Elf Café and Mairon's Manor
by KiyaNamiel
Summary: Míleth, Elíl, and Lir are back with their ships for another chaotic, humor-filled adventure! Join us as we attempt to break the big news to our parents, raise Beleg and Maeglin, cuddle Mairon some more, help Feänor get reborn- and get Maedhros shipped? And what is this new task we've been given?
1. Chapter 1

Elf Café and Mairon's Manor

Míleth, Elíl, and Lir are back with their ships for another chaotic, humor-filled adventure! Join us as we attempt to break the big news to our parents, raise Beleg and Maeglin, cuddle Mairon some more, help Feänor get reborn- and get Maedhros shipped!? And what is this new task we've been given?

 **I'm BACK! *throws open door dramatically***

 ***crickets chirp* okay... *coughs awkwardly* apologies... Anyways, and we're back with another cracky, utterly insane fic of magnificently hilarious proportions! I can't wait! *shrieks* I know many of you have been waiting anxiously... And I wasn't going to upload till much later but... You guys wouldn't leave me alone... And I was put through so many guilt trips, so... I decided to update now. *laughs awkwardly***

 **So disclaimer for the rest of this fic: I OWN NADA BUT MÍLETH AND HER BIOLOGICAL PARENTS. Elíl owns herself, that is Evangeline Pond, Lir (Aegliriel) also owns herself, that is WoodElfJedi, and I also forgot to mention that I own the names of Elíl's 'biological parents.'**

 **Anyways, enough with my rambling, please enjoy.. And review? *puppy eyes***

Chapter 1

I snorted. "Feänor's making trouble. Why am I not surprised?" I asked sarcastically, throwing up my hands. Then I collapsed on the couch in the living room, groaning. Moryo sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me comfortingly. Mairon climbed into my lap, reaching up to kiss my cheek. I sighed.

"You'll be fine, stop complaining." Moryo said, rolling his eyes at me with an unimpressed look. I rolled my eyes back.

"I love you too, Moryo." I said amusedly, and he glared at me.

"I told you not to say that in public!" He hissed. Elíl and Lir giggled as I leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"What did you say, now, Moryo?" I asked sweetly. He stood up and stalked off as the rest of the family laughed at him riotously. I wriggled my fingers at him with a grin.

"Well. Looks like I have to go. Elíl, any messages?" I asked standing up. Beleg and Maeglin attached themselves to me. I raised an eyebrow at them. They hugged me and then let go.

"Come back soon muinthel." Maeglin begged. I smiled and kissed his hair.

"I will, hanno." I replied fondly. "Be good, yonya, okay?" I asked, kissing Beleg's cheek. He nodded.

"Yes Naneth." He said, and I smiled.

"Good."

"Just tell my parents that I can't wait to see them soon." Elíl replied with a smile. I nodded.

"Gotcha." I answered, then hefted Mairon onto my hip. "Coming with, sweet?"

He nodded happily, chewing on a piece of candy, and I kissed his cheek. "Good. Let's go then." And I thought us away to the halls of Mandos.

...

"Maaaasterrrr!" I hollered, wandering through a random hallway.

*Good grief- oh, here, Padawan.* Nàmo led me to a room. I opened the door- and ducked as a vase flew over my head.

"#%&$%$#&! Nàmo, get OUT!" A voice roared.

*Master... Maybe you should take his advice. I'll take it from here.* I suggested tentatively.

*Good luck with this one.* Was his annoyed reply, and I rolled my eyes. I closed the door, and Mairon sneaked over to the bed in the room.

I stood up, dodging flying books. "Prince Curufinwë Feänàro Finwion. May I ask you a question?" My voice was calm. The ufo's abruptly stopped flying about. And I came face to face with my adopted father.

He had dark, almost raven locks of hair, with amber eyes and fair, creamy skin. It seems as though Caranthir took after his looks quite a bit- only, in my opinion, Feänor looked a lot like he would make a really good dad or even big brother. Too bad he wasn't before. Pity. I could just see him humming and tying up little Pityo's hair...

"Who are you?" Feänor asked bluntly, with suspicion in his voice. I surveyed him calmly, gauging his reactions.

"I am Míleth, your adopted daughter, Maia under lord Nàmo." I replied calmly. Feänor stared at me.

"So you're the one that some of my sons went to visit. Celine, was your name?" He asked haughtily. My lips quirked. Okay. So he was aware of me.

"Yes, Ata. Yes, I am." I answered politely. He raised an eyebrow at the familiar form of address but didn't dispute it.

"Hmm. An unusual one, are you? Well. What was your question?" He demanded. I stifled a snort. Oh my Valar, this was my dad!?

*See?* Nàmo complained.

I sighed. *This will be a toughie.* out loud: "would you like to send a letter to Naneth, Ata?"

He stared at me like my eyes had changed color. Oh wait, that's kind of already there... Never mind. "... Come again?"

"Do you want to write a letter to Naneth, Ata?" I repeated. He blinked.

"I suppose." He answered, a bit faintly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Then I shall wait for you to finish it, Ata." And so saying, I sat down on the bed and began to play with Mairon. After a moment of just standing there, Feänor went over to the desk and opened the drawer. Then he sat down and began to write. I smiled.

*Thats a first. I don't ever remember him like THAT.* Nàmo muttered. *What is it about you that makes people so off-guard, yeldë?*

*... Because I'm your daughter?*

There was a swat to my head as I heard Irmo began to laugh himself silly. *Perfect punchline, niece!*

*Irmo, you stay out of this!*

I was snickering my head off. *Thank you, uncle.* I retorted smugly. Nàmo groaned.

Feänor stood up again, and I looked up. Then I stood and walked over. "Do you expect a reply, Ata?" I asked, taking the envelope from his hand and tucking into my robe. He blinked.

"Ah- perhaps not. I do not know." Was his reply. I nodded.

"Of course, Ata. I will return with a reply if there is one." I said with a bow, and then reached over and hugged Feänor. He stiffened. "I love you Ata! See you soon!" And with that, I grabbed Mairon and disappeared.

*... I think he's shocked, Yeldë. He's just sitting there and blinking.* Nàmo noted with professional interest.

*Really? Hmmm. My hugs must be awesome.* I grinned. Mairon giggled.

I reappeared in front of the house where Nerdanel stayed, and raised a hesitant hand. Then my hand dropped.

*Whats wrong yeldë?* Nàmo asked.

*I'm scared, Ata. What will she say? Will she like me? Will she approve of me? Oh my Valar...* I started to panic. Then the door opened. I was face-to-face with an elleth that had red hair, green eyes, and an exhausted, sad sort of smile on her face. I blinked.

"Greetings." Nerdanel's voice was gentle. Now I know where Nelyo gets his voice from. I blowed hastily.

"Greetings... Naneth. I- I bring a missive from Ata." I stammered, handing her the letter. She stared down at the name on it, and then looked up at me. Her eyes bored into me, and I looked back into them. Her eyes were pretty.

"So you are the one who took care of my sons while they were away." Nerdanel said softly, studying me with a small smile.

I blushed. "It was a pleasure to, Naneth." I replied, scuffing my foot against the ground. "I- I love them very much. They have become family..." I looked at her uncertainly. "I know that they want to see you, but they're unsure of what you will say." I trailed off.

She stepped forwards and placed a hand on mine. "Thank you." She whispered. "I love them very much, all of them. I want to see them as well."

I smiled and dared to give her a hug. "I think that can be arranged. We wouldn't mind if you moved in with us, Naneth." I said softly. She hugged me back gently.

"Thank you, dear. I would like that." She said, and her smile this time was a little less sad. "And thank you for the letter." She added. I nodded with a smile, hefting Mairon on my lap.

"It was not a problem, Naneth. If you want to write a reply then you may. I will see that it gets to Ata. I'll go make arrangements for you to move in with us as well." I added. She nodded.

"Thank you-" she gave me a puzzled look and I blushed.

"Pardon. My name is Míleth." I said with a smile. She nodded.

"Of course, Míleth. Thank you again." And the door closed. I thought myself away.

*... That was... Interesting.* I muttered.

*Very. Well. Are you going to help your parents or not?* Nàmo replied.

I moaned. *I really don't love you right now, master.*

Chuckle. *Now, you know you don't mean that yeldë. Now, hurry up, shoo. They're in the west wing and first room, since they're not going to the Timeless Halls just yet.* Nàmo replied, and then disappeared. I sighed, dragging my feet to the room and standing in front of it.

I stared morosely at the door. I did miss my parents, but... I still don't know how to tell them that I'm engaged, that I'm a Maia under lord Nàmo, and that they need to be reborn as elves and everything else... Oh my Valar.

Mairon hugged me. "It'll be okay, onònë. Come on! Let's go in." He bounced excitedly on my hip, and I smiled at him.

"Got it, Mairon." I laughed, and then decided to shift into human form. My hair was still down to my waist, I was still dressed in my apprentice tabard, and my ears were now round. Then I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

The door shut behind me, and I shifted Mairon on my hip. I looked up. There were four people staring at me, very familiar people. Then there was a cry. "Celine!" And I was smothered in two people's arms. I began to laugh happily, tears streaming down my cheeks as I hugged them back.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed, and then pulled back. Mom was crying, though she looked a little funny with no body and just her feä floating about. Dad looked the same as ever, though he too was merely a feä. In fact, they looked disconcertingly younger. I raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like the process has already started." I said with a smile, then turned to Elíl's parents. "Hi Mr. Jonathan, Mrs. Carrie! It's good to see you. Elíl sends her greetings and says that she can't wait to see you again." I waved. They smiled at me and came to give me a hug too.

"Thank you, Celine. Where is she?" Mrs. Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry she couldn't come, but only those who serve under lord Nàmo are allowed to enter the halls of Mandos." I answered with an apologetic smile, and they blinked.

"Serve under who? Halls of what?" Mr. Jonathan asked.

"And why are you not an elf, dear?" Mom queried.

"What do you mean the process has already started?" Dad asked.

I raised a hand, laughing. Mairon giggled. "Okay okay wait please! I'll answer your questions, but first, let me introduce you to Mairon, formerly known as Sauron." I said with a wink at dad, who returned it and reached over to ruffle the little Maia's hair.

"Nice to see you again, Mairon." He said, and he smiled back and waved shyly, burying himself into my side. I kissed his head as mom and Aunt Carrie 'awwed.'

"Atto, could we please have some chairs?" I queried into seeming thin air, and in response five chairs appeared. "Ah, Hannon lle Atto. Tye melin." I smiled, and there was a faint chuckle from nowhere and everywhere. The four parents turned white, and I suddenly remembered the effect that Atto had one humans and hustled them into chairs, handing them water that had appeared not-so-mysteriously.

"Who was that?" Uncle Jonathan asked. I smiled.

"Well. I'm sure you know why you are here, correct?" I asked. They all nodded.

Mom gave me a wistful look. "You're so grown up, dear." She sighed. I looked down at myself and realized that yes, in human form I looked to be in my mid-twenties.

"Oh... Yes.. I see... Time passes so quickly for an immortal being..." I murmured, and they blinked. "Sorry. Anyways, this is the halls of Mandos, where spirits come when they die. Tolkien's world took place in the past, long before the beginning of our world as we know it. We have quite a few twisted tales about the time of elves, however, such as Atlantis, which was actually the fall of Númenor. Valinor, where you are right now, is in the tenth dimension, which cannot be reached by mortals still alive, though some have. The Bermuda Triangle used to be the Straight Path, the place where we elves can find a way to Valinor. The reports of missing ships in that area.. Apparently they were mistakes made by Ossë." I finished with a thin smile as they attempted to understand.

"There are fourteen great beings called the Valar, which you know as archangels, all under the command of Eru, or God, the One creator of all things and places. We worship Him. Melkor is an ex-Vala, who you know better as Satan, or Lucifer." I added, and they nodded, able to understand my connections.

"I am not an elf, as mom noticed." I nodded, and she frowned.

"But I assumed that you would be, since you cannot live in Aman as a human, I gathered from what you used to say." She said, confused. I nodded.

"Yes. However, it seems as though as children, Lark and I had souls that were uncommonly bright, to be able to better fight off the darkness of our time. An elvish body cannot hold such a bright light- therefore, Lark and I are actually Maiar, which is technically an angel." I said with a smile, and there was a startled silence. Then Dad grinned.

"So your mom always said." He teased, and I groaned as they laughed heartily and mom just smiled smugly.

"Anyways, moving on- you will become elves in order to live here as well." I said with a smile, and they nodded. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can always move on from here to the Timeless Halls, where Eru is. As an elf, you cannot go there, because you will be bound to this earth until the Dagor Dagorath, which you know to be the Armageddon. That may be many, many millennium away. I'm not trying to get rid of you, I want you to stay, but I cannot in good conscience not inform you of your choice. An elf is immortal, and the years grow long and weary to us who live on and on." I said with a sigh, and petted Mairon's head as he purred.

"But life is also very, very fun, hmm sweetness?" I asked, cuddling him, and he nodded with a grin.

"Yeah!"

The four chuckled. "Well, we already made our choice a long time ago, Celine." My dad said softly. "We will become elves to see our children again."

I nodded. "So be it- by the way, I should probably tell you our story that you missed. My name isn't exactly Celine anymore, after all." I grinned, and then suddenly frowned.

"Did you... Die... Peacefully?" I asked softly, and mom gave me a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, dear. We all died at a good age, though it was very difficult to try to explain why you and Lark weren't there. But it's okay." She comforted, and I nodded, mollified.

"Good. Well, so it kind of happened like this..." and I went on to tell them all that they had missed- except for a few certain details... By the time I had almost finished, they were laughing with tears streaming down their cheeks, and I was giggling insanely along with Mairon.

"So you are raising Beleg and Maeglin, now?" Mom asked, and I sighed, nodding.

"Yes." I groaned. They laughed. I had had to explain to them about the Silmarillion, but it was easy with my Maia skills to just transfer to them all the information I already knew.

"I can't believe I have the judge of the dead as a... Brother? Fellow father?" Dad tried, and I snickered.

"Don't worry dad, you and Atto have a lot in common, especially by the way of humor." I sniggered, and mom groaned. I laughed and then went on.

"So, this is what you need to know of politics and lifestyles-" and I began to teach them how to be proper elves.

"Before I leave, though- you will stay here for a few more days, as time reckons out there- I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath, trying to center myself.

"I'm not a.. A child anymore, you know. I'm actually several thousand years old, for time here is different from time there." I said vaguely, and they nodded, though they still looked baffled at the thought of their children being older than they. I gave them a faint smile.

"And well... I don't know how to put this." I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. Dad came and threw an arm around my shoulders.

"What? You know you can tell us, sweetie. Did you kill your first orc?" He joked. I gave him a wintery smile.

"No, there are no orcs here, but I can fight, you know. I learned under the Vala of war, lord Tulkas, and I am a Maia." I replied, and then sighed.

"I- I'm- both Elíl and I are engaged." I said quietly, and then looked to the side nowhere in particular, hands twisting in my lap. There was a stunned, tense silence. Then after a moment, dad lifted my hand, which had a silver band on the left pointer finger.

"Why didn't I see that?" He asked weakly. Mom gasped.

"I'm going to have a son-in-law? And grandchildren!? Who is it? It had better be someone I know is an honorable person, or else I will- oh don't cry, dearie, there there." She patted my hand soothingly as I laughed and cried hysterically, throwing my arms around her.

"Oh Mom." I choked, and then pulled away with tears in my eyes. "I wouldn't agree to marry anyone who wasn't." I said with a smile, and she nodded, though obviously still unsatisfied. "And don't worry. I've been waiting for you all to get here so that the wedding could be held with you here. I would never deny you that, Mom." I added with a tearful smile. She began to hug me, crying.

"Oh I can't believe my little girl is getting-"

"Mom, please!" I wailed, causing the others to laugh. She sighed and pulled away.

"You said that La- Elíl is getting married too?" Aunt Carrie asked softly. I smiled and hugged her.

"He's a wonderful elf, Auntie, I promise, and he loves her very much. They are soulmates. It's a reason we were brought here. He would do anything for her, I'm sure." I said with a wicked grin at Mairon, who rolled on the floor laughing.

Uncle Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Are we... Missing something?" He asked dryly. It took a while to calm down after I managed to tell them the story of Lover's Leap.

"Yes, well, you will forgive us if we are not satisfied-" aunt Carrie began, but I cut her off.

"Oh no, I understand that, Auntie, Mom. I know. And it is for that reason that I don't want to tell you who they are so that you can meet them and accept them for who they are, not for names- Atto!" And I pitched myself into Nàmo's arms as he appeared and chuckled, placing a hand on my head.

"It is good to see you as well, yeldë. I wanted to come and see my- what is it?- brother? Fellow father?" He winked, making me laugh as my parents turned white.

"Peace, Suiadan, Alassiel. Peace, Jonathan, Carrie. I am here as a parent, equal to you." Nàmo said soothingly, and they regained color as they bowed. I giggled.

"You're so scary, Atto." I snickered, and he whacked me upside the head.

"To everyone but you." He growled good-naturedly, raising an eyebrow. I stuck out my tongue and made a rude noise to which he sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh master, you know that I respect you for a great many reasons... Not the least being for your love of stuffed animals-"

"Yeldë, I will have you NOT spread rubbish about me, I have a reputation to uphold, you know." Nàmo said in sepulchral tones that only made me laugh myself silly and roll on the floor. Nàmo watched me dispassionately.

"Was she always like this?" He turned to my parents conversationally, who were watching with odd looks as though they didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Dad gave Nàmo a considering look. "Do you want me to start?" He asked. Nàmo gave him a thin smile.

"I see." He glanced to me again. "I don't know why in the name of Atar I love her, but I do. We seem to be in the same boat, hmm?" He stated it as though he were noting the weather. Dad and mom looked at each other, and then nodded, turning back to Nàmo.

"I think we up understand each other very well, lord Nàmo." Dad answered.

I sat up, scowling. "Heyyyy! That's treason!" I complained, and then pouted as they began to laugh.

"I will never understand how you found someone to actually love you..."

"Mairon!"

It was Mairon's turn to laugh himself silly on the floor, and this time he was joined by four adults.

"... You all have not a kind spot in your souls for me." I said pitifully, and mom giggled.

"But dearie, I have many kind bones in my body for all people." She replied.

I gave her a glare. "That's exactly why you don't have them now! You don't HAVE a body!" I wailed.

There was a pause. Dad burst into laughter. "I think we'd forgotten that."

I sulked.

Seriously.

I'm beginning to regret that they're here.

Or maybe not.

...

"I'll make sure it gets to him right away." I assured Nerdanel with a smile, and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said, and I thought myself away. Mairon had volunteered to help the four parents with any questions they might have, and in the meantime I was running errands for lord Nàmo.

I arrived in front of Feänor's door, and the two Maia nearby gave me sympathetic looks when I grimaced. I grinned at them wryly. "And to think that he's my adopted father." I said sarcastically, and they chuckled at me. "By the way, where's Maranwë?" I asked, and one of them pointed down the hall.

"Complaining about some paperwork, as usual." He winked, and I laughed as I placed a hand on the one-way doorknob. I opened the door on my knees and was relieved that I did as a book flew over my head. I winced and shuffled in.

"Ata?" I queried. The next book froze in Feänor's hand.

"Oh. It's you." He sneered, and I smiled. That was Feänor, alright.

"Yes, Ata, it is I. I have brought you a reply from Naneth." I said, and handed it to him with a slight bow. There was a pause as Feänor studied me, seemingly suspicious, and a slight undercurrent of something else that I couldn't define. Then he took the letter.

"Should I leave you to read it in private, my lord, or shall I stay?" I asked politely, and he did a double take.

"Stay. There's a seat." He waved negligently in the direction of a chair by the bed which I suspected master used sometimes. I sat down in it, calling a timetable to my hand that was filled out for the next day by Maranwë, head of the Maiar under lord Nàmo.

This was my schedule:

 **Morning 9:00-11:00 - report for duties. Míleth, you are responsible for Feänor's needs for now. You are allowed to take breaks when needed for attending to your other two newly reborn charges.**

 **Noon 11:00-12:00 - break**

 **Afternoon 12:00-4:00 - Feänor. Help your parents as needed. More shall be added if necessary. Stand by.**

"You. Míleth." Feänor stated, and I stood, tucking the schedule into my pocket.

"Yes, Ata?" I answered, and he motioned for me to come closer.

"Nerdanel says that she will be moving in with you and our sons?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she will be." I confirmed, and he gave me an indecipherable look.

"I see. Return this to her, then." Feänor said, and handed me an envelope. Then he paused. I waited patiently.

"How- are my sons?" He asked grudgingly. I blinked.

"They are well, my lord. Maitimo is well, and is a very good big brother to us all." I smiled faintly. "Káno is engaged to my sister in the thought of Eru, Aegliriel, and is very happy. He sings often as well. Moryo is as dark and grouchy as ever, always denying that he loves dear and only adopted sister and the rest of the family." My lips twitched. "Tyelko is very happy with Drago, descendant of Huan, and Drago's puppies. He is as blonde and fair as ever. Curufin is still in these halls, refusing to leave until his- our- father does." I went on, ignoring the look he shot me. "Pityo and Telvo are as adorable as ever, being reborn as elflings. They have attached themselves to Elíl and Lir. All in all, we are very happy and eagerly awaiting for you to join us, Ata." I finished neutrally, not displaying any dominant emotion.

Feänor seemed to digest the information, and then waved me away in a clear dismissal. "I see. Thank you." He tacked the last sentence on with a condescending air, ignoring my last comment.

I bowed. "I live to serve. Rest well, my lord." And I made my retreat. As soon as I closed the door, I ran down the hallway, hand over my mouth. Maranwë looked up at from the fountain he was sitting at in a rare break.

"Something wrong, Míleth?" He asked in concern. I turned to him, and then promptly blurted.

"OHMYVALAR I-cannot-do-this-Feänor-is-such-a-prick-it-hurts-but-I-feel-so-guilty-becuase-he-is-my-adopted-father-and-I-want-to-help-him-but-I'm-afraid-I-can't-becuase-I'm-so-annoyed-and-I-don't-know-how-to-handle-this-and-I-seriously-need-help-and-GAAH-I'M-SO-ANNOYED!" I sat down next to him despondently as he took a moment to formulate a reply.

"...come again?" He asked. I shot him a glare. He chuckled and patted my head fondly, ruffling it. "Don't worry, I think all of the Valar and Maiar feel that way about him." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Very helpful, Maranwë, thank you so much." I said sarcastically, and he sniggered.

"You are most welcome, Míleth." He replied gleefully.

"...you are having way too much fun with this, you sadist." I said, and standing, swept away down the hallway, where to I'm not sure.

"You sounded eerily like Estáno at the end there!" He called after me. I turned and looked at him.

"What?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You haven't heard of Estáno? He's a Maia under lord Tulkas, you should go see him." Maranwë replied. I blinked.

"O-kay? Will do, I guess." And I walked off again. Come to think of it- I thought myself to the sundial in the garden. It was four o clock. I sighed in relief, and after delivering the letter to Nerdanel, thought myself back home.

This. Had been a loooong day.

 **The idea of the Bermuda Triangle being the Straight Path that leads to Valinor was inspired by a conversation with Peregrin Took the Falcon. Look it up on Wikipedia and you'll understand how much it makes sense.**

 **Translations: Hannon lle, Atto. Tye melin: thank you, dad. I love you. (Quenyä)**

 **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while to get this up, but my internet was on the fritz AGAIN** **arg this stupid Nepali internet** **but here it is! Thank you for the faves, follows, and reviews, I can't wait to get this on with! *cheer***

Chapter 2

I stumbled back home and into the doorway, kicking off my shoes and staggering into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch, and the family came in a moment later. Moryo was already on the couch, and he raked a hand through my hair lazily.

"Something wrong, sister?" He asked. I glared up at him.

"I spend a day delivering letters between our dangerous Ata Feänor and Naneth Nerdanel, dodging flying books and a wild temper, meeting my dead biological parents and telling them everything they need to know about our story they missed- including the fact that Elíl and I are engaged, for the love of Atar- and trying to cope with all of this and not rip all of Feänor's hair out and mine, and you ask me if something's wrong!?" I cried, and then buried my face into his lap with a groan.

"And your parents say hello, Elíl. I should also go see Estàno..." I added in a muffled voice. There was a silence. Then Elíl sighed.

"Maybe I should volunteer to help our parents. You have enough on your plate dealing with Feänor as it is anyway." She said, and I looked up gratefully.

"That would be so nice. Thank you, sis." I said, and dropped my head back into Moryo's lap. He stroked my hair.

"So... Is Ammë moving in with us?" Amras asked hesitantly. I turned to him with a weak smile.

"Yes, Telvo, she is." I replied, and then stirred myself, sitting up.

"Is Lir in the kitchen?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen door. "It's my turn to help with kitchen duty..." I mumbled, and Maedhros caught me instead.

"You rest, seler. I'll take care of it." He said, and pushed me gently towards Glorfindel, who picked me up.

"Thank you, Nelyo." I murmured, and closed my eyes with a yawn. Glorfindel pressed a kiss to my hair as I nestled into him comfortably. And then bolted up so that he struggled to hold me.

"Oh my Valar!" I cried, and then ran for the kitchen.

"What about lord Nàmo?" Elíl called after me.

"I totally forgot that I was supposed to prepare the room for Naneth!" I replied, coming back out of the pantry with an armful of cleaning supplies. Lir came and helped me.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Míleth?" Káno asked with a concerned frown, and I stopped next to him to reach up and kiss his cheek, which he returned shyly.

"Thank you dear brother Káno, but I want to have a hand in this myself." I replied, and then left him to way lay Lir by the simple act of picking her up and giving her a kiss before carrying her up, to her protests. I snickered at her, and she shot me a scathing glare.

The whole family followed, and we began to cheerfully clean the room for Naneth Nerdanel, while the Feänorians talked among themselves of seeing their mother again and I agonized with Elíl about Feänor and our parents.

"What am I supposed to do, Elíl!? I'm going to die of embarrassment!" I cried, sitting down on the floor like a baby and sniffling. Elíl joined me, petting my head comfortingly.

"I hear ya, sis." She said sympathetically.

"Easy for you to say! You're not naturally shy about these things, but I am, painfully so!" I whimpered, lying down spread-eagle on the floor and groaning dramatically. Lir giggled at me and threw herself on top of me.

"Pile up!" She yelled, and Elíl flopped on top of Lir. I shrieked.

"No, ah, gag!" I cried, but Maeglin and Beleg had already tossed themselves on the pile. "OhMyMelkor, get off!" I shrieked, but it was too late. Pityo and Telvo joined the pile. Then with a wicked grin, Tyelko positioned himself so that he was looking down at my face.

"So, how does it feel, dear sister?" He smirked. I reached up with a hand and managed to slap his side, hard. He yelped and tumbled down the side of the mountain as I groaned. Nelyo was laughing at me, and Moryo was smirking. Then I caught sight of Glorfindel.

"OHMYVALAR GET OFF!" I yelled. "Moryo, go scrub Glorfindel's brain clean!" I struggled under the pile, sending them laughing and rolling off everywhere. I finally sat up, gasping and wheezing. Then I threw myself behind Tyelko.

"Elf shield." I said, and pointed at Glorfindel, who smirked.

"From me, melda?" He asked smoothly. "Whatever for? I would never hurt you." He said, eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Hurt me? Valar no, the very opposite, which is what I'm afraid of!" I whimpered, hugging Tyelko who was laughing himself silly. Moryo grabbed Glorfindel and dragged him away, and I melted in a relieved puddle on the floor as everyone else roared. "Thank you, Tyelko, I love you." I sighed, hugging his leg.

Then I couldn't speak as Maeglin and Mairon decided to attach themselves to me.

"Nuh uh, she's my onònë and your muinthel!" Mairon pointed out.

"Y-yes, I k-know!" Maeglin stuttered adorably. He had picked up an adorable stutter that appeared whenever he spoke. I squeezed them both.

"Aww, you both are sooo cute!" I squealed, and they snuggled into me. Lir 'awwed.'

"That's so cute!" She said happily.

I opened my mouth when my eyes widened. *Míleth, Padawan... Feänor.* A voice told me apologetically. I groaned.

"Oh fine master, I'm coming... Oh my Melkor he's going to drive me mad." I muttered, and then jacked myself up, grabbing Elíl's hand.

"Give this to Nerdanel and help her move here, will you?" I asked, slapping an envelope into her hand, and she nodded, thinking herself away. I bounced over and hugged Nelyo and Beleg before thinking myself away into Feänor's room.

"What took you so long?" Feänor groused, and I bowed.

"Apologies, Ata. I was preparing the room for Naneth. What is it you wish of me, my lord?" I asked politely, though I felt like gagging. If Feänor were any different, I wouldn't mind half as much, but this was Feänor we're talking about. Not the nice Feänor I know is in there somewhere either, but this is the bitter, crazy Feänor. I almost winced at the thought.

Feänor sat down. "I think I want someone to talk with." Was his lazy answer.

"As you wish, my lord. Would you like something to drink?"I asked politely, moving about the room to clean it up a bit.

"Hawthorne juice would be nice." He answered, suddenly sounding as though he was familiar with the request and answer. Then he scowled as I glanced at him. But I said nothing, only calling two cups and a decanter to my hand, pouring him a glass and handing it to him. He took it with a smirk, and I smiled in reply.

"What sort of things do you like to speak of, lord Feänor?" I asked quietly, taking a sip from my cup and then setting it down as I fixed the bed.

"Hmm. Anything, I suppose. Tell me of my sons. What are they like reborn?" Was his disinterested reply, but I gave a secretive smile. Ah. So he was concerned for his sons. Maybe his time here in Mandos had done some good after all.

"Well, Nelyo is very protective and much like an older brother. He is quiet but always has a ready smile, and loves to read and spend time with family. He is studious." I said thoughtfully, moving to the shelf and beginning to dust and shelve the books properly.

"Káno is engaged, as I have said, and sings very well and often. He is shy and talks softly, always searching for a kind touch and physical contact. He is almost vulnerable in his movements, as though fearing being rejected, but also very open and caring. He just reminds me of the word 'soft.'" I said, and then giggled at the thought.

"As for Moryo-" I tucked a book into the shelf, and then sent an ósanwe message to lady Yavanna asking for some flowers. "He is doing very well, as dark and cool and aloof as ever, though decidedly caring in private." I laughed out loud this time, and noticed that a flash of a smile crossed Feänor's face before scowling again. "He is always concerned about me, though he always pretends not to care and denies it." I said. "I love Moryo very much." I added with a smile in his direction, and then moved to the small table.

"And then there's Tyelko, who is always the laughing one, as I sense is normal. He is always teasing and is the one who... Flirts the most." I rolled my eyes and snorted. "As is typical. He takes care of Drago and Saphira and their puppies." I hummed and emptied the vase, filling it with fresh flowers from lady Yavanna.

"Let's see, then there's Pityo and Telvo, the two sweethearts. They are as adorable as ever and very sweet- although they haven't outgrown pranks, apparently." I sighed, and I heard Feänor snort.

"Nothing changed, then." He said, and then set his empty glass down. I refilled it and moved to the messy desk.

"I suppose not." I answered noncommittally, and then began to systematically fix the desk.

"And does anyone else live with you?" He queried, picking up the glass.

I gave him a glance. "Yes. Ecthelion, Glorfindel, Beleg, Maeglin, Mairon, and Lir and Elíl and I live together." I answered.

"Hmmm. I see. And now Nerdanel shall as well, shall she?" He replied, swirling the contents of his cup and looking into it with a curled lip. But I caught the wistfulness of his voice.

"Yes, Ata, she will. Then we will almost be a full family, won't we?" I asked with a cheerful smile, finished with the desk and kneeling on the floor to clean the carpet.

"So you are the maid of the house." He observed my cleaning with a sneer. I straightened and looked up at him from my knees.

"Yes, I am one of them." I answered with a smile. "All of us take turns usually with cleaning certain rooms every day, and we also take shifts in kitchen duties." I said, turning back down to the floor. "We are a very tightly-knit family, always doing everything and anything together." I said conversationally, voice mild.

There was a silence. "I see." When he spoke, it was with a tinge of nostalgia in his voice. "That's what is was always like, before..." He murmured, and I pretended not to hear, humming quietly under my breath as I continued with the floor. The hands of my elven form were becoming pruned with the warm water and soap, and I watched them shrivel slightly, puckering.

"So, Ata. What else do you wish to speak of?" I asked, and Feänor stirred.

"Nothing." He snapped. "Nothing." His voice was softer, almost in way of apology. I flashed him a small smile before finishing up the floor and then thinking away the bucket and sponge, sitting on the now-clean floor and looking down at my pruned fingers. I sighed wearily, dragging a hand through my hair. My back ached, and my hands still stung from the strong soap.

"You should go rest." Feänor's voice noted, and looked at him to see that he was frowning disapprovingly at me. I stood, wincing as there was a twinge of pain through my knees, and then walked forwards, thinking away the decanter and empty cups.

"Thank you, my lord." I answered softly, and then stood there for a moment, looking at him wistfully.

"What?" He growled, looking slightly uncomfortable under my gaze. I blushed crimson, looking down.

"M-my apologies." I stuttered. "I- I'm afraid my thoughts just ran away with me- I should leave now- forgive me- thank you for caring." I blurted, and then hugged him tightly as he let out a muffled sound of shock. Then I pulled away and bowed.

"Goodbye, Ata." I murmured, and with another bow, thought myself back home.

Elíl came down the stairs to greet me, and gave me a comforting hug. "Did it go okay?" She asked softly, and I smiled wryly.

"As well as it can with Feänor, yes." I answered with a nod, and she smiled back.

"Well good. Come say hello to Nerdanel. All of her boys are sticking close, you know." She said, and I nodded, dragging myself up the stairs.

The room was a rather large one, the master bedroom, in fact. All of us had instinctively ignored the room, silently agreeing on a subconscious level that there was no head of the house. But now, it was different. We had a mother, now. When I entered, it was to see Nerdanel on the bed holding Pityo and Telvo in her lap and all the rest of her boys around her. Glorfindel and Ecthelion were on the floor along with Beleg and Maeglin, and Mairon automatically attached himself to my leg as everyone looked up. Lir was next to Nerdanel, who was apparently happy with her daughter-in-law-to-be.

I smiled. "Hello. Welcome, Naneth. I'm so glad to see you." I said softly, reaching down and picking Mairon up, propping him on my hip with a slight struggle.

"Oh, come here, dear, you look so tired." Nerdanel tsked, motioning for me. I sat on the bed with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, nana." I thanked her, and then reached down to kiss Beleg and Maeglin who moved themselves to my feet. "Have you been good, yonya, hanno?" I murmured, and they nodded. "Good."

My face was probably white, but I wasn't exactly sure. Black was ringing my vision as I brought a hand up to my forehead.

"Míleth?" Glorfindel asked softly, concern in his tone. I turned to him, breathing ragged.

"I think- I think I pushed myself too far..." I murmured, and then everything went black.

When I woke up, it was to see Nàmo's face above me, looking apologetic. I blinked.

"Atto?" I asked hopefully, hoping I wasn't seeing wrong. I reached out my arms. "Atto.."

He gathered me into his arms, kissing my temple gently. "I think I may have given you too much to handle emotionally, yeldë. Forgive me. Be assured that Irmo has properly scolded me." He said, and I breathed a laugh.

"S'okay, Atto. I'm okay. Just tired. I guess it was too much emotionally." I admitted, and he stroked my hair.

"Would you mind telling that to your family? I do believe they are rather concerned for you." He said, an amused tone in his voice, and I giggled.

"Where are they?" I queried.

Nàmo chuckled. "Right here..."

There was something that tackled me. "Onònë! Are you okay?" Mairon wailed, and I laughed.

"Yes, sweet, I'm okay." I giggled, and bent down to kiss him. "How's my favorite little Maia?" I asked, and he glued himself to my hip.

"I'm okay now, since you're okay." He answered with satisfaction.

"A-are you okay now, m-muinthel?" Maeglin stuttered, crawling up and hugging my side. I wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm okay, hanno." I smoothed a hand through his hair, and kissed his cheek. He looked up at me, dark eyelashes fluttering over obsidian eyes and creamy cheeks, and I melted all over again.

"Oh hanno, don't do that to me." I groaned. "You are so undeniably cute its criminal." I complained, squeezing him to me. The family laughed as Nàmo chuckled and Maeglin blushed hotly. Beleg scrambled for a hug, and I hugged him as well, rather smothered by the three of them.

Glorfindel sat next to me, a hand around my waist. "Are you well, melda?" He asked softly, and I nodded at him with a smile.

"Now that I've slept..." I grinned, and he chuckled, leaning down to give me a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, my dear." Nerdanel's soft but firm voice sounded form next to me, and I turned to look at her.

"No, Naneth, you were no trouble." I said with a smile. "I had other things that were weighing on my mind. I'm so glad you are here now. Do you know how hard it is to keep track of all of these brothers of mine?" I moaned dramatically, and they obliged with indignant shouts as Nerdanel laughed. It was a rich sound, making me smile involuntarily.

I blew them a raspberry, and Moryo reached over to rub his hand over my hair as I yelped in protest. "Moryo! You're my fave Feänoriàn brother and all, but hey, don't touch the hair!" I whined, and they stared.

"What?" I groused, and then blinked.

"What did you say?" Moryo asked weakly.

I thought back to what I had said and then suddenly blushed. "Oh- I mean- I love all of my brothers, but I- I mean I- I love Moryo a lot and..." I trailed off awkwardly, and then buried my red face into my hands. "Oh snap."

Then Moryo hugged me. Tightly. I yelped, but he didn't let go. "Thank you." He whispered. "No one ever liked me best. Nelyo and Káno were always close, and Tyelko and Curvo, and of course Pityo and Telvo, but I was the odd one." He said quietly, and I wrapped an arm around him.

"Love you too, Moryo." I said, a smile in my voice. "But forgive me if I can't believe you're actually hugging me in public." I said amusedly. In a moment, Moryo was out the door and the bathroom door across the hall slammed shut. I blinked.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I said disappointedly, and then everyone began to laugh until tears ran down their cheeks as I grinned.

It didn't even hit me until I wiped the tears away that Nàmo had disappeared.

...

Morning. I woke up with a groan to find that all of us had fallen asleep in Nerdanel's room. I was squished on the floor between Beleg, Mairon, and Maeglin, while all of the Feänorians were on the bed, including Moryo. Lir and Elíl were clutching the Ambarussa, while Ecthelion and Glorfindel were stretched out haphazardly by the door.

I sighed and stirred, making Maeglin and Beleg turn and clutch me. I shook my head with an amused smile and bent down, pressing a kiss to their cheeks along with Mairon. Then I carefully pried myself away from them and stood up, gingerly making my way to Elíl and Lir.

I shook Elíl, hand over her mouth, and she woke up to look at me with bleary eyes. I bent down and whispered in her ear. "Is it just me, or is this scenario giving you ideas?"

She looked around, and then woke up fully, looking up at me with a wide grin as I pried my hand from her mouth and smirked back. Then I nodded to Lir. She nodded and rolled over, waking Lir up and bringing her in on the conspiracy.

Then we hatched a plan. I snickered silently and then went over to the bed to wake up Nerdanel. "Naneth." I whispered softly, and her eyes unglazed to smile at me sleepily. I smiled back.

"What's wrong, dear? Are you alright?" She whispered, sitting up, looking immaculate, unsurprisingly. I giggled quietly.

"No, Naneth, but I thought you'd like to be awake to see this. This is today's wake up call. We have to be inventive." I winked, and she raised an amused eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to see it then so I can make a note." She answered softly with a returning wink. I really do like her, she must have been an awesome mother.

Lir was first. She sneaked up to the Ambarussa and winked at us, reaching out with a feather she had snitched from one of the rooms. Then she began to tickle their noses lazily, smirking. Nerdanel giggled. Elíl smothered a snort as the twins sneezed, rolling away. I clapped a hand over my mouth when Lir sighed exasperatedly.

Then she poked their sides, still tickling their noses. Pityo and Telvo shot up in tandem, glaring at each other. "Stop!" They hissed. Nerdanel snorted, and they turned at the sound to see us in silent hysterics. They sighed and rolled their eyes, but hugged Elíl and Lir, being brought in on the conspiracy to which they grinned eagerly, retreating to a safe corner to watch.

Elíl moved to Tyelko, who she had chosen, and then began to bat at his nose like a cat. Tyelko swatted at the hand. "Go 'way, Huan, it's not time yet." He muttered, and I gasped, doubling over and motioning for air. Lir nearly ruptured a blood vessel holding back her guffaws. Nerdanel was smiling smugly as though she had expected it.

Elíl rolled her eyes and then began to nuzzle his arm with her nose, whimpering. I told myself to breathe. Lir clung to the bedpost as Tyelko moaned, reaching out and groping for whatever was bothering him, then grabbing Elíl and dragging her down. "Sleep, Huan." He muttered, and Elíl was hard pressed not to start guffawing in his face. She smacked his nose, and he woke up with a strangled yell that was lost in Elíl's hand.

He stared at her, wild-eyed, and then glared as she collapsed laughing silently, rolling on the floor with Lir and I. Nerdanel kissed her fair son to mollify him, which seemed to work as he rolled his eyes and quirked a smile. He crawled over to join the Ambarussa, and it was my turn.

I giggled and moved over next to Moryo, then grinned at the ones who were awake. I shook Moryo's arm, making my face look scared. Moryo started and looked up at me groggily. "What?" He mumbled.

"Moryo- I'm scared." I whimpered quietly, shaking. "Th-there's a storm..."

Moryo sighed, and then reached up, dragging me down by the neck until I was next to him. Then he pulled me close, closing his eyes. "Sleep. It's fine. Nothing to be scared about." He muttered, yawning and then burying his face into my chest. I made an offended face down at his head, and heard Elíl and Lir gasp. Nerdanel was smiling softly, and Tyelko was burying his face into the shaking Ambarussa's hair.

I pushed his head away. "Wake UP, Moryo, I'm not a pillow!" I hissed, laughter thick in my voice. He groaned, pulling me closer.

"But it's so warm, and soft..." He slurred, snuggling me like he would a child. I face-palmed as the others hysterically laughed at me. I leaned up and then kissed his cheek.

"Moryooooo... You're hugging me in public..." I taunted, and there was a strangled noise before his eyes popped open and he stared at me, disoriented. I grinned at him. "Sleep well?" I asked silkily, and he sat up, looking around. Then he leaped up, ignoring me and fleeing for his own room. I rolled on the bed, hand over my mouth.

Then Lir decided to wake up Káno. Elíl and I smirked and gave her a thumbs up, and she glared at us before crawling onto the bed and then looking at him thoughtfully. Then she grinned at us deviously before placing two hands next to his head, hair spilling around his face.

"Káno..." She called softly, almost hypnotically. "Wake up, Káno..." She pleaded prettily, fingering his blueish hair in her fingers. His eyes fluttered open drowsily, then he smiled up at her dreamily.

"Angel..." He mumbled, raising a hand to press it against Lir's back so that she fell on top of him. Her eyes widened, blushing as she tried to get off, but now his hands were around her waist. He groaned as she squirmed, pressing his nose into her hair. Tyelko and the Ambarussa and Elíl and I were kicking on the floor, 'shh'ing each other as Nerdanel merely smiled, a humorous spark in her eyes as she obviously enjoyed the show.

"Káno!" Lir squeaked as quietly as she could, and he sighed, opening his eyes fully. Then he blinked.

"Lir?" He asked, bewildered, and then smiled at her. "So it wasn't a dream." He said softly, and she plonked her head on his chest helplessly as Elíl and I gasped frantically.

"Epic fail!" I whisper-yelled, and Nerdanel giggled. Káno sat up at my voice and looked around, suddenly understanding what Lir had been doing. Then he quirked a small smile and picked Lir up, carrying her over to our corner and sitting down as he gave her a good-morning kiss. She shoved him away with a pout, sticking out her lower lip at him with crossed arms. He kissed it as she groaned and we laughed.

Then I shoved Elíl towards Ecthelion. She glared, then shrugged and stood over him, arms crossed in thought. Then she sighed resignedly and dropped to her hands and knees, leaning down to give him a wake-up kiss. Ecthelion responded immediately, reaching up to pull her closer, but she ducked away and smirked as he groaned in his sleep, rolling over and groping blindly. Lir was killing herself with suppressed laughter.

Then Elíl laid on her stomach in front of her face. "Theeeeellll." She called tauntingly, and fluttered her eyelashes as he opened his eyes to look at her. She giggled, tapping his nose. "Are you waking up, or will I have to do it for you?" She asked.

He blinked, then smirked at her as he registered her question. "Would you do it for me?" He asked smoothly, and she whacked him in reply as I expired of laughter on the floor. Tyelko was grinning at Ecthelion, and the Ambarussa smacked him as he glared at them playfully and they giggled. Nerdanel's lips quirked as they all looked to me next. Ecthelion grabbed Elíl and dragged her over to the group in the corner, demanding another good-morning.

Then I tapped my lips and winked at them, and they paid attention as I moved over to the three that were my little brothers and son. I grabbed Mairon and began to tickle him, and he shot up with a shriek I muffled in my hand. Then he glared as he woke up and tackled me as I giggled crazily. I threw him towards the corner, where he retired with a scathing glare in my direction and I grinned.

Then I kissed Beleg's hair gently, smiling softly. "Beleg, yonya, wake up darling." I said softly, and his eyes peeled open as he sighed. He looked up at me with a sleepy look and then smiled drunkenly, eyes crossing as he blinked. I giggled, and he latched onto me.

"Nana." He mumbled, and I laughed quietly.

"Time to get up, yonya." I said, and he yawned, stretching and nearly whacking me in the process. I raised an eyebrow as he hugged me, then crawled over to the corner blearily, rubbing his eyes as Nerdanel decided to go hug him.

Then I dragged Maeglin into my arms and cuddled him. "Hannoooo." I called softly, peppering his face with kisses. He whimpered, curling into me. "Hanno, dear, wake up." I said softly, squeezing him tightly. His eyelashes fluttered open, and I heard Elíl and Lir sigh as they silently fangirled over his utter cuteness. I kissed his cheek hard, and he woke up, smiling up at me in a bewildered fashion.

"M-muinthel? Oh. G-good mor-morning." He stuttered, and I squealed quietly, cuddling him.

"Good morning, hanno. You are so adorable." I couldn't help but add, and he smiled shyly before I sent him off to the corner.

"Glorfy now!" Lir whisper-yelled, and I sighed, glaring at them as they snickered, motioning me on.

"Fine." I huffed, and then crawled over to Glorfindel. I poked his chest. In a flash, he had reached up and grabbed my finger, but kept on sleeping. I raised an eyebrow at them, and they all snickered. Then I turned back.

"Glorfindel?" I said softly, tugging his hand. He mumbled but didn't wake up, rolling onto his back instead. I face-palmed.

"He doesn't wake easily around people he trusts." Ecthelion offered in a whisper, and I glared at him.

"Fine then. Last resort." I retorted, and then climbed onto his stomach. Glorfindel's face grimaced, then he let go of my finger, still asleep. I propped my chin up on his chest, reaching up and twirling his hair in my fingers.

"Glorfindel, wake up Glorfy." I said in a sing-song voice. Everyone was sniggering. "As much as you are comfortable..." I added wickedly, and tapped his nose.

He groaned and then opened his eyes, gaze shifting down to look at me as I smiled sweetly. "Finally. It was about time." I said, and then attempted to get off, but his hands clamped around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, voice gravelly with sleep. I raised an eyebrow.

"I still have one other person to wake up, Glorfy." I answered, but he smirked, sitting up and leaning forwards.

"Without giving me a proper good-morning?" He asked, nuzzling me. I pulled away with a noise of protest.

"Glorfindel, your idea of proper is exactly the opposite!" I said, and then squirmed. He sighed, then caught my head for a kiss and let me go as I gaped at him.

"Fine then." He smirked, and I blushed and glared as everyone else laughed.

Then I marched to the bed, grabbing a pillow. Then I brought it down on Nelyo, hard. Nelyo snapped up with a shout, looking bewildered and half-asleep. The rest broke. They roared, howling and rolling on the floor from the pent-up laughter. I smirked triumphantly.

"There." I dropped the pillow and dusted my hands off. "Paid you back, Nelyo." I winked, kissing his cheek and then turning to march away- when a pillow smacked my head.

Everyone roared at my face. I turned around and was met by a pillow to the face. I stood there with a quashed face, and everyone veritably screamed in laughter. I pulled up my sleeves, smiling dangerously. Then I picked up a pillow- and marched out the door.

Everyone grabbed pillows and trailed after until we reached Moryo's room. He looked up as everyone filed in. "Finally awake?" He asked with a smirk. Then he sputtered as I whacked him with the pillow.

"What was that for!?" He demanded, turning tomato red.

I smirked. "That was for not giving your sister a good-night kiss last night-" I whacked him again. "That was for your words this morning-" and I whacked him again. "And that- was for not giving your sister a good-morning kiss either." I said severely, and everyone collapsed laughing. Then I gave a spluttering Moryo a pillow.

"And this is for attacking them." I whispered in his ear, and he gave me a considering look. Nerdanel picked up a pillow, then winked at Moryo and I. We grinned.

And then, all three of us whacked. There was a silence. Then Moryo and Nerdanel and I collapsed laughing. From then on, everything spiraled down, with everyone attacking each other and laughing hysterically. By the time we went downstairs to crowd into the kitchen and prepare breakfast, it was with feathers in our hair and littering our clothes, not caring that we were still in sleep-clothes.

"Good morning, white Gondolin flour lady." Mairon grinned up at me impishly as he grabbed napkins for the table. I raised an eyebrow, and then bowed exaggeratedly.

"Good morning, Mr. Napkin." I answered with a wink, and he bounded out to the table, laughing.

Breakfast was cheerful, with the Feänorians telling Nerdanel our usual schedule and Elíl and Lir and I pulling out our timetables.

"Míleth, I asked lord Nàmo last night if I could help with our parents, and he agreed." Elíl added, and I nodded towards her.

"Thanks Elíl. Gotcha." I winked, and then looked to the my timetable again. "What!?" I stared at it, spoon dangling from my fingers, mouth open.

"What is it?" Lir asked, and the table looked to me. I read the schedule again.

"No, no, ohmymelkor..." I moaned.

"What!?" Lir shrieked, and I groaned.

"I have to go to the Mahanaxàr today with Feänor." I whimpered, cringing. Everyone stared, then as they understood what that meant, winced.

"You mean he's going to be-?" Maeglin asked.

"Judged." I said gloomily, looking down at my plate. "I'm doomed." I sighed.

The horrified, ominous silence was broken by Lir giggling hysterically.

"What's so funny!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, you people said you wanted, so I delivered. Hope you enjoy this next installment! By the way, the Maia Tegaladwen in this chapter does not belong to me, she belongs to llcyyxx. I own nada but Míleth... I think. I wish I owned more... Like Moryo... And Maeglin... *dreams***

Chapter 3

I was in Feänor's room. I sighed, lips thinning as I attempted to think carefully as to how to put the summons.

"Well? Spit it out." He demanded, curling a lip at me.

I ran a hand through my hair, suddenly looking very, very old and tired, I'm sure. "Ata, you have been summoned." I answered firmly but calmly, looking at him with a new light of determination in my eyes. If I had handled Moryo and Maeglin, I could do this too. It wouldn't be much different. He stared at me, and then it clicked.

He backed away, right into his chair. "No." Was all he said, but I could hear the defiance and ice in it, along with a tinge of terror and desperation. I smiled at him thinly.

"Because you don't want to change, Ata? Selfish as always I see. Now, Curufinwë Feänàro Finwion." I said with a voice as dark and cold as the Helcaraxë at night, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which will you choose?" I asked, standing there with my hands tucked into my sleeves. The tabard I wore was funeral black, with grey and silver interwoven throughout. I looked eerie with my platinum hair and black robes, eyes two different colors as I studied him with my face devoid of any emotion.

He paled. Then he swallowed angrily and managed a half glare. I felt myself amused at the attempt.

*Aren't we all? He is such a stubborn ellon. High time he be judged.* Nàmo's comment, for all that it was casual, was also dark with foreboding, and I suppressed a shiver.

*Yes, master, I'll get him there in a minute if it kills me.* I answered with a straight face.

*Excuse me?* Nàmo quipped, making me laugh hysterically in my mind, though outwardly I remained stoic.

"Well? I'm waiting, and there isn't forever to make up your mind. Please let's do this the easy way, because your son has beaten me up rather nicely already." I added dryly, quirking an eyebrow at him. He bristled.

"Don't speak to me that way, you thrall." He snarled. "I'm not going anywhere." He sneered, and I smiled amusedly.

"Is that so?" I countered mildly, a clearly indulgent smile on my face. That did not sit well with him.

With a half-strangled sort of roar, he pitched himself at me with blind fury- right into my open and waiting arms. As soon as he hit me, I thought us away to the Mahanaxàr, collapsing in a heap on the floor and holding him down firmly as he thrashed.

*You got it?* Elíl asked me, sounding concerned.

*Yep, relax, I've done this before.* I answered calmly, and then suddenly registered her question. *Wait, you're here?*

She snorted. *Yes, right next to lord Irmo with our parents.* She answered amusedly, and I choked even as I grabbed Feänor's arms, yanking them up and pinning his legs with my own.

*Ohmymelkor, I-* I was cut off as Feänor managed to knock his head against my arm. I winced slightly before standing up and swiftly holding him by the scruff of his neck as he flailed, yelling incentives at me. I raised a cool eyebrow.

"Really? That's what you come up with?" I snorted, just as Eonwë appeared, writing in his book. Feänor abruptly stopped and gave me a scathing glare.

"Let me down, you-"

"Ah ah ah, hush." I said firmly, hushing him up. Then I set him down. "Behave." My tone was sepulchral and held power, making him abruptly stop and stare at me like I had just grown another head. I gave him a wintry smile and then turned to Manwë and the rest of the Valar who were patiently waiting. I bowed to Manwë.

"Apologies, my lord." I said softly, and Manwë lifted me up.

"Nay, child. You have done well to bring him here. Take your place by your master." He answered, and I inclined my head before gliding over to Nàmo and kneeling down before him.

"Master." I said, and he lifted me up, drawing me to the side of his throne where I stood, looking over to Elíl who winked at me. My parents and hers were there, staring at me with wonder and awe. I smiled and nodded slightly, feeling a little bewildered at their presence, then turned back to the judgement, face stoic.

*Be ready to subdue him if needs be* Nàmo bespoke through ósanwe.

*Of course, master.* I answered obediently, and then Nàmo stood.

"Curufinwë Feänàro Finwion, we, the Valar, have called thee before us to be judged, so that thou mayst become reborn and regain thine innocence that thou lost through the deeds of Melkor." His voice then became frigid, and I saw my parents gasp and crumple, leaving Elíl to comfort them. I carefully watched Feänor as he went red, then white, struggling to stand.

"Thou hast been charged with the rebellion of the Noldo, the kinslayings-" Nàmo went on with the list, and I cringed inwardly at each one. Oh Eru have mercy, this was my adopted father. I nearly closed my eyes and kept them there.

Nàmo finally finished, and Feänor stood there, teeth clenched and hands in fists as he shook. "How dost thou plead?" Manwë asked.

Feänor refused to answer. I suddenly looked to Manwë. "My lord. May I speak?" I asked, and Manwë turned to me with raised eyebrow. It was against protocol for a Maia to speak during judgement. I bowed, sinking to my knees. "I beg of you."

"Speak, then, Míleth." Manwë answered, his voice not disclosing whether or not he was displeased. I stood and then walked to Feänor.

I stood there, and stood in front of him, locking eyes with him and using my Maia skills to keep his eyes riveted on mine. He stared, glaring at me but saying nothing. He was white lipped with fury.

"I just thought you might want to know something, Ata." I said softly, and he almost looked taken aback at my change of tone. He blinked.

"Did you know that I watched a man commit suicide one time?" I asked. He stared, askance.

"What has that got to do with me?" He spat, though he looked wary.

"Did you know that your son Kanafinwë had to watch his brother kill himself?" I asked in reply. His lips thinned.

"So? What if I do?" He ground out. I sighed, and then cried out to Atar for permission to do what planned. There was a pulse of agreement, and I smiled.

"I see. Well then. I, therefore, pronounce judgement on you, Feänàro, by the consent of Eru Ilùvatàr the One, your father and creator." I declared, drawing myself up to my full height.

"Thou shalt be washed clean of all of thine sins by the love of Atar, but thou shalt not loose thy memories, neither shalt thou regain thine innocence. Thou shalt spend many years in thinking of what thou hast done from a new light; for every person that thou shalt touch, thou shalt see their memories of what thine actions hast done to their feä and hroä. Until the time when thou hast come to full and true repentance of thine actions, this shall continue on, and it shall be both blessing and curse to thee. This do I declare in the sight of the Valar and the One, who hast given me power to pass this judgement on thee." I finished, and Feänàro stared at me, white.

I turned to Manwë and bowed, resuming my place by Nàmo's side. There was a stunned silence for a moment, and then Manwë spoke.

"So be it." He declared, and in a moment Feänor was on the ground, screaming as wave after wave of divine, pure love consumed his feä, washing it clean and giving him mercy.

"For there is no forgiveness for thee, Feänàro, for that requires atonement, and there is naught that thou canst do to to repay all that thou hast done. Therefore, thou shalt receive mercy that thou dost not deserve but is given thee nonetheless by the love that Atar bears for His children." Manwë intoned, and the Valar watched as Feänor continued to scream, writhing on the ground.

I smiled inwardly, knowing that one day, I would see my adopted father become the way he should have been from the very beginning. I glanced to my parents to see that Elíl was obviously explaining to them about divine love, which they seemed to understand, since their horrified visages calmed somewhat into pity. I smiled at her, which she returned briefly.

Feänor stopped screaming. Manwë nodded to me, and I once again went forwards. He was lying there, wracked with gasps and panting as he came down from the heights of bliss back down to the earth. I helped him to sit up, and as he looked around, dazed, I hugged him, snuggling into him as though I were a babe. He looked down at me, confusion on his face, and then gasped.

All that I had gone through as a Maia- being pummeled to pieces by Maeglin and Caranthir, going through heart-pain from reliving my bad memories that one time- all the bad things that linked back to Feänor's actions were being shared with him.

When it was over he sobbed, clutching me desperately before trying to shove me away. "No- no- go away- hate me!" He shouted, attempting to wrestle away from me. But I clung all the more tightly to him.

"I love you, Ata Feänor." I said softly. He collapsed into my arms, weeping. I rocked gently, and still held him.

"I couldn't hate you, for you were never in your right mind since Finwë died. That was not Feänàro, that was a mad someone that no one knew at all. No, Ata, I love you- for now you are once more Curufinwë Feänàro Finwion." I said softly, and then pulled away as his tears abated somewhat.

"Now tell me, Ata, who are you? Who are you to yourself, in here?" I asked firmly but kindly, pressing his chest. "Who are you?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He stared back, amber eyes puffy and red.

"I-" he paused, and seemed to search within himself. "I am Feänàro. I am the firstborn of Finwë, brother to Arafinwë and Nolòfinwë Finwion." He answered hesitantly, and then looked up at me, confidence gathering in his eyes. I smiled.

"Good. That is good, Ata." I answered softly, and his eyes were hopeful. Then he looked to the Valar. Manwë came and knelt as I scooted away, gathering Feänor into his arms.

"I love thee, child." He said softly, and kissed his brow. Feänor wept as love washed over him.

"I- I love you." He stammered, and then was passed to Varda, who also hugged him, kissing his brow.

"I love thee, child." She murmured, and again he returned it and shuddered as love passed through his very soul. Each one of the Valar did the same, and then afterwards Feänor collapsed into an exhausted sleep. I looked up at the Valar, smiling wryly.

"Finally. Thank Atar." I said with thankfulness, and they began to laugh along with Elíl and I. Eonwë appeared, grinning at me as I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at them before gathering Feänor into my arms.

"I should go put him to bed, master." I bowed to Nàmo, who merely nodded.

"Come back as soon as possible, Padawan." He answered, and I nodded before thinking myself away. As soon as I had tucked Feänor into bed and made sure he was alright, I went back to the Mahanaxàr.

Nàmo then smiled and drew me into his arms, pressing a fond kiss to my brow. "I think I shall have to punish you for your breach in protocol, child." He said, and I nodded resignedly.

"Yes, master." I hung my head, and then went to the center of the ring. "I- I'll try not to... Scream too much..." I swallowed, wracked with anticipation and dread. It was so wonderful and blissful, but I always felt as though I were being ripped in two at the same time from the sheer power.

"What?" My mother spoke up, sounding slightly panicked. Manwë nodded at me, and I went and hugged her.

"It's okay, mom. I need to be punished, because I broke a rule in interrupting as I did. It doesn't matter how good the result, I still disobeyed intentionally. I will not be hurt, mom, I'll just be going through the same thing as Feänor did." I said, and she hugged me back.

"Alright." She said softly, and I nodded before moving back to the center of the ring. Elíl looked both envious and relieved, and I gave her an understanding look before facing Nàmo.

He nodded, and then I felt it descending on me. I couldn't help but tense. Then it washed over me, and I was knocked off of my feet, drowning in love and sheer bliss. I felt nothing but the love that consumed me inside out, rushing over me in waves and taking my breath away. Sparks and stars erupted, and I felt myself being almost torn in two before it disappeared and was replaced with the feeling of becoming one with something... Or Someone. Then it was all gone, and I was allowed to surface from the battering ocean of love, gasping.

Slowly everything cleared, and I found myself on the ground, soaked with sweat and trembling, tears streaming down my cheeks and my throat raw and aching. I sat up and was drawn into Nàmo's arms where I clung, sobbing.

"I'm s-sorry master. I'm s-sorry, Atto. I tried not to-" I hiccuped as he rubbed my back gently.

"But I'm glad you did." He answered, and dried my tears and held a cup to my lips. I drank, feeling my mind ground itself a little better after it. He smiled and lovingly kissed my brow as I stopped shaking and crying, though I did feel battered, echoes of it still crashing through my soul.

I stood and then bowed to the Valar. "I love thee." I whispered, and I felt Manwë also kiss my brow.

"As we love thee, child." He answered gently, and I smiled at him gratefully.

"We have come here also to see to it that Suiadan, Alassiel, Johnathan and Carrie are prepared to be reborn." Manwë added, and Elíl ushered them forwards. They bowed, a little smoother than they had before since they had been practicing. Manwë smiled.

"My children, we shall also have to cleanse your souls as well, for then and only then can you be reborn as one of the Eldar." He said gently, and they nodded determinedly. He nodded back. "Very well, then." His smile was both pleasant and unpleasant. "It shall begin." He declared, and Elíl and I watched as they, also, went through the divine love of the AllFather.

By the time it had finished, they were passed out and Elíl and I carried them away to Lòrien to be placed into the hroär that had already been prepared for them. I sighed as we finally successfully places their feär into the hroär and were dismissed for the day as we waited for them to wake up, which would most likely take a day or so.

"Thank the Valar." I said, voice still hoarse. "I really need a break. That was... Tense." I sighed, and Elíl nodded.

"Yes." She answered simply, and we understood one another. Then we thought ourselves home. That is, Elíl did, while I went first to lord Ulmo's demesne to look for Estàno as Maranwë had suggested.

When I arrived at Alqualondë, it was to see one of lord Ulmo's Maia named Salmar sitting on the beach.

"Salmar!" I called cheerily, and he turned to me and smiled.

"Why, hello Míleth!" He called back cheerily, and I sat next to him.

"So... I had a question. I'm looking for Estàno..." I said hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Her!? Whatever for!?" He asked incredulously. I blinked.

"Her? I was under the impression that it was a he..." I replied, baffled.

"Ah..." He gave me a knowing look. "That's her pseudonym." He answered, shaking his head. "She uses it to write. Her real name is Tegaladwen, and she is a linguist." He answered. And then shot me a look. "And she... Well, let me call her for you." He smirked, and a few moments later there was a new Maia next to us.

She was rather unusual for a Maia, but not in a bad way. She was a brunette, with her hair cropped short to her shoulders and a fringe, and hard, keen brown eyes. She was dressed in cyan, typical for a Maia of Ulmo, and I nodded to her politely.

"Pleased to finally meet you, Tegaladwen. I am Míleth, Maia under lord Nàmo." I said with a slight bow. She studied me keenly, and then nodded back.

"Pleased to meet you. You are sadist." He declared, and I blinked, feeling immensely caught off-guard.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Don't be offended. Everything can be put into one of two categories, sadist or masochist. This ocean is a sadist, because it likes to destroy things." She motioned to the water. "The sand is masochist, because it is stepped on all the time." She added, pointing to her feet. I saw Salmar struggling to hold back his laughter at the look on my face, and then I saw the humor in the situation and my lips quirked.

"Ah... I see... Very interesting. Thank you for the enlightening idea." I said genuinely, not intending to be sarcastic. She smiled back in a friendly fashion. "I was just wanting to meet you because Maranwë suggested it... Something I said I guess." I said vaguely, and she nodded.

"I see." She was to-the-point, I could tell, and said nothing more than was necessary.

"Want some?" Salmar asked, holding out to me a bowl of something. I blinked and then took it.

"Thank you." I answered, and took it. It was seaweed soup. I shrugged and began to eat. Good thing I was half Korean- back on earth. Then I looked to Salmar to see that he was eating his own rather quickly.

"Salmar, you're going to spill-" I started.

"Nah, it's fi- oops." He spilled. I sighed, and began to wipe up his tabard by habit. Tegaladwen snickered.

"He always does that." She informed me, and my lips twitched.

"I see." I answered, and then handed him the bowl. "Well, as much as I was happy to meet you both, if you will excuse me I am tired and could use some rest." I said, and they nodded.

"Pleased to meet you. Be careful, sadism comes out at the strangest times in the meekest of people." Tegaladwen warned cryptically, and then disappeared. Salmar shrugged, then as I thought myself away as well, smiled and waved. I waved back. Finally. Home.

...

I walked into the door of the house and was preparing to yell that I was home, when Lir came flying past me, shrieking, Maglor on her heels. I slammed the door shut (Whoops!) And saw that Elil was seated comfortably in Thel's lap. Another shriek came from Lir, and in true wood elf style, she leapt over the random pieces of furniture.

"Did I... Miss something?" I asked, plopping myself next to Nelyo on the couch.

"Lir 'accidentally' insulted her fiancée by saying that Lindir was the better musician- at least, that's the short version." Elíl giggled from her seat.

"I didn't mean it!" Lir yelled, half giggling. I'm pretty sure I heard Maglor growl. Oh my Melkor. Maglor- growl?

Thel smirked. "Come on, Maglor, you're letting a girl outrun you!" He taunted, snickering along with the rest of us as Maglor briefly shot him a scathing glare. Then Lir tripped over one of the Ambarussa's toys and fell onto her side, still laughing, just as Maglor caught up with her.

She began to shriek as he knelt down and poked her sides, grinning. Elíl and I were howling with laughter, and I clung to Nelyo, who snickered at me. Nerdanel rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the antics of her son.

"So, do I get an apology for that?" Maglor asked Lir silkily, and she sat up with a sigh, giving him the puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, cuddling up to him apologetically and fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Forgive me, Káno?" She pleaded prettily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He half-smiled, eyes sparkling as his hand wrapped around her waist.

"That's not good enough, angel." He murmured, and she sighed.

"Then what?" She pouted, and he smirked.

"Haven't you guessed?" He whispered, then caught her lips in his.

"Ewwww!" I shrieked, clambering over Nelyo and pretending to gag over the side of the couch. Nerdanel was laughing at me as Elíl killed herself laughing and Nelyo rolled his eyes. Lir was blushing crazily but didn't protest, which was telling.

Just then, Glorfindel stormed into the door, throwing his boots down and dumping his arrow and quivers by the door. He came into the living room, looking very put out. I gave Nelyo a worried look and immediately went over to him as he ran a hand through his hair wearily in aggravation.

I sidled up to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and looking up at his face. "Glorfindel? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my shoulder and sighing in relief.

"No." He mumbled into my hair, and I sighed, pulling him to the couch. He sat down, dragging me into his lap and pulling me close to himself, his head retreating into my shoulder again. I ran my fingers comfortingly against his scalp, and he relaxed by degrees.

"What's bothering you, my golden warrior?" I asked, pulling his head up and brushing a smudge of dirt off of his cheek. His eyes, dark blue from agitation, slowly lightened until they were finally sapphire blue once more and soft like liquid. I smiled.

"That's much better." I murmured softly, and he managed a smile.

"It was Fionwë and Eonwë." He muttered sourly. "They just appear out of nowhere when I'm teaching archery and decide to challenge me to a sword match." He growled. I raised an eyebrow as the rest watched, intrigued.

"I'd like to see how she handles Glorfindel in this mood." Ecthelion whispered loudly, and was rewarded with a glare. I pulled Glorfindel's head back to me, running my fingers through his hair.

"What's so bad about that, Glorfy? You know you love to spar." I said reasonably but without condemnation, and he glowered at my lap.

"Because they didn't give me warning! They just appeared and attacked me! And then laughed, and left without a word once I had beat them." He said in disgust.

I sighed. "Let me guess. You were put off before that happened anyway, and they helped you to get rid of that, but now you're annoyed at them." I said, and he blinked. Then a blush crept up to his cheeks.

"I- I don't know." He refused to look at me, and I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"It's natural, Glorfindel, and you forget how well I know you." I comforted, and then shook my head. "You're tense." I said with a frown, and then ran my palms down his chest. Then I stopped on a certain spot, giving it a swift and hard jab with my finger. Something cracked, and Glorfindel let out a shout of surprise, though not pain. Then he winced.

I ignored it and went on, pressing another spot on both his arms. There was another crack and he merely winced this time. He looked at me incredulously.

"What was that for?" He asked. I smiled.

"Can't you feel it, Glorfindel?" Was my knelt answer, and he flexed his arm- and blinked. Then his face cleared.

"Oh. I've heard of those pressure points, but I never used them before. Thank you, I feel much better." Then he gave me a genuine smile. I laughed softly, smacking his chest playfully.

"See there? Besides, I could probably beat you any time of the day, fighting with all of the reborn as I tend to end up doing." I sent a mock glare in Moryo's direction, where he had just come in, and he gave me a sheepish look to which everyone laughed. Glorfindel chuckled.

"Since you're a Maia, I won't dispute it, love." He answered fondly, running his hands down to my waist and rubbing circles in it. "You look tired."

"Yes. After all, having to struggle with Feänor, help him get reborn, along with my parents, and then getting... Reprimanded by Atto, I should think I'm tired." I answered, and then grimaced, not looking at anyone.

"Reprimanded?" Glorfindel asked, sounding concerned. Elíl told the story as I languished in his lap, sighing dramatically. Then I told them what happened afterwards, and they laughed themselves silly at me. Glorfindel smirked and then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Would you like some consolation?" He whispered, kissing my ear. I jerked away, yelping at the flash of feeling that went through me.

"Glorfindel, no!" I glared, and he chuckled huskily. "Naneth, I'm asking you to please be my Naneth and wash his brain out with soap if necessary." I said, scrambling out of his lap.

"As you wish, dear." Nerdanel said amiably with a smile, and Glorfindel pouted.

"Oh, so I don't even get a proper greeting?" He asked in a hurt tone of voice. I sighed, then went back, placing one knee on the couch so that he had to look up at me, one hand on my waist. Then he reached up, his lips meeting mine. My eyes closed, feeling dizzy. Then I pulled away and headed to Moryo, not caring about his protests as the rest laughed. I plopped myself in Moryo's lap.

"Big brotheeeerrrr." I said, snuggling into him and looking up at him adoringly. He turned red, scowling, and then placed a hand on my head. I purred, nuzzling into his hand.

"Me loves Moryo." I declared as Lir and Elíl collapsed laughing at me and the others smiled amusedly. Caranthir's ears turned red, and I giggled. Then he sighed, ruffling my hair and quirking a smile at me. I beamed in reply.

"So... What's for dinner?" I asked randomly. Moryo sighed.

"You and your randomness." He said exasperatedly as Lir and Elíl screamed with laughter.

"What? What was so random about that!?"

...

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." A darkly melodious voice said mildly, as Nàmo appeared by the dinner table where we were gathered, an amused smile on his face. I leaped from my seat, throwing my arms around him happily.

"Atto!" I cheered, and he chuckled. Everyone welcomed him, and he sat down with his own plate appearing before him as we tucked in to eat.

"I came to inform you, Elíl, Míleth, that your parents will be joining you most likely tomorrow." Nàmo started, and she and I nodded, unsurprised. "As will Feänor."

I choked, coughing violently on my mouthful, turning in my chair as Moryo smacked my back worriedly. I finally gasped for air, coming up with tears in my eyes.

"Wait, what!?" I asked, horrified. "Oh no, oh dear Atar.." I moaned, and Nàmo sighed as the rest of the table stopped and stared, various degrees of horror on their faces.

"I can see that you are not ready. In that case, I will send him to Tirion." He granted. "To his brothers." He gave us a thin smile. "After all, he has to reconcile with them." He said, and the table as one sagged with relief. Even Nerdanel looked somewhat relieved. If Feänor were to come, the family would most likely fall apart, fragile as the bonds between Nerdanel and her sons were, not to mention the rest of us.

"However, there is a proposition I would like to present before you on behalf of all of the Valar. This can be done after dinner." He added with a more genuine smile, and we nodded in acceptance, the conversation drifting off to more cheerful topics.

The name of Feänor, for the rest of the day, was not mentioned.

...

I was sitting on the floor at Nàmo's feet next to Glorfindel, with Mairon in my lap, Maeglin curled up to my side, and Beleg lying down with his head in Mairon's lap. Glorfindel had his arm around me, and I leaned against him as I smiled down at my hanno and little brother and yonya. They returned it.

Elíl was between Ecthelion and Tyelko with Amras in her lap. Lir was between Káno and Moryo, with Amrod in her lap. Nelyo was next to Nerdanel, all of us waiting for Nàmo to speak. He smiled as we settled down and then began to speak.

"We, the Valar, would like to ask you all to do something." He began gravely without any further ado. We glanced at each other. "Míleth, Elíl, Lir, as you know your world is still out there." He addressed us, and we nodded.

"The Dagor Dagorath is nearing, and there are still elves out there that need to be convinced to come home." Nàmo gave Káno a sympathetic glance as he paled, and Lir kissed him comfortingly, which he returned with a weak smile.

"And also, there are certain mortals that need to be trained for the battle. They may or may not ever see the battle, but that is irrelevant; they must be connected with the right people, and their ancestors perhaps will be more ready than they if they do not reach the time." Nàmo continued on.

"Therefore, we wish to send Míleth, Elíl, Lir, the Feänorians, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Nerdanel, Beleg, Maeglin, Mairon, and your parents, Elíl and Míleth, back to earth- as elves and Maia still- and ask that you do this for us; namely, blend in with the environment and find these elves." Nàmo finished, and I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Wait, so you want us all of us to go to Arda- earth- and just... Stay there and find these elves!? How does that work? I had enough trouble already trying to keep up with them last time, what do I do now? Where do we go? Where do we live, and what do we do-?" I cut myself off, giving Lir and Elíl hopeless looks which they returned.

Nàmo chuckled. "Yeldë, yeldë, of course we will pull some strings as far as that is concerned." He winked. "You will be provided papers to say that all of you are citizens of the United States, and you shall live in Wiseman, Alaska." He said with a smile. "It's far enough away to be inconspicuous, and it's a small but tightly-knit community with three churches, a college, hospital, and elementary school." He added.

Elíl and Lir and I looked at each other. Then we grinned. "In that case..."

"I knew I could count on you, Míleth." Nàmo said in satisfaction, and then we grinned.

"School time." I said with a smirk, and Lir and Elíl began to laugh.

"School?" Glorfindel questioned me. We smiled at him.

"Yes. All of you will be our students now as we teach you how to live in America. We shall teach you protocol, technology, history, and all that you need to know!" I said cheerfully, and everyone looked at each other.

Then Nerdanel spoke up. "When do we start?" She asked with a smile.

"As soon as you can. You leave within the span of three months." Nàmo answered. Elíl and Lir and I looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Okay... This will be a busy three months." Lir said nervously.

"But elves learn quickly." Káno pointed out, and she smiled.

"True." She agreed.

"Ah, and you three need to make wedding plans." Nàmo added, wriggling fingers in out direction. "Vairë is going to stop by the day after tomorrow to fit you for your dresses and discuss with you the designs. Varda has insisted on seeing to the other details, so expect to see her too. You are to be wed in three months, right before you leave." He winked, as Lir and Elíl and I sighed, blushing furiously.

Glorfindel's hand tightened on my waist, and I dared not look at him. Mairon giggled on my lap.

"Do I still get to be the ring bearer?" He giggled, and Elíl and Lir and I burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yes." I choked, and he cheered.

"I can't wait." Nerdanel said with a smile, and Lir groaned, to our amusement.

And then came the congratulations. I was sure my face was going to burst into flames. Elíl and Lir apparently felt the same. Nàmo merely smiled and placed a hand on my head, and I felt happy at the wave of love and approval that flowed over me from my master.


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for this being so long in coming. I had a slight writers block, and then I got so busy... Anyways, enough excuses, on with the show! Thank you all for the faves, follows, and reviews!**

 **Question: before the wedding, is there anything you would like to see Míleth, Elíl, or Lir do?**

Chapter 4

The next morning found Elíl and I in the grove where the new Reborn stayed, far away from Feänor. Our parents had woken up not long ago, and lady Melian was there when we arrived. Elíl and I bowed to her, to our parents' obvious confusion.

"Now then, dears, none of that is necessary, for we are equals." Melian chided. We smiled back.

"Thank you for everything, lady Melyanna." Elíl replied, and she nodded before walking back out.

"Is she... Important?" Aunt Carrie ventured.

Elíl and I looked at each other and smiled amusedly. "You might know her better as Queen Melian of Doriath that once was, the kingdom where my son Beleg was Marchwarden." I explained, and sudden understanding dawned on their faces as they realized exactly who they had just seen, glancing to the door. Elíl and I laughed silently through ósanwe.

"Now then, mom, dad, aunt Alassiel, Uncle Suiadan, it's time to go meet the family." Elíl declared, and they stood.

"But before we do, there's something you should know first." I added, and we all sat down. Elíl then explained what the Valar wanted us to do, and for a moment there was complete silence.

"Well. I guess we'll quite literally be reborn then, won't we?" My dad quipped, and there was abundant laughter, to our relief.

"Yes. Well. Come." Elíl smiled, and we stood and began to walk home. It took us a while to get there, of course, but the exercise was necessary for them to be able to get used to their new elven forms.

My mother, Alassiel, was a dark haired Noldo with soft grey eyes and a small, petite frame. Her skin was tanned and darker than most elves, but that was natural for my mom, who sunburns easily.

My dad, Suiadan, on the other hand, was Vanya, to my surprise. He had been blonde in his youth, I knew, but as he grew older it became a dirty blonde/brown color. But now the blonde was back, a rich, darker sort of blonde, and he had his usual milky blue eyes that he had always. He was fair and had a strong frame.

"That's interesting, looks like if I were an elf I would be just like Glorfindel." I noted. My parents looked to me curiously.

"You, mom, are a Noldo, like the Feänorians, but you, dad, are a Vanya. Glorfindel was also mixed Noldo and Vanya." I explained with a smile, and they looked surprised.

Aunt Carrie was even more surprising- she was Silvan, with reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She was slim and middle-sized, with fairly light skin. Uncle Jonathan, however, was a Noldo with dark hair like my mother and hazel eyes with darkened skin as though he had been working over a forge.

"And I would be a mixed Silvan and Noldo. Interesting." Elíl mused. Her parents looked for an explanation, and she smiled wryly. "Tauriel from the Hobbit movies was Silvan, as was Legolas and Thranduil, while the Feänorians are Noldo." She offered, and they looked thoughtful as well.

When we finally got home, the whole family was waiting, along with Vairë and Nàmo and Irmo and Estë. Our parents looked around with surprise and delight, and at the same time nervousness.

"Welcome home." Irmo said with a smile, and they smiled back shyly.

"My name is Carrie, mother of Elíl, and I am currently a Silvan elf." Aunt Carrie stepped forwards, quirking a smile. Everyone laughed softly, and the introductions began as Elíl and I grinned happily. My heart was so full, and Nàmo smiled at me knowingly.

"My name is Jonathan, father of Elíl and now a Noldo." Uncle Jonathan smiled to them all with a bow, which was returned heartily. Elíl giggled.

"I am Alassiel (courtesy of my daughter from forever ago), mother of Míleth and now Noldo." My mom smiled at everyone, who laughed as I smirked.

"My name is Suiadan, most of you have met me and my wife, and I am father of Míleth and now Vanya." My dad said with a quirk of his lips and cheeky wave to Nàmo, who chuckled in reply. Mairon hugged my dad's leg as he laughed and returned the greeting, Glorfindel looked interested.

"And I am Lir or Lyric, short for Aegliriel, sister to Elíl and Míleth in the thought of Eru Ilùvatàr. Pleased to meet you." Lir stepped forwards to receive a hug that was happily given.

"Yes, we've heard a lot about you, dear." Aunt Carrie winked, and Lir glared as us as Elíl and I laughed ourselves silly.

"I am Nerdanel, mother to Míleth and Lir and Elíl as well, as well as the sons of Feänor." Nerdanel stepped forwards, and was greeted heartily.

"I can only imagine how difficult it was to raise seven sons." Aunt Carrie said pitifully, and Nerdanel smiled as the Feänorians began to protest loudly.

"Indeed. But they were a joy." Nerdanel replied coyly, and she and Aunt Carrie began to hit it off very well.

"I am Maedhros, oldest son of Feänor, and I am glad to see you again, Alassiel, Suiadan. Your daughter is also our sister as well." Nelyo bowed, and the bow was returned with smiles.

"I am glad that she is loved by someone at least." My mother teased as I mock glared at her, to everyone's laughter.

"I am Maglor- we have met, Alassiel, Suiadan- and second son of Feänor. Lir is my betrothed." Káno introduced himself, moving aside to wrap an arm around Lir as our parents smiled amusedly.

"I am Caranthir, third son of Feänor. Pleased to see you again, Alassiel, Suiadan." Moryo said, and I cut in, hopping over to throw my arms around him.

"And my fave brother ever!" I squealed, and Moryo sighed as my parents laughed.

"Míleth, how many times have I told you not to say that in public-" He groaned, sending everyone into fits of laughter as I ignored him.

"I am Celegorm, third son of Feänor. Drago and Saphira are the descendants of my own hound Huan." Tyelko bowed, and was greeted as well.

"I'm Amrod!" Pityo spoke up cheerfully.

"And I'm his twin, Amras." Telvo said shyly, moving into Elíl's robes.

"My little elfling." Elíl declared, and Telvo was immediately smothered by aunt Carrie, to general amusement.

"I am Mairon!" Mairon declared needlessly, and everyone chuckled.

"We know, we know!" Lir declared in mock horror, and was rewarded with a raspberry.

"My little brother." I said, ruffling his hair fondly.

"I'm going to be the ring bearer at the wedding." He said with satisfaction, and was met with roars from the rest and the splutters of our parents.

"Well. That's... Ironical." Uncle Jonathan choked as everyone howled. When they had calmed down, we went on.

"I am Beleg, once of Doriath. Míleth adopted me." Beleg said shyly, and I wrapped an arm around him, kissing his brow.

"Me? YOU adopted ME, Beleg." I giggled as he blushed.

"Yes Nana." He agreed sheepishly as Elíl laughed.

"Aww. He's so cute." My mom cooed, hugging Beleg, who was happy to receive it.

"H-hello. My n-name is M-Maeglin, and Míleth is m-my m-muinthel." Maeglin stuttered adorably, and then buried himself into my side as I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, my adorable little hanno." I answered fondly, stroking his hair.

"Oh, isn't he just adorable!?" Aunt Carrie gasped, and Maeglin blushed red as I laughed.

"I told you so, hanno!" I laughed, and he hugged me tightly.

"So she did." Ecthelion spoke up. "Pleased to meet you again, Alassiel, Suiadan. Lady Carrie, lord Jonathan, it is my honor to finally meet you." Thel bowed to them as they looked nonplussed. Elíl blushed. Thel smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Elíl is my betrothed." He said, smiling lovingly down at her as she fiddled with the silver ring on her finger.

Immediately he was under scrutiny which he met with determination, meeting them in the eyes. After a tense moment, Aunt Carrie smiled. "Then welcome to the family, Ecthelion." She said, and Elíl sighed in relief. Thel laughed and kissed her cheek, hugging Carrie and shaking hands with a clearly approving Jonathan.

"Congratulations, Carrie, Jonathan. You just got a new son." My dad teased, which was met with eye rolls and muttered insults that were received with good grace.

"And finally, I am Glorfindel." Glorfindel said cheerfully, and all attention turned to him. "Pleased to meet you, Carrie, Jonathan. And honored to see you again, lord Suiadan, lady Alassiel." He bowed to them respectfully, and mom and dad looked at him suspiciously. Glorfindel wrapped his hands around my waist from behind me and laughed.

"As you may have guessed, Míleth is my betrothed." He chuckled as I blushed and smiled at him shyly. Mom immediately came forwards and took Glorfindel's hands into hers, looking into his eyes. He met her gaze with equanimity, a polite smile on his face. Dad left it to mom, having formed his opinion long ago. He grinned at me as I stifled a smile. We both knew that mom would accept him.

Then mom sighed with a smile. "Well, I can't find fault with you, my son, for loving my daughter." She said, and Glorfindel grinned as I sighed.

"Mom..."

There was much laughter as Glorfindel hugged my mom and shook hands with my dad.

"Well, now that everyone has been introduced, let us get you settled and tell you some news that Elíl and Míleth have left out, I see." Nàmo raised an eyebrow at me.

"Timing, master." I said blandly, and he chuckled.

"True." He admitted, and we went upstairs, happily chatting and laughing with each other as our family was finally completed.

...

"Three months!? That short!?" Mom's voice rose in near-panic, and I winced, retreating into Glorfindel, who rubbed my back comfortingly.

"How am I supposed to prepare by then!?" Mom demanded, and I nearly collapsed in relief as Glorfindel chuckled, the vibrations running through me pleasantly.

There was laughter all around. "Well, lady Varda is supposed to do the preps and lady Vairë is going to make the dresses..." Elíl offered tentatively.

"Oh. That makes it easier, then." Aunt Carrie sounded relieved.

I groaned. "This is so awkward." I complained, to the laughter of the others.

"Just think, seler, how much I get to tease you in the meantime..." Moryo reached over to ruffle my hair, and I glared at him.

"Not the hair, Moryo!" I hissed as he snickered at me.

"Well, you have the help of two Valar, that should be more than enough." Nàmo noted dryly, sending me a wink which I returned with a helpless eye roll.

"Oh." Mom looked nonplused, to which I grimaced as the rest laughed.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long three months?" I asked no one in particular, and Nàmo laughed before disappearing.

"Násië!"

Apparently, the family agreed.

Then suddenly, my parents sobered, looking at me uncertainly. "You-your punishment... All this.. Being a Maia... What does it exactly mean?" They asked, and Lir and Elíl and I exchanged glances. I sighed.

"Well, it means that we basically have the duties of an angel. Each of us are pledged into the service of one of the Valar, who are our superiors and in a way parents. I am under lord Nàmo, Elíl is under lord Irmo, and Lir is under lady Nessa. In fact, we are often called the Feänturi children because we are all daughters of the Feänturi siblings." I shot a wry look at said children, who laughed at me.

"What we do is essentially whatever the Vala tell us to. We may serve in their demesnes, or maybe we might take act as a guardian for some elf in particular, or even, if the case may spring up, prevent something from happening that shouldn't." I smiled thinly.

"And then again, sometimes the Valar... Erm... Lend Maiar to another Valar." I gave everyone an exasperated look to which they laughed.

"So you are really angels." My dad noted.

"Not quite, for we are not perfect, though perhaps a little more inclined to being so than others." Elíl said with a self-deprecating smile. "And again, so are elves."

And we laughed.

"Well, it's near about time for dinner, so how about we retire for it?" Nerdanel suggested, and the family stood to go eat, chatting cheerfully. The clink of plates and silverware and the warm atmosphere of the house was blissful, and it made me smile.

I could only hope that it would stay this way for a while.

But then, from my lips to the Valar's ears, as it is said.

My smile was not very pleasant.

...

It had been two days, and everyone was quite settled in and into a daily routine. Our parents had decided to find temporary jobs, which worked out quite well.

My mom had gotten a job as a nanny, while my dad had managed to get a position as a manual laborer. He was happy for the workout, and was often called to lend a hand somewhere. Aunt Carrie (we had decided not to give them elvish names) had gotten a part-time job as a gardener while uncle Jonathan had taken up a vacancy at a jewelry shop as a salesman- er- elf.

All in all, our family had grown extremely close over the past few days and easily settled into a daily life routine that was lax and comfortable. But on the third day, the inevitable happened.

Elíl, Lir, me, Nerdanel, aunt Carrie, Mairon, and my mom were all in one room when Varda and Vairë appeared. I blinked.

"Ammë?" And then I remembered why they were here and groaned, flopping onto the bed. "Okay, okay, I remember."

Vairë giggled at me as the rest greeted the two Valiër, and I stood back up and gave her a hug. "Come now, dearie, I'll get Lir dressed first while you and the others discuss what you want for the ceremony with Varda." She said, and shooed me off while dragging Lir towards her.

I grinned at Lir who rolled her eyes back and began to pour over designs with Vairë. In the meantime, Varda had called Yavanna and was discussing flowers.

"Where do you wish to have the wedding, dears?" Varda asked, and Elíl and I looked to each other and then to Lir, who shook her head.

"I'll leave that to you two, since I'm a little less familiar with this place than you are." She replied, and Elíl and I frowned at each other.

"Well... I wouldn't mind having it in Valmar, if it's possible." I said shyly, and Varda smiled. "Of course, my dear. If you wish."

"Oh, why don't we have it in that one really pretty square that lies behind lord Ulmo's mansion?" Elíl suggested. I chewed my lip.

"But it's so small." I pointed out, and she frowned.

"True." She admitted, and thought again.

"Oh wait, I know!" She said excitedly, and then turned to Varda. "I always loved the garden in your mansion Ilmarin on Taniquetil. Can we have it there?" She asked. Varda looked pleased.

"It is a good place." She agreed, and I grinned.

"Not too much decoration to do either." I grinned at Elíl, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly and swatted at my head as I laughed.

"Is it a greenhouse?" Mom asked, and Elíl giggled.

"Sort of, though it's also like greenhouse, tropical garden, bonsai garden, and aviary all put together." She answered, leaving mom and aunt Carrie nonplused.

"Really? That sounds beautiful!" Lir sighed dreamily as Elíl and I muffled laughter at her. She glared at us. "What!?"

"Nothing!" Elíl replied a little too quickly.

"Well good. Now I know what style of dress to make. At least you're not getting married on the Helcaraxë." Vairë said dryly, making me nearly expire from laughter.

"What about the Mahanaxàr while we're at it?" I choked, and sent Elíl and Lir into splutters at the very thought.

"I don't think that would be very beneficial to the mind, would it, Míleth?" Another voice said amusedly, and everyone bowed to the Elder King, who smiled at us and then gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"I was just stopping by when I heard your comment." He winked. "Have fun, my children!" And then he disappeared again. I sighed.

"Was he always that flighty, Lady Varda?" Lir asked, and Varda began to laugh.

"As flighty as the wind." She winked, and it was a while before we could calm ourselves enough to go on.

"I do hope everything goes at least okay." Elíl sighed.

"From your lips to the Valar's ears, my dear." Nerdanel replied, helping fit Elíl for a dress.

I groaned. "When are you ever gonna learn not to jinx it, Elíl?"

"There's no such thing as jinxing in Aman!"

"Ummm, onònë?" Mairon piped up from the window. "I think Tyelko just got hurt..."

"Elíl! YOU JINXED IT!" I screeched, and then took a flying leap out of the open window. Lir and Elíl rushed to the window just as I landed on the ground and rushed over to Celegorm, who was clutching his ankle with a grimace.

"Tyelko? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly, kneeling down and gently prying his fingers away from his ankle.

"How did you get here so fast?" He asked, bewildered, as I gently probed the limb. "Ow!"

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Don't be such a baby. As for how I got here, there is more than just the door, you know." I said dryly, and he looked up.

"Oh. Ow!" He yelped, and I sighed.

"Tyelko! Stop complaining, I barely did anything! It's just a sprain, nothing more." I said, and then clutched his ankle firmly. He winced, and then sighed in relief as my skills managed to slowly heal his ankle enough so that he could at least walk on it.

"That's the best I can do, my apologies." I helped him up as he gingerly tested it. Then he gave me a wry grin and a hug.

"Thank you for helping me out of my stupidity." He said, and I raised an eyebrow. "Well... I sort of did a cartwheel out the door-?" He gave me a sheepish look as I burst into laughter.

"Oh Tyelko. Well next time be more careful!" I giggled, and he sighed.

"Yes nana. Anything you say nana." He dead panned, and I swatted him good-naturedly before leaping back up to the window with a boost of Maia power.

"There. Now don't jinx it again!" I begged, and Elíl rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Oh fine." She pouted. Lir giggled and turned to Vairë again, who nodded absently and then motioned me over for my turn. After my measurements were taken, Vairë smiled and kissed my cheek before thinking herself away, and we returned to conversing with Varda.

I only wonder how the following days are going to turn out...


	5. Chapter 5

**For my long absence for which I apologize, I offer you this longer-than-normal chapter, in which we find out quite a few interesting things. Sorry guys, I was off doing relief work and also had a slight writers block from the sheer hectic-ness my life has been these days. Meh. If I didn't reply to any reviews, my deepest apologies. I was tired. Enough of me, let's get back to the story! *dramatic flourish***

 **Read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Review!**

Chapter 5

It has been a hectic month. Everyone has been busy, what with preparing for the wedding, planning how things will go, making the invitations, and doing normal day duties along with attempting to prepare for going to Arda- Earth.

Elíl and Lir and I have been teaching the Feänorians and Glorfindel and Ecthelion and Mairon and Beleg and Maeglin and Nerdanel about modern-day technology. Thanks to our Maiar skills, we were able to pull up images of our memories and show it to them, reminding them of our visit and all of the other things that they'd already seen once before.

Thankfully they had all taken time to read while we were on earth the first time, so we were safe enough as far as history and culture went. So far we had managed to get as far as electricity and cell phones, and were planning to teach them about aerodynamics and other high-tech gear such as security and guns.

I was in Mandos attempting to sort out a bunch of feär that had fallen asleep in a tangled pile and put them to bed when I got a message.

*Padawan, when you are finished please come to Ilmarin. Elíl and Lir will be there as well.* Nàmo bespoke me.

*Yes master, of course.* I answered respectfully, and he faded away.

Finally the last feä had been settled into their own bed. "Calimo, I have to go." I called to the Maia who was my good friend. He nodded at me.

"See you later, then." He waved, and I waved back before thinking myself away up to Ilmarin, the mansion of Manwë and Varda on Taniquetil.

When I arrived at the front gate, Eonwë was waiting with a smile. I smiled and bowed, and he nodded and began to lead me towards the audience chambers. "They are waiting for you." He said simply, and went to stand guard by the door along with another very familiar Maia. I grinned.

"Thank you, Eonwë. Nice to see you, Olòrin!" I said cheerfully, and Olòrin chuckled.

"And you as well, Míleth. Congratulations on your betrothal." He winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you. You know Glorfindel." I sighed exaggeratedly, and he laughed.

"Oh yes. But he grows on you." He winked, and I couldn't deny that.

"Very true. Well, I'd better not keep master waiting, or uncle Manwë." I bowed, and then went in, the doors shutting behind me. Lir and Elíl were already there, and smiled at me briefly from where they sat at their masters' feet. I walked to the center, where all fourteen Valar sat in a non-formal manner, and bowed.

The room was large and open, with several balconies leading to the outside attached to the room. The breeze blew through freely, and the view was breathtaking. White marble pillars supported the roof, with vines curling around them, and the domed ceiling was painted night sky blue and decorated with living, pulsing, miniature stars.

"Masters. I'm sorry that I came so late." I apologized, but Manwë only chuckled.

"No need, my dear, we know that you were busy." He answered. Nàmo smiled.

"Come, child, and sit by me." He said in his darkly melodious voice, and I gratefully sat on the pillows that were scattered about his feet. He reached down to draw a hand through me hair in an intimate gesture that I welcomed gladly, nuzzling into his hand as he smiled.

"We have called you three here for a purpose, of course- several purposes, to be exact. We have matters to discuss concerning your mission, as well as orders to be given." Manwë began, and Elíl and Lir and I glanced at each other with smiles.

"Of course, my lords, ladies. We have been expecting them, as your servants." Elíl answered softly in a respectful tone. I snuggled against Nàmo's legs, looking to Manwë with all my attention. He gave me a wink before going on.

"Good. Firstly, you must know that the wall between the tenth and first dimensions are thinning more and more with each yení that passes. Time between the two are slowly congealing, merging until they will be the same. We, the Valar, and the Maiar are able to travel very easily to and fro between the dimensions, and have done so for a long time." Manwë waved a hand, and three goblets appeared in front of us. We took them with murmured thanks as he waved again and a picture appeared in the center of the room- of angels from various Biblical events.

"This is a picture from Earth or Arda depicting the birth of Jesus Christ, which all of you have chosen to believe in. And it is true. Eru Ilùvatàr did send His one and only Son from his own bosom down to Arda to die for mortal kind. You remember this story of how the angel appeared to Mary, and Joseph, and the shepherds." Manwë said, and we nodded.

Then he chuckled. "You may be pleased to know that the Gabriel that appeared to Mary was actually Melian, the one that appeared to Joseph was Fionwë, and the one that appeared to the shepherds was Olòrin." He chuckled, and the three of us grinned at each other.

"Why am I not surprised?" I quipped, eliciting much laughter from them all.

"Very good. And yes, sometimes we the Valar also appear to certain mortals. But now, the time has come when you must go and find these lost elves, and to prepare the chosen mortals for the Dagor Dagorath." Then Manwë sighed.

"There are some mortals that have gone astray that you must being back, men who are the descendants of Beren and Luthien and therefore Aragorn and Arwen, descendants of the house of Beör and Eorl that must be brought back to the light. The elves have not strayed from the path, but the men have, and both elves and men wander in darkness, though each is a different sort of darkness." He said with infinite sorrow, and I noticed that Lir and Elíl's eyes were filled with tears as well.

There was a momentary pause of sadness, then Manwë spoke once again. "Therefore, when you go, you must re-accustom yourselves to remaining fully incarnate most times. Of course, at times we may ask you to fulfill a task that has to do with going places incorporeal, but these will most likely be few and far between." He added, and we nodded in understanding.

"After all as it is written; 'always open your doors to strangers, for you may have entertained an angel unawares.'" Nàmo said slyly, and we laughed.

"Or a Valar." Elíl added, causing more amusement.

"You have been teaching the elves well, I deem." Manwë said with a smile. "Now, I know you are wondering how you will keep their race a secret. The answer is simple- they must not tie up their hair. Little by little, the city will come to find out the secret, and then you may go about more freely, but at first take all precautions. Wiseman, as we have said, is small and tightly-knit, and the only visitors that pass through are tourists, for there is a tourist industry there. The rest we leave to you to find out." He said with an amused smile, and we three rolled our eyes.

"Typical." I muttered, and the Valar exchanged amused smiles.

"Indeed. Now, have you three any other questions?" Manwë opened the floor to us, and the three of us exchanged thoughts through ósanwe.

*What about orders?* Elíl asked sounding confused.

*We'll ask that in a moment. What I'm worried about is what we're gonna do for a living. Can't live without money, you know, unless the Valar are planning to help us out there, which I doubt.* I answered.

*True. It would defeat the purpose of our mission. And what about us? We're Maiar, so will we have to go in human or elf form? Can we change between the two?* Lir interjected.

*Well let's as them, then.* Elíl said, and piped up we her question. "What about orders, my lord? Will we have to take them now, or just receive them as we go?" She queried.

"Good question. The answer is that you will receive them as you go." Irmo answered her. She nodded.

"What about working for a living? I doubt you will help us there too much." I said with a thin smile, and they laughed.

Nàmo stroked my hair. "Very true. We will help you to a certain extent until you can fend for yourselves, but we expect you all to find a legitimate way to earn money for yourselves." He answered me, and I smiled.

"Oh, well thank you, master." I said dryly. "Just another thing to add to our already-chock-full schedule."

He chuckled. Lir spoke up this time. "Will we be allowed to change between human and elf form? Or will we be required to only use elf or human form?" She asked.

Nienna answered her apprentice. "Around mortals you will of course be incarnate and corporeal. Whether you choose to be mortal or firstborn is your choice. As long as you are actually incarnate, it doesn't really make a difference." Was her answer. Lir nodded, and I asked the question that suddenly burned on my lips.

"But then how do we prepare the elves and mortals for the Dagor Dagorath? I mean, I can understand if we teach them to use swords and bows, because many people believe that despite modern weaponry Armageddon will be fought with those implements of war, but what about us? Elíl and Lir and I have no idea how to fight with those kinds of weapons, seeing that we've never had any training." I said uncertainly, and this time Tulkas spoke up.

"And that is where you are wrong. You do not need to be trained because you will not be fighting- that is, not in the way you speak of. You three are Maiar. Therefore, you can easily change form. You can become a weapon." He said, and Elíl and Lir and I exchanged startled glances.

Tulkas proceeded to elaborate. "The three of you are pure spirits, not 'stuck' in one particular vessel or form, therefore you can easily clad yourself into a 'skin' and just as easily shed it to wander about freely as spirits. All Maiar and Valar are so. However, this also means that you can 'inhabit' certain things, in a manner of speaking." Then he called before him his sword, which was easily as big as one of us.

"Aulë." He said, nodding to the smith, who nodded back and then thought into his hand three small pins.

"These pins have been specially designed and made with the three of you in mind." Aulë began his lecture as we listened raptly. "These can easily be shifted to become almost any manner of archaic weapon: sword, dagger, throwing knife, war fan, metal whips, and the like. However, they can only do so under one condition. Should the three of you choose to you may bind yourself to these weapons, which would mean placing a part of your spirit into it so that you partially 'inhabit' or 'possess' it." He explained.

"Once you have bound yourself to them, you could easily choose to carry them on your person, or allowed it to be carried by another- with you 'in' it, or at least connected to it and therefore bound to follow it wherever it is taken." He said handing them to us as we took them and looked them over.

The one I was holding was a delicate pin that was meant for either a brooch or cloak pin. It was in the shape of a sun-in-eclipse, the outer rims made with Mithril, the sun inlaid with gold, the moon with silver, and the dark shadows with jet, onyx, and obsidian. I smiled at it happily and then turned to look up at Nàmo, who ran a fond hand through my hair in reply.

"Then, you can easily change the shape of it into any weapon you want with your powers. It is easily done, no more than a simple thought. Each one is made to reflect the personality of the bearer, that is why each of you have one that is the symbol of the Vala you serve and owe allegiance to. Your powers will be bound to that object as well, allowing the wielder to call upon your powers for their own purposes." Aulë went on with his discourse.

"However, not anyone or everyone will be able to do so. Rather, you must make a contract with the being that would attempt to use you and the weapon. The way to make a contract is simple. As soon as they attempt to wear the pin, they will immediately be put into a deep sleep-like state, wherein you will be able to see into their minds and hearts to ascertain their purposes. You may put them through a test, any test you choose, in order to test their mettle and see how they react to certain scenarios. A popular test would be one where you pull up their most difficult or worst memory and make them relive it, except with you acting as the antagonist in the memory. See what their reactions are and how fast it takes them to realize that something isn't right." He rattled off, and I felt myself becoming immensely interested. Judging by the looks on my sisters' faces, they felt the same.

"If you determine that they will not call upon you to act in revenge or hatred, that they are properly emotionally and mentally stable, and that they are capable of using your powers wisely and not abusing them, then you may make a contract with them. All you need to do is hold out your hand and tell them to take it. Then the contract will be sealed, and they will reawaken. If they fail, you may either mark them in some way to show that they have failed, or let them go free unscathed. It's your choice. When you make the contract, you may choose to take on any form you wish when you confront them." Aulë went on.

"Just don't scare them into Mandos." Nàmo interjected off-handedly, and I snickered.

"Aww. And here I was planning so much fun- just kidding!" I yelped as he smacked me upside the head as the Valar laughed. I rubbed my head and grinned innocently up at him as he gave me a mock scowl.

"As I was saying-" Aulë said with a raised eyebrow, and we subsided. He went on, mollified. "You may also make a contract with a maximum of three people. All contracts are until death, where they are then rendered null and void. Except, of course, with elves, who are reborn. So, choose wisely, my children." He finished with a smile, and we nodded.

"Thank you, lord Aulë." We chimed, and he nodded sitting back down with a pleased smile.

"So you see, you have no need to be adept in weapons training. And the three of you are more than capable of defending yourselves in hand-to-hand combat." Tulkas added dryly, and we grinned.

"Especially poor me." I muttered, to which Lir and Elíl snickered as I glared balefully at nothing in particular. Nàmo chuckled. Vairë stroked my hair fondly.

"Any more questions?" Manwë asked patiently, and we shook our heads.

"I think we will have a family meeting and try to come up with plans on what to do for livings." Lir said, and we nodded.

"Good, my children. You are dismissed from duties for the rest of the day." Manwë said summarily, and we thanked him.

"You had best go home now and prepare, best beloved." Irmo murmured, and Elíl crawled into his lap.

"Just a little longer? Please?" She begged, and Irmo and Estë smiled at her.

"Very well." He conceded, and I saw that Lir did the same with Nienna.

I crawled into Nàmo's lap, burying myself into his robe comfortably. "Me too, Atto." I pleaded. He sighed, and I could feel Vairë give me an indulgent smile.

"Very well." He answered fondly, stroking my hair as I purred in contentment. I smiled up at him.

"I love you, Atto, Ammë!" I said, and they smiled at me.

"And we love you, yeldë." Was Nàmo's answer as he kissed my brow. I was so warm and comfortable I didn't want to leave...

"Master, did I ever mention that people who say the arms of death are cold are wrong?" I asked.

Nàmo sighed exasperatedly as the Valar roared and I smiled smugly.

"Padawan-!"

...

Home. I stumbled into the house, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Lir and Elíl were doing the same as we kicked off our clothes and headed for showers. The process in transferring a part of ourselves into the pins had been rather taxing, and we were all feeling slightly drained from it, highly unusual for a Maia.

After I had taken a shower and dressed myself in a comfortable pair of pajamas, I started to pad my way downstairs when Mairon suddenly tackled me so that I went tumbling down the stairs with a yelp. Everyone came running, specifically my parents, just in time to see me land at the bottom with an 'oomph.'

"Mairon!" I complained, untangling myself as I scuffled about on the floor with him playfully. "How many times to I have to tell you not to make me fall down the stairs!" I demanded as he giggled wildly at me.

"I can't help it. You look so funny!" He cackled as I growled and managed to finally stand and scoop him up, settling him on my hip.

"You little brat." I sighed, and he snickered at me. "What about the time you fell all the way down from the top trying to tie up your obi?" He teased, and my parents gaped as I blushed.

"Hush, you." I muttered, glaring at him as he laughed unrepentantly. Glorfindel came up and kissed my temple.

"Are you alright, melda?" He asked calmly, and I smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you." I answered, just as Maeglin attached himself to my side and Elíl and Lir came downstairs.

"Mairon send you down the stairs again?" Elíl grinned at me as I stuck out my tongue at her, eliciting laughs from the others.

"Do you do that often?" Mom asked weakly, and I immediately went to her side.

"I'm fine mom. Breathe." I said gently, rubbing her back. "I'm not fully incarnate, therefore such things don't necessarily hurt me. Take a deep breath." She regained some color and smiled shakily.

"I- haven't gotten used to it." She sighed, and I smiled sympathetically.

"I know." I answered, and left it at that. Dad came and led her into the living room as the rest of us marched in after them. I sat on a mound of cushions on the floor next to Glorfindel, with Maeglin and Mairon playfully squabbling over who got my lap, to my bemusement and the amusement of the rest.

Elíl sat with Ecthelion and Amras, Lir sat with Maglor and Amrod, and Beleg decidedly attached himself to my mom and dad as Elíl's parents sat with Nerdanel who was ringed by most of the Feänorions.

"Nana?" Beleg asked.

"Hmmm?" I answered, cuddling Maeglin who had won the battle for my lap. Mairon chose to sit between Glorfindel and I for compensation. Maeglin curled into me with a purr. Both Beleg and Maeglin had matured quite a bit since they had been reborn, though they were still emotionally unstable.

"Do you and Elíl and Lir plan to have any elflings?" He asked innocently.

I choked on my spit, doubling over and coughing until tears rose to my eyes as Glorfindel rubbed my back, chuckling. Everyone was laughing at a choking me, a spluttering Elíl, and a blushing Lir. "What?" Beleg asked, looking confused.

Mom buried her face into his hair, shaking with laughter. "Nothing, Beleg, honey, it's just that they may find that question embarrassing." She answered through giggles.

"Oh." Beleg blushed slightly.

"Well... I- I don't know, yonya..." I rasped, recovering and blushing. I risked a glance at Glorfindel to see that his normally bright sapphire eyes were dark, pupils dilated as his breathing went funny. I looked away pointedly. "One day, I suppose." I finished awkwardly, making Glorfindel drag me into his arms and hold me there.

"I would like that." He said wistfully. "I always wanted a child... After Erestor..." He murmured. I looked down at Maeglin.

"I see." My answer was soft and quiet. Dad raised an eyebrow.

*Erestor was an elf in the realm of lord Elrond. Apparently his roots are in Gondolin, then, an orphan from the war.* I spoke in his mind, and he nodded, apparently mollified.

"Well, to be honest we want to use this time to brainstorm." Elíl spoke up after a moment. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"We were called to Ilmarin today to receive information from the Valar about our upcoming mission." She started without preamble. "The Valar will only help us to a certain extent before they leave us to fend for ourselves as far as basic living goes. We need to find jobs. They will tweak some things so that we will have government recognized papers and therefore become legitimate citizens of America with believable backgrounds, but we will have to find a means for living on our own." She then nodded to Lir, who picked up.

"We'll need to work as a family to do this. According to what information we've been given, Wiseman Alaska is a small, tightly-knit community and out-of-the-way enough so that we won't raise too many suspicions. However, it is also a very popular wintertime tourist area, with quite a few tourist resorts. It's a small town with a good-sized hospital, elementary, college, a single hotel, several resorts, a large shopping center, a library slash bookstore, bakery, several restaurants and bars, and other clothing and accessory shops. We might have to split up and rent apartments or buy houses nearby each other to live in, as I'm doubtful there's a house big enough for all of us unless we build one, which we'd rather not do for legal and monetary issues." She went on, and then handed the floor to me.

"So what we need to do is discuss this as a group and come up with several legitimate ideas on what to do for our living, who's working and who's not, who's living with who, and also take into consideration what our ultimate goal is and somehow work that into our plans." I added, thinking several pieces of paper into my hands along with a quill pen. "Our goal is to find these elves that are lost, as well as reveal ourselves to the chosen mortals and prepare them for the coming Dagor Dagorath. So, why don't we start by opening the floor for any questions?" I said, nodding to the rest.

There was a silence for a moment as everyone digested the information. "How will we prepare the mortals and elves for the war?" Nerdanel asked quietly.

Elíl answered the question by mutual consent by the three of us. Lir was to answer questions of living arrangements, and I was to answer questions about the job issues. "By teaching them self defense, martial arts, and the use of fencing with swords and other archaic methods of fighting. Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Maedhros, and whoever else is interested can teach. Beleg, of course, would teach archery." Elíl answered with a smile towards the ellon, who blushed shyly and smiled back. Everyone nodded.

"And what of living arrangements? Who would live with who?" Caranthir spoke up with a frown. I nearly snorted. Of course he would bring that up.

Lir answered with a knowing smile. "Most of the houses in America have either one or two stories. A typical one-story house has two or three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and if it's big a dining room too." Then she shot us ex-earthians a wry grin. "I didn't even think of cars until now..." She laughed as we groaned exaggeratedly at the thought.

Then she went on. "A typical two-story house has about four to six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and dining room. An apartment has two bedrooms and a kitchen and living room." She finished. "To be safe, we'll pair people in two's and three's and just assume that we'll be in apartments." She finished. "So it's best if we pick partners." She said. I handed her a piece of paper and she took it and began to write.

"Obviously all couples will live together, and most likely with one elfling as well." She said. "So say Maglor and I and one or both twins in one apartment, Elíl and Ecthelion and one or both twins, unless they want to stay with Nerdanel in another apartment, and if they don't then Nerdanel and another Feänorion in another. Glorfindel, Míleth, and Mairon or Maeglin will be in another, or even both. Then the Feänorians can pair up." She said. Soon we had all of the pairings completed to satisfaction.

"Of course, this could all be moot if we actually find somewhere big enough for all of us to stay, but it never hurt to make- Errm- contingency plans, as I believe the Valar put it." Elíl pointed out with a wry look, making everyone laugh.

"Now that that's settled- what about jobs?" Uncle Jonathan pointed out. I smiled as I began to answer.

"Each person has their skills and preferences, so let's start there. We need a job that can provide us with fitting income and yet at the same time leave us partially free to do other work." I said, making a list of names on the piece of paper. "So let's start by listing each person's name and writing their preferences and a possible job for each. For example, say you, uncle Jonathan. The Valar will fit us to start out, so let's say that you open a jewelry shop. You can make select winter pieces and even elven styles for the tourists who come through, and maybe even have an open window type store where people can actually see you work to make the pieces. Perhaps if anyone becomes interested enough you can even make it into a school for training the residents to do the same, or even give tourists an opportunity to make their own simple pieces with already-cut gems and jewelry frames. Make it tourist and people-friendly." I said, scribbling it down.

Everyone was nodding, faces lighting up as they began to understand what I was saying. "That's true. I would enjoy that, and at the same time make good relationships with the people of the city. If the Valar start me out, I could easily gather enough money from my first sales to buy more gems and the tools I'd need." Uncle Jonathan said in satisfaction. Aunt Carrie nodded.

"I wouldn't mind helping him in the shop when necessary, and maybe get a job in one of the other stores as well." She said, and it went down on the paper as I nodded.

"Tyelko could be outfitted with papers proclaiming him a dog-whisperer, excuse me, veterinarian." Lir offered slyly, and Elíl and I killed ourselves laughing as Celegorm demanded to know what a dog-whisperer was. But I wrote it down anyways.

"I could probably go back to being a professor in the college." My dad said, and I nodded. Mom was opting for the elementary or any daycare that might be there. Nerdanel shyly chose the same.

"But what about the rest of us?" Moryo asked with a frown. I shook my head, then abruptly stopped, my face lighting up.

"Wait. Uncle Jonathan gave me an idea. What we need is a business of our own, so that we can control it and not be hampered by any guidelines or limitations, right? So it only makes sense we make an establishment of our own. And if we do so, we can also expand that into several branches of different courses." I said, and they nodded thoughtfully.

"I know you, melda. You already have a suggestion, don't you?" Glorfindel said, and I smiled up at him with a nod before turning back to the rest.

"Easy! A maid cafe!" I exclaimed. Everyone stared, confusion on their faces. I laughed.

"In Japan, there are things called maid cafés, where the waiters are called butlers and the waitresses called maids. It's nothing more than a small restaurant slash café that specializes specifically in the dessert and sweet drink sections. There are certain clothes that mark off the workers, and certain themes to the restaurants. Why don't we open an Elf Café with a Silmarillion theme? We can even expand it into different classes people can pay to take, including house and restaurant management, Sindarin and Quenyä classes, and martial arts!" I said with a grin.

Everyone stared.

"Epic!" Lir exclaimed, and moment later everyone was chattering excitedly about ideas for the café.

"That's brilliant!" Elíl said excitedly, sitting up with Amras clutched in her arms. "We could have the 'ellyn' and the 'ellith' to wait on people, and use elvish greetings and phrases and even use our own back stories and names!" Her eyes were glowing. Then Nelyo turned to me.

"What other things does the café usually do?" He asked interestedly. Everyone turned to me expectantly.

"Well, whenever someone enters, an 'ellon' or 'elleth' will bow politely and say, 'welcome back, master' or 'mistress' depending on who it is, and either singular or plural. We could just change that to 'Mae Govannen, hîr nîn.'" I answered.

"What would we serve?" Káno the ever practical asked thoughtfully.

"And who would cook?" My mom interjected.

It was Lir who answered. "If I'm correct, Míleth, then all of the drinks are made in sight of the customers at a bar area, right?" She asked. I nodded, scribbling furiously.

"Then that means we just need to figure out what kinds of drinks we want to make and what kinds of foods we want to serve. For example, everyone knows that my dad is the coffee expert, so he can tell us how to serve that best, while Moryo has been gathering the perfect hot chocolate recipes for a long time. As for foods, we can easily either hire cooks and specially train them, or we can do it ourselves and take shifts between cooking and serving." Elíl interjected as Lir nodded enthusiastically.

"I think this is turning out to be an exciting adventure." My dad said with a gleam in his eye, and everyone laughed in agreement.

"Okay, so now we've got that settled, but what about these other classes? There's a lot of legal work that needs to go into this, am I correct?" Nelyo said.

"Hello? Valar much?" Lir sniffed, and everyone laughed.

"Very true." Nelyo admitted amusedly.

"That may be true, but he's right." I said thoughtfully. "We'll need to look up the laws pertaining to such a business and make sure we abide by them. But in the meantime, let's talk about these other classes." I opened the floor for anyone to talk.

"We need a practical application for the classes if anyone's going to want to attend." Moryo pointed out.

"True." Lir answered. "But then, don't forget that there are a lot of tourists. We can also have really short vacation sources that last for a day or so along with longer classes for residents. Which really actually cuts down the possibilities for the café. We'll have to hire cooks so that many of us can teach classes." She said.

"And what would the courses be?" Tyelko asked.

"Sindarin classes, Quenyä classes-" Ecthelion started to list when Elíl interrupted.

"Wait! Before we go there, we need to figure out what's going to be the practical application for all of this. We can teach self-defense classes elvish-style and that's good, since society these days isn't all that great, as Lir and Míleth already know-" she gave us knowing looks as our faces shuttered off for brief moments. Then we smiled thinly at each other before Lir picked up.

"Very true. Then again, what if we have that as a separate class and compile the other classes into a special course? We have enough people so that we can have several different courses. What we need to do is find a practical purpose and then model the courses around that." She said, shaking her head.

There was a thoughtful pause. "Like you said before, Nana." Beleg piped up. "House and restaurant management. We could give other people training to open their own Elf Cafés, or if not that then how about just the simple idea of the novelty of being able to learn a new, 'secret' language and developing a unique sort of city?" He suggested with a shrug.

"That's a good idea." Uncle Jonathan said. "There's a lot of other cities in America that have opened where people gather and make a community based on something they all enjoy, like an elite group. For example there's a community I heard about that is like a medieval kingdom, where you start out when you join as a peasant and slowly work your way up to page, squire, duke, knight, or lord and lady. There are several 'realms' that are scattered across the country that are united under one organization or 'kingdom' and under one leader like a 'king.'" He said.

Aunt Carrie picked up the thought train with a nod of understanding. "We could make our own 'elvish community' and allow people to join it. The practical aspect would be that it would bring the city together so that we can pool ideas of how to make the city better and more tourist oriented and family friendly."

Nerdanel spoke up softly, and everyone immediately turned their attention to her in respect, for it was almost an unspoken agreement that she was ultimately the head of the house. "We could model it after the government that Tol Eresseä uses." She said thoughtfully. "They have several guilds and guild leaders. Each guild leader speaks for the whole group as a representative for the wishes and concerns of the guild while a leader listens and makes decisions that benefits the whole community. I understand that the country of America from which you hail has a similar set up and does the cities. We could merely... Elfize it, to give it- umm- a new dimension or novelty." She gave us a wry look as there was gentle laughter.

"It's a great idea, Naneth. Thank you." I said, writing it down. "And as for the courses, we could also include a rangers course that of course Beleg will help to teach." I said as though it were obvious, and said ellon blushed in delight at the praise.

"So we have so far a rangers class, a languages class, a self defense class, and?" Ecthelion said.

"Baking class and first aid." Mom chipped in. I nodded and wrote it down.

"Let's make several courses." Lir said, leaning forwards. "We could use the self defense, first aid, and rangers classes as a single wilderness survival course." Se suggested.

"Merge the baking class, self defense, and first aid class for women, with an optional language class." Mom suggested.

"And then make a fan-based course." Elíl said immediately. "There's got to be quite a few people who are into the LOTR and Sil fandoms. Make a language class, rangers class, self-defense and weaponry class, into a single course." She finished. We nodded.

"And a history class." Káno added. We nodded.

"Definitely. We need to teach them about us-" I grinned- "and our dear, annoying masters." I glanced about furtively as I said so and everyone roared at me. I snickered.

"We'll also need to come up with names." Nelyo pointed out.

"And better ones than we came up with last time." Elíl cringed, and I agreed.

"They have to be on our legal papers, after all." I mumbled.

"Why don't we use the basic formatting of our name and try to make something from that?" Moryo suggested off-handedly.

"Yeah, but which names?" Lir snorted. "There's Caranthir, and Moryo, and Morifinwë... Shall I go on?" She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He answered. I sighed.

"That's my brother. And he just HAD to be my favorite brother. And Maeglin is my little hanno and Mairon is my little brother as well. Really? What's wrong with me?" I moaned, slumping into Glorfindel, who chuckled and kissed my hair.

"You know you love us, melda." He said amusedly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure? I mean, I was kinda not really given a choice if I wanted to love y'all or not..." I laughed at his affronted face. "Just teasing you, Glorfy." I kissed his cheek and sat back up.

"Oh I know. Loren DelaFiore." I said with a grin.

"Which makes you Mrs. Celine DelaFiore." Lir ribbed with a grin as I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Whatevs." I sniffed.

"Makes sense." Glorfindel said thoughtfully. "It sounds somewhat like Glorfindel." Then he smiled down at me in a predatory fashion. "And I'm quite happy about your name." He said softly into my ear. I yanked on a lock of his hair.

"Behave, before I make Naneth Nerdanel scrub your brain out." I growled as he chuckled.

"See? I told you she was capable of handling him and any ideas." Dad was telling mom in satisfaction as everyone laughed. Mom rolled her eyes but winked at me.

"Ecthelion could be Eric Cartelion." Elíl murmured.

"Hello, Mrs. Lark Cartelion." Ecthelion said slyly as Lark smacked him.

"Behave, you." She said shortly. "Before I give you the treatment again and decide to go out with Erunáro of all people." She sniffed. "Or Olòrin." She gave us a grin as Lir and I howled with laughter.

"Blackmail. It always works." Uncle Jonathan said with sage conviction as aunt Carrie face-palmed and the rest roared.

"Olòrin- date- old man-" Lir choked as I screamed with laughter. Maeglin was giggling in my lap.

"Oh? What was that?" Olòrin appeared in our midst with an amused smile. Elíl hugged his leg.

"Heyyyy! We were just talking about you! All good things, all good things!" She said hastily as I doubled over and literally cried with laughter. Lir was rolling on the floor.

"Ohmymelkor that was so funny." I gasped. Olòrin merely rolled his eyes and disappeared with a chuckle.

"Olòrin?" Dad asked with a questioning look.

"Gandalf. Mithrandir." I answered, and dad looked suitably impressed.

"Hmmm... Maeglin would be... Garen Malek?" I asked, grinning at Lir. Her eyes widened.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "YESYESYESYESYES!" She began to fangirl as I laughed and hugged the bewildered Maeglin.

"Aww hanno! Looks like you've got an awesome name!" I giggled. He smiled.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes." I answered with a grin.

"Annatar Fair!" Elíl yelled. "It's perfect perfect perfect." She said with an evil cackle as I rolled my eyes. Mairon looked pleased.

"Oh goody. I like that name." He said cheerfully.

"Maglor, Káno, Kanafinwë... Could be rendered to... Marion Finn." She suggested.

"Hello Mrs. Lyric Finn!" We chimed, and she sighed.

"I mean come on, that fits like a charm!" I said excitedly. "Lyric and Marion!" I fangirled wildly along with Elíl. "You should have seen them courting. I ship them so hard it's unbelievable." I said, hugging Maeglin and myself with a squeal. Dad and mom were rolling their eyes at me.

"What about Nelyo?" Elíl mumbled thoughtfully. "Nelyafinwë, Nelyo, Maedhros, Russandol, Maitimo... Hmm... How about Mark or Matt Finnel?" She suggested.

Nelyo nodded thoughtfully. "I like Mark." He declared after a moment or so of thought.

"I get to come up with Moryo's name!" I exclaimed, and immediately began thinking. 'Morifinwë, Caranthir, Moryo... Which makes up for... Carl Morfinn?" I sent Moryo a questioning look. He bit his lip in thought for a moment before slowly nodding.

"I suppose." He answered. I smiled sarcastically.

"Thank the Valar that you approve, dear brother mine." I said, and he had the grace to blush slightly. "Did I ever mention that you're absolutely adorable when you blush?" I added with a grin as he glared at me and the rest muffled snickers.

"Seler..." He warned.

"Love you too, Moryo." I answered, blowing him a kiss.

"Tyelkormo, Turkafinwë, Celegorm, Tyelko. That can be made into... Oh I know! Teddy Kaflan!" Elíl declared, and I choked.

"Oh Valar." Lir giggled.

Tyelko merely shrugged. "I suppose." He answered with a wrinkled nose. Elíl giggled maniacally.

"How about Pityo and Telvo?" Lir asked. "And Beleg and Naneth." She added, nodding to Nerdanel.

"I choose Beleg's name. Lir can choose Pityo's, and Elíl can choose Telvo's. How about mom chooses Naneth's?" I suggested, and they nodded.

"Hmm, Pityafinwë, Ambarussa, Amrod." Elíl murmured. "That makes for... Phelan Russ." She decided. "Phelan means little wolf." She said slyly, and we laughed.

"But Phelan isn't really a common name. How about we give him the nickname of Wulf?" Aunt Carrie suggested, and we all agreed.

"Telyafinwë, Ambarussa, Amras." Lir mused. "How about... Aiden Russ? It means fiery one." She suggested. Amras liked it.

"Nadie Russ." Mom immediately said. "Nerdanel is kown as the wise, and Nadie means wise." She said with a smile towards a pleased Nerdanel.

"Hmmm, for Beleg Cúthalion... How about Bane Cad?" I asked Lir with a grin. She shook her head with a smile.

"You come up with the AWESOMEST names." She giggled, and I laughed.

"It's your name, yonya. You want me to think of another?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

"What does Bane mean?" He asked. I smiled.

"Long-awaited child." I answered. "I kind of played on another famous character from another book series named Cad Bane. He is a very good warrior." I said, and he nodded in satisfaction.

"I like it." Was his simple answer.

"Well good. That about wraps it up, correct?" Mom asked.

"What about family relationships?" Elíl queried.

I spoke up. "Right, let me go over this just one more time. My mother is Joy Ravid, my dad is David Ravid, Beleg is Bane Cad DelaFiore by adoption, Mairon is Annatar Fair Ravid, Maeglin is Garen Malek Ravid, Uncle Jonathan Pond, Aunt Carrie Pond, Lark Cartelion, Ecthelion is Eric Cartelion, Glorfindel is Loren DelaFiore, Celine DelaFiore, Nerdanel is Nadie Russ, Nelyo is Mark Finnel Russ, Káno is Marion Finn Russ, Tyelko is Theodore or Teddy Kaflan Russ, Moryo is Carl Morfinn Russ, Pityo is Wulf Russ, and Telvo is Aiden Russ." Have I gotten all of us?" I queried, looking up. They all nodded.

"Yep." Was the general answer.

I smiled. "Well family, looks like we've got this all wrapped up and ready to roll. Elíl and Lir and I will have to talk about this with our masters to hash out the fine details, but otherwise I think we've got it down pretty good." I said, carefully stacking the papers before thinking them away to my room. We had been teaching the rest about a lot of slang and 'modern' language as well.

Elíl yawned and stirred herself. "Yep! Well, I'm retiring for the night. Tomorrow morning I have to watch over one particular reborn and then in the afternoon I'm supposed to go to lady Vairë to see about the last details on the dress." She sighed, kissing Amras' cheek before making as though to get up. Ecthelion held her down for a moment and gave her a chaste kiss before letting her go with a smile. She returned it and then saying good-night to us, waltzed upstairs. Everyone grinned knowingly at the wistful look on Thel's face.

"Me too." Lir said with a sigh. "I'm supposed to counsel tomorrow and it's also my turn for kitchen duty. King Arafinwë and prince Findárato are coming tomorrow and I'm supposed to be on table duty." She said, hugging Amrod and kissing his temple before stirring herself. Káno also gave her a good-night in the form of a gentle kiss before letting her go. We all bid her a goodnight as she made her way up the stairs in a graceful glide.

Then they looked to me with a smile. "So what do you do tomorrow?" Dad asked teasingly as I smiled slightly.

"Frighten some poor feä to death and pronounce doom in the most effective way possible." I dead-panned, and everyone laughed at me as I cracked a grin. "No, actually I volunteered to help Maranwë with paperwork tomorrow because he's utterly swamped, and also I need to go see Ammë- lady Vairë, that is- for last minute preparations, because I doubt I'll have any other time after that." I answered with a sigh, kissing Maeglin and Mairon's cheeks and then attempting to get up.

Glorfindel pulled me into a brief kiss before letting me go. I gave him a smile before moving to Beleg and giving him a fond kiss and saying goodnight to everyone else. Then with a grin I gave Caranthir a hug. "Love you Moryo." I said as he glared at me.

"Don't say that in public!" He hissed as everyone muffled snickers. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. If you need a stuffed animal you can always remember me." I said with a laugh before sashaying up the stairs.

"Celine, since when have you walked like that?" Dad asked disapprovingly. I looked back with a slightly amused smile.

"Since I was thirteen, dear daddy, which you never noticed." Was my amused reply before moving the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Is that so? I had the feeling it was for my benefit." Glorfindel said slyly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so full of yourself, you orc-brained ninny." I retorted, and there was laughter as I slammed my door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyy! New update, yayayayayay! Please enjoy~ XD**

 **Tegaladwen doesn't belong to me, she belongs to llcyyxx, my good friend. ;)**

 **Respects, y'all!**

Chapter 6

And so the days had gone on, filled with business and preparation for the month that was rapidly approaching.

A few snippets from the busy days:

...

Groan.

"I don't have anyone to invite! Just invite who you wish and leave me out of this!" Elíl was saying in a petulant tone. We were all frazzled with the duties that had been piling up over the days.

"Wait! Invite the Maiar!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, so that makes Finrod, Fingon, Ingwë and his family, Arafinwë and his family, along with Feänor, Elrond and family, Eärendil and Elwing, and the Maiar. That's about it, right?" Káno was asking no one in particular, and no one answered, being much too busy rushing around. He sighed at the lack of answer, turning back to the paper.

"Oh, and don't forget the Valar." Lir poked her head into the dining room and gave Káno a peck on the cheek before rushing off.

"They're going to be officiating the ceremony anyway." He mumbled.

"Yes. But it still behooves us to invite them nonetheless. You know how much they feel left out at times." Elíl piped up, and we all paused to nod.

Káno just smiled and added them to the list.

...

"Here's the rings you asked for." Uncle Jonathan called, and everyone gathered to look, oohing and ahhing over them.

Mine was a plain band of silver that was set with a single, cut sapphire ringed with tiny diamonds. It was small but practical and beautiful, and I loved it. Glorfindel's was a gold band with a row of gems, alternating with diamonds, sapphires, aquamarines, and beryls.

Elíl's was a single band of Mithril that was set with a large diamond in the center. Ecthelion's was a band of white gold with a line of diamonds. I grinned. "Diamonds are more than a girl's best friends, but also a Balrog slayers!" I giggled, ducking Elíl's swat.

Lir's ring was gold with an emerald in the center and rubies on the side. Maglor's was silver with a ruby in the center and emeralds on the sides.

"Looks great!" Aunt Carrie declared, and that was the only time we had until we had to scatter for duties... Again.

But not before Ecthelion had stolen a kiss from Elíl, as Glorfindel did me and Maglor did Lir.

...

We had already invited the Maiar several days ago when I got a call from one Maia in particular.

"Tegaladwen!" I exclaimed happily, taking a break from my work. "It's good to see you." I offered her a smile, which she barely returned.

"I don't understand." She said bluntly. "What do you hope to accomplish from this... Union?" She asked, not with antagonism, but with honest curiosity. I understood that she was genuinely confused, for as an analyzer she wanted to know.

I smiled and sat down. "And what makes you think that there is any ulterior motive?" I answered conversationally. She blinked.

"Marriages even among the Noldor are usually made for creating bonds between major houses. Not all, true, but many are, even if they are done quite willingly by both sides. As a cryptic, I must inform you that I see no benefit from this whatsoever." She said analytically.

I laughed lightly. "Because there is no ulterior motive, my friend. We do not wed for creating alliances, but rather from simply being in love. I'm sure you've heard that Elíl, Lir and I were once originally mortals. We were brought here because we were soulmates to these elves. As for the benefits, there may be some and there may be none." I shrugged.

"I wed lord Glorfindel because I love him, as do the others. Simple as that. Personally I would prefer to just do it the Sindarin way, but our status doesn't allow..." I gave her a sour look to which she cracked a smile.

"I see." She said thoughtfully, giving me a look. "Hmm, well, forgive me if I seemed crass, I did not mean for it to be so. Thank you for your enlightenment." She said.

I smiled. "It was my pleasure, my friend, to be of help- I live to serve." I answered.

She smiled thinly. "Don't we all? And as for serving, I feel that I must tell you that Glorfindel is a sadist, Ecthelion is a masochist-" she went on as I sighed inwardly, hysterical laughter bubbling up in my throat.

*She truly is something, isn't she?* Nàmo asked, sounding almost a tinge horrified.

I choked. *Yes-*

*I don't see how Ulmo puts up with her. Did you know she labeled me a sadist? A sadist! ME!* His affronted tone did me in as I began to laugh out loud, collapsing on the ground and rolling around in spasms of amusement while Tegaladwen looked on in bemusement.

"I really don't see what's so funny about Nerdanel being a masochist." She said petulantly as I howled with laughter.

...

"Yes master. That's correct- no, Wulf is his first name." I answered lord Nàmo, who was was busy sorting out the necessary paperwork for our civilian papers. I was busy stacking papers for Maranwë who had declared me a lifesaver.

"Background?" He queried hurriedly as I rattled off the required information and all such sundry issues.

"Oh, and ages." He added, and I began to list them off. Nelyo: 27- oldest of all of us 'youngsters'..." And I went on.

"Your ideas for the Elf Café have been approved of, as well as all of the other courses. Jonathan will be given the means with which to start his shop, and you will be given legal papers to begin your business. When you arrive, search out for lodgings and we will make sure that you get it. After that, you're on your own." Nàmo said, and I nodded.

"Yes master. Thank you, master. Mai oui, mon capitan." I saluted stiffly as he gave me an amused look and Maranwë snickered.

I grinned as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Padawan..."

"What!? I didn't do anything bad!"

...

"So?" Mom asked expectantly as the family gathered in the living room on a rare night where we weren't conking out as soon as we hit the pillows.

"So, what, mom?" I asked bemused.

She sighed exaggeratedly. "So are you going to have a bachelorette party?" She asked amusedly. "After all, it's just two weeks away from the big day." She said with a light laugh. Elíl and Lir and I started.

"Already!?" Lir cried. "It hasn't seemed that long..." She sighed as I slumped into Glorfindel, chewing my lip.

"I know." Elíl said weakly. "We've been so busy that we just haven't thought about it..." She winced as we nodded.

I sighed. "I suppose we should..." I said thoughtfully. Then I smiled. "We could have it at Ilmarin." I suggested with a grin.

*Oh, that would be exciting! Do come, my dears.* Vairë's voice said excitedly as the three of us half-smiled.

"Yes Ammë." I said dryly, and Elíl and Lir giggled.

"What's a bachelorette party?" Nerdanel asked, looking confused.

Aunt Carrie and mom exchanged dry looks. "It's a small, one night party where all of the single young women get together with the bride or brides, as it may be, to celebrate the upcoming wedding and at the same time the last few days of virginity." Was Aunt Carrie's answer.

The ellyn raised eyebrows as Uncle Jonathan and dad smiled knowingly. "There's also a bachelor party, if you ellyn are interested." Dad said off-handedly, causing them to exchange looks.

"Ammë invited the three of us to Ilmarin." I said happily. "I hope Atto comes, I wouldn't mind being a stuffed animal." I giggled. Everyone stared at me. "What?" I retorted. "Have you ever been cuddled by lord Nàmo?"

Then my face screwed up. "That sounds so wrong." I sighed. Everyone began to laugh at me. Glorfindel chuckled and kissed my brow.

"We all know how much you love your... Ummm... Atto, meleth." He said amusedly as I rolled my eyes at him.

"And I'm probably the only one who loves him as much as I do." I answered enigmatically, causing them to look at me with thoughtful looks on their faces. I merely gave them a knowing smile and turned back to Elíl.

"So... When do we plan?" I asked.

Lir smiled. "Two nights before the day of course." She answered.

"Good idea." Elíl said. "Do you think we ought to spend that time talking with lady Varda about IT?" She asked, giving us looks. I pursed my lips.

"Probably." I answered thoughtfully.

"Although I really wonder what they're going to say, assuming that they even know..." Lir had a pained look on her face as Elíl and I burst into laughter, to the bemusement of the ellyn and known smiles of the mothers.

"Need I remind you of Atto and Ammë!?" I choked. Lir suddenly gave us a sheepish look.

"Sorry. I was... Errm... Studiously avoiding it." She grinned.

"I have no wish to think about it either." I said with a grimace, and they nodded.

"So..."

"By the way, did I tell you the conversation I had with Tegaladwen not long ago?" I changed the subject.

They raised eyebrows, and moments later were being seen to roar with laughter at my story.

...

"Well, the invitations are sent out, all necessary preparations are finished, all the paperwork is done, and all that's really left is the big day." Elíl stated with a sigh, flopping down on the ground and sprawling out with a groan.

It was four days before THE day. Elíl, Lir, and I were silently panicking. And staying the Mordor AWAY from the three ellyn. Don't even get me started.

We were sitting in a garden in Lòrien, watching Beleg, Maeglin, Mairon, and the twins play. That is, the twins and Mairon played while Beleg and Maeglin sat on a tree branch, talking amiably together, smiling at us once in a while.

I sighed, twirling my pin in my hands. The three of us had decided to give our betrothed the pins at the wedding along with the rings. We wouldn't explain it until later, but instead merely give it to them at the same time we exchanged rings.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Elíl asked me lazily, skimming a hand along the tops of the grass. Lir rolled over to watch me.

"I'm not entirely sure." I answered. "But at the moment I think my brain is wondering who's going to hand me away at the wedding. There's Atto, dad, and Ata... I'm really confused." I groaned, rolling over and placing my head into my hands.

"Who do you want to give you away?" Elíl asked practically.

"All of them!" I answered. "And yes, even Ata." I said. "I don't care what people say, he's still my adopted father. Therefore, he should have that right." I said sourly. I didn't notice that Lir had slipped away.

"Then have both uncle Nàmo and your dad walk you down the isle. I mean, Maglor is getting married." Elíl offered. My eyes lit up.

"That's it! You could have uncle Irmo and your dad walk you down while I have my dad and Atto walk me, and Ata can walk Lir down!" I clapped my hands. "What do you think, Li-" but I noticed that she wasn't there. Elíl and I frowned at each other.

"Hmm, do you think she's upset? I mean, there's no one but lady Nienna to walk her down the isle..." Elíl mused.

"Maybe. Let me go take up the issue with her and see if I can't comfort her." I said with a shrug, standing up and trying not to look too concerned. I began to walk, following the traces that Lir had left behind through the electromagnetic wave. I finally found her sitting on the edge of lady Estë's lake listlessly.

I sat next to her, not saying anything for a while, just waiting to see if she would say something. I would have stayed there for eternity, if that's what it would have taken. She knew that.

"I love lady Nienna, but still. It doesn't seem right that I don't have a father figure to walk me down the isle." She finally said abruptly. Her voice wasn't angry, merely sad and wistful.

"I know. Which is why I was going to ask if Feänor could walk you down the isle. I mean, it is his son you're getting hitched with. He deserves some part in this." I offered. She turned to look at me, and I smiled at her softly.

"Really? You would ask him?" She asked wonderingly. I grinned.

"Sure. If only so that you don't have to ask and make him throw a fit so that I'll have to come in and save you." I teased, and she laughed.

"Yeah, that's so nice of you, sis." Then she sobered. "I agree. He should have some part in it. And besides, then I can have the honor of being able to say that Curufinwë Feänàro Finwion walked me down the isle at my wedding." She grinned. I burst into laughter, and stood, holding out my hand. She grasped it and I pulled her up.

"Well good then. We'd better head back, before Elíl decides that you've gone off to hide in a star core." I said with a grin. She giggled.

"I debated it, because Menelmacar seemed really inviting, but then decided against it." She answered, and we walked away, not even noticing the stunned look on a Reborn Teleri's face where he had heard us passing by.

...

It was evening, finally the day when Elíl, Lir and I were supposed to go to Ilmarin, and two days before THE day. I sighed, making my way down the stairs with a schedule in my hand, munching on one of Naneth's honey cookies.

I walked to the living room and paused in front of a window, scrolling through the schedule and still eating the cookie. "Hmm, hair- kriff it- preps..." I muttered, and held up the last bit of my cookie in the air absently.

I started slightly as a pair of lips caressed my fingers as they took the piece of cookie from my hand. I looked to to see Glorfindel, smiling at me through a mouthful. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Glorfindel." I mock-whined, pouting. "Go get your own cookie!"

He smirked. "But I just did." He answered slyly, pulling me into himself. "You have a crumb on your cheek." He murmured, and tilted my head as he kissed my cheek. "And here-" he moved closer to my nose. "Here-" he kissed my lower lip.

"Glorfindel!" I protested, pulling away. He sighed.

"What now?" He whined, nuzzling my neck. "I didn't do anything!"

"Stop." I retorted. "It's not proper."

"Stop what?" He breathed, feathering his lips against my ear.

"That." I answered, turning around so I could face him. Then I saw dad come into the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Glorfindel, stop that." I reiterated. "It's not proper, though Valar knows I wish I could have a Sindarin wedding and be done with it." I sighed.

Glorfindel laughed at me as dad looked puzzled. "Sindarin wedding?" He asked, and Glorfindel turned his head with a smile.

"Simple exchange of vows, rings, and then consummation of the marriage, that's it. In the ages of Beleriand they often didn't have time to hold ceremonies." I explained, giving dad a smile. "Basically a wedding with no fuss." I said cheerfully. Dad's lips quirked.

"And how exactly would that even work?" He asked. "How would people know if they were married, assuming they were too poor to buy or create rings?"

"A thing called a marriage bond. When two elves are wed, they form a marriage bond that other elves can sense. It's like a shift in demeanor or aura." Glorfindel answered, looking down at me hungrily and capturing my head in his hand as he kissed me. I pulled away with a noise of protest.

"Glorfindel!" I cried in annoyance. "Not. Proper! Wait, will you!?" I scolded, slipping out of his grasp and flouncing off. He sighed.

"Two days had better come fast, melda, or else I will have a Sindarin wedding." He called after me, a smirk in his voice. I turned around, hands on my hips as dad grinned and leaned against the couch, obviously enjoying the show.

"If you so much as dare, Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, I tell you by Eonwë's book that I WILL punish you." I retorted, trying not to grin too evilly, and had the pleasure of seeing him look away.

"Please, anything but that..." He whimpered, and I grinned in victory, turning and sashaying away again.

"Don't forget it, Laurëfindel." I answered softly, and heard him groan. Dad was laughing riotously. Glorfindel likes it when I call him Laurëfindel. Only I am ever allowed to call him that.

"Come on, Míleth, let's hurry up and escape!" Lir yelled, barreling past me as a smirking Maglor winked at me and sauntered down the hall nonchalantly. I giggled and wriggled my fingers at him.

"Coming!" I called back, and we thought ourselves to Ilmarin. I can't wait to see Ammë and Atto... Assuming Atto will be there, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter. The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. *sighs* I hope I did this right. It took me a whole day to get this done. I looked up elven weddings from several sources, so I've actually mixed elven and earth-related marriage in this section, alright? Just so you know...**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, guys, so glad you like this crazy crack! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Ilmarin was decorated. Well, I should say that a room was decorated. With small, living stars, pulsating with life and light, vines, and pillows. Lots and lots of pillows. And blankets, and snacks. Valarin snacks. I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of lady Nienna's cookies, lady Yavanna's punch, Ammë's angel cake, and lady Vàna's blackberry pie.

"Oh Force, I can just feel myself drooling..." Lir said with awe, and Elíl and I cracked up laughing as we all wiped our mouths. Then there was laughter joining ours, and the Valië began to come in. There was Vairë, Vána, Nienna, Estë, and Varda there.

Then Irmo, and Nàmo joined them, and I ran forwards. "Atto!" I pitched myself into Nàmo's robes and comfortably tangled myself in them. He laughed, hugging me gently.

"Aye, yeldë, you're going to hurt yourself." He protested laughingly as I grinned up at him.

"Not with uncle Irmo and aunt Estë around." I answered slyly, and said Valar laughed as Elíl giggled from Irmo's robe. Lir was happy with Nienna. Then I threw myself on top of an off-white and silver blanket.

"You're always drawn to white, silver, cream, grey, and black." Elíl said, rolling her eyes.

I smirked. "Hey, I'm Nàmo's daughter. You know, the daughter of the judge of the dead? Of course I'm drawn to dark colors. And white, as in 'going towards the white light' expression?" I grinned, and she snorted as Nàmo sighed and the rest laughed.

"It's a compliment, Atto, don't sigh like that!" I mock-whined, turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow, settling next to Vairë on a chair.

"Don't whi-"

"I don't whine, for Bèma's sake!" I yelped, and Vána giggled at me. I blushed. "Sorry. Old habits die hard." I grinned sheepishly, and she merely smiled and winked, pointing behind me.

I didn't even look. "Eonwë." I said in dark tones. There was a slight squeak that had Lir gasping for air.

Then I turned around with a smile. "Want a cookie?" I asked, handing the plate out to him. "After all, if you're so interested in being at a bachelorette party..." I said slyly, and he rolled his eyes as everyone collapsed laughing. He took a cookie with an amused look as I grinned at him, and chuckled.

"Your fault. You're the one 'invited' me." He retorted.

I glared and Elíl snickered. "Burn, Míleth. He so totally got you." She teased. I sighed.

"Hush, Lark Cartelion." I answered, and she glared.

"Celine DelaFiore." She retorted. I suddenly stood up.

"Okay, from here on out, you are all seeing the romantic side of Celine, alright? I am officially OOC from this point on." I said, then flopped down with a silly grin on my face.

"Isn't DelaFiore such a romantic name? Italian." I sighed dreamily, propping my head in my hands. Lir and Elíl were giggling, while Irmo was studying me closely as the rest of the Valar looked amused.

"And the ellon who holds it is pretty dreamy too, right?" Elíl ribbed.

I giggled madly. "No. He's not dreamy. He's perfect. And handsome. And my dream. And- annoying." I snapped back to normalcy for a moment, face twisting, as Lir laughed her head off. Then I was back in romance mode.

"I love him." I declared needlessly, hugging my pillow in a fit of delight.

"Oh I so like this mode." Elíl said excitedly.

"My turn to ask a question!" Lir said. "What do you love about him?" She asked interestedly. Nàmo's eyebrows went up.

I smiled dreamily. "A lot of things. His personality. His character. His history. His city. His life. His looks are a bonus." I answered vaguely. "That's why..."

"Wow. She's like, got it bad." Lir said.

I went back to normalcy. "As do you, Lyric Finn Russ." I sniffed. "And yes, I admit I've got it bad. About half as bad as Glorfindel has it, apparently." I grinned, and she collapsed laughing with Elíl. The Valar were watching with wide smiles.

"Are you looking forwards to the wedding?" Vairë interjected with a smile, which suddenly grew wicked. "Or should I say, the night after?" She asked slyly. Elíl and Lir and I suddenly found the floor very fascinating to hide our suddenly crimson cheeks.

"No." I muttered. "I'm almost scared." I said, and then suddenly began to tremble. "Okay, I think the fact that I'm actually getting married just hit me." I said, voice high-pitched. "I'm panicking." I informed them needlessly. My hands were shaking uncontrollably. Elíl and Lir looked pale themselves.

"About time." Irmo said amusedly. "Did you have to keep her so busy, Nàmo, that you couldn't even let her get used to the idea?" He asked mildly, sitting next to me and rubbing my back.

Nàmo sighed. "She volunteered." Was his answer. "Besides, it's better if she panics now, so that there isn't any going back." He defended himself. I slowly felt my head clear at the words, and stopped shaking.

"There. Better?" Irmo asked, moving to Lir and Elíl. I nodded wordlessly.

"Thank you." I answered, voice calm. "Sorry. I guess it... You're so devious, master." I growled as I suddenly registered his statement. He raised an amused eyebrow.

"Am I?" He asked enigmatically.

"All of the Valar are. Even if that was a rhetorical question." I answered with a straight face, and Elíl and Lir began to laugh in agreement. I grinned at their mock-affronted faces.

"What? You say to be honest." I said candidly, languishing on a pillow and brandishing a cookie.

"Míleth, Míleth, romance mode." Elíl said. I frowned at her.

"You can't do that. It doesn't work that way." I sniffed. Lir nodded.

"Yep. You have to do it this way." She crawled over to me and poked my shoulder.

"MANIAC!" I yelled, then glared. "Wrong button, Lir."

She rolled her eyes and poked my chest above my heart. "There then."

I smiled. "If I do, so do you." And I poked her chest above her heart. She blinked.

"So, what do you love about Maglor?" Elíl drawled.

Lir smiled, a far-away look in her eyes. "Everything." She murmured dreamily. "His smile. Oh Valar, his smile is so dreamy... And his voice. He's so soft and warm. Kind and gentle, but also a peacekeeper. Even if he can be very annoying, he's so sweet..." She giggled, and Elíl and I stared at each other. Then we flopped over, crying with laughter.

"I thought I had it bad!" I choked.

"She's gone poetic! Shy, blushing Lir!" Elíl cried, and Lir snapped out of it with a glare.

"Arg!" She yelled, lunging forwards and poking Elíl above her heart. Elíl abruptly stopped laughing.

"What's so catchy and lovable about Ecthelion?" Lir asked in a sickly-sweet voice as I sniggered.

Elíl smiled. "His eyes." Was her prompt answer. "I love him for his fun-loving personality, chivalry, kindness, loyalty, and everything, his faults and good parts. But for his looks, it's his eyes." She sighed. "They're so expressive... You should see them... They say so much..."

"Like how much he reaaaaly needs her, right?" I made a motion like I was holding a bow, and pulled back and 'shot' it. "Total Cupid arrow statement." I said in smug satisfaction as Lir howled. Elíl stirred and then blinked. Then she glared holes at Lir.

"Not. Funny." She growled. Then They both looked at me.

"Heyyy! I already did it once! Don't break my button!" I said, scrambling away. They just grinned. Nàmo poked my shoulder.

"MANIAC!" I yelled, then gave him an injured look. "Master. Really?" I pouted. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you usually say maniac?" He queried, ignoring me.

"Erm... When I see something that is crazy, insane, really weird, off the wall, or insanely cool?" I answered with a blink. He hummed thoughtfully, then looked to Vairë.

"I wonder if..." He murmured. Irmo suddenly looked contemplative.

"I'm not sure if that train of thought is particularly good..." Elíl whispered loudly.

"I hate to say this but... I agree." Lir whispered back.

Vairë smiled coyly, sidling up to Nàmo. "Why don't you find out my buttons?" She said, clinging to his arm. Atto's eyes went dark. I turned away.

"Can't watch... Atto, Ammë, if this becomes R rated, go somewhere else, please." I begged. Nàmo chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, yeldë, I'm not planning to do anything of the sort... Now." He finished, and Elíl and Lir joined me as I moved to the drinks.

"Yep. I'm pretending I never ever heard that." I said uncomfortably. They nodded as the rest of the gathered Valar laughed.

"Alright then, what do you expect from your future husbands?" Estë asked kindly, interestedly. Lir and Elíl and I looked at each other. Then we grinned.

"She so didn't ask." Elíl said slyly. We snickered, then we laughed. And began to sing Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor.

When we finished, we collapsed laughing as the Valar raised eyebrows but smiled. "Hmm. Catchy." Vána said, and began to sing it again.

"Pinch me. I think we corrupted a Vala, sisters." Elíl said forlornly, and Lir and I laughed ourselves silly.

"And what would you like your children to look like?" Irmo asked.

Lir shrugged. "Maglor's hair, my eyes for a boy, and my hair and Maglor's eyes for a girl. Pale skin, Maglor's nose and cheekbones, my lips." She said. Elíl and I smiled.

"Thought about it?" She teased. Lir nodded.

"Naturally." She answered. I nodded.

"Mmhm. Girl: my hair, Glorfindel's eyes, his mouth and smile, my high cheekbones and face contours. Boy: Glorfindel's hair, my eyes, my smile, Glorfindel's face entirely." I finished.

Elíl sighed. "Well... Okay. For a girl, I would like for her to have Ecthelion's hair, my eyes, his face, and my mouth and smile. For a boy, my hair, Ecthelion's deep blue eyes, my face, and his smile." She admitted.

"Cute." Lir grinned.

"Wait. Speaking of which... Who's going to ask THE question?" I asked uncomfortably. Lir pointed to Elíl, who pointed to me, and I pointed to Elíl.

"Totally you." I said. Lir nodded. She glared.

"Fine." Then she swallowed and looked at Estë. "Umm..." She fidgeted. "Is there... Any..." She sighed, turning away. I munched innocently on a cookie.

The Elíl turned back with a determined face. "Where exactly are we supposed to have a honeymoon? I mean, it's not as if we have time for it anyway... But if Tolkien's book on elves is accurate..." She licked her lips and glanced nervously at the Valar, who began to laugh lightly at us.

"It is." Nàmo chuckled. "The answer is that you'll have to wait until you have a house and then have a honeymoon at home." He winked. "Unless you can find some spare time."

I sighed, aggravated. "That's the problem. If I know Glorfindel, that isn't gonna be easy at all." I said with a swallow. I closed my eyes, slumping against the table with a groan. Lir sighed.

"That's not my concern with Maglor, but..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Aunt Carrie's voice sounded, and we looked to see her and mom there with confused smiles.

Lir and Elíl pointed at me. "Fine." I huffed. "We're trying to figure out the answer to our dilemma about honeymoons." I said. "Actually, we're panicking, because we don't have any time anyway." I said, disturbed.

They exchanged glances. "Is it really that necessary to have it right away? You could wait..." Mom offered. I shook my head.

"We would, but the problem is that it's nearly impossible to do that. According to Tolkien (and it's true), when elves get married, they have extremely high libido for the first month, more than usual. That's the problem. It's going to be next to impossible to deny Glorfindel and Ecthelion and Maglor what they need during the first month. And it could happen literally at any random moment. There's no telling when it'll hit. Most elves take at least a one or two month honeymoon after the wedding." I sighed, and mom and Aunt Carrie suddenly looked more understanding.

"Ah... I see." Mom said discerningly.

"Well, how about since everyone knows, you just agree on a specific place for you to go to when it hits? Everyone will understand, I'm sure." She suggested. Elíl sighed heavily.

"That's true, but the other problem is that no one knows how long it lasts either. It's unpredictable." She said.

"I'm sure everyone would understand that too. Well. Let's cross those bridges when we come to them, shall we?" Aunt Carrie said, bustling forwards. "Any goals for married life?" She asked.

We grinned at Vána, who smirked back. And we sang. Mom and Aunt Carrie stared as we collapsed laughing.

"Very... Accurate." Aunt Carrie said weakly.

Nàmo and Irmo burst into laughter.

I smirked. "Typical answer of a woman."

"Very." Varda agreed.

...

When I woke up, I found myself in a mound of pillows, surrounded by empty punch glasses, empty, crumb-scattered plates, and arms and legs of Elíl and Lir. I winced.

"Right." I sighed, cracking my neck and fingers, arms and legs. Vairë suddenly appeared.

"Today you prepare for the wedding!" She called cheerfully, breezing into the room.

Elíl and Lir groaned, waking up. I winced, looking to them and standing.

"Whelp. Here goes. The worst part." I said mournfully, and they smiled at me blearily as they jacked themselves up. Vairë whisked us off.

I don't even think I really remember everything that happened. First she made us take a series of long baths, with oils, salts, moisturizers, and everything. My head was whirling by the time it was over.

Then hair. Vairë, Estë, and Nienna each death with their respective daughters, and Vairë wrestled my hair into perfect submission. She pulled it, tugged it, washed it, oiled it, did everything with it that you could possibly do to make it look good.

By the time my hair was dry, it was literally like silk, slipping through Vairë's fingers without a sound, thick and luscious.

Elíl's golden brown hair looked the same, as did Lir's brown hair streaked with red. They grinned at me as I sighed. Vairë then took out measurements one more time, and nodded in satisfaction. Then she and Estë and Nienna exchanged looks. Elíl and Lir and I exchanged panicked looks.

Estë smiled. "Face." She declared. I groaned.

So then there was oils, masks, scrubs, moisturizers, and the whole nine-yards. I felt thoroughly exhausted by the time it was done. Then Vairë examined my lips and eyes, holding up swatches of color up to my eyes and mouth. Then she dropped liquid onto my lips, forbidding me to wipe or lick it off. I obeyed. Then she wiped it off a while later, moving on to my eyes and brushing something against my eyelashes and eyebrows.

Then when she was done with my face, she stood back and studied me keenly. "I think that's about done." She said in satisfaction.

"Thank Atar." I muttered.

"Násië." Elíl and Lir murmured fervently, eliciting laughter from the Valiër. We cracked smiles.

"Yeesh. I'm so tired." I sighed, slumping.

"Well. Now, you are not to move too much today, so as not to ruin the work, alright?" Estë asked, and began to hustle about, cleaning. Elíl and Lir and I sighed.

"Yes, my lady." We chimed, and then made our way to another room in Ilmarin where we were told to stay. There were puzzles and other things to amuse us.

"Hmm. I think I'm going to take a nap..." Elíl conked out on a couch as Lir and I smiled and decided to do a puzzle.

And of course, we talked. About many things, the least not being the butterflies that were bound to come tomorrow.

Then when Elíl woke up, Vairë came and began to tell us how the wedding was to go. It was apparently a mix between Valarin, Noldor, and Earthian weddings.

We listened carefully, practicing proper lines and all that was necessary. Thankfully Maiar can memorize things easily...

I sighed. "Then why do I feel that things could go terribly wrong?" I asked morosely.

"DON'T JINX IT!" Elíl and Lir yelled.

I giggled.

"Oopsie."

...

So it was time to get ready. It was THE day. I woke up to the sight of light streaming through the balcony of our room on Ilmarin. I smiled and walked over to it, stepping out onto the balcony and spread my arms, breathing deeply and smiling.

An eagle flew towards me and landed on the balcony. I smiled. "Mae Govannen." I said respectfully, bowing. The eagle bobbed its head and then handed me an envelope. I took it and gave the eagle a bowl of meat for its trouble, opening the seal and reading the letter as the eagle ate the payment with a screech. His feathers glistened in the light.

 _Children-_

 _Suiadan shall walk Míleth down the aisle and hand her to Nàmo at the end, Jonathan shall walk Elíl down and hand her to Irmo, while Feänor shall escort Lir and continue to at the end of the aisle._

 _Manwë_

I nodded, then took another look up Taniquetil before making my way back into the room, where Vairë and Estë and Nienna were already busy. I handed the letter to a groggy Elíl and Lir, who nodded after reading it.

"Here, Míleth, come with me-" and Vairë whisked me off to make sure that I was presentable. Once satisfied, she took me back to the room where there was not set up several stands with the dressed set out. Elíl and Lir were there as well.

Then Vairë pushed and shoved me precariously into a shift. It was sheer and white, laced with black and coming down halfway up my thighs. The shoulders were thin straps. It was held up by a series of strings that laced up the back and would come utterly undone by a single pull to the bow. Lir's was green, laced with white, and Elíl's was blue laced with white.

Then over that went the dress. Far from being very elaborate, they were simple yet beautiful and flattering. A pair of slippers went on our feet, soft and thin.

Lir's dress was predictably green. It made the green-streaks in her hazel eyes stand out pleasantly and contrasted nicely with her red-shot light brown locks. Her tanned skin was smooth and pleasant against the color. The green was velvet, the sleeves coming down to her elbows before becoming lace that flowed around her arms and dragged down her wrists. A golden belt cinched the waist and it was hemmed in golden thread. The skirt pooled around her feet.

She had a single coronet of gold studded with small rubies graced her head, and a necklace of thin silver and a single amethyst was her ensemble. Her lips were a natural shade of pink.

Elíl's was a light blue color, made of silk and lace. The shoulders were even with the neckline, leaving her shoulders bare. Lace swirled around her arms and around her hands like waves. It clung to her frame at the top and pooled out at the bottom, and then the skirt had films of lace that were pinned to the silk underskirt by pins shaped like butterflies. It complimented her golden-streaked green eyes and set off her golden brown hair. Her pale skin glowed as she smiled.

Her circlet was Mithril and made in a thick band studded with diamonds, to which I and Lir had smirked knowingly. A necklace of gold chain and a single ruby finished her off. Her lips were coral shaded.

Mine was golden colored, made of watered silk and velvet. The bodice was velvet, while the skirt and sleeves were silk. The shoulders were low, and the sleeves came all the way down to the ground, slitting at the wrists to free my hands. It clung to me, but not too tightly, and the skirt fell straight down to my feet and pooled on the floor. A belt of white cinched it at my waist so tightly I was sure I would choke, but thankfully it loosened.

My hair was done up in by simple coronet, with two braids looping back to be fishtailed down the back of my head. The coronet was made by Mairon, of course. It was a thin silver band, ornately done with delicate swirls. The only gems were a single sapphire in the center and a few delicate chains that looped dons my hair and were studded with tiny aquamarines. That's it. A neck collar with a single jet in the shape of a sun-in-eclipse was on my neck at my insistence.

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that the gold color of the dress made my eyes pop and my hair mute gently in pleasant mingling of color. And I also realized that my lips were a red color that stood out prominently but pleasantly. I smiled.

"Thank you, Ammë!" I said happily, twirling and then hugging her as she giggled.

"You are welcome, yeldë." She answered, pleased. Elíl and Lir did the same.

Then I took a deep breath as mom and aunt Carrie came in. Mom took one look and smiled widely. "You look beautiful, Celine." She said, taking my hands into hers. I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks mom." I answered shyly.

There was a knock at the door. "Can we play escort now?" Uncle Jonathan's up ice wafted through the door. We laughed.

"Yes!" Aunt Carrie answered back, and the door opened. He and dad stared.

"Whoa. Beauty contest?" Dad asked. We rolled our eyes as they grinned.

Then Feänor came in, looking a little uncomfortable. I immediately went and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you, Ata." I said softly. He hugged me back awkwardly and said nothing. Lir then smiled and curtsied.

"My lord. I hope... I hope I may have your blessing." She said shyly. Feänor started, then looked at her. Then he bowed, holding out a hand, which she took.

"Welcome to the family... Daughter." He answered genuinely, and she smiled.

"Thank you.. Ata." She said, and he walked her off. Uncle Jonathan bowed and escorted Elíl, while I took Dad's proffered hand and he began to escort me.

We walked down the hallways to the aviary, laughing lightly and talking. Maiar of all the Valar lined the halls, and often we would stop to greet them and other Maia we specifically knew. I stopped for a moment in front of one, eyes sparkling.

I bowed. "I will attempt to live with a sadist, Tegaladwen." I winked, and she smiled broadly.

"Good luck. You're going to need it, since married life is hard." Was her common, cryptical, well-intended answer. Dad and I laughed until we reached Fionwë, who I stopped to wave at.

"Atar bless, Míleth, sister!" He called back, and I giggled.

"Thank you, Fionwë!" I answered. Dad gave me a questioning look.

"One of lord Manwë's most highest Maia, probably just under Eonwë, and the one who appeared to Joseph the earthly father of Jesus." I answered, and he blinked.

"Oh." Was his faint answer. Then I smirked as Elíl yelled.

"Valar kriff!" Then she grinned. "Hi Eonwë!" She waved as the Maia sighed exaggeratedly and closed his book. The halls rang with Maiarin laughter as he winked back. I waved and he returned it.

"Hi Olòrin, Calimo!" Lir yelled, and the Maiar waved back with broad grins. Calimo nodded to me.

"Congratulations, my lady." He said, and I laughed.

"No my lady's, Calimo, we are equals." I winked, and he returned it with a cheeky grin. "That's my Calimo." I grinned, and he laughed.

I broke away completely to hug Maranwë, who hugged me back, a little flustered. "Thank you for coming, Maranwë." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I couldn't miss it, lifesaver." He answered, and I laughed before resuming my walk.

We finally arrived at the doors to the aviary, and we stopped at the doors. Eonwë, who was in front of us now, opened the doors, announcing Lir first. "Lady Aegliriel, Maia of lady Nienna, escorted by lord Feänàro."

We watched as she walked down the flower-scattered floor of quartz, until she was led to the front next to Maglor, who stood there stiffly as Feänor held Lir's hand. Maglor was dressed in a sea green robe and brown leather boots. His metallic blue eyes surveyed Lir softly, and his dark hair was tied up in his warrior braids with a silver coronet. An eight-pointed Feänoriàn star decorated his robe and the shoulder of his cloak.

"Elíl, Maia and daughter of Lord Irmo and lady Estë, lord Jonathan and lady Carrie, escorted by lord Jonathan." Eonwë declared, and I watched as she was led down the aisle next. Uncle Jonathan handed her to lord Irmo, walking to a seat and sitting next to aunt Carrie. Ecthelion stood next to Irmo, dressed in a deep blue robe, silver cloak and black boots, with his dark blue eyes surveying Elíl hungrily and his deep blue-black, inky hair in warrior braids of his house and a silver coronet with diamonds on his head.

"Míleth, Maia and daughter of lord Nàmo and last Vairë, lord Suiadan and lady Alassiel, escorted by lord Suiadan." Eonwë finished, and I began to walk down the aisle. My hand was held steady by dad's, who squeezed it encouragingly. The audience was seated on either side of the aisle, and I met some familiar gazes as I passed. Finrod and his wife Amarië grinned at me, and I returned the smile. Fingon wriggled his fingers at me, and I stuck out my tongue slightly as he snickered and winked. All of my brothers gave me grins and waves. Beleg, and Maeglin bounced excitedly and waved. I waggled my fingers back slightly with a smile.

Dad handed me over to lord Nàmo, who gave me a brief smile as I glanced up at him. I turned around to face everyone, and found that my hand was trembling slightly. Dad grinned slightly before moving to his own chair. Glorfindel was dressed in a white robe hemmed with golden celandine and a blue cloak with dark brown boots. His golden hair was braided with the warrior braids of his house, and caught in a silver circlet dotted with sapphires.

Manwë began to speak. "Ladies, lords, Maiar, Valar: we have gathered here to witness the union of these three couples. Wilt thou witness this sacred binding of feär?" He asked formally.

"Aye!" The voices of the crowd rose loudly.

Manwë smiled slightly. "Very well." Then he turned to Lir and Maglor. Feänor handed Lir's hand to Maglor, who turned towards her and grasped both her hands in his. "You may exchange your vows." He said gravely.

Maglor spoke first. "I, Màkalaurë Feänorion, do now take thee to be mine bride, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee and cherish thee, to provide for thee, to meet thine needs and to support thee. I hereby swear to love thee and none other, to remain faithful to thee, in trouble and in good times. Valar valuvar." He finished, and Mairon stepped forwards, bearing the rings. I closed my eyes, breathing harshly in an attempt to keep back the laughter. There was light laughter from the audience, and Mairon smiled at them knowingly, eliciting more laughter. Manwë was smiling amusedly. Maglor slipped the ring onto Lir's finger.

I looked at Elíl. *Maglir forever and ever.* I sent, and she snickered back.

Lir took a deep breath. When she spoke, her voice was firm but clearly nervous. "I, Aegliriel Feänturiel, do now take thee as mine lawfully wedded husband, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee, to follow thee, to support thee, to bear thee children, and to be thine companion wherever thou wilt go and in whatever thou wilt do. I hereby swear that I will love thee and none other, to be faithful to thee in all things both in troubled times and in times of plenty. Valar valuvar." She finished tremulously, then took the ring from Mairon and slipped it onto his finger.

Then she took her hands from Maglor's and lifted her fingers to her collar, unclasping the brooch from her dress. Then she spoke as she replaced the pin on his cloak with hers, shaped in the form of a fountain, the fountain of pity emblem of Nienna. "As a token of our sacred vows, I do bestow upon thee this gift in my love for thee." She finished, and pinned his pin to her own dress.

Manwë stood before them, with Nienna and Feänor behind them. "Thou hast heard their vows. Nienna, Feänor, wilt thou consent to their union?" He asked both, and they nodded gravely.

"We do." They intoned.

Manwë turned to the people. "Is there any who object to this union? Speak now, or hold thy peace forever." He said. No one stirred.

He turned back to them and smiled. "Then by the power vested in me, I declare thee ellon and wife." He said.

"Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Aegliriel az Màkalaurë az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet." Feänor and Nienna said.

There was a cheer from the crowds as Maglor stepped closer to Lir and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning to smile with her at the audience. Then they turned to Ecthelion and Elíl with wide smiles. Lir winked as Elíl smiled nervously.

Manwë moved so that he was in front of them. The audience stilled. Irmo handed Elíl's hand to Ecthelion, who turned to face her and grasp both her hands in his. My own hand was feeling slightly clammy. I peeked up at Nàmo, who smiled sympathetically and squeezed my hand. *There is nothing to fear, yeldë. You know we love you.* He said gently, and I felt myself smile back tremulously.

"You may exchange your vows." Manwë said, and Ecthelion began.

"I, Ecthelion, lord of the House of the Fountain, do now take thee to be mine bride, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee and cherish thee, to provide for thee, to meet thine needs and to support thee. I hereby swear to love thee and none other, to remain faithful to thee, in trouble and in good times. Valar valuvar." He said, and slipped on her finger the ring.

When Elíl spoke, her voice was quiet but even. "I, Elíl Feänturiel, do now take thee as mine lawfully wedded husband, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee, to follow thee, to support thee, to bear thee children, and to be thine companion wherever thou wilt go and in whatever thou wilt do. I hereby swear that I will love thee and none other, to be faithful to thee in all things both in troubled times and in times of plenty. Valar valuvar." She said, and smiled slightly at Mairon as she took the ring and placed it on Ecthelion's finger.

Then she took her own pin from her dress and began to fasten it in place of Ecthelion's cloak pin. "With this, I give thee a token of our sacred binding and a gift to thee from my heart." Her pin was in the shape of a rainbow, the symbol of Irmo.

Irmo, Estë, and now uncle Jonathan and Aunt Carrie stood behind them. "Thou hast heard their vows. Wilt thou consent to their union?" He asked.

"We do." Was the answer.

"Is there any who object to this union? Speak now, or hold thy peace forever." Manwë said. No one objected. Manwë turned to Elíl and Ecthelion.

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare thee ellon and wife."

"Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Elíl az Ecthelion az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet." Elíl's parents and Irmo and Estë finished. Ecthelion drew his arm around Elíl, and they smiled and waved at the crowd who cheered.

Oh snap. My turn. My hands were still shaking, even if they weren't clammy any longer. Manwë turned to Glorfindel and I. Nàmo handed me to Glorfindel, who turned to face me as my hands were clasped in his. I looked up at him, to see that his eyes were dark blue, burning into me. His hands were firm, and he rubbed his thumbs soothingly against my trembling knuckles.

"You may exchange your vows." Manwë said, giving me a slight, encouraging smile. Nàmo, Vairë, dad and mom had moved behind us.

Glorfindel spoke with confidence. I, Glorfindel lord of the House of the Golden Flower in Gondolin that once was, do now take thee to be mine bride, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee and cherish thee, to provide for thee, to meet thine needs and to support thee. I hereby swear to love thee and none other, to remain faithful to thee, in trouble and in good times. Valar valuvar." He slipped the ring onto my finger, cool and soothing against my skin. His hand was warm.

I opened my mouth, and when I spoke, my voice was slightly tremulous but still decided. "I, Míleth Feänturiel, do now take thee as mine lawfully wedded husband, for now and throughout eternity, to love thee, to follow thee, to support thee, to bear thee children, and to be thine companion wherever thou wilt go and in whatever thou wilt do. I hereby swear that I will love thee and none other, to be faithful to thee in all things both in troubled times and in times of plenty. Valar valuvar." I turned to Mairon, who grinned at me happily. I smiled back fondly at him, then turned back to Glorfindel. The ring slipped over his finger smoothly, his skin warm against the coolness of it.

I took my pin, and clasped it to Glorfindel's cloak. "With this token of our eternal binding, I give thee this gift from mine heart." Glorfindel smiled slightly at me in thanks.

"Thou hast heard their vows. Wilt thou consent to their union?" Manwë asked my parents.

"We do." Was their grave but joyous answer.

"Is there any who object to this union? Speak now, or hold thy peace forever." Manwë said. As expected, there was no answer.

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare thee ellon and wife." Manwë said in satisfaction.

"Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Elíl az Ecthelion az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet." Both sets of parents finished, and the crowd stood and roared for all of us. Glorfindel drew his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side. I smiled shyly and waved, seeing all of the people.

"You may now kiss the bride." Manwë finished, almost dryly, and roars of appreciative laughter went up from the crowd. Glorfindel laughed and pulled me to him, lowering his face to mine abruptly. I squeaked in shock, then forgot how to think as sparks danced across my skin and stars through my vision. Glorfindel finally pulled back.

"I love you, Míleth, melda." He whispered.

"I love you, Laurëfindel." I answered shyly with a smile. His eyes grew even darker. I turned to look at Elíl and Lir, who were also clasped against their significant others and smiling.

And I was happy. After all, nothing had been jinxed... So far. You know, I probably shouldn't have said that.

 **Translations: (Quenyä)**

"Nai Manwë Thúlimo tiruva Elíl az Ecthelion az nai Eru Ilúvatar alyuva tet.: **May Manwë Lord of Wind watch over _ and _, and may Eru the Father of All bless them**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! News flash, people: I have exams coming up, so I will not be updating for a week. Therefore, please don't spam me with emails demanding to know what's up with me. I hope you had/have a great Saturday! Thank you all for the reviews. To those I didn't personally reply to my apologies: I was away yesterday with no internet. Let me reply to you here.**

 **horseyyay: well it had to be addressed. *-*; I like cider too. Yummy. XD**

 **The Mysterious Masked Hunter: I'd wondered where you were. ;) glad you like!**

 **Gwestiel: glad it was! ;)**

 **People, this is not rated M or R. Wedding night is mentioned in passing, not explicitly described, thank you very much. Get your minds outta the gutter.**

Chapter 8

We were seated at the large table, where everyone was seated, eating cheerfully and making conversation. I found myself across from Finrod and Amarië. I shoved a lock of hair behind my ear. Finrod grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd ever give me an invitation, gwador." He teased Glorfindel, who sighed. Amarië giggled as I raised an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Really." Glorfindel dead-panned. "Well sorry to keep you waiting."

Finrod laughed. "Should've known you would have to have prodding." He ribbed.

"Twelve years." Glorfindel said disbelievingly. Finrod had the grace to blush as Amarië and I laughed.

"Nerí." I sighed.

"Násië." Amarië remarked. Elíl and Lir giggled, hearing the conversation.

After the meal, people mingled, saying hello and moving about. Glorfindel dragged me to Eärendil, Elwing, Elrond and Celébrian. According to Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir weren't in Aman but had stayed behind on earth. We had exchanged looks at that one.

"My lords, my ladies." Glorfindel inclined his head. They turned to us with smiles, and I curtsied.

"Glorfindel! It's good to see you again, Mellon nîn." Elrond said with a slight smile, and Eärendil hugged Glorfindel.

"Yes, uncle Glorfy." He winked, and Glorfindel grinned as I smiled amusedly, pulling the circlet off of my head. I pulled my hair free of the braids and slipped it back on, feeling better.

Then they turned to me. "It is good to meet you, lady Míleth." Eärendil inclined his head. I laughed with a curtesy.

"Please, lord Eärendil, no formalities. Just Míleth will do. It's my pleasure to meet you." I said with a grin. They smiled.

"As it is to see you." Was the general answer. I gave Celébrian a keen look. She smiled slightly at me.

"It is good to see you well, my lady. I trust that all is well with your family?" I asked politely. A flash of pain I had expected went through her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Was her gently reply nonetheless.

"I see-"

*Arwen gave her love.* Nàmo said.

I smiled. "Your daughter gave her love before she left." I added, and she smiled gratefully as her eyes sparkled with moisture.

"Thank you." She whispered. I inclined my head.

"It was my pleasure, my lady-" in a moment, I had something clinging to my dress. I picked up Mairon, settling him on my hip. "Ai little brother! Be careful!" I laughed lightly, kissing his brow. He grinned up at me innocently.

"No, it's your fault. You're the one who keeps falling down the stairs when I hug you." He answered cheekily, and I distinctly heard Elrond choke. I sighed.

"Oh Valar." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling and heard Nàmo laugh. "Hug me indeed- more like crash into me, little ringbearer." I grinned. He pouted as Glorfindel laughed himself silly and Elrond and Celébrian looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Oh, if you will excuse me, I think someone's calling me." I apologized to the group, who nodded and smiled in reply. I nodded and left Glorfindel to speak with them longer while I went to find Fingon and my brothers.

I finally made it there with Mairon trying to pull the circlet off of my head as I laughed at him. "Sorry!" I gasped, finally letting him have it.

Then I squeezed myself between Caranthir and Celegorm. "So? You called?" I asked cheerfully, lowering the squirming Maia on my hip to the floor as he ran off.

"Is it true that Moryo is your favorite Feänorion?" Fingon asked, giving me a hug by way of greeting. I snickered at Caranthir's uncomfortable and slightly red face, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, it's very true." I answered slyly, and Fingon went into a roar of laughter with the rest of my brothers at a sour-looking Moryo. "Aww Moryo, don't look like that." I teased. "You know you love me too." I said, and walked off with a pleased nod as they doubled over laughing at a balefully glaring Moryo. But I saw the spark of humored fondness in his eyes, which I returned with a wink.

The rest of my time was spent with the Valar and my parents and Glorfindel.

"By the way, you leave in three days." Manwë added, and I nodded in reply.

"Of course, my lord." I answered. Nàmo kissed my brow.

"Be good, Padawan." He said sternly, making my parents choke as I grinned maniacally.

"Yes, master." I answered gleefully. "I'll be perfectly sadistically good." I grinned, and he sighed as the rest of the Valar laughed.

"I never understood Tegaladwen." Ulmo shook his head as Glorfindel and I laughed ourselves silly.

"It's much easier to understand Níssi. Nerí are much harder." I said facetiously with a sniff.

"That's a joke." Nàmo snorted.

"... Okay, you have a point." I admitted.

They laughed at me.

...

All three couples were supposed to stay at a single, large hunting lodge in Oromë's woods for two days before going back. We had been offered separate cabins, but had unanimously voted on a single one.

As Ecthelion had said: "After all, the six of us are that close, so it's not as if we won't go to each other's cabins for meals anyway. Best we stay in one cabin."

So we were. We had gotten stuck in a downpour of rain going to the lodge, so it was a relief when we finally arrived. There was a fire going in the fireplace, and a pot of stew was on the fire along with a plate of bread. We looked at each other and then shrugged, sitting down to eat without even bothering to change clothes.

"I'm tired." I mumbled through my spoon.

"Same here." Elíl sighed.

"Me three." Lir said wearily.

"I'll be glad to get changed." I wrinkled my nose, and finished my bowl, carrying it to the kitchen and setting it in a pan of water. Everyone stacked their dishes and then saying good-night, retired.

Glorfindel and I entered the room to find that there was a single bed, a large fireplace, two chairs with a small table, and a single wardrobe. I went over to the wardrobe and was relieved to find clothes in it. There was an attached bathroom, which I immediately made use of, moving inside and filling the large tub.

I peeled off my clothes and making sure that I had a night shift, same as the one that Vairë had given me, took a bath and came out drying my hair with a relaxed attitude, feeling much better. Glorfindel gave me a smile as he went to take his turn, and I returned it as I sat down at the table, picking up a book that was on it.

I smiled amusedly as I saw the title. "Baby Names." I laughed lightly and began to read, giggling over some of the ridiculous names and the comments that went with them.

Glorfindel finally came back out to find me smiling over the book. He peered over my shoulder as he scrubbed his hair dry. He snorted. "Looks like a broad hint to me." He said amusedly. I laughed.

"Maybe. Who knows?" I replied, closing the book and setting it back down. I moved to the window and peered through a chink in the curtains at the lightning and rain that fell outside and lit up the night sky.

"I like it when it rains. It's so pretty and soothing." I murmured, and felt Glorfindel wrap his arms around my waist as he peered out with me just as thunder crashed.

"Even when it's loud?" He asked into my hair.

"Yes." I answered. "It's amazing. Then again, probably only when I'm in a warm place looking out at it." I added humorously, and he chuckled.

"I have to agree. Especially like now, when I have something warm right here in my arms." He said into my ear, ghosting his lips against the tip of it. I shivered, saying nothing and feeling heat creep into my cheeks. He turned me around, pulling me closely against him.

"I love you." He murmured, burying his fingers into my hair and pulling my face up to look at him. I smiled back softly.

"I love you." I answered, and he lowered his lips on top of mine. He moved down to my neck, his golden hair tumbling over my shoulders.

"Melda." He groaned. "I've waited so long... So many years..." He said thickly, pulling back to look at me. His eyes were a dark blue. "And now I finally found you." His voice was deep and raspy as his hands trailed down my sides, pressing me against him.

I clutched his tunic in my hands, looking down at it with a blush. His hand reached up to tangle in my hair, kissing me hungrily. I was left breathless when he finally allowed me to breathe. "Laurëfindel..." I said breathlessly, and he groaned, burying his face into my shoulder. His hands twitched.

"Say it again." He pleaded.

"Laurëfindel." I whispered. The laces of the dress were tugged. And after that, I lost all coherent thought.

...

My eyes peeled open wearily, and I muffled a groan as light hit my eyes, making them water. Then I yawned and sighed, stretching- and found myself tangled in something. For a moment I felt confused, then remembered.

I was still pressed against Glorfindel, his golden hair splayed everywhere and tangling in my platinum locks as his arms held me close to his large frame. I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, to which he stirred but didn't wake, and carefully crawled out of bed.

I winced at the ache that manifested itself in my body and wrinkled my nose. I felt sticky and awful, and went to take a bath. When I finally came back out, dressed in a simple pair of leggings and shirt, drying my hair, Glorfindel was awake and waiting his turn. He gave me a quick good-morning kiss before disappearing for his own shower.

When he came back out, I was by the window and looking out at the clean air and blue skies. I turned and smiled at him happily. "Hungry. Going down to eat!" I said, moving out the door. With a chuckle he followed me, hand around my shoulders.

"Hey! Morning!" Elíl and Ecthelion walked next to us, and Maglor and Lir joined soon after. I had to get used the new aura that radiated off of them. Their bonds were strong, and it made me smile at the thought, even if all of us felt a bit embarrassed at it.

We sat down for a pleasant breakfast, and talked about the day. "Do you think we should we go out?" Elíl asked.

"How about out to the lake out back?" Lir asked. "It might be one of the last chances to swim- I mean, after all Alaska isn't exactly the best place, is it?" She asked dryly, and Elíl and I laughed.

"How about we take turns?" I suggested. "Someone take an hour of swimming, another two go on a walk, and another two do something else." They nodded in agreement.

"Good idea." Glorfindel said. "How about Elíl and Ecthelion go on a walk, Lir and Maglor go for a swim, and Míleth and I stay here to wash up the dishes?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded.

"Good idea! The next two who stay here can make dinner and the last two get dessert." I winked, and they laughed in agreement.

So we finished up and Lir and Maglor went to swim while Elíl and Ecthelion started off on their walk, chatting happily. Glorfindel and I turned to the dishes.

"I wonder if we will meet Elladan and Elrohir on earth." I murmured.

"Maybe so. I wouldn't doubt it." Was his thoughtful answer.

Then I sighed. "Elíl and Lir and I were talking about what to do since we can't have time to take a month or two off, so we came up with a plan." I said. We finished the washing, and Glorfindel took me to the couch, settling me on his lap.

"Oh?" He encouraged me to go on.

"Well, we decided that it would be best if we settled in as soon as possible. Since everyone is aware of our predicament, we'll just have to settle on a 'personal space' in case it... comes up without warning." I said, twirling a lock of his golden hair in my fingers. He buried his nose into my shoulder, dragging his nose up my neck.

"I can do that." He said, kissing my shoulder.

I squirmed. "Glorfindel." I protested half-heartedly. "Don't sniff me."

"Can't help it. You smell like lemongrass and rosemary.." He answered against my throat. I sighed.

"Please not now. I still ache." I protested. He pulled back with a concerned frown. "Don't be worried. It's normal." I reassured, and he nodded, looking mollified.

"Should we try to find a puzzle?" He asked.

"Mmm. You go find it while I go try to find some hawthorn juice." I answered, and he nodded as we scattered.

I poured us glasses of the juice and took them to the living room, where he had set the puzzle out on a table. "It's supposed to be of this lodge." He said absently, thanking me with a kiss as he took the glass. I squeezed next to him and set my own cup down.

"Hmm... Well, we get the easy part." I said with a grin. "The edges." I said slyly, and he laughed along with me as we began. When Elíl and Ecthelion came back in, they found us finished with the edges and trying to work on the rest.

"Hey! Our turn for a walk?" I asked with a smile. They nodded and came to look at the puzzle. "Lir and Maglor get to try to do as much as possible after they finish making dinner." I said with a sly grin, and they laughed.

"No fair! You got the easiest!" Elíl mock-whined with a wink, and we howled with laughter. Lir and Maglor came in for their shift as Elíl and Ecthelion went for their swim. Lir was looking decidedly flushed, and Maglor looked much too smug. Glorfindel and I decided to make our escape. "I'm not even gonna ask." I said, and Lir blushed as Maglor merely smiled.

We went on our walk. "What do you think of the Elf Café?" I asked.

"I don't know. Oh I mean I like it, but what I meant was that I'm not sure about the courses. Something tells me that we won't need to do that." He answered thoughtfully.

"Hmm. Maybe the Valar have already 'inspired' someone." I said with a quirk of the lips, and he snorted.

"Contingency plans, my sword. As if." He said. Then I suddenly remembered the pin, and noticed that he had it on. By then, we were in a clearing.

"Glorfindel?" I turned to him. He turned back to me, a smile on his face.

"Yes, melda?" He answered.

"Your pin. That's not just... a pin." I said, giving him a look. He smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me." He chuckled, wrapping a hand around my waist as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well excuse me if you made me forget." I retorted, and he pulled me closer, eyes sparkling wickedly.

"Oh? Should I make you forget again?" He asked lowly, and I smacked him.

"Not a chance!" I sniffed, and then plucked the pin off before handing it to him. "Here." I said with a smile. He took it with a questioning look.

"Try to put it on." I said. He pinned it to himself, and immediately everything went black.

...

I found myself in a room. It was wallpapered with blue, with golden vines all over the place. Glorfindel's mind. I looked around, to see that there were shelves of thoughts and memories, images, sounds, smells, tastes, all sorts of things. I walked over to one that was kept under lock and key, and placed a hand against it. It opened readily for me, and the scene suddenly changed.

I found myself in a body not my own, and suddenly realized that Glorfindel was in front of me, looking defiant as he raised his sword. Oh. This was apparently his fight with the Balrog. I changed form to a black and red mist, swirling around his form. He glared at me that was not me and the Balrog that was not the Balrog.

"Go back to the abyss, flame of Udun!" He shouted, and I felt like giggling at the quote. But I had to act in character.

"Are you truly protecting your people?" I hissed in the voice that was not my own. "Or are you just showing off, going against me, a Maia?" I asked tauntingly, swirling around behind him. For a moment he paused, then turned around.

"I do not answer to you. You will only attempt to corrupt my mind." He said, but there was confusion in his eyes. I snorted, morphing into the shape of lady Aradhel with my arms crossed.

"You failed to protect me, you know." I stated conversationally, motioning around. "Just as you failed to protect your city and King. It all adds up to failure in the end, after all." I shrugged.

Glorfindel dropped his weapons. "This is not my memory." He said quietly. "You- you are not Aradhel, nor are you a Balrog." He stated firmly. The ground shook, and his eyes hardened. "This. Is not. My memory!" He roared, and the ground caved.

We were back in the room of his mind, with the drawer wide open. Glorfindel sat in a chair, looking confused. I was in the form of a white mist, and I closed the drawer and locked it back. Then I morphed into my elf form. He looked startled.

"Míleth! What-"

"Yes, you were right. I tampered slightly with your memory. Oh it'll be the same as it always was before, it was just a one-time thing." I reassured him, sitting on a chair across from him. "I will explain." I said with a smile.

"I am a pure spirit, as you know. Therefore, I can choose any form. A part of me is in that pin that brought you here. This is your mind, and your memories. That pin is actually a weapon. It can change into any archaic weapon, sword, dagger, anything you wish, and you will also have access to my powers. However, in order to use it, and therefore me, you need to make a contract with me. As soon as you put on the pin instead of me, you were subjected to a test, to see how long it would take you to realize that something wasn't right and what your reactions would be." I said, and he slowly looked more understanding.

I stood. "You passed. You answered in a way that showed me that you do not seek revenge and that your heart and mind are stable." I held out my hand. "Will you make a contract with me?" I asked. He smiled, and took my hand... And it all went black again.

...

I opened my eyes, to find myself still standing on the ground, with Glorfindel lying down, eyes closed. Then he gasped, and opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. I knelt next to him, and he looked at me wonderingly, then down at the pin. I smiled.

"Wanna try it?" I asked with a grin, and he chuckled, standing up and taking the pin into his hand. Then he gave me a wry look.

"You'll need to teach me how to use it." He said. I grinned.

"Think of whatever weapon you want it to be." I answered. He looked down at it, and it immediately morphed into a long, thin, sharp sword. It had a shiny Mithril blade and a jet, onyx, and gold hilt. "If you want to use my powers, you'll need to call upon me." I offered. Glorfindel opened his mouth, then suddenly stiffened and thrust me behind him, holding the sword at ready.

"There's something coming." He said lowly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! Yay! Thank you for all of the well-wishes for my exams, I did well enough. :) Please, enjoy this new chapter, and don't be afraid to tell me anything you think you'd like to see sometime!**

 **As always, thank you for all faves, follows, and reviews.**

 **I own Nada but Míleth, and any other character you don't recognize as belonging to Tolkien... Except for Lark, Lir, and Tegaladwen.**

Chapter 9

*First test.* Oromë's voice said in my mind, and I smiled.

*Yes master.* I answered.

*Remember what I taught you.* Tulkas reminded.

*Of course, my lord* I answered calmly, and Glorfindel shifted stance slightly.

"Here they come." He murmured. He was right. There were five of them, large warg-like creatures that slunk around us in a circle, snarling.

"Yeesh. They're ugly. They must have come over the Pelori." I said.

"Probably." He answered. One of them suddenly lunged. Glorfindel whirled and thrust, and I just stood there patiently. The sword nicked the beast, but didn't kill it. It howled in pain and rage.

"Kriff! Can't believe I missed." Glorfindel muttered, disgusted.

"I'm waiting." I said amusedly, and he did a double take. Then opened his mouth. "Well, looks like we can get them running together, right?" He grinned at me. "Eclipse, Míleth!" He yelled just as another beast lunged, and I felt myself being tugged. I allowed my form to shift until I was fully connected to the sword in his hands.

My head and shoulders materialized above Glorfindel's shoulder in an almost transparent form, and I surveyed them from his point of view. The animals seemed wary, and there was an unnaturally intelligent light in their eyes. They were the first prototype of werewolves, and very sentient, thank you very much.

Glorfindel looked to me, surprised, and I smiled. "Don't get distracted, golden boy." I teased, and he snorted as he turned back to the wargs. There was a mark that decorated his cheek, of a sun-in-eclipse.

"Let's do this, melda." He said, and I nodded.

"Hmm." I answered, and he lunged towards one with a roar. There was a slash, and blood spurted as one went down.

*I tell you, masters, if you're betting how long it will take...* I growled.

There was laughter. *Told you!* Nàmo said smugly.

*Aww come on.* Tulkas groused.

*What!?* I asked. Glorfindel took another down, leaping away from the slashing claws.

*We bet whether or not you would say anything about betting.* Nàmo answered gleefully. *I won.*

I snorted. *Apparently.* I said dryly, and turned back to the battle just as Glorfindel shouted.

"Slash, Míleth!" I sent out a pulse of white energy from the sword that neatly sliced the oncoming warg in two. Two to go, three down.

He managed to take the second to last down, breathing heavily. "Last one." He said.

"Let me handle this one." I murmured into his ear. "Just point." I said gently. He pointed the sword, and burst of white light in a huge ball crashed into the warg, knocking it off of its feet and sending it crashing into a tree. The light passed through the warg's body, and it slumped, dead. The bodies burst into flames, and soon nothing was left.

The sword became a pin once more, and I dissolved the full connection, materializing once more as an elf. The mark on Glorfindel's face disappeared, and he dragged me into a kiss.

"Thank you, melda." He murmured. I smiled.

"Love ya, Glorfy." I answered, and he chuckled.

"Well. That was fun, but now I think I want to go take a swim." He said, and we sauntered off, me explaining more about the pin.

*Well done, Míleth.* Oromë said, sounding pleased.

*Thank you, my lord.* I answered with a grateful smile, and Nàmo sent me a smile that made me grin.

...

After stopping by home to get a change of clothes and towels, Glorfindel and I had left to go to the lake. Lir and Maglor went for a walk while Ecthelion and Elíl finished up preparing dinner, which was supposedly baked fish. The puzzle was nearly done.

When we arrived at the lake, we suddenly noticed that there was a path leading further into the forest. Exchanging looks, Glorfindel and I followed it, to come into a small clearing with a natural hot springs in it. We smiled and decided to use it.

Dressed in a simple thin shift, I slipped into the spring and grimaced at the slight sting of the hot water before it faded into pleasant warmth. I sighed, sinking down in satisfaction before popping back up. Glorfindel was in by then, and he sidled up next to me.

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, and I realized that he wasn't wearing anything. I chewed my lip, looking up into the sky. "Glorfindel?" I suddenly asked.

"Hmmm?" He answered, sounding rather out of it.

"Glorfindeeeel." I whined insistently, and he sighed.

"What?" He asked patiently, skimming his fingers down my front.

"What do we do after dinner?" I asked morosely. "It'll be boring."

He let out a grunt. "What do you think I want to do?" He answered, lips pressed against my shoulder. Color tinted my cheeks.

"Umm... Read?" I offered, and he chuckled lowly.

"Yes. Read you. Explore your letters." He said amusedly, and I sighed.

"Glorfindel, please!" I protested, and he laughed, turning me around and nuzzling my cheek.

"Please, melda?" He pleaded, kissing my lower lip.

"Laurëfindel-" I started.

"If you don't want me to, why are you calling me that?" He rumbled against my hair, and I sighed.

"Glorfindel..."

"What?"

"Take a bath. Your hair is dirty."

Sigh. "Must you be such a spoil-sport?"

"Am I? Hmmm... Must come from Atto..."

*I'll thank you to leave me out of this, Padawan.*

*Meep!*

...

"That was delicious." Lir said after dinner, and everyone murmured or sighed in agreement. I hiccuped slightly and winced, rubbing my stomach.

"T-too good." I sighed, and they laughed lightly. Glorfindel wrapped his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into him for support, yawning.

"So... We're supposed to leave in what... Let's see..." Elíl mused. "Tomorrow!?"

I nodded. "Yeah, to- wait, tomorrow!?" I yelped, sitting up and nearly cracking my head on Glorfindel's. I leaped up and ran to my room, coming back down with the papers for identification that Nàmo had given me, along with my timetable.

I flipped through it. "Tomorrow at three o clock!" I said, and then riffled through the papers as everyone leaned forwards to hear me better.

"Here. The instructions sheet. 1) you will use ElfSky and ElfStone along with Drago and Saphira and their wolf cubs to go to Fairbanks. 2) when you arrive, you will be provided with necessary identification, bags, clothes, and vehicles. 3) you will drive from Fairbanks two hours away to Wiseman. 4) search for a home 5) more instructions will be provided on completion of these."

I stared at it for a minute, then went through the other papers. "These are all the records of the funds we have to use." I muttered, and Elíl took them from me. She was always the best accountant. "Lir, these are the house arrangement issues." I handed her those papers as she went through them.

"And these are identification papers for me." I said, and leaned back with Glorfindel peering over my shoulder to look. All of the names of everyone were there, elven and human, as well as ages. I suddenly giggled.

"Nelyo is 27, Káno is 25, Lir is 20, Moryo is 23, Tyelko is 22, Pityo and Telvo are 10, Naneth is 42 (she so doesn't look it), Thel is 24, Elíl is 20, Glorfy is 24, I'm 20, Maeglin is 16, Beleg is 18, and Mairon is 9. Do you think it fits?" I asked. "I had to guess at the ages..."

"Seems fine to me... Though to be honest I think we don't really look it so much..." Elíl admitted, and I nodded.

"But it's the closest we can get." Lir said, and we all agreed.

"Wow. I still can't believe we're doing this..." Elíl sighed.

"You're telling me." I answered dryly, and then groaned and flopped against Glorfindel's lap, reading over the papers again. He rubbed circles on my back as I chewed my lip and hummed slightly.

"It's almost eight o clock." Lir said, looking out the window. "We should plan our schedule for tomorrow." She suggested, and out timetables were reset to plan the next day.

"We should at least get up at six and eat, getting home by seven." Ecthelion pointed out, and we nodded and jotted it down.

"We should pack the small things we need or want, excluding clothes." Maglor murmured, his head buried into Lir's hair as she snuggled against him comfortably.

"We need to make a list of what kinds of things to pack." Glorfindel said, pulling me up into his lap and looking over my shoulder.

"Let's concentrate on the schedule first, then make the list." Elíl suggested.

"Then after packing we need to eat lunch and decide on a place to transport ourselves." I said, writing it down.

"Why not in the maze behind the house?" Lir suggested. "It's enclosed and private."

We nodded. "And any other things can be settled at the spur of the moment." Elíl said in satisfaction, and I pulled up a piece of paper.

"Okay then! Things to pack. That includes sentimental items, jewelry, any supplies we need, what else? We should pack our most elaborate clothes and at least one pair of regular robes." I said, jotting it down.

"True. Also weapons." Ecthelion said, and I nodded.

"Basic commodities for comfort?" Lir suggested. "You know, like a favorite brush or something." She shrugged.

"I think that goes under sentimental items." Elíl pointed out.

"I'm not sur- Glorfindel, please stop distracting me." I complained, and Glorfindel smirked as he ignored me and continued to draw circles into my waist. I sighed and rolled my eyes, going on. "Oh, and Maglor, don't forget your hand harp." I said with a smile, and he nodded.

"I can't really think of anything else... Oh wait, our packs!" Elíl said, and I nodded, furiously scribbling.

"I think lady Nienna will give Lir one of those." I said with a satisfied nod. "It will come in handy when we need something desperately."

Lir nodded. "And what about... Well no, you already said that..." She muttered.

I glanced around and noticed that it might be about time to wrap things up. "What about a- you know- place?" I winced.

"Rooms." Elíl said hurriedly. I nodded.

"Okay." Lir agreed, and then squirmed. "Káno, please!" She squeaked, just as he buried his face into her neck. Elíl was already trying to make an escape from Ecthelion, who smirked and stood with Elíl in his grasp.

"Well then, quel kamin, my family." He said, and with long strides headed up the stairs.

"Thel, wait- mmph!- no, I-" Elíl cried as Lir and I laughed hysterically through ósanwe. Outwardly, though, we were a little bit in a predicament...

"Quel kamin, Glorfindel, Míleth." Maglor said with a smile that we returned, carrying Lir up to their room as she blushed furiously and squiggled.

"Káno, please-" she begged futilely as I giggled and stood, going to the kitchen while thinking the papers away. Glorfindel followed after lazily.

"What about me, meleth?" He asked, wrapping arms around my waist as I made myself a glass of hawthorn juice.

"What about you?" I asked, purposefully dense, turning to him and sipping the juice innocently. He raised an eyebrow, gaze trailing down to the juice that was rapidly disappearing.

"Don't I get a sip?" He asked instead, and I blinked at the empty cup. Then he plucked it from my fingers and set it in the sink before sweeping me up and beginning to head for the stairs. I squeaked.

"Didn't you want a glass-?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Oh, I already have a glass, Míleth." He answered amusedly, bending down to my face. I yelped and squirmed as he kicked the door closed and dumped me on the bed, collapsing on top of me.

"Glorfindel-"

"What now?" He grumbled.

I sighed. "Laurëfindel?"

"Yes, melda?"

"... Love you."

"And I you."

He proved it.

...

The next morning was terrible. And wonderful. And... Well, good and bad...

"ECTHELION, STOP!" Elíl yelled, and Lir and Maglor and Glorfindel and I looked up to see Ecthelion's frozen in place on the step, with Elíl above him looking worried.

"Meleth?" He asked Elíl in a startled voice. She went down the stairs and reached up, carefully pulling something from Ecthelion's hair.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you wanted this in your hair..." Elíl said with a sheepish grin, and held out a spider on her palm. Lir turned green.

"Eww oh no, that makes me feel sick." She groaned. I giggled as Ecthelion kissed Elíl in thanks and took the spider carefully, setting it out the window.

"Well. This was a dramatic morning." I paused. "Why do I feel that that is an omen?" I asked suspiciously, and they groaned at me.

"Oh please don't jinx it..." Lir pleaded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Too late now." I retorted, and set out plates and silverware as Lir set out breakfast. After we ate, we planned to go home after cleaning up the cabin as much as we could.

By the time we finally got home, it was ten o clock and we were almost panicking by then. I slammed the door open and ran into the living room, dumping my bags on the floor as everyone looked up.

"Hey family!" I yelled cheerfully, and then began to hug them randomly. "We need to pack, we're supposed to leave at three o clock this afternoon! Here's the schedule and information what you need to pack." I said, pinning up the piece of paper on the wall as Elíl and Lir and Ecthelion and Glorfindel and Maglor came in greeting everyone.

"How was your- er- honeymoon?" Aunt Carrie was asking.

"Great, thank you." Elíl said in a hurry. "Please, look at the schedule, we don't have that much time!" Everyone crowded around the paper and began to read. I hugged Moryo.

"I missed you, Moryo!" I said, and he sighed, placing a hand on my head.

"If you say so, Míleth." He grumbled, and Lir giggled.

"Aww, your relationship is so cute." She teased, and Moryo veritably ground his teeth as I laughed and kissed his cheek. Then I skipped over to Mairon and scooped him up onto my waist, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, little brother!" I said, and he returned the kiss, waving his ring in the air.

"You're back!" He cheered, and I laughed.

"I am. Now... Hanno, yonya, don't I get a greeting?" I asked, and Beleg and Maeglin hugged me as I kissed their cheeks gently.

"Hi Naneth." I hugged Nerdanel, who hugged me back with a fond kiss and smile. "Hi mom, dad." I hugged them with Mairon balanced precariously on my hip. They hugged me back.

"It's so hard to get used to feeling your air..." Mom sighed as I turned an interesting shade of red.

"Erm..." I coughed. "Right. Well, I have to go pack." I said, and dad chuckled and winked at me as mom sighed morosely. I returned the amused smile and then bounded upstairs along with almost everyone else, all of them in a rush to pack the necessary stuffs.

I found three suitcases on the bed, and Glorfindel followed me, while Mairon was still on my hip. I set him down and began to pack my stuff into one suitcase. I put in two pairs of clothes, one elaborate and one not, along with my jewelry box and smaller pack that I had used in my mission to find Lir. Along with that stuff I also put in a few sentimental items that I had gathered from my time here, closing the suitcase and zippering it closed. Glorfindel had done the same.

Then I rushed to Mairon's side of the room and began to pack his stuff as he named and handed them to me. I smiled as I packed a small stuffed toy that I had given him on earth into his suitcase. He also packed a few of the other jewelry pieces he had made. Uncle Jonathan and he had been working together somewhat.

By the time I was finished and carrying his suitcase downstairs as Glorfindel carried mine and his, everyone else was slowly getting theirs down as well. Elíl, Lir, Maglor and Ecthelion had already finished as well because we knew what we wanted to pack, as well as our parents.

I blew hair out of my face as rushed for the kitchen to prepare lunch. Elíl grabbed me. "Míleth, you might wanna go help Beleg and Maeglin in case they need it, along with anyone else while you're at it. Lir and I will get lunch." She said, and I nodded, heading back up.

Beleg and Maeglin were almost finished, and I noted that they had packed two pairs of clothes each as well, along with sentimental items. "Pack your favorite weapons, yonya, hanno." I added. "As many as you need or want." They nodded and proceeded to do so.

I moved to the other rooms, peeking in. Tyelko looked up, speaking English as we had been insisting that they do and get used to. They all spoke with slight accents that we had decided to call Welsh. "Hey sis, I packed two pairs of clothes and a few other small things, but do I need any wash items?" He asked.

"Only if they are special or jeweled or the only one you use. Anything like that you pack. Don't forget your favorite weapon, Teddy." I added with a smile as he nodded.

"Gotcha, Celine." He winked, and I waggled my fingers before moving on. Celegorm had always been the one to pick up slang the easiest.

Next was Nelyo, who looked up and smiled. "Hello, little sister." He said in a slight, wispy accent that sounded Celtic. They all did, actually. "I should pack weapons as well, correct?" He asked, holding up his favorite sword, and I nodded.

"Mmhm. Yeah big brother." I answered, and he nodded.

"Alright then." He agreed, and I waved before peeping into Pityo and Telvo's rooms.

"Hey sissy, can we pack our favorite toys?" They chimed at the same time, and I giggled. Their voices were high-pitched and slightly lisping, but they sounded like children, just more musical.

"As long as there aren't too many." I answered, and in reply they each held up one toy. Pityo's was a travel chess set made by Nelyo and Moryo, made of diamond as white and jet as black, while Telvo's was an intricately carved wolf with a body of sapphire with a diamond sock and amber eyes, made by Celegorm.

"That's fine." I answered, and they grinned at me as I winked and slipped back out.

Last was of course Caranthir. I poked a head into his room and he absently waved me in without even looking up. "Sister, can you come here?" He asked. I liked his voice when he spoke in English. It was melodious, with a low, smooth tone that made you shiver when you heard it. It was like the rest of him- dark beauty.

I went over to him and sat next to the suitcase. "Yeah, big bro?" I asked.

"Tell me if I've gotten it right." He nodded to the suitcase, going through drawers. I poked through and saw his two pairs of clothes and a few personal items, then smiled as I pulled out a little pendant I had given him from earth.

"Oh, so this is sentimental cause it's from your little sister, huh?" I asked slyly. "You really touch me, big bro!" I giggled as he brought his head up abruptly and cracked it against the drawer, turning to me with a wince and a red face.

"Don't take it wrong, it's just something from earth to remind me of our trip there." He said gruffly, and I smiled, putting it back in.

"I know, Moryo." I answered, noting the weapons he had put in. I frowned and picked up one of them, a double-sided dagger. The hilt in the middle was made to expand as well.

"Although I will admit that it also reminded me of you..." He muttered to nothing in particular, frowning down at a piece of paper before crumpling it up in his hands.

I smiled at him. "I'm glad, Moryo." I answered simply. He looked up and sighed, coming forwards in front of me and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So?" He asked.

I nodded. "You've got it all, unless there's something else you forgot." I answered. He nodded and then helped me to my feet, pulling me into a sudden hug and kissing the top of my head.

"You should be careful, little sister. You're the only sister of our family besides Lir- it's our prerogative to be rather jealous of our family, especially sisters." He added before pulling back and neatly packing and zippering his suitcase.

I smiled happily. "I love you too, big bro Carl!" I exclaimed, and he merely grunted as I skipped out.

"You look happy." Glorfindel noted amusedly as I went into the kitchen.

"Oohhhh, did Moryo finally admit that his little sister is precious to him?" Elíl teased.

I grinned maniacally. "Yes!" I answered, laughing, and picked Mairon up from his chair, dancing around and rapturously kissing him.

He squalled in protest as Lir and Elíl laughed themselves silly and Glorfindel smiled amusedly and the rest of the family looked disbelieving. Moryo came in just then.

"What are you doing, Celine?" He asked with a frown, just as Pityo and Telvo collapsed laughing along with Tyelko.

"He 'fessed!" Tyelko choked. "Someone make a record of it! He apologized once and he 'fessed once in his life!"

The rest of the family began to roar as Moryo turned to me with a red and rather annoyed look as I ignored him, squeezing Mairon to myself enthusiastically. "Míleth!"

I giggled, sitting Mairon back down and shoving a spoonful of casserole into his mouth before happily heading for the kitchen as the rest laughed. "Love you too, big bro!" I yelled, and Moryo sat down with a sigh as I brought out the rest of the dishes and everyone sat down.

"Okay everyone, we have two hours left to eat, wash dishes, close up house, and get out to the maze." Lir called, and we sat down. "Nelyo?" She asked, and Nelyo nodded.

"We thank the AllFather for His goodness to provide us with this food. May He bless us today and help us. Valar valuvar." He said, and we dug into the food.

We barely talked, just shoving down food and then as soon as we finished moving to the sink still chewing and washing up our respective dishes before beginning to close up our windows, doors, and making sure all lanterns and candles were out. We finally finished and began to drag our suitcases out the back doors, and head towards the dog house in the back.

"Drago!" I called.

"Saphira!" Elíl yelled. The two wolves bounded out along with their puppies, coming up to us and eagerly sniffing and licking our hands. I giggled and hugged Drago.

"Looks like another road trip, Drago. Now, introduce me to your wolflings?" I asked amusedly as he barked, and the little cubs tumbled into a line, yipping happily.

*In order- there is Luno, Bolt, Esgal, Sky, and Lara.* Drago said proudly. I ruffled his ears fondly and knelt down.

"Hello, Luno, Bolt, Esgal, Sky, Lara." I said with a smile, and they yapped, tumbling all over my feet. I petted all of them along with Elíl and then stood.

"Okay family, let's go!" I said cheerily, heading for the maze. Glorfindel caught up and grasped my free hand, Drago on my other side and two of the pups running about our feet.

He smiled at me. "Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" He asked.

"How could I forget?" I rolled my eyes. "I mean, Drago was in the fire that day." I said amusedly, and Glorfindel chuckled as Drago whimpered and his tail whisked between his legs.

"You know that's not what I meant." Glorfindel teased. I grinned.

"I do?" I retorted slyly, and he rolled his eyes.

"I will remind you later, then." He growled as I groaned and Lir and Elíl collapsed laughing.

"Please don't." I muttered, then reached up and kissed his cheek.

Then I promptly let go of his hand and my suitcase and pitched myself forwards, throwing my arms around lord Nàmo who was there with Manwë and Irmo in the center of the maze. "Master!" I shrieked happily as Elíl leapt for Irmo.

Nàmo chuckled, bending to place a kiss on my brow. "Míleth, yeldë." He said fondly, running a hand through my hair.

"Now, my children, are you ready?" Manwë asked benevolently. Elíl and Lir and I knelt before him as the rest bowed.

"We will do thy bidding, my lord." We said, and he lifted us and gave us hugs.

"Fear not, for the AllFather shall go with you!" He said, nodding to us. "Come, now, your task awaits." He said with a smile, and we nodded, Elíl and I going to the center of our group along with Drago and Saphira.

"Everyone pick up the nearest pup and hold hands!" Elíl said cheerily, and everyone shuffled into a circle, sitting on top of suitcases and holding hands with pups in their laps.

"Okay, here goes." I said, and took a deep breath, closing my eyes and reaching out with my mind to Drago, then connecting with Elíl and Saphira and finally feeling everyone else. Then there was a snap, and everything went black. Again.

Man, this is so clichéd déjà vu it hurts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm so late, guys! My internet went out for a day and a half and I couldn't update till now. TT_TT but anyways, thanks for hanging on with me. :)**

 ***groans* why in the name of all the Valar does this have to be so long!? It took me foreeeeverrr to write it... Oh well. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **To answer a question I know that a lot of you have, the elves that they will be finding will be mostly canonical elves. I will mention elves that are not canonical when they are introduced.**

 **Lastly, Ivrinel Elmoiel does not belong to me, she is a self-insert of Peregrin Took the Falcon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

My head hurt. I groaned and opened my eyes groggily, to find myself staring at a window. I blinked, my head foggy, and then shook my head to find that it was clearing rapidly. When I finally got my bearings, I looked around to see that I was sitting in a large, fifteen-seat van and there were two other smaller cars to the sides of me. I was sitting in the driver's seat of the van, and Glorfindel was slumped in the passenger seat next to me.

I made sure he was alright before turning around to see all of our luggage in the very back of the van and people slumped asleep in the other chairs. Lyric and Lark were blinking and rubbing their eyes as well, though everyone else was asleep. Everyone else meaning Nerdanel, Nelyo, Moryo, Káno, Tyelko, the Twins, Ecthelion, Marion, Beleg, and Maeglin. Drago and Saphira and their pups were curled up on the floors.

Just then, something in my pocket vibrated, and I jumped and looked down to see that I was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a silver shirt decorated with a black sun-in-eclipse symbol on it, at which I momentarily smiled. Then I fished in my pocket and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy, accepting the call.

"Celine DelaFiore." I said crisply, and heard dad laugh slightly over the other end.

"Hello Mrs. DelaFiore." He teased as I sighed in amusement. Lyric and Lark crowded behind my chair as I held it out so they could hear.

"We're in the car next to you. Are all of you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, the others are still asleep, which is normal. It takes time to get accustomed to the new environment, but I'm guessing you and mom and probably Aunt Carrie and Uncle Jonathan are awake because you once lived here. Lyric and Lark are awake too, but then, we're Maia. Dimension travel is nothing for us." I said amusedly as dad chuckled.

"Point taken. Who's driving?" He asked.

"Apparently I am, since I'm strapped into the drivers seat and there's a wallet in my pocket with a driver's license in it. It's nice to be a Maia sometimes." I said amusedly, and dad snorted.

"Just be careful." He said warily as Lyric and Lark giggled and I glared at them.

"I will, dad. Is mom okay?" I asked.

"She's fine, awake and talking with Carrie. They're fine too." He replied.

"Okay then. Looks like we have a two-hour road trip in front of us." I said with a grin. "There's a GPS in this van, already set for Wiseman." I said, as Lark reached over and fiddled with it. It bleeped and an orange line marked out the path for us.

"Alrighty then, we'll just follow you." Dad said, and I nodded.

"Alright. Celine out." I cut the connection and then nodded to the two who were grinning excitedly.

"This is epic!" Lark squealed.

"Awesome!" Lyric agreed, and then dragged Lark back into the seat, buckling herself into the seat. "Drive, Celine!" She ordered cheerfully, and I snickered as I pulled on a pair of sunglasses from the glovebox. I turned the key, and the vehicle rumbled to life.

"Hey, you awake, Drago, Saphira?" I heard Lark ask, and there was a whine in reply.

*We're here?* Drago asked me groggily.

"Yep, we are, Drago. Can you let me know when any of the others wake up?" I asked.

*Of course.* Was his answer as I adjusted the mirrors and buckled myself in. Glorfindel suddenly groaned, stirring slightly as I put my phone on the dashboard and carefully pulled out of the parking lot. I saw the other two cars, one a Toyota Prias and the other a Kia Mohave, pull out behind me.

"Hey Glorfy, you awake?" I asked as Lark and Lyric chatted in the back, each of them holding a sleeping pup.

He grimaced and put his hand to the back of his head. "Yes, I'm fine." He answered in slurred English. During the time we had taught the elves about American culture, thanks to the Valar we showed them a lot of popular movies and books like Star Wars, and of course The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies, and books like The Mockingbird and other such classics and popular books.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the car and starting as he realized we were moving along the roads.

"We just left Fairbanks Alaska and we are now heading for Wiseman by the directions of the GPS." I answered, and he bent to look at the device.

"Two hours? How long have we been traveling?" He asked, fiddling with it to pull up the clock in the corner. We had also made sure that all of them were up-to-date with the latest technology as well.

"Just for a few minutes." I answered, just as there was a general stirring and groaning behind me. Glorfindel turned to look behind us and I glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Whoa. That was unexpected." Tyelko's voice, debonair and compelling, said as he shook his head.

"Wow, look at that!" Telvo and Pityo were pressed against the window as Lark buckled them in and returned to her seat. Tyelko did the same and pulled out a phone from his pocket, turning it on.

"These clothes are so cool!" Pityo said as he tugged at his red jacket and matching cap and snow pants. All of us were dressed heavily for the wintery climate. Snow dusted the ground outside already with a light blanket.

"How long have we been traveling?" Ecthelion asked, buckling himself in next to Lark.

"Ten minutes according to the GPS." Glorfindel answered.

"Oh, this is amazing." Nerdanel breathed, looking about at the car, amazed, and then looking out the window at the sight of the misty blue mountains, evergreen forests, and white snow.

"Buckle up, Naneth." Káno's voice said softly, musical and gentle as he took his own advice next to Lyric and scooped up the pup Lara into his lap. Esgal and Sky were yipping quietly in Telvo and Pityo's laps, while Celegorm held little Bolt and Nerdanel stroked the happily panting Luno. Drago and Saphira sat at Lark and Lyric's feet.

"Yonya, hanno, are you alright?" I asked, slowing down as we neared a small patch of ice.

"Yeah Naneth." "Yes muinthel." Was the mangled reply as the two strapped themselves in and looked out the window together, chatting excitedly.

Nelyo yawned and stretched, clipping the seatbelt in and pulling out his phone, reading lazily on my kindle account. He was most used to Earth, having gotten here first at the beginning of all of our adventures. "Quite a trip." Was his only comment. He was dressed in a green jacket that made me snicker.

"He looks like a Christmas ornament." I giggled as he glared at me half-heartedly and everyone snickered at him.

"Do we have minutes?" Caranthir asked, holding up his phone with one hand while he buckled himself in with the other.

"Yes." Lark answered for him, pulling out her own phone. Everyone but the twins and Mairon had a phone.

"Hey little brother, are you okay?" I asked, and I heard a yawn from the back.

"Yeah onònë." Mairon answered, and Lyric giggled.

"You look so cute, Annatar, with your little car seat!" She squealed, kissing his cheek as he waved his ring in the air and giggled cheerfully.

"So is everyone awake, buckled in, and okay?" I called, and there was a general sound of assent.

"Where's Carrie and Jonathan and Joy and David?" Nerdanel queried, and Lark answered.

"Behind us, Naneth. They're in the other two cars." She answered and Nerdanel nodded.

"What's Wiseman like?" Telvo asked excitedly.

"We're not entirely sure, Aidan." Lyric answered, and Glorfindel piped up.

"According to this brochure that was in the glovebox, it's a nice-sized city. It's even got an indoor gymnasium complete with a pool, and an equestrian center too. They've got reindeer rides at the resorts and dog sleds." He said interestedly.

There was a silence. Then, "Wolf sleds!" Maeglin and Beleg and Mairon chimed at the same time, making us all burst into laughter.

"That would be awesome." Lark giggled, and Lyric and I nodded in agreement.

"Is it hard to drive?" Nelyo queried interestedly to me, and I laughed.

"On a road like this it's pretty tricky, yeah, Mark. Ice patches can be dangerous." I answered, just as we came to a caution sign. I slowed down to glance at it and then my eyes lit up. I stretched out my senses, and then suddenly slowed down, handing my phone to Gorfindel.

"Loren, call up my dad, will you? Make it a triple call with Aunt Carrie too." I said excitedly.

"O-kay?" He dialed and put it on speaker as everyone hushed to listen.

"David Ravid." Dad's voice said automatically.

"Carrie Pond." She said at the same time.

"Hey dad, Aunt Carrie, I'm gone stop a little bit ahead, okay? There's something that you should see." I said, slowing down considerably.

"Alright. Is everything okay?" Aunt Carrie asked.

"Yep, just fine, it's just something you probably only see here in Alaska. Everyone's awake." I added, and then stopped and turned around, pointing to the phone.

"Hi!" Everyone yelled, and dad and Aunt Carrie laughed as they stopped behind us as well.

"Hey everyone." Was their cheerful answer.

"Here they come!" I said excitedly. "Look!"

There was a silence as a herd of wild elk suddenly came out of the woods and began to cross the road. I suddenly unbuckled my seatbelt and fumbled with the door.

"Celine, what are you-?"

But I was already out of the car and walking to the herd. I paused an little ways away, and one elk stopped and looked at me. I bowed politely, speaking in elvish.

"Mae Govannen, Mellon nîn. Im Míleth, Maia ê Vala Nàmo. Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo. Quetuvangwë sí ve nildu?" I queried politely, and saw out of the corner of my eyes that dad and mom were looking at me nervously through the windshield.

The elk stood there for a moment, then trotted up to me, sniffing my outstretched hand. (well met, my friend. I am Míleth, Maia of the Vala Nàmo. A star shines upon the hour of our meeting. May I speak to you as a friend, now?)

Then he threw his head and shook his antlers, nuzzling my coat pocket. I laughed. "Elë, i glassui, eh, Mellon nîn? Na, Mauya nin avánië. Mára mesta, Namaarië!" (Wow, you are happy, eh, my friend? Well, I must leave. Have a good journey, and farewell!) I waved at him as he trotted back to his herd and they finished crossing the road. I made my way back to the car, going inside and shaking my head in the warmth.

"Yeesh, it's so cold outside!" I said sourly.

"Whoa, what was that?" Dad asked over the phone.

"Dad, I'm a Maia, remember? They are under the protection of lord Oromë, hence they will accept me." I said amusedly. "They're a wild herd traveling somewhere to new stomping grounds." I said, smiling and kissing Glorfindel's cheek in thanks as he handed me a tissue with a smile to get the drops of snow off of my face.

"Interesting. Well, that was certainly something!" Aunt Carrie remarked.

"Yep." I answered, and we went on, disconnecting the line.

"That was cool, sis!" Telvo cheered.

"I get such nostalgia every time I hear Namaarië." Lark sighed.

"I know." Lyric empathized.

"Geez, I suddenly feel so old, thanks guys." I snorted sarcastically as they laughed.

"How do you feel cold if you're a Maia?" Moryo asked.

"Well, I'm currently in human form, in case you haven't noticed, Carl." I answered, and pushed back my hair to show them my rounded ear. Then it suddenly went pointed. "Better?" I asked with a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He retorted, and curled up in his seat and tapped away on his phone.

Tyelko was glued to his phone. "Hey, how long is left?" He asked, looking up.

"An hour and a half, Teddy." Was Glorfindel's answer.

"Oh. Thanks, Loren." He replied and retreated behind his screen again.

"You all might want to take a nap. I don't know if you're going to suffer jet lag or not, but time here has shifted in case you didn't notice. We left at three, but it's only 9 AM here. We'll probably arrive around 10:30." I said, glancing at the GPS clock.

"I will, for one." Nelyo said, and yawned, curling up next to Mairon's car seat and falling asleep. Mairon was already napping.

"Naneth, am I supposed to call you Mom now?" Beleg asked, turning from his seat.

I smiled through the rearview mirror. "Brian (which, by the way, is another form of Beleg and Bane), yonya, you can call me whatever you want." I answered.

"Okay Naneth! I'll take a nap." He answered, and then curled up next to Maeglin, also already asleep, their silver and black hair mingling pleasantly. Then he suddenly opened one eye. "Is Ada gonna take a nap?" He queried, and I felt Glorfindel start as Lyric and Lark giggled.

Glorfindel turned. "Ah, I might, Brian, yonya." He answered, a tad awkwardly.

"Okay!" Then Beleg turned and fell asleep. Glorfindel muttered under his breath.

"That will take getting used to."

I giggled and patted his hand. "But you were always a role model in the first place, so it's just a new title." I said with a wink, and he smiled amusedly.

"Perhaps." He admitted.

Soon everyone was in various stages of sleepiness or lazy alertness. Glorfindel was asleep next to me, and everyone else except for Moryo and Lark and Lyric were also asleep. Moryo was looking lazily out the window, propped up against the sleeping Tyelko. Lark was leaned against a sleeping Ecthelion and tapping on her phone, and Lyric did the same against Káno.

As the hour passed I hummed quietly to myself, then turned and handed a map to Lyric. "Lyric, can you tell me how many churches are in Wiseman?" I whispered quietly, and she took the map with a nod, paper crackling as she opened it as quietly as she could.

The pups were asleep, though their sire and dam was awake.

"There are three." She whispered. "A Catholic Church, a Protestant church and a Southern Baptist church." She ticked them off on her fingers. "Supposedly the Southern Baptist has a majority black congregation." She added.

"Really? I like churches like that. They're so lively..." Lark murmured.

"True." I agreed.

"Hey, look, we're getting really close!" Lyric hissed, pointing at the GPS. She was right. There was just about ten minutes before we would arrive at the city.

"Time to wake everyone up." I said, and Lark nodded before shooting off a text to the other two cars behind us. Then Lyric gently touched Káno, who stirred and sat up, blinking.

"Are we almost there?" He asked, giving Lyric a kiss which she returned.

"Yes, about ten minutes left." She answered, and Lark brushed Ecthelion's hair back. He stirred and sat up with a grunt, turning.

"Ten minutes." Lark said, and he gave her a sloppy kiss and yawned as she rolled her eyes and I snickered.

Then I reached over and tapped Glorfindel lightly. "Laurëfindel, wake up." I said softly, and he stirred slightly before his eyes opened lazily. Then he stretched, popping his neck and shoulders before turning to me.

"Ten minutes?" He said, looking at the GPS. I nodded. "Hmm." He kissed my cheek before turning around to face the back, where Lyric and Lark were waking everyone up by touching them. The pups were soon tumbling about and waking everyone by licking them. Soon the van was filled with the noises of protest and laughter as everyone began to stir and get ready.

"Here we are!" Pityo yelled as he looked excitedly out the window. We entered the city limits, and began the drive down the road as buildings began to appear along the sides of the road.

"Oh, look!" Lyric squealed. "Baskin Robbins!" She said excitedly.

Lark moaned. "Please, you're making me drool already." She complained as we arrived at the center of the town.

"Hey, where's the GPS taking us?" I asked. Glorfindel checked.

"To the... Northern Lights Community College?" He said, sounding vaguely nonplused.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, I guess we'll see what happens, right?" I replied with a shrug.

"Turn right at the traffic light." The GPS dead-panned, making Nerdanel start slightly.

"No worries, Naneth, it's just pre-recorded." Lyric comforted, and Nerdanel smiled.

"I know, but it just startled me for a moment." She answered. I turned on my blinkers to let the cars behind us know our direction, then smoothly went into the turning lane.

"How do you know when someone's coming behind you?" Pityo queried.

"These mirrors on the side of the car, Wulf." I answered. "I look in them and I can see what's behind me." I said, turning as the light went from red to yellow to green.

"Hey, take a look at that!" Lark crowed as she pressed her face to the cool windowpane. "There's a German Restaurant!"

"Lark! I'm so hungry it's not funny, stop!" I groaned, and to prove it my stomach growled. I sighed as everyone chuckled at me.

"There is probably a real-estate agency around here somewhere we can go to." Lyric muttered, flipping through the map.

"Northern Lights Community College is on the left in 30 meters." The GPS informed us, and Glorfindel shut it off.

I pulled into the parking lot on the right side of the road and parked, shutting off the engine. Then I unbuckled and groaned. "I need to stretch." I said, and got out of the car, bending and twisting with a grimace. Lark opened the door and tumbled out, and everyone followed her, taking deep breaths of the crisp, fresh air as we all stretched.

"Thanks for driving us, Celine." Lyric said, and I grinned.

"No probs, sis. It was my first time, after all." I snickered, and she groaned.

"Please, I don't wanna think about it!" She turned green, and Lark laughed herself silly as I smirked. The two other cars pulled up to park and soon they joined us in our stretching.

"That was a good drive, though." Uncle Jonathan remarked. "You drove well, Celine." He commented.

"Thank you, Uncle. It was my first time, though I did have fun." I said with a smile as I pulled out my pack. I stuck a hand in and pulled out an envelope, opening it.

"What do we do next?" Mom asked, and Glorfindel wrapped his arms around my waist as he peered over my shoulder.

"Isn't that a message?" He murmured.

"Mm." I answered affirmative as I read it aloud. "Eat and relax, then find the Woods RealEstate firm." I raised an eyebrow and looked at them, and they watched back expectantly. My lips twitched. "That's it." I said, and Ecthelion snorted.

"Typical of the Valar." He smirked, and we all agreed with laughter.

"Why don't we try out that German Restaurant?" Lark suggested, and after agreeing we all piled back into the cars and drove there, parking and clambering out, stomachs growling.

"Okay, don't forget, we're a family who wants to move here and open a business who most recently came from a New York, 'Kay?" Lark reminded, and they nodded as we filed in.

The elves were looking around interestedly, while our parents were giving the waitresses our number. Glorfindel had his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he shook snowflakes out of his hair. We had left the pups and Drago and Saphira in the ban along with the dog food that had been stashed in the trunk of the car.

"Nineteen people, please. It's not necessary to have a single table." Dad said. The waitress gaped at him for a moment before nodding mutely.

"Of course, sir." She answered, tapping it into her computer while Maeglin and Mairon sidled up to me. I picked Mairon up and settled him on my hip and held Maeglin's hand in my free one. The waitress led us to a few booths. By mutual consent, Glorfindel, Mairon, Maeglin, Beleg, Moryo, and I sat in one booth, Nelyo, Nerdanel, the twins, Káno and Lyric sat in another, and Tyelko, my parents, Lark's parents, and Lark and Ecthelion sat at a table across from the booths.

"Welcome to the Schwarzwald." The waitress said, putting out menus for us. Moryo looked up.

"Schwarzwald. That means Black Forest in German, doesn't it?" He queried. Several of the elves had taken it upon themselves to learn some different languages besides English, and Moryo decided that he liked German. To be honest, the harshness of it rather suited him. The waitress looked startled.

"Yes sir, it does." She answered.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. "Could you tell me more about the College- Cassie?" I asked, reading her name tag. Something about it had been nagging at me. Why had the GPS been set for there, and why not somewhere else? Surely it meant something.

Cassie did a double take at me, then smiled lightly. "Of course ma'am. The college is the first and oldest one in Wiseman, with as of now about two hundred and sixty students. There are the regular college courses of course, along with another branch of the College that is called the Ohtar en Oionaaru, meaning Knights of the Eternal Flame in Welsh. It's like a boot camp for people who like to learn martial arts, fencing, archery, and chivalry in general. There's brochures at the college if you'd like to check it out more." She said. We at the table gave each other looks.

Then I turned back to her. "Thank you so much! I think we will look it up." I said, and she smiled and nodded before moving on. When she finally left, all of the tables turned to each other.

"That's not Welsh." Lyric blurted.

"Not by a long shot." Tyelko agreed.

"Which means there are other elves here." Ecthelion finished unnecessarily.

"I had the feeling we didn't end up at the College just by coincidence." I mused thoughtfully. "There's more to this than meets the eye. It looks like we've already got a springboard for us here." I said.

"I had the feeling we wouldn't be needing the courses we mentioned." Glorfindel noted.

"Let's go check it out more after we find this Woods RealEstate deal." Lark said. "And that we're being directed to a particular place for a home is pretty suspicious too, in my opinion." She added.

We nodded and then turned back to the menus, deciding on our food just as the waitress came back with water for all. We ordered our food, most of us ordering schnitzel or pasta. Cassie scurried off, and I hummed thoughtfully.

"According to this map, there's probably a few good places to put our Café." Nelyo piped up, holding up his phone. "I was thinking it might be a good idea to place it somewhere around the college. It's an ideal area since after all a lot of students hang around the college and there are a lot of restaurants around here and not too many dessert places." He suggested.

"If we can find a home in this region." Nerdanel pointed out around her straw. Cassie came back with the lemonade that the twins had ordered and the cokes everyone else had decided on, and then went off again.

"True." Dad admitted. "Speaking of which, who's got the money?" He asked amusedly, and Lark raised a hand as Lyric and I pointed to her.

"She's always the best accountant." I said, and Uncle Jonathan and Aunt Carrie looked pleased.

"We've got an unlimited amount until we've gotten our house and settled in and got our jobs. Then we'll have about, say this much to start us off and we're on our own with what we can earn." She said, holding up her phone with a figure on it. Which was 10,000,000.

"I don't think I ever thought to see that many zero's in our bank account." Uncle Jonathan said with a grin as everyone cracked up laughing.

"Hey, why don't we come up with some drinks and desserts we can serve while we're waiting for our food?" Lyric suggested, pulling out her phone.

"Wait, use this Lyric." I said, and tossed her a bag. She opened it and pulled out an iPad 3G. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where did you get this?" She asked as I took a ginger sip of the coke. I coughed and laughed.

"It's from my pack." I answered with a smirk. "You know, the one master gave me when I went to find you?"

"Oh." She answered, then opened up the device. "Password?" She asked.

"Nàmo, complete with the accent over the A." I answered, and she giggled.

"Wow. Difficult much?" She asked as I smirked.

"Well he is too." I answered as she choked and spluttered and everyone else roared.

"I don't wanna know what he thinks of that statement." Lark snickered.

I shrugged. "Hey, we could come up with our own recipes and names for the drinks." Lyric said, typing.

"Like for example, ginger ale mixed with cinnamon sugar and spearmint essence, topped with a piece of rock candy shaped like a lemon. Name it The Fiery Fountain." Lark said with a sly grin.

"That sounds so good." Mom said dreamily. "The spiciness of the mint and cinnamon and the bubbly element of the ale together to be both spicy and cooling."

"Inspired by Ecthelion, of course." Tyelko smirked. Lark sniffed.

"Who else?" She asked as Ecthelion chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, love. I think I'd like to try it too." He winked as we grinned.

"Oh, oh!" Aunt Carrie said, sitting up. "Chocolate syrup-coated glass with chocolate milk and mint-chocolate chip ice cream, topped by a candy cane! We could call it- Sweet Shire Supreme!"

I almost drooled. "Oh Valar that sounds so good." I groaned. "How about a sweet blueberry smoothie mixed with caramel topped with whipped cream for The Balrog Slayer?" I asked with a smirk, and they laughed.

"That actually sounds good." Glorfindel wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"Oh, oh, I've got one." Lyric sat up. "The Minstrel's Madness made of apple cider, lemon juice, and a touch of cinnamon finished off with a cherry." She said, then furiously typed as Maglor raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds... Strong." He said thoughtfully.

"For inspiration." Moryo drawled, making us burst into laughter.

"Oh I've got the best one!" I said, cackling. "Molasses for a dark color and sweet flavor, with ginger ale and cinnamon powder mixed with sparkling grape juice topped with a sprig of mint and a cinnamon stick. I'll call it- Feänoriàn Fit." I said with a wide grin, and everyone collapsed laughing, tears running down their cheeks.

"Oh that was so good." Lyric sighed wiping her eyes as she wrote it down.

"One more, since I see Cassie is coming- how about a simple cherry juice mixed with grape juice and sprite and finished with a piece of lime?" Nerdanel suggested. "That could be called something like..."

"Oh, oh, Yavanna's Yacht?" Mom piped up.

"That's a good one, Nadie." Dad said with a nod. Nerdanel nodded.

"Hey, wait, just one more." Lark said as Cassie came up. "Irmo's Iridescence, made of sparkling water mixed with white grape juice and a shot of passion fruit juice." She said.

"The name fits." Was Nelyo's comment. The twins nodded.

"Okay, last one, I promise Lyric." I said with a sheepish grin, which she took in good grace with a smile. "A coke float upgraded by a touch of cinnamon, chocolate syrup, and mint, finished with a sugared straw." I said with a grin. "Anyone know what I aim to call that one?" I asked.

Mairon spoke up. "I know! Námo's Nightmare!" He said, and I nodded frantically as everyone burst into hysterical laughter all over again.

"Yes!" I said with a grin as we all got our plates.

"Oh you come up with the craziest things, Celine." Dad shook his head as I smirked.

"Well we need to come up with drinks for our favorite characters." I said, waving a hand, and everyone agreed.

After a meal, which everyone agreed was good, we paid and went out to the car where the wolves were happily asleep and full. We pulled out of the parking lot and Glorfindel punched in the coordinates on the GPS for Woods Real Estate, which turned out to be five minutes away. By the time we arrived, it was 12:00 and we were refreshed and eager to start our search for our house.

We entered the large double doors and made our way to the front counter, where Lark was ushered forwards. "Hello, sir." She said with a smile to the gentleman at the desk, who looked up and did a double-take, staring at Lark with an awed sort of expression. I muffled giggles in Mairon's hair as everyone grinned.

"Ah- yes, h-hello. Welcome to Woods Real Estate. H-how may I help you?" He stammered, attempting to gather himself. Dad and mom and Aunt Carrie and Uncle Jonathan had sympathetic smiles, knowing what it was like to be a human in the presence of one of the Maiar.

"I was wondering if I might see your manager. I would wish to look at the avaliable houses around for my family of nineteen." She motioned to us, and the poor man looked like he would faint as he looked at us.

"O-of course. I'll call him right away." He said, picking up the phone on the desk and dialing. Lark turned and winked at us as we flashed her smiles.

"Yes, yes sir. They are, ah-" he looked up at Lark.

"The Russ, Pond, DelaFiore, and Ravid families, generally the Russ family." She answered smoothly.

He nodded. "The Russ family, sir. Shall I-? Of course Mr. Wood." He hung up and stood, pointing to the elevators.

"If you'll go up to the third floor, that's the office of Mr. Ambrose Wood." He said politely, and Lark nodded.

"Thank you." She answered, and we wandered towards the elevators, which proved to accept twenty people. "I wonder who this Ambrose Wood is. I feel that he's important, that's why I asked to see the manager." Lark said, punching the button for the third floor as the lift jerked and began its journey up. Several of the elves clutched the rail, but otherwise were okay.

The door opened, and we entered into a nice office with glass windows looking over the section of the city where the building was stationed. I was one of the first ones out, and immediately stiffened as the door closed and the man behind the desk looked up.

"Lark... I think we've figured out the answer." I said in a strained voice as the man stood, looking at us incredulously.

Glorfindel nearly choked. "Lord Amroth-!?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Yeesh, this chapter is long. *sheepish laughter* Well, I hope that means that you'll enjoy it. ;) Thank you for all of the reviews, and please, enjoy! X3_

 _Amroth, for those who care to know, was the former King of Lothlòrien. However, he had a true love named Nimrodel, who, in the book LOTR, had a river nearby the golden woods named after her. She went to the sea to catch a boat, however, and when Amroth went to follow her, she was already out at sea. Supposedly he leaped in after her... And then we know no more of his fate... It was a tragedy, the love of Amroth and the fair lady of the river, Nimrodel._

 _Ivrinel Elmoiel does not belong to me, she is the sole property of Peregrin Took the Falcon, who has so graciously allowed me to borrow her. :)_

 _As for Beleg being the nephew of Olwë of Alqualondë, that is not canonical, for Beleg's heritage is unknown. It was an idea presented by the author Fiondil in one of his stories. Elmo is uncanonical as well, an OC of Fiondil. All credit goes to him._

Chapter 11

The Elf known by the name of Ambrose Wood stared at Glorfindel, eyes wide. "Lord Glorfindel!?" He exclaimed. "What is- how are you- who is-" he stammered, face ashen, and I stepped forwards. His hair was a light brown and his eyes grey.

"Please, why don't we sit down and calm down?" I asked with a sympathetic smile, helping him into a chair and handing him a glass of water. He didn't question where it had come from (as if I'd answer anyway), and regained some color. Glorfindel and Lark and. Lyric stood nearby while the rest either sat or leaned against the walls.

"Now, why don't we start again?" I asked with a smile. "You, my lord, are Amroth, once King of Lothlòrien, am I correct?" I asked.

He nodded faintly. "I am." He answered quietly.

Glorfindel placed a hand on Amroth's shoulder. "I did not know you did not leave the shores of Arda, my friend." He said. Amroth shook his head.

"Nimrodel..." He answered quietly, and we gave him sympathetic looks.

"Ah. I see." Glorfindel replied. "Well then. Looks like we have a story to tell, don't we?" He asked dryly, and everyone smiled to some degree of amusement.

So he did, as Amroth listened intently and smiled and laughed with us. Then he finally leaned back in his chair when the tale was over.

"I see. So this is why you have come. It is the right time." He said, eyes distant as he absorbed the information.

"The ones who are in control of the Ohtar en Oionaaru, what are they called?" I asked abruptly.

He gave me a look. "Guinahiroo." He answered, a faint smile on his face. I sucked in a breath, standing up and going to the window.

"Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil." I murmured. "That makes... Perfect sense." I said.

"Yes, you are correct." Amroth answered.

"So you three are the only ones here?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, we are, as far as I know, along with Ivy Elm- that is, Ivrinel Elmoiel." He said. I turned, a curious look on my face.

"Truly? That's interesting. That means she's the niece of Olwë of Alqualondë." I murmured thoughtfully.

"My cousin." Beleg piped up. "My mother was Olwen, sister of Uncle Olwë. Elmo was also my uncle, therefore we are cousins." He said matter-of-factly. There was a pause.

"Too many names and relations." Lyric groaned, and we all laughed.

"We have been together for all these years, actually." Amroth said. "But nonetheless, we will meet them in due time. You have come here for a house." He looked at me with a faint smile. "And there's a perfect place." He said.

I grinned. "Okay, Mr. Ambrose. Tell us." I answered cheerfully, and he smiled.

"There's a very old mansion that's in great condition not far from the college, about a ten-minute walk. It was bought by a millionaire who turned it into a more modernized house with running water and upgraded bathrooms, but he moved out not long ago on complaints of the place being 'haunted' so he said." He gave us a thin smile as I snickered.

"Oh I bet Manveru and Erúnaro had a heyday with that one." I said, and Lark and Lyric snorted in agreement as the rest rolled their eyes. Amroth gave us a startled look then shook it off.

"It's got modern bathrooms, all containing a bathtub; a modern kitchen with a breakfast bar; a living room complete with a wood fireplace topped with green Carrara marble; a dining room with a large table that seats ten people, an all-wood staircase leading to the second floor that has a sunroom; and the first floor has three rooms and two bathrooms while the second has three bathrooms and eight bedrooms. The third floor has another five bedrooms, a library and study, and three bathrooms. There's a final fourth floor that is really a large attic, but it's been separated into four rooms. There's a single bedroom on the far end while there's a good-sized workroom in the center and the other end has a storage room and a smaller bathroom that only contains a shower stall, sink, and toilet." He finished, shuffling through a drawer and pulling out a file.

I took it and opened it while Lark stood next to me and the rest of the family squeezed their way around us to get a look at the pictures.

"We've been wishing to get that house for a while for some things we wanted to do, but the price is beyond what we can afford." Amroth shook his head.

"It's true that the list price is heavy." Lark said, tapping the $300,000 dollar price tag. "We can afford it, but this should be a unanimous decision for all of us." She said, shaking her head.

"It sounds good." Nerdanel said immediately, and everyone was quick to agree.

"It feels right." Maeglin pointed out. I nodded.

"Mmhm. That's more than enough rooms for all of us plus more-" I nodded to Amroth- "and close to the college." I said.

"Well now that that's taken care of- we need to find a place to put the café." Lyric said.

"Here. This one should do well. It was a bar originally called The Rusty Nail, but it sold out not long ago because of the complaints of violence that went on there. It's in an ideal location next to a small bookstore that opened recently called the Aurora Borealis BookShop." He said, and Lyric took the file.

"Yep." She said after a moment. "He's right. It's still got all the bar elements, with a kitchen in the back and bar counter in the front, just like we wanted. We do need to do renovations, but that can be handled." She said. We nodded.

"We can also expand it to be big enough to hold booths on either side of the walls and hold tables in the center while still having an aisle down the middle too." Nelyo pointed to the picture.

"And one final place- my jewelry shop." Uncle Jonathan finished.

"Where do you want it?" Amroth asked.

"It would be probably good to have it on a street where a lot of tourists go." He answered.

Amroth went on. "Then there are several places. There's this one old bookstore that shut down a year ago on Pearl Street. It's a popular place to go to for souvenirs, but it's always rather crowded. Then again, there's the former glass-blowing shop on Market Square street-"

"Wait, Wait back up. Glass blowing factory?" Tyelko said, and got the file, showing it to Jonathan. "Look, it's already got a really good display section and everything. It's perfect- and come on, Market Square street? Didn't you work in that jewel-smith's shop in the Market Square back in Tirion?" He asked Jonathan, who nodded absently.

"Yes, it's not a coincidence. That's the place." He said setting the file down.

We stood there for a moment, looking at all three files. Then I looked up at the clock. "Wow. It's been three hours. Why don't we wrap up this legal stuff and then go out to grab a meal?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, and we sat down to begin the legal work. "Hey, I'll take the others out to find a restaurant and look around town." Dad said. "We can go walk the pups." He said, and everyone agreed. I handed him the keys to the van and he smiled, taking them. I grinned back.

"Have fun." I said with a smirk, and he chuckled before heading out with the others.

"So, Ambrose, what have you been doing throughout history as we know it?" Lark asked as we started the signing of the papers. He chuckled.

"Well, when the ice age hit, I moved to the southern areas with the twins, whom I had met by that time. It was then that we met Ivrinel as well." He said. Glorfindel, me, Lyric, Lark, Ecthelion, Nerdanel, Nelyo, and Káno had opted to stay behind.

"Together we outlasted the ice age until it melted and everything went to relative normalcy- and then came the ages of the flood because of all of the melted glaciers. We were spared as we made boats, and finally when the waters receded we found ourselves in Sumerian society, obviously descendants of the wild men of the north, highly diluted." He went on. The he gave us a smirk.

"You might be familiar with the epic of Gilgamesh... It was created by me in a fit of amusement and became a hit among their society." He grinned as we gaped.

"After they died out, we continued to move on, finding out that the periannaith had become what you call pygmies. They're quite different now after all the years of hardships. Then after that we made it to the Americas, where we stayed and joined the Cherokee Indians." He said. I started.

"Really? My great grandmother was full-blooded Cherokee Indian" I said thoughtfully, and they gave me considering looks. I grinned. "Look for it in my skin." I answered their silent scrutiny. "My skin tans well but hardly ever burns and my eyes are big like theirs were." I smirked.

"Interesting." Amroth muttered. Then he rolled his eyes. "Then the French traders came along and were rather dismayed to find that we knew fluent French." He said dryly as we shook our heads in amazement.

"Later on we left the Americas and instead went to Europe and Italy in particular. We were, erm, involved in the wars of the Crusades- that is, we didn't fight with them but were caught up in it. And I forgot to mention that we also lived in Greece and Ancient Rome for a time." He added.

"Anyone we know?" Lark drawled as he chuckled.

"I'm afraid not." He answered amusedly. "I begged to leave the Roman Empire." He groaned. "A whole nation dressed in bed sheets... I still have nightmares..." He shuddered as we howled with laughter, shaking in our chairs.

"Oh that was good." I sighed, wiping my eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Easy for you to say." He answered good-naturedly. "Well, after that we went through the English Empire as well, and many minor things until the World Wars. Well, I'll admit we were involved in the American War for Independence as well." He said. "We stayed out of both world wars, though, and here we are now." He gestured. "Elladan and Elrohir took up the names Roy and Dan Ronaldson, and they're surgeons in the medical field. I'm Ambrose Wood, as you see, and I just founded this business as a means to support us and the Ohtar en Oionaaru." He shrugged.

"Well, obviously the Valar had something to do with it." Glorfindel said, and he nodded.

"Indeed." He answered. "Sign this please." He pushed a piece of paper towards Lark. We had decided that the house would be in her name, since she was the financier. The café would be in my name, while the jewelry shop would be in Lyric's name at Uncle Jonathan's insistence that he was 'no good at that stuff.'

"You'll have to tell us about the Ohtar en Oionaaru at dinner." I noted, signing the last of the Elf Café papers.

"And I will." He answered, and signed the last of his own papers. "Well, we just need to settle the bills and then tomorrow do the last of the paperwork and local things before they're all yours." He finished, and we nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Ambrose." I said with a smile, and he bowed.

"My pleasure to serve, my lady." He answered, and I shook my head.

"Maia I may be, but also I am a child of Eru just like you. Just call me Celine." I said with a wink, and he smiled in acquiescence.

"So what hotel do you recommend around here?" Lyric asked as we walked out.

"Definitely the Arctic Getaway Bed and Breakfast. It's the best one around and very well spoken of." He answered promptly. "I would offer you our apartment but there's not enough room." He said with an apologetic look, and we shook our heads.

"You and the sons of Elrond will surely live in the new house, won't you?" Nerdanel asked. Amroth had been rather nonplused when he had been introduced to the Feänorians. Amroth looked startled, but before he answered Lark piped up.

"Oh yes, surely they will, after all that's what the house is for." She waved it off as we nodded.

"I thank you." Amroth said with a faint smile which we returned.

"I'm beginning to wonder now, how many elves will we come across now that we are here?" I asked, and we fell into contemplative silence until I called Tyelko to ask where they were.

...

By the time we finally arrived at the restaurant they had chosen- which happened to be a small grill joint- we were hungry and more than ready for a meal.

"Ah, there you are!" Uncle Jonathan called with a wave, bringing us to their table, which was actually several tables out together.

"We already ordered, so let's learn more about this Ohtar en Oionaaru." Tyelko suggested as everyone else nodded. Since trained pets were allowed in the restaurant, Drago sat at my feet and Saphira at Lark's, while the pups stayed safely under the table, growling and playing together under careful supervision of their parents.

"Of course." Amroth took a drink and then sat back, beginning. "Well, when we first came here, it was because of the tourist academy." He said. "The college had extended a branch to invite people who would want to become a tour guide, since the resorts are getting more visitors nowadays now that they've upgraded and made themselves better. We joined in just for the fun of it, actually rather desperate for jobs because we had been unexplainably dumped from our jobs, and therefore needed something to do."

He gave us a significant look, to which we smiled knowingly. "Fault of someone by the name of Manwë, hmmm?" Lyric asked, and we nodded.

"Anyway-" Amroth looked a little uncomfortable at the way we addressed the Elder King- "so we joined and got accepted. We were learning to become tour guides and had made some mortal friends, and then it came time for 'final exams.'" He crooked his fingers over the final exams.

"It's where we have a family here in the town volunteer to take a 'tour' and determine how well we did in entertaining them and making them feel comfortable and all those things." He sighed. "We were doing well until a whiteout came up- and one of our friends was caught out in it with his group. No one could go out- it was freezing cold and impossible for any of the mortals- so we revealed ourselves to the mortals and went out to rescue the others, which we did successfully." He said, and we listened, spell-bound.

"When we got back, we were caught in there, the whole tourist school and teachers and staff and the ranger guide who taught us the necessary wood lore for animal identification, first aid, and general safety." He said. A frisson of premonition went through me.

"So we had to explain everything. We told them that the books known as The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit and Silmarillion were real, and proved to them that we were elves. Long story short, all of them believed, many of them enthusiastically as fans of the book, and we have kept it a secret among the people of the school. Actually, we've formed a sort of secret society of people who know and support the elves under the name of Ohtar en Oionaaru, which is how it was formed. The school turned into an elite club of sorts that supports chivalry and teaches all of the elven customs, history, and also ranger skills, martial arts, all of those things. All those who are admitted are people who know and believe in us. Anyone who wants to join has to sign up, and Roy and Dan actually have the final say who gets in and who doesn't..." He pursed his lips.

"Dan has these dreams where he sits in front of the person in an interview and determines wether or not they should join. If they fail, he rejects their applications, and if they succeed then they are admitted and learn the secret. A lot, about half, of the town knows about us and is part of the group. We keep it a close secret." He finished, taking another sip of water as we sat there, absorbing all of it.

"And this restaurant..." Nerdanel suddenly spoke up.

"They are all part of it." He nodded, smiling at the waitress, who waved and trotted over.

"Hey there! Hi Ambrose, you good today?" She bubbled cheerfully.

"I'm doing better than I have in a long time, Clara." Amroth answered. "These are my friends, who are... Like me." He smiled, and Clara looked at us in awe.

"You are Elves as well? How exciting!" She said, and smiled brightly.

"We are- well, most of us." Dad chuckled. "My name is Suiadan, although you can call me David Ravid, and this is my wife Alassiel or Joy Ravid, and my son Annatar Fair Ravid." He motioned to them, and she nodded, sending a curious look to Mairon.

"Annatar Fair?" She asked warily. Mairon smiled sunnily.

"I was called Sauron, yes, but I was brainwashed and all that... I'm Mairon again now." He said blithely. "Celine's my adopted sister, so they're my parents." He waved at me, and I smiled, wriggling my fingers.

"Hey! My name is Celine DelaFiore, daughter of the Ravids and actually a Maia, not elf." I said with a smile. She stared at me.

"Wait, Maia?" She asked faintly. "Isn't that... An Angel?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Please, though, just call me Celine." I answered. She nodded thoughtfully, then gave me a shy look.

"D-do you know any of the biblical angels?" She asked shyly. I giggled.

"Yes. In fact, you know of them by other names too. For example, Gandalf, also known as Olòrin, is the same one who appeared to the shepherds in Luke to announce the birth of Christ, while my friend Fionwë was the one to appear to encourage Joseph earthly father of Jesus, and also there's Melian, who appeared to Mary as Gabriel." I said. She looked nonplused.

"Oh... I see.." She answered and then shook her head. "That reshapes my view of the world." She said wryly as I laughed.

"It does." Lyric agreed with a smile. "My name is Lyric Finn Russ and I'm sister in the thought of Eru to Celine and Lark. I'm also a Maia." She winked.

"I'm Lark Cartelion and sister to Celine and Lyric in the thought of Eru, also a Maia, and don't worry, we're the only Maia besides Mairon." Lark winked at Clara, who laughed lightly.

"Oh good. Don't know if I could handle more than four angels." She said sarcastically as we laughed.

"I am Jonathan Pond, father of Lark, and my wife, Carrie Pond." Uncle Jonathan said with a smile and nod, and Clara looked confused.

"Father?" She asked.

"Ah... Long story short, we were originally humans but we were chosen by the Valar to go to Valinor and therefore became Maiar. Our parents joined us later as elves." Lark explained, and she nodded.

"O-kay." She said.

"I'm Brian or Bane Cad DelaFiore by adoption, and Celine is my Naneth- my mom. I'm also known as Beleg Cúthalion, newly Reborn." Beleg piped up, and Clara opened her mouth.

"Really!? Wow, you're so... Legendary!" She cried, and Beleg blushed.

"He is." I said with a fond smile in his direction.

"I'm G-Galen Marek Ravid, little b-brother to Celine and o-older brother to A-Annatar. I'm also known as M-Maeglin, Reborn." Maeglin stuttered shyly. Clara looked startled.

"Oh. You're so cute." She blurted, then blushed as we roared and Maeglin blushed. "I mean, after learning about you I just didn't..." She gave us a sheepish look.

"We know. But being reborn... Changes people." Lyric winked as Clara nodded.

"I'm Nadie Russ, also known as Nerdanel." Nerdanel said with a kindly smile, and Clara inclined her head politely.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Nadie. I've always respected you." She said, and Nerdanel merely smiled.

"I'm Mark Finnel Russ, also known as Maedhros by the Silmarillion, though I prefer Nelyafinwë or Nelyo for short." Nelyo smiled slightly as Clara nodded mutely.

"Not a kinslayer, he's reborn." Lark dead-panned as we laughed and Clara smiled.

"I'm Marion Finn Russ, also known as Maglor though I prefer Kanafinwë or Káno for short. Lyric is my wife." Káno smiled slightly as Clara nodded and looked at Lyric, startled.

"You just... Look so young." She apologized as we smirked.

"Don't we all?" Lyric asked amusedly.

"Some of us." Moryo dead-panned, and I smacked him.

"Behave, Moryo." I scolded as he flashed a smirk my way, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

"Of course, little sister. My name is Carl Morfinn Russ, also known as Caranthir though I prefer Morifinwë or Moryo for short. Celine is my adopted sister." He drawled as Clara smiled lightly at me as I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"And he loves his only little sister very, very much though he refuses to admit it. See?" I asked, pointing to Moryo who was glaring holes at me.

"I see." Clara giggled.

"I'm Theodore or Teddy Kaflan Russ, also known as Celegorm though I prefer Tyelkormo, Turkafinwë, or Tyelko for short." Celegorm shrugged.

"I'm Wulf Russ, also known as Amrod or Pityafinwë, Pityo for short!" Pityo chirped.

"And I'm Aiden Russ, also known as Amras or Telyafinwë, Telvo for short!" Telvo echoed.

"I'm Eric Cartelion, also known as Ecthelion of the Fountain." Ecthelion smiled politely. "Lark is my wife." He added, and Clara smiled.

"Congrats." She said with a smile, and they nodded.

"And last but not least-" Glorfindel smirked at us as we laughed- "I am Loren DelaFiore, also known as Glorfindel, adopted father of Beleg. Celine is my better half." He smiled at me as I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and Clara looked awed.

"Wow, I just never expected to see such legendary elves..." She shook her head as we smiled.

"Well, here we are." Lark spread her arms. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She joked as we laughed.

"Oh, excuse me, looks like your food is ready. Mr. Ambrose, are the Ronaldson's coming today?" Clara asked, and Amroth shook his head. She nodded and scurried off.

"Well, looks like all of you have made good names." He said amusedly as we smiled.

"Indeed we have- as well as stories." Lyric answered enigmatically.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see. That's good. I'm assuming you have legal papers?" He queried.

Everyone looked to me. "Yes, we do. We have identification papers, believable and flawless backgrounds, as well as necessary drivers licenses and other such security issues, car ownership papers, and pet vaccination and ownership papers as well." I said with a faint smile. "Having a Vala as your Atto helps, I'm sure." I added wickedly as Amroth started and the rest laughed.

"You have a-" He blinked.

"Yes, we are children of the Valar. We three are known among the Maiar as the Feänturi daughters, actually." Lark explained. "I owe my allegiance to Irmo and he is my Atto." She said.

"I am daughter and servant of Nienna, Lady of Pity." Lyric disclosed.

"And I am probably the most feared of us all- at least, among the Eruhíní- I am daughter and servant of lord Nàmo, Judge of the Dead." I said with a thin smile, as Amroth went white and shook his head.

"There is nothing to fear here, Amroth. I am not here to judge or pronounce doom on you." I patted his hand gently. "For though we may help lord Nàmo in his work, we are also the comforters of feä, and our master and my Atto is the also known as the comforter of feär." I said, and he regained some color as he nodded mutely.

"Scary? I never thought her so..." Mairon said thoughtfully.

"Because there's no need for me to be around you, dear brother." I drawled. "Although I'm sure that Carl and Garen would disagree." I added dryly as they nodded.

"I've never been so afraid of anyone in my life." Moryo muttered. I sighed.

"I was talking about my work in Mandos, Carl, not my displays of open affection." I said with no little annoyance, causing the others to roar as he sighed and Amroth was filled in on the joke.

"Muinthel can be scary, but it's always for a good reason." Maeglin said with conviction as I sent a fond smile his way.

"Thank you, hanno." I raised my glass to him as Glorfindel chuckled.

"Getting back to more relevant and may I say important matters-" Dad raised an eyebrow at us. "We need to figure out where to stay in the meantime." He said.

"Already settled." Lark answered. "I made reservations for one night at the Arctic Getaway Bed and Breakfast." She declared.

"That's good then. We've got a lot to do." Dad sighed.

"Let's make a list." I said, and Lyric pulled out the iPad. "We need to first meet with Dan and Roy and get them caught up with what's going on, make plans with how Elf Café is going to fit in with Ohtar en Oionaaru, settle the deal with our house and other two places, settle into the house, make plans for necessary renovations for the jewelry shops and Elf Café, and then put them into action." I finished. "Does that about cover it?" I asked.

"You have the necessary papers to open the two businesses?" Amroth queried, and I nodded absently.

"Yes, that's already covered. I actually think- Ambrose, what is the name of the head Ranger?" I asked, feeling unaccountably uncomfortable.

He gave me a puzzled look. "Gordon Phillips." He answered. I stared at him, and then my face went ashen. I could feel color draining out of my lips too, and closed my eyes, taking a breath. Silence settled.

"Someone you know, Celine?" Mom asked quietly. I gave her a thin smile and opened my mouth when Moryo beat me to it.

"You mean that half-witted seren-en-orch of a boy?" He snarled, and I gave him a sharp look.

"Morifinwë Feänorion, that was unnecessary and uncalled for." I said coldly, the light of Mandos in my eyes. He subsided with a murmured apology though he still looked rebellious.

I sighed. "Yes, I knew him when I was fourteen... In school. He was my worst tormentor in the whole school because of my Heterochromia." I answered, raking a hand through my hair as Glorfindel slipped a hand around my waist comfortingly.

"I never hated him, but it brings back... Not so good memories." I said uncomfortably as Lark stared at the table, lips thinned in displeasure. "Although I am glad that he supports the Elves, now." I said with a smile.

"I see. That explains much." Amroth said, giving me a thoughtful look. "From the very start Gordon always treated us with respect. He worked in the military for quite a few years and was a heir to a tidy sum of money. However, when we revealed ourselves, he seemed to be the least startled of them all. He would often make remarks that confused us, as though he had dealings with elves before- as though he had faced their wrath before. Now I begin to guess what has happened." He gave Caranthir a considering look as I smiled slightly.

"Well. Moryo, I told you to fight fire with water, not fire." I said dryly as he rolled his eyes good-naturedly and the rest smiled slightly, though still confused.

"We were at the store once when Gordon came around the corner and basically told Celine off for 'humiliating' him in front of the cafeteria, reminding her that he was richer and better than she ever would be. That... Didn't sit so well with Moryo, so in return Moryo told him off until Celine told them to cut it out." Lark informed the rest as I looked down, embarrassed.

"She said, and I quote, 'a soft answer turned away wrath. It would be better to just let me turn his own accusations against himself instead of turning to his own method. Fight fire with water, not fire.' So she said." She continued.

"Lark, please!" I said, turning into Glorfindel's shoulder as he rubbed my back softly.

"Aww Celine, you were pretty awesome then too!" Lyric teased. I glared at her half-heartedly.

"No. I was completely insane." I answered with an amused look. "Wasn't I, Loren?" I turned to Glorfindel. He gave me a lop-sided smile.

"Perhaps, but you know I'm biased." He answered, smiling tenderly at me as I blushed and Lark and Lyric giggled.

"I ship Glorfindeth." They chimed as I face-palmed and sighed and the rest chuckled.

"I want to ship Moryo with someone." I whined, and said elf spluttered and everyone roared. "I mean, that would be so romaaaantic." I went on dreamily as he threw an empty cup at me with red cheeks and a scowl as I laughed myself silly.

"Or what about Nelyo?" Lark asked with a grin. "I mean, he's so tall... It would be so cute with a short elleth..." She snickered as we howled in amusement and Nelyo shook his head with a good-natured sigh.

Our conversation was cut short as the food came out and we concentrated on finishing it all off. After we were finished and sitting back with groans, Amroth finally spoke.

"I'll call Dan and Roy and Ivy tonight and tell them that we have an important meeting tomorrow at- what time is good with you?" He asked, looking to us.

Lyric shook her head. "After breakfast would be fine." She answered. "We should meet then and finish off the house business while filling the other three in." She said.

"After that we can go have lunch and try to hash out details for the connection with the Elf Café and Ohtar en Oionaaru." Lark nodded, and everyone agreed.

"Then say- nine o clock fine for you all?" He asked, checking his phone. We nodded.

"Sure." I answered. Then we stood, and paying the bill, went out to the car. Drago and Saphira herded their litter into the van while we stood outside and talked.

"I guess we'll meet at your office then, or did you have somewhere else in mind?" Lark asked Amroth with a quizzical look.

He nodded. "Yes, my office will be fine." He answered. "I'll see you all then." He said with a smile, and we waved as he got into his car. I shook my head.

"Somehow, seeing the former King of Lothlòrien in a business suit, tie, and modern car just doesn't do it for me." I said mournfully as they laughed. It was getting dark, and there was just about half an hour left before it would get completely dark. Since it was June, there wasn't too much snow and not yet dark during the daytime.

"Okay, looks like we head for the B&B." Lyric said cheerfully, crawling into the van.

"We'll follow you, Celine." Dad said, and I nodded before climbing into the driver's seat. Lark slid the door shut, and there was the clicking of seat belts fastening as I adjusted the mirrors and turned on the van, carefully pulling out of the parking lot as Glorfindel set the GPS for the motel.

We arrived after a few minutes, and by then everyone was half-asleep and more than ready to collapse in bed. Lark checked us in (Amroth had told us that the B&B wasn't aware of the Elves), and we scattered in threes and fours to find our cabins.

Glorfindel, me, Lir and Maglor, Drago, Saphira, and their pups ended up in one room with two double beds, and with a shrug we said good-night and began to prepare for bed. That is, began to.

*Padawan, please come to Ilmarin when you can.* Nàmo spoke, and I inclined my head.

*Of course, master. I'll be there in a moment.* I answered, and after giving Glorfindel a kiss good-night, thought myself away along with Lir and Elíl to the room in Ilmarin where we first received our orders.

"Ah, Míleth, Elíl, Lir. We have a new development, it seems." Manwë greeted us as we bowed. I took my place by Nàmo as my sisters took their own places by their own masters.

"There are a few mortals, as you know, who are descendants of several different prominent mortals. Such as Aragorn, Éomer, and other such men." He began, and we nodded, giving each other glances.

"However, some of them are ancestral throwbacks. They are mirror images of their ancestors." Manwë went on, and I started slightly. "As a result, some of them also have some diluted racial memories. This in itself isn't a problem, but what is troubling is the manner of- erm- business in which they are involved." He gave us a wry look.

"Some are sailors, soldiers, mariners, businessmen, you name it. However, the three in particular that will come to you are the ones that are the most important." Then Manwë looked at us gravely. "We merely wish to warn you of this. The knowledge might help you in the future." He said.

Lyric smiled slightly sourly. "Of course. Thank you, lord Manwë. We will keep that in mind. She said, and we bowed before he nodded and we thought ourselves back. It didn't take long to fall asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long. but I've been extra busy these past days because I'm getting ready to take a two month vacation/furlough to America and I have to wrap up a lot of things over here. My days have been utterly crammed... My apologies, guys, but it'll probably be quite a while before I update again. Forgive me, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)**

 **in the meantime, however, please enjoy this loooong chapter, and I can't wait to see you next time! XD**

 **as always, thank you for reviews...**

Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of something warm wrapped around me that was most certainly not a blanket. When I managed to peel my eyes open, it was to see that I was being clutched to Glorfindel and his face buried into my hair. With a slight smile and yawn, I wriggled out of his grasp and sat on the edge of the bed, stretching.

Standing, I looked over to the next bed to see that Maglor and Lir were still asleep. With an amused smile, I turned to the bathroom to change and wash my face. When I was finished and came back out, Lir was waiting her turn, yawning widely as I grinned and wiggled my fingers at her.

She gave me a half smile and staggered into the bathroom. Glorfindel and Maglor were just waking up, and as I pulled on my black and white jacket, Glorfindel was sitting up and stretching.

My jacket had the typical sun-in-eclipse emblem on it, and I wore my silver and black shirt underneath the jacket with the black leggings. My white hair was left down so that it hung to my mid-back, and I had on a necklace that was a simple silver chain with a Mithril pendant set with a single, faceted sapphire. The Mithril of the pendant was in the shape of tiny flames.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, sliding on a pair of socks and the thick winter moon-boots lined with fur. I hopped over to Glorfindel and gave him a happy hug, excited to be back on earth- err, Arda. He sighed and dragged me into a longer hug, drowsily kissing me good-morning.

"Good morning." Káno said softly. Lir came out, and with a fond kiss, he slipped past her to take his turn.

I managed to extricate myself from Glorfindel's arms and grabbed Lir's hand. "We'll meet you in the breakfast cabin!" I called cheerfully, and after grabbing our bags, Lir and I dragged each other off to find something to eat, with Drago and Saphira and their pups following after.

We dumped the bags off at the car and then entered the main cabin where Elíl and our parents were already gathered along with Nerdanel. A cheery fire was roaring in the fireplace before which Drago proceeded to settle himself as the pups rolled about happily on the carpet nearby.

"Morning!" All of us said to each other with a wave, and then we went to the buffet styled bar that was set out for us. I picked up a plate and tilted my head at the foods when there was a sudden shadow over me as someone ruffled my hair.

I turned to see that Moryo had a plate in his hand and was smirking at me. I grinned back. "Morning, big brother." I said, and he merely nodded before turning to the table.

"So what sort of food is good?" He asked interestedly, surveying the table, and I smiled as Lir giggled and filled her plate.

"Follow me, then, Carl." I answered, and started at the bagel's section. By that time almost everyone was in the main cabin and was wandering over to the breakfast table, listening to me. "These are bread, like the doughnuts you had one time, but without the sweet chocolate. They're called bagels. I taught you about these, remember? They're waffles. Which I love." I laughed and proceeded to make one with the waffle iron, which they watched with interest.

"This is butter and syrup." I added, scooping the plastic containers into my plate. "This is cereal, while these are the drinks. This is bacon, and these are hash browns, which are basically fried potatoes." I finished, and taking some bacon, a bowl of fruit, and a cup of milk, retired to the table next to Glorfindel and Mairon.

I went back for Mairon's plate and brought him back the same thing that I had decided on, and he tucked in cheerfully, eliciting indulgent smiles from everyone at the little Maia.

"Is it good, little brother Annatar?" I asked amusedly, and he nodded vigorously.

"Mmhm!" He answered, and I giggled.

"Well good." I replied. I stood to give Beleg and Maeglin a hug. "Good morning yonya, hanno." I said, which they returned happily.

"So, what time should we leave?" Elíl asked. It was 7:30.

"Eh, about 8:30 sound good?" I answered, and they all nodded.

"Don't forget to put your bags in the car." Lir reminded, and there was murmured assent all around.

I finished off the last of my bacon and stood, moving over to the area where I dumped my plate and quickly washed off my hands. "Hey y'all, I think it'd be good if we tried to come up with some kind of thing for the café where we we decide who's gonna cook, who's gonna be the 'elves' and all that." I said, sitting back down next to Glorfindel. I dragged Mairon into my lap and cuddled him.

"You're so cute, little brother." I cooed, squashing him in a hug and stroking his red hair. He purred and curled into me happily, toying with his ring.

"Good idea." Nelyo noted. "We do need to figure it out." He agreed.

"I'm an elleth." Lir noted immediately.

"Celine, you have to be an elleth." Elíl said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I do?" I asked confusedly. Everyone gave me stares. "What!?" I asked.

"Come on, Celine, your personality!" Tyelko said in annoyance. "You are a perfect candidate for being a- a- waitress." He fumbled for the word for a moment.

I blinked. "I am? But I'm so shy most of the time..." I mumbled, and Moryo snorted.

"Shy? You? I beg to differ." He said as I glowered at him and everyone laughed.

"I AM shy, I just know how to get my duties done." I sniffed, and Elíl and Lir expired laughing as Moryo turned red and glared at the implications of my statement. Everyone else looked amused.

"Moving on-" I gave Moryo a feigned glare to which he stuck out his tongue, to everyone's immense amusement- "I think that Lyric, apparently me, Lark, Mark, Marion, Loren, and Eric should be the ellith and ellyn while the rest who are involved in the café should be in the kitchen and drink bar." I finished, and they nodded.

"So as for who's NOT working in the café, that'd be Uncle David, Aunt Joy, Mom, Dad, and Nadie, right?" Elíl checked.

"What about Annatar, Brian, Garen, Wulf, and Aiden? They are the youngest, but..." Lir pointed out.

"Easy." I answered. "They might not be able to be ellyn, but they can be involved." I said with a grin. "After all every good café or restaurant every once in a while has some kind of attraction or special event, right?" I asked. They nodded. "So those five can take care of the pups, Drago, and Saphira in the shop. Like an attraction, you know. A small petting zoo type of thing, just with wolves." I finished, and they grinned.

"Awesome!" Wulf cheered as I giggled. Annatar nodded in my arms as I cuddled him.

"Glad you like!" I said cheerily.

"And Teddy and I?" Moryo asked with vague amusement.

"Well you two are behind the counter, duh." Lyric pointed out with a grin.

"I could help behind the counter as well." Beleg offered.

"You and if Garen wants to as well." I nodded.

"And we have someone else working in the back kitchen, right?" Nelyo asked.

"Yep." Lark answered. "Although now that leads us to the question- what do we serve?" She asked.

There was a silence for a moment before my mother spoke up. "Elven foods." She said. "Create a menu of easy foods like salads, pastas, cakes, pies, breads, frumenty, and all sorts of elven-related foods." She suggested practically, and our eyes lit up.

"Meat pies!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Tol Eresseän crab cakes." Lyric grinned at me as I laughed myself silly. Every one knows that my Atto Nàmo loves Tol Eresseän crab cakes. According to him, they 'do it right.'

"Frumenty and king's bread." Káno said thoughtfully.

"Oh Valar, my mouth waters thinking about your king's bread, Marion." Lyric groaned as everyone laughed and he smiled good-naturedly.

"Thank you, love." He answered.

"What's another? How about chocolate cream pie?" Dad suggested.

"Right dad. And next you'll be asking for banana pudding too." I deadpanned as he smirked.

"Very much so, how'd you guess?" He feigned surprise as everyone laughed.

"But pie isn't a bad idea. Meat pies, yes, but how about something like that custard pie that Mark makes?" Nerdanel suggested. We looked to Nelyo, who looked sheepish.

"You never told us!" Lark whined as we burst into laughter.

"Yes, well... I suppose I could..." He said sheepishly.

"Good then. Elves don't really have pasta so... How about making up something like ..." Lark was cut off by Lyric.

"Hey, look at this website! It's got all kinds of stuff and it's called Middle-Earth recipes. It has a lot of stuff to make based on the movies and stuff." She said with a grin. Then she giggled. "One ring doughnuts and Sauron's Eye cookies!" She laughed as we collapsed in amusement. Annatar merely gave us a cheeky grin.

"Hmm, soups. Po-Ta-To soup?" Lyric wiggled her eyebrows at us as we laughed.

"Good one, how about something like-"

And so the suggestions went on and were accepted and discarded as we listened. Finally, however, we parted at 8:15 to go get ready. Our bags were soon packed in the car and we were ready to go.

I sighed and stretched before climbing into the driver's seat. "Seriously," I said, "someone else is going to have to get a driver's license. I can't always drive you lot around." I grumbled teasingly. There were loud protests from the back as I pulled out of the driveway, laughing along with Lir and Elíl.

Glorfindel chuckled as he set the GPS on normal. Drago barked reprovingly at Sky, who obediently scrambled into Nerdanel's lap. Nerdanel smiled and stroked the fluffy pup, who squiggled happily. Sky was the color of her father, a metallic blue with a white underbelly, but she had her mother's soft brown eyes.

Just then, as I pressed on the brakes gently as we neared a stoplight, Esgal let out a startled yip and rolled into the front of the car, caught off guard by the slight lurch. I bent down and scooped him into my lap just in time as the light turned green.

"Ai Esgal, be careful my little pup! Now, stay still, precious thing, and I'll make sure you won't fall." I said, scratching his ears softly as he dug his paws into my shirt and barked obediently.

"Esgal's the handsomest." Mairon declared. "Luno's the smartest, Bolt's the strongest, Sky's the prettiest, and Lara's the fastest." He said.

"I'll have to agree with you there, Mairon." Lir said, cuddling Luno.

"And Teddy's the biggest." I said slyly as everyone roared with laughter and said Elf gave me a very unconvincing glare. I snickered.

And indeed, Mairon's logic was faultless. Esgal had the metallic blue fur streaked with grey from his mother, and his underfur was creamy colored. His eyes were the same startlingly ice blue of his sire.

"We're here!" Pityo said unnecessarily as we arrived at the Wood's Real Estate office. We pulled in and parked, and got out. I helped Mairon out of his car seat and perched him on my hip. Esgal was happily grasped in Mairon's arms. Maeglin stuck to my side as well as we entered the building.

Without further ado, we moved upstairs to the office and exited the elevator to see Amroth and two other ellyn and one elleth look to us. Amroth rose, greeting us politely and showing us to chairs, but I was focused on the elleth.

I saw Dan and Roy quickly, my eyes skimming over them before landing on Ivrinel. Dan and Roy looked almost exactly alike, just like the Ambarussa did. But they had dark hair that was glossy in its length, tied up in ponytails. Their eyes were grey, and they both had strong, commanding stances like the Elf-lords that they were. I quite approved. After all, if I was to be technical, they were my grand-nephews...

But Ivrinel- she was something else. Her hair was platinum blonde like mine, except that mine was more of a whitish color since I had become a Maia. Her eyes were a gentle, pale blue color, ones that riveted to my eyes as well. I set Mairon down, never breaking eye contact, and walked towards the elleth.

I knew that I was probably startling her, but I saw something in her that I wanted to study more. I walked forwards until I was in front of her, and then tilted her chin up gently. Her eyes were frank but at the same time carefully guarded to conceal the natural hypnotizing quality that elven eyes have upon weak-minded mortals. And in her eyes I saw boldness, friendship, and kinship. Her spirit was kindred to I and my sisters'. And her eyes were childishly joyful and mischievous.

I broke the gaze with a smile and she gasped, causing me to catch her and rub her back gently. "Easy, child." I murmured reassuringly. "Forgive me, but your feä quite captivated me." I helped her to sit down and brought the color back to her cheeks with a cup of water that Amroth gave me, which I took with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." She murmured, and then looked at me wonderingly.

I grinned and bowed. "Celine DelaFiore at your service, Ivrinel Elmoiel." I winked, and then turned to Elladan and Elrohir, who, after greeting Glorfindel enthusiastically, had turned to watch the spectacle along with the rest.

"Greetings, Elladan and Elrohir Peredhil Elrondion- grand-nephews." I said wickedly with a grin as Lir and Elíl burst into laughter and everyone else looked confused, especially the twins. I walked over and hugged them.

"Apologies, Dan, Roy. I should probably explain that I am the adopted sister of the Feänorians, who have been reborn." And I pointed out all of our family. "And Maglor is of course your grandfather by adoption- therefore I am your great-aunt." I said with a smirk as everyone smiled, getting it. They just shook their heads mutely.

"Oi you two, I thought I taught you better manners than that." Glorfindel said in mock-disapproval. They snapped out of it.

"Yes, general." Dan said with a smirk, and then turned to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, lady- err, great-aunt." He raised an eyebrow as I cringed.

"Oh wait, no, that sounds too awful. Please just call me Celine." I said with a grin, and he grinned back and nodded.

I hugged Roy tightly. "You are certainly the cuter of the twins." I said with a giggle. "Aww, isn't he cute, Lyric? You know your favorite characters from LOTR were your grandsons." I cooed as she groaned and blushed and Dan gaped at her and Roy looked nonplused. Maglor was faintly smiling, though he was also looking pained.

"T-thank you-?" He said faintly.

"Oh, aren't family reunions wonderful?" Elíl asked dreamily.

"No." I answered blandly. "Not all, like our disastrous one with Ata Feänor." I shuddered.

Then I shoved Beleg towards Ivrinel. "Go on, yonya, greet your cousin." I said, and turned back to Maeglin. "Hanno?" I asked. He looked up at me with his dark, sweet eyes and blinked, attaching himself to my side.

"Yeah m-muinthel?" He asked.

I stroked his hair and kissed his brow. "Are you alright?" I asked gently. "You look a little pale." I murmured. He snuggled into me.

"I'm o-okay, muinthel, j-just a l-little t-thirsty." He answered, and I handed him some water. He gave me a grateful smile, and I turned back to the rest as Glorfindel wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait, Annatar Fair?" Dan sounded horrified.

"Yes, he is Mairon. No, he is not Sauron. Not any longer- he had been brainwashed. Lord Manwë himself will attest to it." Lark answered calmly, and seeing that everyone was comfortable around the happily giggling Maia, they relaxed somewhat.

I gave Glorfindel a brief smile before placing a hand on Maeglin's forehead. He wasn't feverish, and a quick ósanwe scan showed that he was fine, so I was satisfied. He gave me a confused look, which I comforted with a quick kiss.

By now Elladan and Elrohir and Ivrinel had been introduced to everyone, and they were eagerly asked questions, which were answered with our story. They looked incredulous at times, grinned maniacally at others, and finally when we got to the last week's events, stared at Lir and Elíl and I. Especially me, to my embarrassment. After all, Glorfindel was most familiar to them, having been their captain.

I blushed and smiled at them shyly, and they grinned back slightly. "Well, at least now he has a good excuse to fend off all and sundry females that will be clamoring for his attention." Elladan deadpanned as we all laughed and Glorfindel groaned.

"That's one of the reasons I fell for Celine." He grumbled. "She was one of the only ones I've met that didn't swoon over me."

I rolled my eyes. "Wrong. I was fangirling, if that counts. And please don't say that," It was my turn to groan, "I was only fourteen for Atto's sake!" Lir and Elíl collapsed laughing as I glared into the corner of the room.

"Eonwë, OUT." I said forbiddingly, and I could smell the faint aroma of Rosemary and thyme as laughter echoed through the ósanwe frequency. Glorfindel smirked.

"Don't start." I warned him good-naturedly as I pulled a fond hand through Maeglin's hair.

"Start what?" He asked innocently, making me give him an exasperated look that had him smirking even harder and Dan and Roy laughing. Ivrinel was smiling amusedly.

"Hate to interrupt the party, but the papers are ready but for last minute signatures." Amroth said.

"Doesn't the paperwork process usually take longer?" Dad asked.

"Yes, but I- ah- pulled some strings- that is, there are those even in higher areas that are... Errm... For our cause." Amroth answered with an amused look as we smiled knowingly.

"I see." Lark answered for all of us as she signed the papers for the house and Lyric and I signed for the other buildings.

"Cheque or credit?" Amroth asked absently, and Lark answered with cheque.

Mairon whined from his chair, and I scooped him up onto my hip and gave him a lollipop that I found in my pocket to placate him. Then I turned back to the desk, shuffling with one hand through the file of the former bar for space dimensions.

"I'll need to get used to that." Elladan said in a strained voice as he surveyed the red-haired, golden-eyed Maia that happily ate his lollipop, bounced on my hip.

The family laughed as I gave him an amused smile. "It took us a good while." Moryo snorted. "I was sure that there was going to be another war when we first saw him that day."

"In my own house, to boot." I added dryly as they snickered.

"And what about when Loren and Eric arrived?" Lark smirked. "Gothmog!"

Mairon giggled at a mock-glaring Thel and waved cheerfully, to general amusement. "But it was fun!" He crowed as I smiled.

"It was, little brother." I agreed, and dropped a kiss on his slightly tousled hair. "What I want to know is who came up with the genius name of Guinahiroo." I said, raising an eyebrow at the twins. "I mean, really? Undead lords?" I asked amusedly as they blushed slightly. "Not that it's lame, but it is a dead giveaway for those who'd care to study elvish." I pointed out.

"I suppose, but then, there are Maia..." Elrohir answered.

"Oh, so we're supposed to do everything, are we?" I grinned, bouncing Mairon on my hip as he giggled. Lark and Lyric snorted in amused agreement as they blushed harder. "Relax, you two, I'm just teasing. It's always a pleasure to serve you children." I said with a wink.

They grinned somewhat shyly. "Even me?" Ivrinel asked.

"Of course! After all, you're related to me by adoption." I answered with a smirk as she laughed.

"I admit I wasn't expecting to find my highly famed and admired cousin here." She answered with a smile to Beleg, who smiled back with a light blush and sidled up to me.

"Much less a shy Reborn." I deadpanned as he blushed sheepishly and the rest laughed.

"Or to find out that Teddy is just a big, sarcastic wolf, or that Wulf is a little wolfling, or even that Carl is a PDA-phobic?" I asked slyly as Tyelko and Moryo lunged at me with mock-shouts.

I danced out of their reach as Mairon squealed and the others roared. Pityo merely grinned. "Drago, don't just stand there looking unimpressed, help me!" I yelped, setting the family howling as Drago gave me a yawn and plopped his head onto my Dad's feet.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that later, you." I mock-threatened, grinning despite myself as I twisted neatly under Tyelko's arm and dropped a kiss on Moryo's cheek before leaping out of the way.

"Celine!" Moryo yelled as I laughed maddeningly.

"Love you too, big brother!" I giggled. He retreated with a growl to his chair.

"Forget Drago, I'll pay you back later." He grumbled sourly.

"As you wish, dear Carl." I answered smoothly, sashaying to the desk again.

"Well, since this is finished, why don't we go get some lunch?" Amroth asked with a smile as he stood, giving us the keys to the different buildings. "Congratulations, you are now the owners of three buildings." He said, and we grinned.

"What should we call our house?" Nerdanel was asking.

"We need to have a catchy name." Telvo insisted as we walked out. Mairon was now on Mom's hip and Maeglin was clutching my hand while Lark had possession of the keys.

"Yeah.. How about something like iLálala Vala?" Lir grinned as we laughed. (The Laughing Vala)

"But what's the guarantee that lord Tulkas would ever stop by?" Lark winked, and sending us into further spasms of amusement.

"Or, how about something like Maeglin's Mansion?" Mom suggested, sending a fond smile in the ellon's way, who blushed and hid behind me. I giggled and hugged him.

"I think we shouldn't, he'll burn his cheeks every time we mention home." Dad said with a laugh, and Maeglin nodded.

"Oh, oh, I know! Mairon's Manor!" I declared. There was a silence.

"Where do you come up with all of these awesome names?" Lyric blurted.

"It's perfect! It's so creepily homey." Lark said with a maniacal giggle. I snorted at her and the rest rolled their eyes. Mairon looked happy.

"Well, Mairon's Manor it is then." Nelyo shrugged. His silver eyes, I noticed, had skimmed over Ivrinel quite a few times already.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"If you'll follow us, we'll take you to an- elf-friendly place." Elrohir said with a wry grin, and Lyric smiled at them.

"Of course." She answered for us, and we filed into our respected cars.

I followed them through the streets and yawned. "Ai, all that talking has made me tired." I sighed.

"I have to agree." Lark sighed.

"So, who's getting the rooms on the first floor?" Tyelko asked, looking up lazily from his phone. No one answered.

"I will." Beleg piped up. "I like the first floors." He added sheepishly.

"Very well, then. I will also take a first-floor room." Nerdanel said.

"I want a room next to the sunroom on the second floor." I said wistfully.

"Third floor next to the library for me!" Lyric laid her dibs.

"Dibs on third floor room." Tyelko said lazily.

"Second." Moryo called.

"Second." Maeglin and Mairon chimed.

"You two will have to share a room." Lark pointed out. "Second for me too."

"First." Nelyo said.

"Third!" The Ambarussa decided.

"I wonder if all of the furniture is there already, or if we'll have to buy more." I said thoughtfully. "I saw from the pictures that the original furniture is there, but you can't see all of the house."

"Well, best we actually start thinking decorations first." Lark said, pulling out her phone. "The curtains I saw were already there, so let's think... You know, we need clothes." She suddenly said thoughtfully. "While we go to towels and decorations and stuff for the house we'll need to go get clothes too." She murmured.

"We know how to make our own elven robes- I mean, Celine and Lark and I could bring them back from Valinor- so work outfits are not a problem." Lir added, typing away on her phone. "But she's right, other than that, clothes are needed for everyday stuff out of work."

"We'll need to put two locker rooms in the café for that, you know." I pointed out.

"Do you think we should have candles do decorate with?" Nerdanel asked.

"Great idea, Ammë! There are so many pretty candles to buy- we'll have so much fun picking them out." Elíl gushed.

"She's crazy about decorating." I said dryly, waving a finger as the rest laughed.

"We should think something archaic in decor, though. We will have a lot of wood to work with. We should think something natural, like holly berries, waxed leaves, oranges and reds and natural colors to go with the wood." Lir said.

"Let's make the sunroom more modern, though." Elíl replied. "I'm sure that was added by the previous owner."

"True." Was my comment before we pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant. I grinned as we unbuckled. "Oh, I like Chinese. It reminds me of when Salmar gave me that bowl of seaweed soup." I said cheerfully, and went to help Mairon out of the car seat.

I was about to swing him onto my hip when Glorfindel took him from me, and with a swift kiss settled Mairon on his shoulders and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at him as he winked and chuckled and Mairon squealed happily. Maeglin grabbed my hand as Beleg grabbed Glorfindel's free one.

When we arrived in the restaurant, Esgal bouncing at my feet- for he had thrown in his alliance with me as his mistress in imitation of his sire- it was to be happily chatting with Maeglin and trying not to trip over my loyal wolfling. Ivrinel slid into the booth next to Maeglin to speak with me, and I turned to chat with her as the rest of our group talked happily and looked over the menus.

"Your story is truly incredible." She said with a smile. "You must be very happy." She said.

I looked at her oddly for a moment. "Happy? I cannot say I am happy. Joyous? Yes! Satisfied? Of course! But happy? It is perhaps too weak a word... And then again, perhaps it is too strong." I answered, thoughtfully sipping my cup.

"Too weak and yet too strong? I do not understand." Ivrinel puzzled with a frown. I gave her a somewhat sad smile.

"You cannot understand unless you experience, Ivrinel. Happiness means to take joy in the simplicity of life, in the knowledge that all is well in the present moment of pleasure. But happiness is temporal. Am I happy right now? Yea! But throughout life... Am I happy? No." I answered, absently drawing Maeglin into my arms as he tugged on my sleeve.

"I am joyous with who and what I am- I am content and satisfied that I have a part to play in Eru's grand conspiracy of love for His children. But to be me- that is a task that is so very difficult. To be Maia, daughter, sister, wife, even mother! It is a hard task. But I find joy in it- because it is who I am. No one else can do this task: it is mine alone to play." I said with a smile in her direction as I bent to kiss Maeglin's hair.

"I take joy in everyday life's duties and happiness- yet I am at the same time infinitely weary at heart. To live forever, as you already well know, is difficult in itself with all of its joys and sorrows, but to life forever as a comforter of lost and weary, tortured and despairing souls-!" Then I shook myself at the pity that was in her eyes for me.

"But do not think badly of me, Ivrinel." I said, resuming my former grin. "I am happy enough at the moment, forget my philosophical rant. Yeesh, I'm so tired from all this business and so hungry that I have lost my insanity!" I said with a laugh, and she gave me a startled look before laughing along with me.

Maeglin whined, and I looked down at him. "Ai, what is it, hanno?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, muinthel!" He complained. I giggled. He frowned at me.

"My apologies, m'dear, I did not mean to laugh at your terrible plight." I said with a stifled smile as he pouted. I leaned to kiss his cheek gently. "I'll make sure you are fed." I said with a smile. He beamed happily and then turned to play with Esgal.

When the food finally arrived, I turned to Lyric. "Lyric, have you got that list of who gets what room on each floor?" I asked. "After all, Ivy, Dan, Roy, and Ambrose have to choose their rooms too." I reminded, and she smiled.

"Yep. Here. Just write down your names next to the floor you want." She replied, setting the paper on the table.

As we are, however, I couldn't help but think of what I had told Ivrinel. Not that I regretted it, only the part about comforting souls bothered me. There was a feeling of premonition accompanied with that that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

...

Mairon's Manor. We stood in front of it, awed by the sheer size of the outer gates. It truly looked like some kind of ancient Victorian mansion that had once more come to full glory and life. The iron gates were stained a pleasant back with golden painted trim, and we could see the house itself not too far inside the gate.

"Well, it's not to far in size from our house in Tirion, though it is differently built." Nelyo said with a shrug, and pushed the gates open. We had parked the cars outside in the large driveway for the moment, and after looking at each other, walked into the gates. The outside looked like a veritable castle, with its large circular turrets and large bay windows. It was literally a mansion. The grounds alone were about two acres.

"Didn't the papers say that this was built by one of those rich English lords?" Ivy asked, and Amroth nodded.

"It was." He answered. "The reason the price was so low was because there had been about five different people who owned this place, but all of them left because of supposed 'hauntings.' No one wanted this house, and so the property lost its value after such a long time." He explained.

Lark had the keys in her hand, but now as we climbed the large porch to the double doors, she turned to Nerdanel. "Here, Naneth. You're the head of the house... It's only proper that you open it first." She said.

Nerdanel looked surprised. "But- your parents..." She looked to the four ex-Earthians, who smiled but shook their heads.

"You're the undisputed head of the house, Nadie. We are not as old as you, nor as wise, nor do we have as much sway as you do. We respect you as much as they do." Aunt Carrie said simply, and Nerdanel smiled, taking the key.

"Thank you." She answered simply, but with feeling, and we all smiled. So she put the key in and turned it. There was a satisfying click, and then the door opened smoothly on oiled hinges. The doors were thick oak, ones that would take a bulldozer to ever try to burglarize. They were large panels that were waxed and carved with two figures of lions on them.

Nerdanel pushed the door open gingerly, finding that she had to shove a little because of the weight of the doors. Then we all stepped inside- and there was a moment of dead silence.

"If this is just the foyer, I don't know if I can handle the rest." Uncle Jonathan said faintly, and there was sudden laughter of agreement.

The foyer held two magnificent coat trees that were large and literally shaped like trees, sycamore to be exact, with their wide, spreading branches. There was a closet over to the right for shoes, which we filled with our own. The house had obviously been taken care of by hired people for potential buyers, because the wood floors were waxed and polished. I moaned.

"Oh, I love the feeling of a waxed floor and wood all around." I sighed, and Lark sighed dreamily in agreement. Esgal yipped and bumped my leg, and I picked him up, squeezing him gently. "Isn't it wonderful, Esgal?" I breathed, and he barked.

"Oh, look up!" Telvo said excitedly, and our necks craned to look up at the beams of wood and the chandelier which hung on the high ceiling. It was rather simple, made in the shape of branching antlers that had lightbulb 'candles' that were lit up since Ambrose had flipped the switch by the hallway.

I swallowed, then walked forwards tentatively down the hallway-like foyer. I heard them follow after. To the left side further down the hall there was a wide and welcoming series of three arches, carved with gentle swirls that were pleasant in the fine grain of the wood. I took one step into the what was obviously the sitting room- and froze.

"Oh my Valar." I choked, and everyone squeezed in behind me. We froze.

"You can say that again." Dad rasped.

"It's huge!" Maeglin squeaked next to me.

"Just huge!? It's ginormous!" Lyric squawked.

And yeah, it was. There was a large, open space that held several ornate, obviously ancient couches and chairs, judging by the thick and hardy build with all of the fancy curlicues. They were devoid of any pillows, only the red velvet cushions on them from ages past. The large fireplace, topped with green Carrara marble and obviously meant to hold at least five good logs of wood, was at the far left end from where we stood, and thick, furry rugs carpeted the wooden floor.

Nothing else was in the rather bare room, other than the large bay windows and thick red curtains that covered them, along with the magnificent pillars that held up the balconies of the second floor. Yes, it was a double-storied living room.

The upper railings were also wood with arched rails that lent the whole room an archaic air that reeked of nobility and ancient times when lords and ladies would sit there and speak of war and valor. There were other arched doorways we could see on the second story, but for the moment we focused on the living room.

Lark started writing furiously. "The theme will of course be reds and grays." She started. The chandelier on the ceiling was lit brightly, again thanks to Amroth, and was made of glass and crystal, again with lightbulbs in the shape of candles.

"The curtains can stay." Nerdanel murmured. "The carpets must stay as well, they are perfect." She said, running an experimental hand across the wooden furniture. "It does need lamps and tables, however, and a large coffee table for the center would be nice." She added.

"Yes, it would. Oh, and we need two large mirrors for the walls on either side of the entrance." Elíl agreed in satisfaction. "Vases too." She added, pointing to said archways. Nerdanel hummed in agreement.

"Oh, look!" Lir squealed, and we followed her readily to the doorway that led from the living room into another smaller antechamber. It was a small room that was obviously for a lady's toiletries, with a vanity table and mirror and another coat stand. Several ladies could stand in it comfortably, and there were a few small stools there as well.

"Well. That's handy." Mom said thoughtfully, and we exited to go out to the hallway again. At the end of the hallway was another doorway that led into the dining room. At one end of the dining room was the doorway to the kitchen. On the other right end there was another good-sized fireplace topped with white marble this time. The floors were merely polished and waxed wood, and the table and chairs stretched across comfortably. The table was large enough for about twenty people, and the walls were bare but for the carved panels depicting hounds and deer and forests. There was a single chandelier that was overhung with chains of crystal that scattered light everywhere.

"Beautiful." Aunt Carrie remarked, and we went to the kitchen. It was quite a stark contrast with the rest of the house, but still somehow fitting. There was an island in the center, and a breakfast bar blocking the rest of the kitchen from the door. But to the far right there was a small area with a swinging door that gave access to the rather modern double-decker oven and eight-burner stovetops. There was even a pizza-oven to the far left, and shelves of large size overhung the counters. Two refrigerators stood to the right.

"Oh, look at that!" Elladan crowed, and pointed next to the refrigerators. There was a large, decorative glass china cabinet with room to display wine bottles and glasses as well.

"You and your bottles of sparkling grape juice." Elrohir ribbed, and Elladan rolled his eyes as we laughed.

"Did you see the stairway?" I asked, heading back out. "It was awesome!" I said, and still clutching Esgal, made my way back out.

"You know, we'll need some sort of dog-door put in the front door." Uncle Jonathan remarked.

"Easily done." Dad answered. "I've done that sort of work before." He said, and we arrived at the staircase that was at the left of the main hallway, facing from the door. It, also, was wood, and the stairs were carpeted with red.

Ivrinel gaped. "It's a floating staircase!" She said excitedly, and we nodded. There were no supports underneath the spiraling staircase, and one could see between the wooden slats of the stairs the empty space underneath.

"Aww, awesome!" Elíl said, and we headed up.

We paused to look at the landing admiringly. It was large and had three different doorways leading from it, one to the left, the other to the right, and one that led to the outer balcony that overlooked the front lawn. It was set with a few chairs in front of the large windows that were curtained with the same, heavy red velvet as downstairs, trimmed with gold. There were a few small chess tables as well, and a tiny fireplace was tucked cozily into the left wall.

Amroth strode over to it. "There's also a few interesting features about this house." He said, and pressed down on the horse head that decorated the mantle of the fireplace. There was a grating sound, and a smaller door opened in a panel of wood next to the fireplace. "This small panel was a hiding place for small jewels and precious trinkets." He explained, and indeed there was a series of shelves that could have held small coffers.

"Cool!" Pityo declared.

"That is interesting." Káno remarked.

"This whole house is interesting in its style." Tyelko pointed out reasonably.

"True. I, for one, want to see my room, but I didn't see any on the first floor." He said.

"I did!" Mairon declared. "They were past the staircase. Didn't you see the hallway next to it? There were doors off of that one too." He said.

"Yes, that's where the first floor rooms are." Amroth agreed. "I will tell you that they are more modern, however, than the rest of the house." He said with a smile, and we nodded.

"Oh, I choose a room to the left!" I said, beelining down the left hallway with Glorfindel following after as well as the rest.

There were five separate doors, and I decided to look into the first one. Opening it, I crowded in with the rest. There was a four-poster, double bed in it, with a single mattress but nothing else. It had a small fireplace, as I suspected almost all the rooms probably did, and a pair of chairs and small table. A single tiger fur acted as a rug over the dark wooden floor. There were golden curtains, and the room had been wallpapered with a tan color.

"Whoa." Tyelko noted. "That is quite unexpected... But amazing." He said.

"I want this room." Moryo declared.

"It is you." Nerdanel agreed, and we nodded.

"Yep. Let's go see the next one!" I said, and we eagerly went to the next one. It turned out to be the bathroom.

"Oh, look!" I said. "It could be a match for Moryo's room."

It had yellow wallpapered walls and a a white tiled floor with a single sink and wall-mirror at the far end. To the left was a yellow and black tiled bathtub and glassed shower stall.

"Cool!" Elíl said.

The next room was almost shocking. "Our room!" The red-haired twins clamored.

"Totally." Lir said.

It was wallpapered a pale blue, and there were a bunk bed built into the left wall. A huge bay window straight in front was curtained by two sea green curtains, and the windows were painted white with window seats cushioned with pale blue. The railing for the upper bunk was a comfortable padded wood with a wooden ladder leading to the top bunk. Nothing but mattresses were on the beds.

"Wow. It looks like a ship cabin!" I said.

There was a bathroom attached to the left, and inside was a good-sized tub with a shower wand, a rack for towels, a shelf for bottles and other toiletries, and a double sink. The whole thing was blue tile, and the floor was papered with 3D wallpaper that looked like there was a shark and dolphin swimming about underneath our feet.

"Definitely the twins' rooms." Nelyo finished.

The next room, as soon as I saw it, was declared mine and Glorfindel's. The ceiling was wallpapered to look like a 3D night sky, and the bed was in the center of the room, while thick, furry, dark rugs littered the floor. There was a single window that was curtained with tan velvet.

"Red pillows and fur blankets." Elíl declared rightfully, scribbling it down. There were two chairs and a single small table with a fireplace as well. The attached bathroom was large with a double sink that was set on a counter of petrified wood. The bathtub was set on the far end of the room and large enough to fit four people, to my amusement.

And then came the sunroom. I gasped and sat down on the floor. And then yelled. "Valar YES!" And no one laughed, because they were doing the same.

It was all open-windowed, and the wooden beams along with the white walls was nice and cool to the eyes. There was a drink and snack stand to the far right, but the center of attention was in the center. There was a large hot tub that could surely fit almost all of us in it, set in a modern marble platform above the wooden floors. To the left were couches and chairs, along with racks for towels and magazines.

"Oh. My. Valar. This house is awesome!" Lir was cheering.

"You haven't seen half of it." Amroth looked pleased.

"Oh, oh, the other hallway!" And we rushed to go see it. The other hallway had another four rooms as well.

The first one was interesting. It's theme was like that of a cave, with black wallpaper and looking like rough rock. There was a dark couch, a wood table, and a fireplace of stone. The bed was interesting, a wooden frame that was curved to that it would rock in place if one sat on it.

"Ooh. It's like batman's lair." Dad snickered, and we laughed.

The bathroom next to it was tiled black and white, with the double sink and large bathtub set in a wall. The closet for towels and things was set in the wall as well, and there were two.

"One for a guest, the other for whoever stays in the batman room." Ecthelion quipped, and we nodded in agreement.

The second room was claimed by my parents. It was simple and yet comfortable. It was completely paneled by wood, even the walls and ceiling, with a wooden bladed fan and matching wooden table, chairs, and completed with a wooden framed bed to the left. The fireplace was made from stone, however, and it also had a window that was curtained with a chocolate colored silk.

The attached bathroom was rustic and quaint, with the single shower stall slash tub in the back and the left having the single large sink. The left had two closets for toiletries and towels, bathrobes and other things.

As soon as we saw the third room, Maeglin and Mairon clamored to claim it. I almost shrieked when I saw it. Lir actually did. Elíl squalled.

"Amazing." Nerdanel breathed.

It had two beds on either side of the walls, both of them set high up like bunk beds and reached by wooden ladders. In the center of the room was a thick wooden tree-trunk that held up an indoor treehouse complete with roped sides, though it wasn't but fifteen feet above the ground. The netted sides also stretched to the two beds on either side as well. In the treehouse were two desks and chairs, while set in the supporting trunk was a fireplace. Hung from the platform part of the treehouse and I front of the fireplace were two rope hammocks that served as chairs, while a small table sat between them, with a cubby in the lower area for books. Green velvet served as curtains for the single window in the back.

The bathroom was small, similar to the twins' bathroom but with wood accents and carpeted with red. The tub was set in the left wall while the shower was on the right, and the double sinks between them. Crammed but practical for two nonetheless.

The fourth and final room for the second floor was claimed by Ivrinel. "I've been waiting for this room." She declared, and we had to agree.

It was perfect for a Teleri elf. The walls were a nice blue-grey color, like stormy skies, and in the center of the room was the bed. It was a hammock like you would find in the cabin of a ship, only more larger and big enough to fit a double mattress when stretched out. A wooden framed, full length mirror was set in the wall, and a shelf was set in the wall as well. Like every other room, there was a closet, a small table, and two chairs, along with the fireplace.

"Wicker laundry baskets, and a study desk would finish it off nicely." Elíl said.

"Well, that finishes the second floor. Why don't we go see the first floor rooms before we move to the third?" Amroth suggested, and we took it cheerfully.

"Why did the millionaire do all of this renovation?" Glorfindel asked.

"I'm not sure. I think he wanted it to be a more modern home as far as bedrooms went, but at the same time wanted to leave the more visible areas archaic. Like an open-house tourism thing." He answered.

"And for us." I said. "The Valar have their plans." I said with a grin, and they heartily agreed.

I can't wait to see the rest of this house.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yeah, I know. You are going to kill me in a million ways. *cringes despite self* sorry, but I really had a terrible writer's block... I'm sorry... And I can't even guarantee anything more than this... I'm really stuck. I know where I want to go, but it's not filling itself in. *sighs* but anyway, please enjoy this in the meantime, if you haven't given up on this... I'm sorry, Lir. I really am._

* * *

Chapter 13

"Yonya..." I said, staring at the first first-floor room.

"My room!" Beleg declared, and began to scramble up to his bed. Yeah, UP. There was a treehouse in the middle of the room, complete with the landing at the top that held the bed, a desk, and a chair, while the walls were wallpapered like a forest. There was a bathroom next to the room that was to be decorated with green and red, according to Elíl.

"Amazing." Lyric shook her head as we agreed.

The next room was claimed by Nerdanel, which we agreed to readily. There was a golden-posted bed with a mattress, a table and set of chairs painted an ivory color and lined with gold paint. A fireplace was in a corner, and the walls were painted cream with wood floors. It was altogether a very royal-looking room, as though it could belong in the palace of Versailles. The attached bathroom was in similar colors and moderate sized.

"That mirror is from the Victorian ages." Amroth pointed out a large mirror that stretched from ceiling to floor beside the fireplace. There was a vanity table with the same colors as the other table next to the mirror. "And the tea set on top of the table is worth a fortune. The original owner never knew that, but I had it checked out by Elladan, and it is certainly an ancient piece from France." He said.

The tea set was set attractively on a China plate decorated with blue patterns. The pot-bellied, delicate pot was made of stained glass in a delicate rose color, and a crystal knob decorated the top. The cups were the same rose-colored glass as well.

"Amazing." Nerdanel said. "Is it still usable?" She queried.

"Yes, my lady- Erm, Nadie." Amroth corrected himself at Nerdanel's raised eyebrow, and blushed as we snickered. "It is delicate, but still very usable. French glass is some of the best in the world now." He added with a grin.

"Oh, so Elladan has an interest in artifacts?" Lyric asked, raising an eyebrow at said elf.

"Of course." I answered for him, winking slyly at everyone. "He is, after all, a veritable fossil." I said, and everyone roared at Elladan's splutters.

"Not my fault you named yourself the undead lords." I sniffed, and Elrohir slapped his brother's back, doubled over laughing. I sniggered.

"What does that make me?" Amroth asked teasingly.

"Yoda." I dead-panned. Now Elladan was howling at a spluttering Amroth as I winked at him.

"Moving on." Dad ushered us on hastily before more bad jokes could be made. I giggled as Glorfindel poked me.

"I'm older than Amroth. What does that make ME?" He queried.

"And I'm the oldest." Nelyo drawled.

I rolled my eyes. "Drop it, you two." I shook my finger at them. They retired with grins.

The next room was definitely Káno and Lir's. It was a deep blue mingled with soft grey and silver highlights. The bed was a comfortable queen-sized one set right across from the fireplace, with a wooden table and chairs that were ornately decorated. The room also had a couch in it that had figureheads carved on either side of it.

The second to last room on the first floor was a very large bathroom that had a shower stall, three sinks, and a walk-in-closet. It was obviously a shared bathroom, judging by the size and amount of shelves in the closet.

The last room was rather confusing at first. "What is this supposed to be?" Tyelko asked incredulously.

Aunt Carrie answered first. "A nursery." She declared, and we agreed.

It was painted in pale pastel colors, gentle sky-blues, pale pinks, butter-yellows, cream, and even a hint of spring-green. There was a big bay window in one corner, and a fireplace that was safely grated. The room was empty of any furniture, merely having a thick, luscious carpet that also extended onto the walls as padding for children.

For a moment I suddenly saw the faint forms of children toddling about, and childish giggles and cries echoed through my ears. Then it was gone, and I shook my head slightly. Glorfindel gave me a worried look, but I merely smiled reassuringly, and he relaxed.

"Well, it's a nice one at any rate." Uncle Jonathan said.

"Third floor." Amroth declared as we made it to the landing. It was basically the same as the one on the second floor, and this time we headed for the right hallway first.

"Okay, definitely our room." Aunt Carrie declared as we entered the first room.

It was wallpapered with a diamond pattern in white and black, with the typical queen sized bed and fireplace across from it, and one small table and two chairs. The floor was carpeted with white, and the bed was painted white along with the black table and chairs, while the fireplace was topped with white marble and the ceiling fan was gold painted with crystal baubles. The attached bathroom was decorated in similar fashion.

"I'd say." Elíl remarked.

The next room was claimed by the Ronaldson twins. It was painted with blue stucco and had two beds that were set up on large platforms in either far corner of the room which also held a small, low desk. Stairs led up to each platform, and the fireplace on the opposite wall was stark white stone. There was a ceiling fan that was imitation wood.

"It's uncanny how much this house mirrors all of us." My mother shook her head.

"The Valar are to blame." I quipped, and they chuckled at me.

"Oh, Tyelko!" Telvo exclaimed, and said elf had to smile in agreement. The whole room was in cream, with an interesting bed. The wooden bed was set high off the ground and had wooden stairs leading up to it, but underneath on all four sides was an intricately designed iron grate with a hinged door. The fireplace was white, but the carpet was red, as were the drapes over the window. A study desk and chair of wood was there as well.

I gaped at the bed. "Oh Valar, all we need to do is take out one side of the bars and put in lots of pillows-"

"And it'll be a wolf house!" Mairon finished eagerly.

"Whoa. You're right." Tyelko said thoughtfully.

The next room was a bathroom in similar decor to Tyelko's room. But the very next room was definitely Amroth's.

"Definitely yours." Dad poked him, and he smiled complacently.

"I won't disagree." He said amusedly.

The wallpaper was amber colored and the carpet was tan, while the fireplace was stained light brown. The wood bed was high and large, with a footstool placed beside it to get up. The drapes were deep gold, and the ceiling fan was silver and gold, while the desk and pair of chairs were also a light brown color. Very pleasantly cool altogether. The attached bathroom was large enough for two despite the one sink and bath.

Then we all went to the left hallway. "This is where the two studies and one library is." He said, and pushed the first heavy oaken door open.

That room proved to be the library, as the walls and walls of shelves proved. The high ceiling had two wooden fans, and everything in the room was wooden. The floor was carpeted with a few Persian rugs, and there were several velvet-covered couches. The shelves/walls were completely empty, but we knew that it wouldn't be too much of a problem to fill them.

"Ohmyvalar it even has rolling ladders!" Lir squawked, doing a happy pirouette as we laughed with her. And the bookcases did have ladders leaned against them to reach the highest shelves with wheels on the bottom. There were glassed cases as well. Red drapes hid the windows from sight. A large fireplace the size of a desk dominated the far wall.

The next two studies were exactly alike, with wood-paneled walls and large fireplaces, red drapes, velvet-covered furniture, and two large desks with matching chairs. The floors were covered with Turkish rugs, and two fans made of wood were in the ceiling.

"Last floor, and then we'll have to unpack and go shopping for the kitchen." Elíl said, and led the way to the last floor.

On the far left end there was a small bedroom with a simple cot, window, and small table with one lone chair. There was no fireplace, but there was a small wardrobe on the wall where the fireplace normally would have been. The walls were white and floor carpeted in brown. Obviously, it was a guest room.

The next room was the crafting room, which was filled with chests, shelves, and desks as well as chairs to go with them. The walls were pale blue with sky blue carpeting as well and a small ceiling fan and window with white drapes.

The last two rooms were a bathroom and a storage room. The bathroom was small and had a small shower stall, while the storage room was rather large and had lots of space for many things.

"Well. We took a whole hour and a half just looking over the house. I'd say it's time for unpacking and shopping." Elíl said briskly, and we walked downstairs, everyone chatting happily with someone else.

I was very happy. After all, it's not everyday you get such a great house.

...

In a month, we had settled down in the large mansion- excuse me, Mairon's Manor- and had it all decorated as we liked and eased comfortably into a daily routine; along with Uncle Jonathan managing to open up his shop and us to begin renovating the café. It was then that I decided that I wanted to do something. It was at the breakfast table that I finally brought it up.

"Elladan." I stated calmly. He looked up at me with a questioning look, mouth full of food. I spooned porridge into Mairon's mouth as he sat on my lap, happily clutching his ring as usual.

"I would like you to consider allowing me to join the Ohtar en Oionaaru." I said gently, and there was a silence as everyone paused to look at me. I smiled at them faintly.

Dan swallowed in shock and blinked, taking a drink of water. "I- well- it all depends on if- I mean-" he began, and I raised a hand.

"I understand the process of admission, Dan. I am merely asked you to consider it, nothing more, and if I am rejected, then it was not meant to be. As for why I wish this- I cannot say. Perhaps it is an urge, or perhaps it is just my own curiosity." I said with a shrug. Elladan nodded slowly.

"I will see what I can do." He offered, and I nodded in thanks.

"My thanks, Dan." I said with a gentle smile, and he nodded in reply. There was a thoughtful silence before Lir suddenly spoke up.

"You know, speaking of which, I was going to ask you all how we should decorate the café. I mean, all of the renovations are nearly done now, but then comes the decoration part." She said, and the conversation immediately drifted to such subjects.

I caught Glorfindel's glance, though, and he tapped my mind through our marital link. *You feel a need to join?* He asked curiously, but without any rancor.

*I feel that I must make amends with Gordon.* I answered quietly, and he immediately nodded in understanding, giving me a soft look which I returned with a grateful smile.

Mairon listened quietly to the conversation, tugging on my sleeve and asking for another bite of porridge. I smiled down at him and kissed his head fondly as he grinned up at me with an impish giggle. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"What do you think, Míleth?" They looked to me as I looked back up.

"Huh? Sorry, I was off in Valala land somewhere." I said sheepishly as they snickered at me.

"Do you think we should make the café into an Elven look?" Elíl queried. I smiled.

"Sure, if that's the majority vote. I think it only makes sense, after all. We don't want it too fancy, but we don't want it plain jane either." I said, and they nodded.

"How about make it homey?" Nerdanel suggested. "Like an Elven home."

"Good idea, Nadie." My dad remarked. "That'll make it welcoming and visitor-friendly."

"We'll just leave the decorating details to you then, Nana." Káno said with a smile. "Since you're the family mother."

She smiled and nodded demurely, and I stood with Mairon on my hip. "Well, that's settled then. I need to go out and get some groceries for home, so give me your shopping lists and I'll go pick it up while I'm out. Anyone need a ride anywhere?" I asked, stacking up my dishes.

"Leave them, Míleth, it's my turn for morning dishes." Nelyo said, and I nodded.

"Actually, since you're passing by my office would you mind dropping me off?" Amroth asked, pushing himself back from his chair, and I nodded in reply.

"Not a problem." I answered with a smile.

"And us?" Ro said with a grin, while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I'll drop you twins off too." I said dryly, and they laughed before going to clean up. "Be down here in ten minutes!" I yelled after them, and they gave me thumbs-up in reply.

"We seriously need an intercom system in here or something." Lir complained as the rest laughed and scattered to prepare for the day's events. Uncle Jonathan had his own car to go to work with, and Amroth preferred having me drop him off and walking back home at least once a week. My dad had taken on a job as a much-demanded car mechanic in town, while my mother, aunt Carrie, and Nana worked for the daycare/preschool in town. They took care of Pityo and Telvo there too, while Beleg and Maeglin often stayed at home with the other brothers who were busy with sorting out details for the café.

By the time I had dropped off Amroth and the twins, it was already nine in the morning and the town was in a bustle for the day. I enjoyed the leisurely drive to the Walmart in town, smiling as Mairon chirped happily from his car seat in the back. I parked in the lot and climbed out of the car with my wallet and the keys in my pocket, unstrapping Mairon and helping him out.

"What are we supposed to get today?" He asked curiously, grabbing my hand as we walked to the front doors, getting a shopping cart.

I snorted. "Enough to fill a few carts I'm sure." I said dryly as he giggled. And I was right. By the time we made it to the cashier, I had filled three carts of stuff as I looked down at them dubiously.

"Whoa, lots of shopping today, huh?" The cashier asked me in his clipped accent. I grinned.

"Yep, apparently so. I'm not even sure if my family needs all of this stuff." I sighed, and he looked up at me with twinkling eyes.

"Oh well. According to Dr. Roy they tend to be fastidious." He grinned.

I raised an eyebrow at his obvious knowledge of me. "Oh, so my nephew's been telling tales, has he?" I replied jokingly as he laughed.

"Apparently so, ma'am." He answered.

"Just Celine will do, thanks." I said dryly. "They don't necessarily call me aunt either."

He chuckled. "Of course, Celine. And this young man is?" He looked at Mairon, who immediately answered.

"Annatar." He answered promptly.

"Ah." The young man- Justin by his name tag- nodded. "Very good to finally meet you, master Annatar." He said, and Mairon giggled.

"Ya!" He said happily.

"So you work here part time?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, just to pay for my food and stuff. It's an easy job and pays enough." He shrugged. "I'm not suffering compared to others, so I'm happy enough." He said, and I nodded in understanding.

"I can see that." Was my only remark.

"Will that be cash, check, or credit?" Justin asked mechanically, and I handed over the credit card that had been given to the older people of the house.

"I hate shopping for this lot of people." I mock-grumbled as I loaded bags into the groaning carts. "They're always so picky." I scowled slightly as he chuckled.

"I can see that happening." He remarked, and a sudden thought struck me as I looked back at him.

"You're Dan's good friend, aren't you? The one who was his roommate in the first semester he studied there? He spoke of you." I said curiously, and he nodded and smiled.

"Yep. I was also the one of the ones who were most open to the idea of- him." He shrugged, and I nodded with a faint smile.

"Ah, I see." I answered with vague amusement. "Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon, Justin- apart from here." I finished with a snort, and he chuckled.

"Me too, Celine. See you later, and have a great day." He wiggled fingers in Mairon's direction, who giggled and waved back from his place behind me. I started pushing the carts gingerly away from the counter when a passing worker paused and looked at me.

"Need some help?" She offered, and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Yes, thank you, if you would be so kind." I answered, and she nodded before taking a cart and pushing it towards the door. Mairon whimpered as he jogged after.

"Onónë!" He whined, and I paused to swing him onto my hip.

"Relax little brother, you're fine." I murmured, and he clutched his ring tightly.

"A cute little brother you've got there." The lady remarked, and I smiled.

"Why, thank you. His name is Annatar." I said, and she nodded thoughtfully.

"Funny, isn't that name Finnish?" She queried, and I frowned.

"I'm actually not too sure. I think it might have Finnish roots, though." I hazarded, and she nodded.

"Yeah." By then we reached the parking lot, and I guided us to our van.

"Thanks for all your help." I said, and she nodded before waving and jogging away.

"Just doing my job." She laughed, and I began to load the stuff in. Then strapping Mairon into his car seat, headed back home.

When we finally got back, Tyelko and Nelyo came out to help me as I unloaded, with Mairon running in to go to his room. I suddenly frowned as we finished unloading, and shut the trunk.

"I'm going to check on Beleg and Maeglin." I called, and they nodded as I went up the stairs to their room. I knocked, and there was a giggle as someone called 'enter.' Opening the door, I peeked in to see both of them sitting in their hammock-chairs and reading. They looked up at me and leaped up, and I smiled.

"Hey there you two. Why don't you come down and help me unpack and grab a snack?" I asked, and they nodded as they left their books.

The next few hours were spent busily in unpacking and restocking the kitchen, cleaning up a few rooms, preparing for dinner, and going over decoration plans with Nelyo, Káno, Tyelko, and Moryo. Lir and Elíl had gone to the daycare with Nerdanel, Carrie, and my mother to look after Telvo and Pityo, so there was no one else home. Drago and Saphira and the pups bounded around on all four floors, slipping and sliding about on the polished hardwood floors and between legs.

Finally everyone returned home, and the preparations for dinner began. There was to be a serious talk now that we had basically settled in and were preparing to open Elf Café, and everyone had started getting sleeping schedules and home schedules sorted out.

After a flurry of dinner and small talk, everyone slowly gathered in the living room, choosing couches and large chairs to sit in. Glorfindel, returning from a day at Jonathan's shop to learn more of 'mortal ways,' dragged me into a love seat with him, and Esgal bounded into my lap with a contented growl. I cuddled the wolf pup before Elíl finally spoke up.

"Well, if everyone's here..." She paused as everyone paid attention, and then went on. "We've now basically settled into a tentative routine, and we're getting close to opening Elf Café. All it needs is decoration and supplies, but everything else is ready. Amroth works in his job everyday as well as the twins, Ivy, and my Dad, along with my mom, aunt Joy, Naneth, and Uncle David, and the rest of us are just waiting for the café to open. So, it's about time to talk about it. First of all, any questions?" She opened the floor for anyone to take, and Nelyo spoke up.

"Are we planning to work on shifts?" He queried, and Elíl nodded.

"Yes. In fact, why don't we work out shifts now?" She suggested, and everyone agreed. So we managed to draw up a timetable that basically allowed three total shifts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

"Now I have a question." Uncle Jonathan said. "I'm a bit confused as to the means by which we'll find the 'lost' elves." He said, cooking his fingers over the word.

Elíl nodded to me as I explained. "Website." I immediately said. "Every establishment needs a website. We can easily use Tengwar as a supposedly decorative flourish to the page, but in reality it could be a message calling for all elves to come here." I answered, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see that." He mused.

"And what about you?" My dad suddenly said shrewdly, and I raised an eyebrow. "Don't think we haven't noticed that you three have been rather cagey about your own purpose in being here." He said in a nonjudgmental way, and I smiled thinly.

"There are some things that are not meant to be known by any other than us, Dad. We have our side purposes, yes." Was all I said in a decidedly cool tone, and the topic was dropped uncomfortably.

"And when will the Café be actually ready to open?" Carrie asked curiously.

"In about a week or so?" Elíl looked to Lir, who nodded.

"The construction guys assured me that it would be ready sometime next week." She answered.

"Good." I said. "Anymore confusions or questions?"

There was a general negative response, so Amroth spoke up. "What of the Ohtar en Oionaaru?" He asked, and Elrohir took that up.

"Yeah, where exactly does the café fit in with that?" He asked.

"This." Lir replied, and handed over the official papers for the café over to him. He took it and read, then raised an eyebrow.

"So the café was created in the name of the school." He said curiously. "What does that mean?" He asked, and I grinned.

"It means that now you have a plausible excuse for making this boot-camp slash club as Elven as you want, along with the right to say that it is a unique, copyrighted organization that cannot be reproduced anywhere in the world without your explicit permission as the founder." I answered, and there was a stunned silence.

"Well boys, looks like you're officially official." Ivrinel interjected flippantly, and there was a burst of laughter.

The twins stammered thanks, which was waved off, and then Elladan looked to me. "I had a vision earlier today." He said bluntly. "You passed with flying colors."

I raised an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Well I never did say I was perfect, but thank you." I said, and he blushed as they laughed.

"I'd say the only one that comes even close to perfect in here is Glorfindel." Ecthelion commented off-handedly, and Glorfindel smiled smugly as the rest howled.

"So, looks like I'm an official student." I said dryly. "When do I have to be there, and what are my classes?" I queried.

"I thought you'd be a teacher." Elrohir looked nonplused, and I smiled.

"Suspicious, don't you think? How would I know what you teach exactly? No, I think I'll at least sit in on several classes before considering becoming a teacher." I said with a slight laugh, and they nodded.

"Well, there are the classes for martial arts, archery, fencing and swordsmanship, which are more like classes for personal interest, while the mandatory classes are for tourism such as etiquette, woodland safety and guide, first aid, cooking, and language. There are also optional classes for Sindarin for those interested." Elladan stated, and I nodded.

"Well, let me take the mandatory classes and look in on the Sindarin, but I'll for sure choose martial arts and swordsmanship. I'll be interested in learning more about fencing for the sake of this-" I tapped Glorfindel's pin- "and martial arts I want to see how you handle that, as I am a resident expert." I smiled at the chagrined looks that were exchanged as the rest chortled.

"Of course. If you wouldn't mind, I'm sure we would welcome you as a teacher in martial arts even while you're a student. We're not experts at it, and neither is the teacher we have now. The students are at the basics, though, so you'd be a Godsend." Elrohir shook his head, and I nodded.

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" I smiled, and then stretched.

"Whelp, looks like I'll get to learn to be a tour guide for a living." I winked, and they laughed at the thought. "How long is the course?" I queried.

"Really it depends on the student. Some don't take mandatory classes like first aid and woodland safety because they're already certified for it. So they get to graduate faster than the others." Elrohir answered, and I nodded thoughtfully.

"My license for first aid is up-to-date as well as Elíl, but I'd take the woodland classes. And probably the cooking classes will be unnecessary for me." I grinned. "I can make cookies and sweets well enough, thank you."

"Well, it's settled then." Amroth concluded with a smile, but Lir spoke up.

"Actually it isn't. I wanted to ask Ivy about her job." She said, and Ivy smiled shyly.

"What would you like to know?" She asked softly, and Lir smiled.

"Well where do you work and what do you do?" She replied, and Ivrinel pursed her lips.

"Well, I work in the library here in Wiseman. It's actually surprisingly big, and there's a lot of people who come from all over North America for the older documents that are kept here about the native ancestors of this area. It's almost like a museum at the same time, actually, and we're rather short of experienced hands. The responsibility has almost unconsciously fallen on my shoulders, as all of the other three workers are in on the open secret." She shook her head with a slight frown. "The mayor is sympathetic towards us, partially thanks to his thirteen year old son who is infatuated with anything Lord of the Rings." She grinned at us as we chuckled.

"I will entirely sympathize." I smirked.

"Would you mind if I joined?" Lir queried. "I used to work in a bookstore when I lived here on earth- Barnes and Noble in fact. My base was in New York." She smiled, and Ivrinel nodded.

"It would be really appreciated, especially since you've had experience." She answered, and it was settled.

"I'll never forget when I went to get Lir." I said with a dreamy smile. "The rainy bus stop, the street gang confrontation... You know, Lir struck me as being beautiful even then, actually. Although, it might have to do with the ethereal quality of rain." I smiled, and Lir laughed embarrassedly as Káno dragged her close with an adoring look.

"You're too kind, Míleth." She blushed, and I sniffed.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it. You were beautiful even then, wasn't she Drago?" I retorted facetiously, and Drago looked up lazily from his place in front of the fireplace to nod and plop back down with a clear sigh. I tsked as they sniggered. "Lazybones." Drago glared in reply. Esgal squirmed on my lap as I stroked him.

"And I wanted to ask Amroth if he has any need for a secretary." Elíl said with a shy smile, and Amroth looked surprised.

"I do, actually. If you could, I would welcome it." He answered, and Elíl giggled.

"My pleasure. So boss, what's my paycheck?" She asked wickedly as Amroth looked amused and the rest burst into roars. "Just kidding, I just like mathematics." She smiled.

"Well, I sense it's bedtime." Mom said, smiling down at a dozing Telvo. And indeed, the younger ones looked sleepy and were yawning.

"I think so too." Ecthelion's voice was suddenly deeper than usual, and Elíl looked like she wanted the earth to swallow her up as everyone pointedly ignored the implication.

"As do I." Glorfindel's voice whispered huskily in my ear, and I looked up, wide-eyed, to see that his eyes were dark and his pupils dilated.

"After I put Mairon and Maeglin and Beleg to bed." I bartered, and he smiled wolfishly.

"But of course." He answered, and I stifled a sigh before sketching my good nights to everyone and herding my little brothers and son upstairs.

"Good night, Ada." Beleg called sleepily, and Glorfindel chuckled.

"Good night, yonya. Sleep well." Was the reply, and I smiled as I put them all to bed.

Within moments, they were tucked in, lights out, and asleep, while I made my way to my room, yawning and dressing myself in a nightshift as I slipped into the room. Glorfindel was waiting for me, and he waited until I was in bed before drawing me closer.

"Are you sure about it?" He murmured, asking about joining the school, and I smiled.

"Yes." I answered simply, and he gave me a shrewd look before nodding.

"As you wish." He answered, and then nuzzled my shoulder.

"It's been too long..." He said huskily, and I blushed.

"Glorfindel..."

"Say it." He purred in my ear, and I gave in.

"Laurëfindel." I whispered. The answer I was given was wordless.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come back home soon, onónë!" Mairon said, looking a bit sad as I bent to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back before you notice, Mairon." I winked, and then with a final farewell to everyone, climbed into the car with Dan and Roy as we headed off for school.

"Wow I feel like I'm fourteen again, going to high school." I chuckled, leaning back on the seat. "So what's the schedule, doctors? Do I get the million dollar tour?" I grinned, and the twins shook their heads as I laughed.

"I guess Elrohir will give you the tour before classes start while I prepare. First class for today is tourist etiquette. You haven't really missed much of the first term, as this is only the first week. You'll catch on fast to the stuff we've already discussed I think. Then after that is woodland classes, then you can take the fencing and martial arts class." Elladan began hesitantly.

"Alright then, Drs. Ronaldson." I said cheerily, and they shifted. "Oh come on now, what else am I supposed to call you? Grand-nephews? Rather incongruous for a student, wouldn't you think?" I asked with a wicked grin, enjoying the chance to tease them. They grinned wryly at the thought.

"No, but you could just call us Dan and Roy." Elladan replied dryly, and I snickered.

"Alright then, will do." I replied, and we arrived at the academy.

I climbed out of the car, looking around interestedly. I wasn't really nervous, because I knew this was only going to be one of many experiences in my rather long life. Live and learn, as we say you know. I followed Roy as he and Dan split to go different ways once we entered the main building, and I saw a couple other people at a counter that seemed to be newbies like me. Elrohir saw my questioning look and nodded, and I nodded back and went to the counter to stand in line.

Once it was my turn, I smiled at the male behind the counter who looked up from his desk and promptly gaped. "Hello." I said amusedly, and he blinked.

"O-oh, yes... Hello... Um, n-name?" he managed, and I smiled before answering.

"Celine DelaFiore." I answered, and he shuffled through the papers before handing an envelope to me.

"Welcome to the Ohtar en Oionaaru." He said, and to my immense amusement gave a brief bow. I curtsied in reply with a light laugh.

"Why thank you." I said, and went to join Elrohir who was grinning.

"Same thing happened when Dan and I joined." He snickered, and I smirked.

So I was first shown around the classrooms and building before it was time for the first class- tourist etiquette. Going into the classroom, I found an empty desk and claimed it, ignoring the awed looks from the other students. Roy went to the front of the class and began to lecture, while I pulled out a notebook and pencil and began to take notes.

"So, our first agenda of the day will be to discuss the proper way to greet your guests..."

...

I came out of the first class feeling very appreciative of the work that I was going to have to do to become a good tour guide. I really hadn't realized how intensive it was. The next class was taught by Gordon Phillips, and I took a deep breath before entering in. Elrohir had told me that he would see me at lunch break, which I appreciated as I did have some questions about the lessons I'd missed.

The classroom had lab desks like a chemistry class would, and I chose an empty spot before pulling out my notes and looking around the classroom as other students entered. There was a projector on the circling and a white board on the front wall along with a screen, so I guessed that this must be a science class of sorts as well. Just then, someone stepped up beside me.

"E-excuse m-m-me, but is a-anyone sitting he-ere?" Someone stuttered, and I looked up in surprise to see a blushing young man shifting and clutching a book bag. I almost melted in my seat from his cute stutter that reminded me of my own hanno. He was really a normal looking guy, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes and not much to make him particularly stand out in a crowd. His nose was slightly crooked, but it struck me as probably rather attractive to girls in my opinion.

I smiled. "Not at all. Please, sit." I answered, scooting my chair over a bit to give him more room.

"Th-thanks." He replied shyly, nearly stumbling over his own shoes and blushing painfully at my smile. He was adorable.

And also very important, judging by the way my senses were on such a hypersensitive level that I could feel his every movement. I'll bet you anything he's one of the humans lord Manwë had warned us of. Although to be honest, I couldn't think of anything that this awkward, insecure young man might possibly do to be disturbing.

*Because he's the only one who doesn't, although he is a very important candidate for the forces for good.* Was the whisper in my ear, and if I had wolf ears I'd guarantee they'd be twitching.

*Of course uncle Irmo* I took a flying guess, and the slight laugh I received was enough proof.

"So, who's my desk mate for this year?" I asked, looking to him. He started and looked at me as though he was surprised I'd talked to him.

"M-me? Oh, my n-name is Zach McScott." He answered bashfully, and I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Zach. My name is Celine DelaFiore." I said, and he shook my hand awkwardly with a shy smile. Then there was no more time to talk, because the teacher came in. He was dressed in a Rangers uniform, green and white, with a smart walk, no-nonsense attitude, and a brown crew cut. Maybe he was older, but he still hadn't lost his identity. I could clearly see him as the boy that had teased me in school.

"Hello class. My name is Gordon Phillips, and I will be your woodland guide teacher. First off, let's start with your names. Please stand up and state your name to the class." He said in a clipped accent, and the students stood up one by one. Finally, it came to me.

I stood. "Hello, everyone. My name is Celine Ravid DelaFiore, and I am happy to meet you all." I said with a smile, and then sat down.

Zach stood up to introduce himself, but the teacher was obviously not paying attention. He was looking at me with a decidedly pale face. I looked back kindly with a friendly smile on my face as I inclined my head and mouthed to him "hello" with a wink. I looked back down and wrote in my notebook a quick note that I slipped into his desk after class was over.

 _Long time no see, old classmate. Meet me in president Roy's office at 3:00. -Celine_

"Would you like to join me for lunch, Zach, or did you have another plan?" I asked as I gathered up my books, and he nodded.

"Oh, t-thanks. I would l-like that." He answered, and we headed off to lunch at the cafeteria, where I was happy to meet the head cook Grace, who was an avid Elf supporter as her name tag 'Eruanna' clearly declared.

...

I was in Roy's office by 2:30, looking on the computer as Roy peered over my shoulder.

"So you think Zach is important?" He asked, and I nodded absently.

"I know he is. The question is, whose throwback is he? He's obviously of the Rohirrim by his blonde hair and blue eyes, but who in particular would be important? His name should tell us." I said, almost speaking to myself more than anything.

"Zach- Remembered by God." Elrohir muttered. "So obviously that means he's important."

"I know that Mac is Scottish for 'son of,' but what does Scott mean? It originally means Scottish I know, but there has to be another meaning. Oh wait, here-" I stared at the screen.

"Wanderer?" Elrohir sounded confused. My mind flew back to the appendixes of the Lord of the Rings and everything I had ever read.

"I know this." I muttered. "I know I know this... Wait a minute." I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed Glorfindel.

"Loren." The voice came over the speakerphone.

"Hey Loren. I have a question." I said absently, still racking my brains.

"Then ask, melda." Was the somewhat harried answer.

"You busy?" I frowned at the phone.

"It's fine, just looking over last minute plans." Came the reply.

"What were the names of Aragorn's best friends among the Rohirrim?" I asked. There was a pause.

Elrohir gave me a quizzical look, and I jotted him a note. _Has to be related to Aragorn somehow during his time as Thorongil, else it wouldn't be important enough._ He nodded in understanding.

"Well, there was Grammund, Hamfast, Hildebrand, Isenbert, Ælfwine, Theoden, Thengel and his wife Morwen, and Wídfara." Came the somewhat puzzled answer.

"Thanks Loren. You're a lifesaver." I said, and blew him a kiss over the phone.

"Love you too, Míleth." Came the amused answer, and I hung up with a grin as Elrohir pretended to gag.

"So, we've got quite a list." I sighed.

"No, we don't." Elrohir suddenly said. "He mentioned most of these names Thengel, Morwen, Hildebrand, Theoden, and Wídfara most." He pointed out, and I looked at it thoughtfully, a memory stirring.

"Wait." I grabbed the list with dawning understanding. "I remember. I read once that Aragorn named only one of the Rohirrim his gwador, and that he was some sort of minor lord's son that was honored by the king by his deeds after the war for Edoras. Morwen and Thengel are out of the question, and so is Hildebrand, as I know his name as the commander of one of the best éored's of Rohan." My fingers flew over the keyboard. "Wídfara would be considered an Anglo-Saxon name now..."

"There!" Elrohir fairly yelped, and I stared at the screen.

"Wīdfara- far traveller." I murmured. "Bingo."

The door opened. "Sir?"

Both of us looked up, startled, to see Gordon standing there. "Come in, Gordon." Elrohir said warmly.

I stood after closing the page, and held out my hand. "Hello Mr. Phillips." I said with a smile, and he took my hand politely.

"Gordon." He said quietly, and I nodded.

"Celine." I replied.

"I know." He blurted, and made me laugh. "Sorry. I don't know what's come over me..." He gave me a chagrined look as I shook my head.

"Natural reaction to my kind, don't worry." I winked. "Nice to see you again, Gordon. I'm so happy you're on our side." I said warmly, and he relaxed visibly.

"And I am as well." He answered genuinely, and I nodded.

"So Gordon, what have I missed in the past study week?" I asked, and a new relationship was forged for the better.

...

"You're right. You definitely need... Help." I said with a grimace, watching the martial arts instructor demonstrate the basics of karate.

"I know." Elladan replied morosely. "So, can you help?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Mind if I take over?" I asked, and he stepped forwards.

"Class." He called, and everyone paused to look at Elrohir with bows. He shot me a glance, and I nodded. So, they were the ones aware of the Elves. "I know that this class has been poorly lacking in good instructors, but that is changed from now on. I'm introducing your new teacher, who is also a new student here at the academy." He said smoothly, and the current instructor stepped into the ranks of the students with clear relief on his face. "I thank John for being willing to teach what he knows."

The previous instructor nodded politely and said thanks in Sindarin, which made me arch an eyebrow. Then I stepped forwards with a bow. "Mae Govennan. My name is Celine DelaFiore, and I am here to be your new instructor, if you are willing." I said, and the class bowed with murmured assent.

"First of all, I'd like there to be a line made at the blue mat so that I can assess your skills as individuals to determine what level we should start at." I said briskly, stepping up to the mat. The people, most of them young adults and a few middle aged, stepped into a line, with Elladan joining at the end to my faint surprise. The first student suddenly raised a hand, and I inclined my head.

"Yes-?"

"Matt Harris." The young man supplied, and then went on. "Are you one of the Eldar?" He asked, giving me a querying look. I smiled wryly.

"Well. I suppose I should introduce myself first as well. I expect to be called Celine, but that is only one of my names." I started, and there were knowing titters. "First of all, may I ask how many of you are firm believers in elves?" I asked, and all hands were raised. "Now, may I ask how many of you have only seen the movies?" Not a hand. "How many of you are familiar with the Silmarillion?" I went on, and about half of the hands went up. "And finally, how many of you are aware of a higher sect of beings than the Elves?" A quarter of hands. I hummed.

"Well then, it looks like Dan will have to start teaching you all history." I said dryly.

"We are, it's just that we haven't gotten to the First Age yet. We've started from the Third Age." Dan replied, and I nodded.

"Makes sense, considering all things. Well then, in answer to your question Mr. Harris, I am neither elf nor man. However, what I truly am called you might learn better in the future. Suffice it to say that I am on the side of good." I said, and there were murmurs. Matt nodded.

"Now, please step up." I motioned, and Matt did so. "Now, attack." I said blandly.

He hesitated. "Aren't you going to ask what I know?" He asked, confused, and I shook my head.

"Your opponent in an open battle is most certainly not going to ask if you're a black belt, much less play fair. So- attack." I said, and several girls giggled at the dry joke.

He grinned before lashing out. He lasted for about three seconds before I had him pinned to the floor. "Very good. You're at a good level, Matt. I'm impressed." I said approvingly, and sent him off to take a short break. There were eight more men and five women, with John Reginald lasting longer than anyone else before him. He had an unpredictable style that was a nice challenge for me to predict. Then came Elladan.

"Well Dan. Let's see how you do." I winked, and he grinned.

"Sure thing, m'lady." He teased as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Should I rub our relationship in your face?" I asked archly, and he snorted.

"Please don't. It's still too foreign a concept." He groaned, and I smirked before unexpectedly making the first move. Barely caught off guard, he bent back and the match began.

I was thoroughly enjoying myself as we danced around the mat. Dan looked utterly concentrated, while I was grinning like some demented loon and making teasing comments. The students seemed enraptured, openly gaping at the match. After a good five minutes, I finally weaseled my hand in and snagged him, pinning him to the mat for five seconds.

I stood, brushing myself off. "Nice match. You've got good training from Loren." I said off-handedly.

He grinned, slightly out of breath. "Thanks. Where'd you learn?" He asked.

I gave him a sardonic look. "Strangely, from wrestling with errant feär in the halls of Mandos who decided they didn't want to be judged." I drawled, and several of the students who were familiar with the Silmarillion looked bewildered. Elladan shook his head.

"I don't want to know." He decided, and I snorted in agreement before turning to the rest.

"Now, don't feel discouraged by your seeming incompetence. It's possible for anyone to reach the level you have just seen, and Dan and I have had years of practice. So don't worry about your own skills. You'll eventually get there if you practice hard enough and truly devote yourself to it. Now, I'd like to see John, Matt, and Evelyn here on the mat..."

...

The fencing class was of great interest to me. I was given a simple foil to use, and I gently swung it to get a feeling for its balance. Roy and Dan were the teachers for the class, and there were significantly more students for the fencing class than the martial arts.

Dan began the class without ado by inviting everyone to choose a partner, and Roy chose me so that he could fill me on what I had missed before. He taught me how to properly hold it, and gave me a quick discourse.

"I know you already know it's history as far as Arda, so I'm just going to tell you that this sort of foil was used by the French Musketeers, and Dan and I enjoyed our time as Musketeers and made use of their teaching tactics." He said quickly, and my eyebrows shot up.

"Interesting." I replied, immediately thinking about the books I'd read about the style of the Musketeers. Very flashy actually, not too practical compared to the Elven style. Much less the Valarin and Maiarin style, which made me squash my giggles at the thought.

We began with a light combat form usually used with the French rapier, and seeing that I was already proficient in that, Roy moved me on to another style that was more aggressive and required more force. By now we had already progressed past the level that Dan was teaching the others, so he took me aside a little ways and handed me a weighted wooden sword.

By then, he had already began making advanced attacks which I handled just fine though not necessarily in complete ease. I was used to fighting other Maiar with my Maiarin levels, not in this limited form, and Roy was forcing me to adapt. It was a challenge and I enjoyed it.

"You didn't tell me you were proficient." Elrohir said, pausing, and I shook my head.

"I'm not. I can fight in my Maiarin form against other Maiar with ease, but that's because my strength is unlimited and I have some other benefits. I've never fought like this in a limited form, and you're forcing me to adapt and accustom myself. I want to learn to be better. The better I am with this form, the better I can work with Glorfindel, knowing his weaknesses and strengths and how they work." I explained, and he nodded thoughtfully.

"Neither Elladan or I are even close to Glorfindel in skill, but he did teach us. Mind if I use my sword and you borrow Elladan's?" He asked, and I shook my head with a smile.

"If you'll teach me to be better, I'd be happy." I answered humbly, and he nodded before loping over to his brother.

Elladan listened and shot me a surprised look before nodding and pausing the class. "Looks like we have a treat today, guys. Celine and Roy will have a face-off. Celine wants Roy to teach her to do better." He said, and the class looked thrilled as they filed to bleachers to watch. I went over to the twins, and Roy handed me a sword he'd picked up from a corner.

I picked it up and hefted it experimentally, doing a few simple katas to get a feel for the weight. I shook my head, walking over to Elladan. "I can't use this, Elladan. It's no good for me. The balance is strange in my hands."

He nodded in understanding. "I worried about that." He frowned, but I cut in.

"I'll use my own." I said, and he gave me a look. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't look too... Suspicious." I said, and he nodded before turning to the class.

"This duel is not choreographed, and is with live steel, so please do not try this at home." He said with a wry smile as the class laughed and I quickly made my way to my bags and discreetly thought the sword given to me by Tulkas into my hands. Then, making my way back over to Roy, I handed the sword to him for inspection as he handed his to me.

His was a little more balanced by my standards, although still strange under my fingers. I handed it back and he handed me mine. "It's weighted?" He queried, nodding to the hilt. I nodded. He shrugged, and we took our places across from each other. The room was silent, and Roy lunged first. We met in a clash of steel, and from then on it escalated rapidly. I was clumsy at first from disuse and trying to get into a comfortable center of balance in my current Elven form, but slowly I began to even out as Roy barked instructions at me.

I balanced on the balls of my feet, making it easier for me to leap and move lightly and quickly. Roy managed to nick my leg, but I ignored the stinging pain and the small trickle of blood, keeping on in concentration. The students groaned in dismay at the wound, but I knew it was superficial and unavoidable in a duel.

It got even fiercer, and by now Roy was going at a pace that I was finally feeling immensely challenged to follow. Tulkas had taught me much, but what was applicable as a Maia wasn't necessarily applicable or even practical as an elf or human. I had to predict Elrohir's movements milliseconds before he executed them, and in order to do that I had to notice subtle shifts in stance and small nuances that would show me his next move. Our faces were impossible to read for emotions or any clue to our next moves, though both he and I had the light of battle in our eyes.

But I finally lost, though I was pleased that I had lasted for a whole twenty minutes of fierce and fast battle. It was over quickly. I overcompensated my weight and he got me in the shoulder, barely managing to reverse his force so that the only damage was a finger-width gash that would normally need stitches if I were a human. There were a few moans as the blood quickly pooled on the floor, but Dan was there in a flash with a roll of bandage and first aid kit.

He pressed gauze to the wound and put the necessary antiseptics and creams on it, wrapping it tightly enough to staunch the blood while still allowing circulation, earning nothing more than a hiss from me in reply.

"Thanks, Dan." I said with a somewhat pained smile, and he smiled thinly in reply.

"Impressive." Was his only reply, and I chuckled.

"I'm suitably ashamed of my performance as an elf, and in awe of Elrohir." I replied good-naturedly, and Roy chuckled as he cleaned both of our blades and thanked me.

...

We finally made it home after the last class, and I dropped my bag by the door as the family wandered into the living room to see us, some of them from the second floor of the living room, which had several rooms used for various purposes. There was a bathroom and three other rooms used as either smaller offices or small parlors.

I yawned widely and winced as a twinge ran through my shoulder. It had already healed rapidly owing to my race, although I still had the blood-stained bandage on it to prevent infection. Elíl immediately rushed to me and insisted on checking my shoulder while the rest demanded explanation as I laughed.

"It's fine! I promise." I said after explaining, and they looked relieved.

"It is fine." Elíl declared in relief. "Healing normally for a Maia in Elven form." She sighed, and I grinned.

"See there? Don't worry about it. I missed you too, Mairon." I said, flopping on the couch as Mairon attached himself to my waist in a hug. Esgal bounded around my feet as Maeglin and Beleg crawled up beside me.

"And you too, hanno, yonya." I smiled, and they grinned.

We exchanged accounts of the day as everyone gathered around, and finally got to news of the café, which was declared to be ready in two days. There were cheers, and Maedhros went to prepare dinner since it was his turn, promising a cake for dessert. The huge pantry was full, as was the fridge, and dinner was very pleasant. I finally was able to get rid of the bandage after dinner to find that a white scar was all that was left after three hours.

"So, what should we do?" Lir asked as the dishes were washed and put away.

"Elil, Lir, meet me in the library." I said, and headed upstairs as they followed. No one was foolish enough to follow or ask what we were doing, and as soon as the door was closed, I lit the fire to drive out the slight draft as they sat on the couches or, in Lir's case, the lush carpeted floor. I sat on the floor as well.

"Spill." Elíl demanded, and I shook my head.

"I met a young man in one of my classes today, and we became good friends." I said, and Lir frowned.

"So?" She asked in a confused tone.

"His name is Zach McScott." I said, ignoring their bewildered looks. "When I looked up his name later, Zach means 'remembered by God,' and Mac means 'son of,' while Scott means both 'Scottish' and 'wanderer.' So his name means 'son of the wanderer remembered by Eru.'" I looked at them sharply, and they suddenly got it.

"Wait, he's one of them?" Elíl asked. "Which throwback is he?" She asked.

"Wídfara, gwador of Aragorn when he was known as Thorongil, highly respected warrior of the Rohirrim during the time of Thengel and the Ring Wars." I said flatly.

They sat in silence. Finally, Lir spoke. "I read about Wídfara." She murmured. "This is... Not coincidence."

I gave her a thin smile. "You think?" I asked dryly, and she snorted in agreement as Elíl rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see how it turns out." She shrugged, and I nodded.

"We'll see. Anyways- let's go and make ourselves useful." I grinned, and we laughed, heading back downstairs and forgetting the rigors of being a Maia for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

My eyes opened. Or at least, I thought they did. The sight in front of me was shocking, and I scrambled backwards away from the steep cliff that was inches in front of me. Where was I, and how had I gotten here!?

As I looked around, I suddenly realized that there was nothing but clouds around me and fog, along with snow everywhere and rock. The tip of Taniquetil, obviously. Why was I here?

There was a sudden roar behind me, and I whipped around to find myself face-to-face with a dragon, large and quickly making its way towards me. I frantically tried to think some sort of weapon into my hands, only to realize that I was stuck in human form, with nothing to defend myself with. Frantically, I tried scrabbling around in the snow for anything to use, feeling the air start to heat as a plume of fire made its way towards me. Just before the flame hit me, it all disappeared.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was standing on the edge of a lake, looking over the glass surface. Just then, I noticed someone swimming in the dark waters that must have been as cold as ice, judging by the snow on the ground. I struggled to call out, panic swelling inside of me as the swimmer got closer to the center of the lake. Something was wrong. It was dangerous to go there.

The swimmer suddenly flailed, and went under the water as though dragged down, resurfacing for a split second and making eye contact with me. It was myself, except for one fact- my face was twisted in a horrific sneer, a demonic look on my face.

Everything went black.

 _Help me! God, whoever is out there, if there's anyone out there who'll get me out of this alive, I swear by all that's good and holy I'll serve you forever! Just help me, I can't take this anymore... I don't want to live this way; I've never wanted it. But I never had a choice. Help me, please! Help me, please... Show me a better way to live..._

My lungs were collapsing. There was nothing but suffocation, no air, I couldn't breathe... As though bursting from water, my lungs gave a great, shuddering gasp of air and reached out. "Hold on to my hand!" I wasn't even aware of what I was saying: all I knew was that there was someone calling for help, and I was here to serve as a servant of Eru. "I'll help you..."

...

"Wait!" I bolted up, then bent over double, clutching my head with a groan. "Oh snap no..." I moaned, and then there was something cool placed on my forehead and I was being given something to drink. I swallowed obediently, my swimming head slowly clearing.

I looked up to see Námo sitting by my side, and immediately wrapped my arms around his torso. "Atto." I rasped, and he drew his cloak around me gently.

"Breathe, yeldë." He murmured gently. "Breathe. You will be fine." He said, and slowly my breathing evened out and I could think calmly.

I turned and looked up at him in confusion. "Who was that calling me?" I asked, noticing absently that I was in his room. Ammë was not to be seen.

"And what makes you think he was calling you?" Námo asked, face expressionless.

I frowned thoughtfully, taking note that he'd said it was a male. "I- I don't know. I just heard someone calling for help, and I thought that I should help because it sounded like I was nearby and I am meant to serve." I replied slowly, and Námo nodded.

"Very good. It is because you were meant to serve him. He is your ward, one that must be brought to Wiseman and taught the ways of the elves. He is one of the throwbacks, child, and he will be a valuable asset to the War. You were feeling his spiritual state." Námo replied, rubbing my back softly, and I nodded wordlessly, waiting for instructions.

"Sleep, child. You will know what to do when the time comes. All things shall be taken care of in due time." Námo murmured, and I felt my eyes closing slowly.

"Yes master." I yawned, and my eyelids closed slowly. "Love you, Atto."

There was an answering chuckle. "As I do you, yeldë."

...

"So, the café is now ready for opening." Elíl said in satisfaction, looking around at the interior of the café that we had just finished decorating.

"The students are planning to turn out en mass to come." Elrohir grinned, and we all laughed at the thought of cramming all of the students into the café.

There were five booths against each left and right wall, while there were about ten other tables scattered about in strategic locations on the polished floors. In the center of the café was a large, empty space that was currently occupied by a knee-high plastic fence in the shape of a large rectangle. Quite a few dog beds, chew toys, rubber bones, and food bowls, along with mounds of bean bags, were scattered about inside the pen, made for the wolves.

At the back was a large bar counter with the left section glassed for displaying shelves of pastries for sale, and all of the commodities for making drinks and dishing out snacks were already set up neatly. Behind the counter were shelves of other small things for sale like special mugs, t-shirts (courtesy of Ivrinel), and a few displays of things like ornamental daggers.

The kitchen was behind the back wall, accessible only to those who worked behind the bar counter; and the locker room where the ellyn and ellith could change was also adjoined to the space behind the bar. In the locker room were two sections divided for changing clothes and contained cubbies for storing personal belongings. Of course, there was a generally accessible bathroom in a discreet corner of the café clearly marked.

It was decorated in predominate Elven colors of the Fëanoriáns, with red curtains over the windows, occasional burgundy carpets scattered over the floors, and the tables were all dark wood as were the booths, which also had red coverings. Most of it was brown and dark red, soothing to the eyes and making a comfortable atmosphere, like stepping into a velvet cloak. The contrast of the dark wood and burgundy under the bright lighting was rich, and the star of Fëanor was featured everywhere from carvings to paintings.

The subtle grace of all of it from placing to decoration and taste distinctly smacked of elvish work, and I grinned as I turned to the ones who had come- Lir, Elíl, Nerdanel, Nelyo, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Moryo, Tyelko, Káno, Beleg, Mairon, Maeglin, Ivrinel, and Elladan and Elrohir.

"Congrats guys. We open tomorrow." I declared, and everyone cheered as we high-fived.

I would work on afternoon shift because I got off classes at 11:00. The morning shift was 6:00 AM- 11:00 AM and was taken by Tyelko, Elíl, Ecthelion, Nerdanel, and Mairon. My shift was from 11:00 AM- 4:00 PM, and was with Moryo, Glorfindel, Maeglin, Nelyo, and Mairon. The evening shift from 4:00 PM- 8:00 PM was taken by Lir, Káno, Beleg, and Mairon. Mairon was there all the time to take care of the wolves.

The schedule was a lose one, though, as anyone could work whenever and for as long as they wanted, as long as they worked at least one full five-hour shift. There were more crew on the noon shift because it would be the busiest time of day. We had hired the academy cook Grace to be our head cook, along with a few other cooks as well. Nelyo, Nerdanel, and Lir would also occasionally take over the kitchen, though.

We closed up the shop for the time being and scrambled into the van and other various cars, chatting happily as we continued on our way back home. "I can't wait!" Elíl squealed, and we laughed along with her.

"So do you think we'll see any elves coming soon?" Lir asked curiously. "I mean, Roy made the site, so..."

Elíl shrugged. "It will be as Eru wills." Was her only cryptic answer, and I nodded.

"Speaking of which, what's our plan for this evening?" Tyelko asked, leaning back in his seat and tapping away at his phone. I seriously want to know what he does on that thing all day.

"No idea. Anyone got a plan?" Elíl asked. There was a silence for a moment, and then I whipped out my phone.

"Wait a sec. I think I have a genius idea, if I can find it..." I fell into incoherent muttering as I typed in a search. I scrolled through the list, muttering under my breath. Then I found it.

"Yes!" I yelped. "They're doing a rerun of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Goldmine Theater tonight at six!"

For a second, there was dead silence. Then- "ohmymelkothiswillbesomuchfunletsgo." Lir blurted, and Elíl and I burst into laughter as the rest wondered what in the name of all that was good we were talking about.

"A movie at the theater." Elíl explained through bursts of laughter. "We'll go see it, and Lir is fangirling." She snickered as Lir smacked her.

"If they had a movie on the Silmarillion..." Lir left it hanging as Elíl and I looked decidedly ill.

"Let's not go there." I croaked, and noticed that Dan and Ro were sniggering. "You know, no wonder they left Elladan and Elrohir and Glorfindel out of LotR. I used to be mad, but now I see the sense in it." I said gravely, and the twins stopped laughing. Glorfindel merely smiled amusedly, guessing what I was about to say.

"Why?" Elladan asked.

I shot them a grin through the rearview mirror. "Because the three of you would capture so much attention there'd be nothing else left worth seeing. I mean, how many fans do Thrandy and Leggy have? If they have that many from the movies, imagine how many the three of you would have?" I pointed out, and Dan and Ro immediately began groaning as Lir and Elíl collapsed laughing. Everyone else decided we were insane and gave up following our conversation.

I grinned. "I know, I the voice of reason." I said, and Ivrinel giggled.

"That reminded me of a webpage I saw recently and was laughing my head off." She giggled.

"Don't tell me. Incorrecttolkienquotes on tumblr." I jumped in, and she collapsed laughing.

"Exactly-" she choked, and I grinned maniacally.

"What did it say?" Mairon looked interested.

"Okay... So what does Naneth say when introducing my dear brothers?" I asked, and Ivrinel nearly fell off her seat.

"Oh?" Nerdanel sounded amused.

"These are my children. Their names are The Hot One, Good Harpist, Morning Person, Blushes A Lot, Dad Jr., Damned, and Last One." I choked, and an uproar rose in the car. Some of them like Tyelko and Nelyo were roaring with laughter, while Moryo and Káno were loudly protesting. Glorfindel and Ecthelion were shaking with suppressed laughter, while Mairon and Beleg and Maeglin were thoroughly enjoying the scene.

By then we had arrived home, and everyone tumbled out of the car in various stages of arguing or laughing hysterically.

Of course, once inside and gathered because of the racket, everyone else demanded to know what was so funny. Elíl blurted the good news which was received happily, and the idea of going to the movies was heartily approved by everyone. The wolves were told that they would have to stay home, which they took with good grace. Then we filed into the kitchen to help prepare dinner while Ivrinel replayed the conversation which was met with roars. The twins decided to laugh instead of argue, and then begged me for another.

"Alright then. What did Ata Fëanor say about the changing of the s to th sounds?" I asked, and everyone's eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" Káno asked.

I grinned at Ivrinel, who obliged. "In concluthion, I hope I've illuthtrated how thtupid you all thound when you thpeak in thuch a dithrethpectful fathion." She said soberly. There was another uproar as the Fëanoriáns decided that that one was worth falling to the floor over.

"Oh, oh, while we're Fëanorián bashing, what did Lúthien tell Celegorm at some point?" I asked gleefully. Tyelkormo glared at me, which I ignored.

"Oh, I've gotta hear this one." Moryo said with sadistic glee.

"Oh, sure! Nothing says romance like a gift of a kidnapped, injured woman!" I replied sarcastically. Moryo leaned back in his chair and clutched his stomach. The rest just rolled their eyes.

"What did Arafinwë say to the Noldor after the darkening?" Ivrinel asked, whipping up a bowl of batter.

"What, something along the lines of 'my half brother's an idiot let's ignore him?'" Nerdanel snorted, and the rest chuckled.

"No, but close. Okay, I know this looks, like, horribly catastrophically terrible, but if we all calmed down and dealt with things in a rational manner, I'm sure we could pull together and get through the - FËANÁRO YOU IDIOT THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT." Ivrinel yelled, and this time everyone decided to stop what they were doing, tears streaming down cheeks as people laughed. Nerdanel sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Very straight." She said, and everyone went into another fit.

"Okay okay, what about Elu Thingol to all and sundry Noldor guests?" Ivrinel gasped, and they calmed down.

"What, get out of my house before I kill you? Don't try to court my daughter else I send you to your doom first?" Tyelko asked dryly.

"This is an environment of welcoming, and you should just get the Angband out of here." Ivrinel snapped back, and everyone grinned.

"Sounds like him. Reminds me of the letter he sent me when I asked for help. He basically wrote back and said in polite terms 'Yeah, you killed some of my kin so I'll just step back and stay here in my undefeated house so good luck to you and adios amigos!'" Nelyo snorted, and everyone screamed in laughter.

"Oh I've got a good one. What did Beren say to Finrod when they were in the pits of Tol-in-Gaurth?" I asked with a grin.

"What, 'this looks dangerous so yeah why don't you do something and help!'?" Lir asked.

"Close. You just started talking about how if the wolves come back you're going to bite them to death and you're telling me to be careful?" I gave them an incredulous look and they almost died laughing.

"I wonder how he would take that one." Glorfindel mused.

"Probably he'd stare at me before laughing to the point of tears." I replied dryly, and Elíl snickered in agreement.

"Twelve little elves chained up in the dark, twelve little elves chained uuuuuuup! Send out a hound! Take one down! Eleven little elves chained up in the daaaark!" Mairon shrieked, and Ivrinel and Elíl and Lir and I fell to the floor. Everyone else shook their heads at our insane laughter, with much eye-rolling.

"What's that one Sindarin proverb, Amroth?" I asked, and Amroth gave me an amused look as he chopped vegetables for a salad.

"What, let sleeping Túrin's lie?" He asked wryly, and I gave him a thumbs-up as the rest snorted.

"You know, I honestly wonder what Elwing was thinking when she decided to leave Elrond and Elros." Elíl said thoughtfully, tossing the salad. "I mean, what'd she do, stand on the cliff and think to herself 'So, I'm just gonna jump off a cliff with my Silmaril and leave my sons to the kin-slayers. Sounds like a plan!'?"

Nelyo and Káno and the Ronaldson twins groaned loudly as the rest howled.

"That reminds me, how do you think Elrond felt about his unusual family? 'You think your family's weird? My mother's a bird. My father's a star. MY DAUGHTER IS MARRYING MY FOSTER SON.'" Lir said dramatically, and Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes.

"Basically what he said in more voluptuous grammatical order of fitting proportions." Elrohir dead panned as Glorfindel laughed in agreement.

"And what did Atar say to Melkor when he corrected him during the Great Music?" A new voice asked, and we all turned to see a tall man dressed in a white trench coat over a blue turtleneck and a pair of washed blue jeans. His eyes were the most vibrant blue ringed with gold, and his hair was ash blonde. He smiled easily, and I bowed.

"Hello uncle Manny!" I said cheerily, turning to the sink. "Would you join us for dinner?"

The rest openly gaped at me, and Manwë threw back his head and laughed, causing the ones who hadn't before seen the Elder King to sink into chairs, white-faced.

"No, my dear niece, I have no time I'm afraid. I merely dropped by because I was passing this way and happened to hear your laughter." He chuckled. "So, have you an answer for me?" He asked, eyes twinkling as he winked.

"No idea." Glorfindel sniffed, and Manwë chuckled.

"What are you, tone deaf?" And then he faded away into the fabric of space as Elíl and Lir and I laughed maniacally. The rest decided that they didn't want to think about what had just happened and instead sat down to eat, while Glorfindel and my brothers teased me about the name I had given Manwë Súlimo, Elder King of Arda.

"What? I mean, it only makes sense!" I wailed, and they decided to laugh at my expense and ply me for names for the others.

...

I squirmed in my seat in the theater, almost unable to keep in my excitement as Glorfindel chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I quit squirming and leaned into him, sharing popcorn. Everyone else was whispering quietly, while Dan and Ro just looked resigned. The place was packed, and I was glad for the darkness that helped to cover us a bit. We still got stunned looks nonetheless though.

When the movie started rolling the elves hushed and leaned back to watch. It was just the first movie, and we had agreed to come the next two nights as well to see the other two. I giggled throughout the movie, exchanging hilarious ósanwë comments with Elíl and Lir over certain parts. The first time Elrond came into the scene I yelled through ósanwë 'lord of the eyebrows!' Making them laugh hysterically.

When Legolas came on, I groaned out loud as the girls in the theater shrieked. Lir and Elíl screamed happily out loud when Gandalf came on, including the elves who knew him and most of the audience. But when the Nazgûl came on, I let out a yelp of 'Khamûl!' Causing the elves to look at me oddly as I giggled.

When the council commenced, there were clear stirs among the elves. And then when Sauron came on, it was all I could do not to laugh hysterically as Mairon in the seat next to me glomped onto me and crawled into my lap as though in terror. Elíl and Lir were gasping, and the elves looked amused.

There were ear-piercing whistles as Aragorn came on scene as well, and Dan and Ro chuckled.

By the time the movie was over and the people were filing out, I was laughing with Elíl and Lir over the whole thing and asking for opinions. There were mixed reactions, with elves butting in on incorrect scenes and a general hubbub. Then suddenly there was a pause as we heard a group of girls giggling in a hallway.

"Did you see Legolas? Like, the whole reason I came here." One of them gushed.

"Forget him, didn't you notice the guys in the row above us. Oh gosh." Another groaned, and the third sighed dreamily.

"Absolutely delicious." Was the agreement, and Elíl and Lir and I burst into screams of laughter as we hustled decidedly green Elves out of the theater into the car.

It was hours before we let up on the teasing of that one.

...

When I woke up the next morning, it was to hear Elíl calling for backup through ósanwë. I hurriedly stumbled out of bed, dragging on a robe as I rushed out the door to the downstairs kitchen sink. I found poor Lir bent over it in a state of misery as Elíl rubbed her lower back gently, holding her hair away from her sweating face. I took one look and rushed to the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of water and grabbing a piece of bread from the counter.

"No, no bread." Lir groaned, and I shook my head as she drank the water gratefully.

"Eat it." I said firmly, and thrust it under her nose. She looked terrified for a moment, but after flinching towards the sink as though expecting to retch, she reached out and took it, slowly taking a nibble. After another moment the bread was gone and she looked down guiltily at the crumbs that littered the floor.

"It's fine, Lir. Sit down a minute while we clean up." Elíl murmured gently, helping her to sit down as I swept up the crumbs and thoroughly washed out the sink.

"Sorry sisters. I think I may have caught a cold from staying in this form." Lir said with a sigh, and I shook my head.

"It's fine, Lir. It's to be expected, really. I wouldn't be surprised if Elíl and I became sick too. The elves can't, but I would think that we might. Occupational hazard." I said, and she sighed.

"Well as long as my throat doesn't feel uncomfortable and my nose stays clear I'll work at the café." She replied, and Elíl and I nodded.

"That's fine, we can always make sure that everything is clean before serving." Elíl smiled, and she gave us grateful looks.

"I feel better now. I sure hope it was just this morning." She replied, and we agreed before deciding to make breakfast while we were in the kitchen.

"It's five, so everyone should be almost ready to come down now." Elíl noted, and I nodded as I toasted bread and Lir cut fruit.

Soon everyone was coming into the kitchen with yawns and stretching, sitting down to grab a plate and eat. I would take classes before going straight to the café and taking my shift. After breakfast everyone began scattering for work, and I whisked Mairon into his room to dress him for the café. I had asked Roy for permission to take Mairon with me to school, and he had readily agreed, stating that normally he wouldn't but knowing Mairon it would be alright.

"Here Mairon, your uniform." I chirped, and he allowed me to dress him in it. I nearly squealed, but as it was I grabbed him in a squeeze as he shrieked.

"Don't ruin my outfit!" He wailed as I laughed. The outfits for the ellyn were simple but distinctive. They wore long-sleeved red tunics embroidered with a white star of Fëanor in the center, with black, sleek trousers. Their hair would be tied up into a low ponytail, and all of them would also have black shoes. Mairon was dressed in a small version, with the red tunic and black slacks, but he had on a pair of boots with his hair in a low ponytail with a black ribbon tied into a bow. I would change at the café.

When I took him out, everyone immediately complimented a beaming Mairon. Elíl nearly squealed and Lir squeaked. So with Mairon on my hip I climbed into the car with my backpack as we left for school.

Elladan and Elrohir and I walked in the front door chatting as Mairon walked alongside holding my hand. I nearly smirked as students stared at Mairon with eyes wide. Some of the female students actually clutched at their hearts with titters. Mairon blithely ignored it all, and I walked into etiquette class nonchalantly as everyone gaped.

Plopping down in a chair next to Zach who was also in this class, I set Mairon in my lap and chewed thoughtfully on a pencil as he happily set my books out for me. Zach stuttered a greeting, and I turned to him with a grin.

"Heyyyy Zach!" I said cheerfully. "This is my little brother Annatar Fair who's joining us today by permission of President Roy." I rattled on. "Little brother, this is Zach McScott, my best friend here at school." I said, and Mairon grinned at a blushing Zach as the room tittered.

"Hello Zach. Nice to finally see you- maybe now Celine will stop blathering on about you." Annatar gave me wicked look as I feigned offense.

"Aww, but Annatar now you see how true my blabbering is! Isn't Zach just the cutest thing like you?" I asked petulantly, and both Zach and Mairon spluttered indignantly as the room burst into roars just as Elladan came in grinning widely at me.

"Alright class. Zach, Annatar, I'll save you from having to answer that unfair question." Elladan said dryly as the room settled down from the laughter. "Now that I see we have been sufficiently introduced, let's open our textbooks to page sixteen."

The class groaned, and an hour commenced peacefully.

The next class was wood lore of course, where I produced generally the same effect before heading off to lunch with Zach. "So Zach, are you planning to take any other courses?" I asked, biting into a sandwich after making sure Mairon was settled.

"I'm not s-sure. I'd like to t-t-take the f-fencing class-ses." He shrugged. I hummed.

"You know, I think my sister could really help you with your stuttering." I said thoughtfully. "It sounds cute, but I doubt you feel that way. She could probably help if you'd like her to try." I offered, and he looked taken aback.

"She'd d-do that?" He asked. "I w-went to d-d-doctors before and they n-never could he-help." He stammered, and I grinned.

"Well my sister says doctors these days are all 'posh and hooey' and that she'd 'like to see them beat her at the game.' Personally I'd have to agree, because she's pretty good in her field." I replied, and he looked nervous.

"But I d-don't know how much s-she'd a-ask-"

"Nothing. Trust me, she's ask you for nothing. It's not an active profession for her right now; she works as an accountant here in town." I shook my head, and he looked relieved.

"Thanks. I-I'd like th-that." He said, and I nodded.

"Not a problem. Well, time for me to go to martial arts. If you'd like to stop by the café later I'd be glad to introduce you to her. She'll stay a while after her shift. They'll be a drink of your choice on the house." I winked, throwing my tray into the trash bin and hefting Mairon into my hip as he sucked happily on the juice box that Grace had given him on sight: and I quote "for the precious little thing."

He waved as we disappeared around the hall and Mairon waved back. "He is nice. I like him." My little brother declared, and I chuckled.

"I should hope so. Well, are you going to give me a match little brother?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Wouldn't miss a golden opportunity onónë!" He answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't forget to pummel me good." I teased as we walked in, and he giggled.

"Hello everyone and welcome!" I called as the students gathered in. "Today we have a special guest, my little brother Annatar Fair. Before you ask, yes, this is Mairon, formerly known as Sauron." I said, and jaws dropped. "And no, he's not a murderous, bling-enamored eye." I added dryly as Mairon giggled again.

"But what about my precious sister?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I take that back, he's a sister-enamored little ball of fun." I said, setting him down and ruffling his hair as he squalled in protest which I ignored. There was strained laughter as Dan walked in.

"Oh, looks like you're already here. Are you two going at it first?" He asked me, and Mairon nodded.

"Uh huh!" He said, and tension in the room noticeably decreased.

"Okay then, just make sure not to ruin your outfit. I didn't dress you up for a good half hour this morning just to see you utterly ruin my work." I shook a finger at him.

"Yes nana, whatever you say nana." Mairon replied with a sniff as Dan rolled his eyes.

"Go it." He scolded, and Mairon leaped.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yelled in glee as I staggered backwards with a yell at the body-slam.

"Tell me there aren't any stairs behind me!" I shrieked, and then hit the mat rolling. I barely missed his next pounce before booking it across the mat as fast as I could with Mairon barreling after me screaming in delight at the game of tag. The students were roaring with laughter as I did everything to avoid Mairon, going so far as to take a flying leap off the wall and tuck into a roll as I hit the mat.

Finally though Mairon crashed into me, sending me down to the floor as I laughed, admitting defeat. The classes went rather well after that, and I had a good time indeed.

Now, time to head for the café.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked to the door of the café, seeing the sign in the window that said 'Open. Mae Govannen' and smiling faintly. Then I walked in. And stopped in shock. The café was chock full, every table occupied and a bustle of people all around. The ellyn and ellith were going around, looking calm and composed although they had to scatter and work fast. Their obvious short-handedness snapped me out of my shock and made me hurry to go towards the back.

Once in the locker room with Mairon in tow, I found that the pups were there along with Drago and Saphira, just as Elíl came in looking harried.

"There you are! I think we're a success." She grinned, and I shook my head, speechless.

"This is mind boggling." I replied, still seeing the twenty some people out there as I hurried to change.

"Ya think? Well come on and hurry, we'll be waiting. Moryo, Maeglin, Nelyo, and Glorfindel have just come in." She said, and bustled back out. I struggled into my outfit and did a once-over in the mirror as Mairon tumbled about with the pups.

The ellith all wore their hair tied up in intricately braided Elven styles like fishtail braids or coronet braids tied with jeweled clasps. Mine was tied in the braids belonging to the House of the Golden Flower and tied with a clasp of silver made by Mairon with sapphires in it. Then we all wore red robes that had slits at the wrists and split in front of our waists, opening to show black leggings underneath. Of course, there was a star of Fëanor on the chest, and we wore black boots that came up to the knees as well. I also had a clasp on my neck that I had worn at my wedding with the sun-in-eclipse symbol on it.

I quickly turned to the wolves and Mairon just as Elíl came back in, flushed. "Your shift." She said.

"I'm going. By the way, mind listening for a phone call? I have Zach coming and he needs speech therapy." I gave her a look, and she raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

"Devious." She commented dryly, and I snorted.

"No, I'm not as good as the Valar. I'm just an opportunist." I replied, and she laughed as I grinned and herded Mairon and the wolves out the locker room.

As I made my way out to the main diner, everyone stopped to stare at the wolves and Mairon. I opened the pen. "Come on, guys." I said loudly for everyone to hear. "After all, you do want to show off for our guests, right?" I winked at the captive audience, who clapped and cheered as the wolves pranced in proudly. Mairon followed after as I closed the low gate. Then I turned and bowed.

"Welcome, fair guests of Wiseman, Alaska and all other visitors from far lands. My name is Míleth, Elf of the House of the Golden Flower once of Gondolin. I will be your elleth this afternoon. This is Mairon, and the wolves are Drago, Saphira, Luno, Bolt, Esgal, Sky, and Lara." Mairon and I bowed again as the wolves fell to all fours before popping back up, eliciting more cheers and claps.

Just then, several others came up behind me. "And I am Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, and I will be an ellon this afternoon." Glorfindel bowed.

"My name is Morifinwë, or Caranthir, and I also will be an ellon this afternoon." Moryo bowed.

"I am Nelyafinwë or Maedhros, and I am an ellon today." Nelyo said calmly, bowing.

"And I a-am M-Maeglin of the House o-of the Mole, and I will b-be an ellon for you t-t-today." Maeglin stuttered shyly with a bow. There were whistles and cheers, and then all of us scattered to find trays.

I passed by Glorfindel as I grabbed a tray from the counter where Moryo stationed himself, and he bent to kiss my cheek as I grinned back and headed out to where a couple was calling for a waiter.

I approached the table. "How may I be of assistance to you today, fair mortals?" I asked politely, and the lady looked up excitedly.

"I am huge fan of Tolkien's works. I love your café, and all of your acts." She blurted, and I smiled widely.

"You are kind, my lady." I answered, and the man chuckled.

"Well, I say your fake ears are really cool." He said, and I fought back a knowing grin. "Well, I'd like a Fëanorián Fit with a meat pie." He said, and I wrote it down on my pad with a quill pen.

"And I'd like a Yavanna's Yacht with a custard." The lady said, and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll have your drinks in a moment." Then I headed off easily for the counter where I dropped off the list and grinned at Moryo who smirked back. Then I went over to another table. I was actually having fun. Mairon kept playing with the wolves, and grinned at me as I passed by.

Then I arrived at the table. "How may I be of assistance, fair friends?" I asked, smiling at the little boy that sat at the table.

"Hello. What was your name again?" The harried father asked. I laughed gently.

"It's Míleth." I answered, pointing at the name tag pinned to my robe.

"Ah, yes." He said, and the mother took over.

"Sorry. He's a bit distracted." She apologized, and I grinned.

"Not a problem, m'lady. Actually, that's why Mairon is here. Would the young master like to play with the wolves? I assure you, they're very safe, house-broken and never having bitten anyone. They won't play rough." I said easily, and the parents looked surprised.

"That's... Unusual." The mother said.

"Indeed. But we elves love children, and therefore take care to make them happy." I answered, and the father stood with the now-eager child.

"Thank you. I'd like a Sweet Shire Supreme with a fruit dish." The father said, and the mother ordered the same for the child and herself. I bowed and led the two towards the pen, opening the gate as Luno bounded over. The child shied away, and I knelt.

"Come here, Luno." I said softly, and the sleek pup squirmed into my lap. "You'll play nicely with the young master, won't you?" I purred, and he yipped softly. Then I handed him to the boy, who gingerly pet him and then brightened at the returning lick, happily joining Mairon to play as the watchful father stood by. I scurried off to the desk, dropping off the new list and grabbing the tray with the other couple's order as I headed for their table.

I dropped it off before making my way over to another table for yet another order. Elíl, Ecthelion and Nerdanel had already left. "Hey, teacher!" I teasing voice said, and I raised my eyebrow at a grinning Justin who was in my martial arts class.

"Looks like I serve you this time, hmm?" I asked amusedly as he laughed.

"I guess so. Mae Govannen." He said, and I bowed. "Mind if I ask what you'd recommend?" He asked, and I smirked.

"Well if you want something sweet try the Shire Supreme, while something bubbly would be Irmo's Iridescence. Something strong and biting would be either the Fëanorián Fit or Námo's Nightmare, while something smooth and easy would be the Balrog Slayer." I said amusedly, and he hummed thoughtfully.

"I think I'll try the Balrog Slayer." He said, and I smiled.

"I'll have Glorfindel bring it over." I winked, and he laughed as I left.

I ran into Glorfindel at the counter, and tapped his sleeve as he turned to grin at me. My heart skipped a beat, and I found my face heating for no reason. "Beautiful blush, melda." He chuckled, and I glared half-heartedly.

"Mind taking a Balrog Slayer to table four?" I retorted, and he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Not at all, m'dear." He replied, heading off as Moryo called to me.

"Aye, here's a flirtation on the sly- spooning in the corners!" He teased smugly as I rolled my eyes and took from him the proffered tray.

"Love you with all my heart, Moryo." I gushed sweetly, and he glared as Nelyo laughed mockingly.

About an hour later, the crowds still hadn't lessened and the tables were continuously being cleared, cleaned by the ellyn and single elleth (me), and then occupied again. I moved to yet another table, and looked up to see Zach smiling shyly.

"Well I wondered if you'd ever get off." I grinned, and he laughed.

"Y-yeah, I d-did too." He answered. "What's on t-the house?" He asked.

"Any drink and meal you'd like." I answered, and he looked down.

"I t-think I'll t-try Minstrel's M-Madness and king's b-bread with f-frumenty." He stuttered, and I nodded.

"Good choice. I like the frumenty and bread myself." I smiled. "I'll be right back." I said, and he nodded before I went to the counter.

"Cover for me, will you?" I asked Moryo hurriedly. "Got an important conversation. Won't take too long." I said, and before he could answer went to drop off another order. I came back after taking an order and grabbed the tray with the drink and food, finding a Námo's Nightmare on it as well. I smiled. "Thanks big brother." I laughed as I headed for the table, unloading Zach's stuff first before sliding into the chair. I pulled my own drink in front of me before Maeglin passed by and swept my tray into his free hand.

I took a drag from the drink and sighed happily, closing my eyes at the sweet and spicy burst on my tongue. "So." I said, opening my phone under the table and calling Elíl discreetly.

"Yeah. Classes t-today were o-okay. I l-liked cooking c-class, it was f-f-fun." Zach replied. "This b-bread is a-amazing." He said, and I nodded.

"Yep. My brother's recipie." I grinned. Elíl was listening over the phone, I could tell.

"W-what about t-that ther-erapy?" He asked anxiously, looking disgusted at his stutter.

"Oh, yes. My sister should be coming soon." I smiled. "She agreed to help you. I'm sure she'll talk with you when she gets here." I added with a shrug. "Honestly, I don't know what's involved. I leave that stuff to her." I chuckled self-deprecatingly, taking another ginger sip of my drink.

"I g-guess. Every o-one works d-differently." He shrugged. I nodded.

"That ellon over there, with the dark hair and eyes and pale skin, see him?" I asked. He peered and nodded. "That's my little brother by adoption. He stutters too." I smiled. "However, he doesn't want to get rid of it." I snickered. "He rather likes the attention it gets him."

"R-really? How o-old is h-he?" He asked curiously.

"Umm, eighteen by now." I replied thoughtfully. "He doesn't act it though." I grinned wryly.

"D-doesn't he g-go to school?" Zach asked, puzzled, and I shook my head.

"He already finished." I replied. "His mind is amazingly old, but he's one of those who never grew up- yet." I gave him a conspiratorial look as he nodded.

"I can s-see th-that." He answered thoughtfully. Just then, I noticed that Elíl had come in, and I stood, downing the last of my drink.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Zach here comes my sister and my shift isn't over yet. I'll come back later." I said, and he nodded.

"S-sure." He smiled, and I nodded as Elíl came up.

"Is Lyric okay?" I asked by way of greeting, and she frowned.

"She's just fine, but she seems to have some back pain. She can make the shift, though." She shook her head, and I nodded.

"Well, we'll see if this bug will go away in the next week. Lark, this is Zach McScott who I told you about. Zach, this is my sister-from-another-mister, Lark Cartelion." I smiled, and then left them to it as I took my drink over to the counter and grabbed a tray to drop off at table eight.

"Wow, I love that drink." I grinned at Moryo, who snorted.

"Typical. You like the strongest things there are." He retorted, and I laughed.

"Well I need it. After all, who do I work for?" I replied, and he rolled his eyes as Maeglin came up with a laugh, hearing the last comment. I bent and kissed his head as he smiled shyly up at me.

"You're doing great, hanno. Couple hours left." I said.

"It's fun." He said shyly. I nodded.

"And I completely agree." Was my only answer before I walked off to the table. Once in a while as I passed by Zach's table I'd hear him and Lark talking. She seemed to be making progress, and I nodded in satisfaction. Yes, she'd watch over him. I'd had the feeling that she'd be the one who would be assigned to him.

Now, if only I could figure out who else was on the list and what was wrong with Lir.

...

My shift finally came to a close, and I went to the locker room as Lir entered, signaling the evening time. I pulled my clothes off and stuffed them into my bag to be washed as I took down my normal clothes from the hanger in my locker.

"You alright, Lir?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I am, really. Just my lower back aches a little and I feel a bit tired. But I'm sure I'll feel better once I get myself into gear." She replied, getting into her outfit.

"Does anyone besides me and Elíl know?" I queried, and she shook her head.

"Nah. As long as I'm not actually good and sick I'm sure I'll be fine." She shrugged.

"Alright. Just let me and Elíl keep an eye on you, Okay? Let one of us know if you feel anything else." I said, and she nodded.

"Sure." She replied with a smile, and went out to introduce herself. I stretched before going out with my bag slung around my arm, and then plopped into a seat, not intent on leaving just yet. I shot a text to Elíl who had left a while ago back to the office. Zach had long since left back to school.

 _Results? -Celine_

Apparently Glorfindel and the others were chatting at the table, so I waited for the text that would undoubtedly come soon.

 _Appointment at 6:00 PM there tomorrow. Can be fixed. Amroth says hi. -Lark_

I smirked briefly before leaving my bag on the table and going to the main bar table, whipping up two drinks and taking them back to my table.

 _Great news. Looks like you get to be the first who found their ward. Tell him hi back. -C_

Two people came in and sat down, and without looking I took them the drinks, setting them down. "Irmo's Iridescence for Roy and Fiery Fountain for Dan on the house." I said, shooting them a quick grin before sitting back down at my table. They laughed and thanked me as I gave them a thumb's up.

 _I'd say. Where u? -L_

 _Still at café. -C_

Glorfindel slid into the booth next to me, and I smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Who?" He queried.

"Elíl." I answered, closing my phone and tucking it in my pocket.

"Shall we go home and prepare for dinner?" I asked cheerily, and he chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"Of course. Are we picking up anyone?" He asked as we slid out of the booth.

"Yeah. Nana, Mom, Aunt Carrie, and the twins." I replied. "Room for six more people in the van! Who's coming!" I called. Moryo, Nelyo, and Maeglin opted to ride with us. I went up to the counter and kissed Beleg's cheek.

"Have fun yonya, alright?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Okay Nana." He replied, and I smoothed his hair with a fond smile.

"Good. I talked to Dan and Roy, and they agreed to allow you to take up teaching archery in the mornings." I said, and he nodded eagerly.

"Thank you Nana!" He exclaimed, and I laughed before kissing his hair.

"Anything for you, sweetheart. Have fun, Marion, Lyric." I said, and they nodded. I passed by the pen and gave Mairon a hug. "See you later little mischief." I said fondly, and he poked out his tongue at me as I laughed back. Then I left out the door to the van.

We buckled in and finally made it to the day care, where Nerdanel, my mom, Carrie, and the twins were waiting for us. They piled into the car and immediately plied for details of the first day. I let the others in the back fill them in as I pulled out and headed for my dad's workshop.

"So, how did you feel, Míleth?" Mom queried, and I smiled.

"I had fun." I replied. "It was a success, which I am grateful for." I said in satisfaction, and there were hums of agreement.

We arrived at the workshop and I hurried in to bring Dad. "Hey dad!" I called cheerily, coming into the warm shop. "I've got the van running outside." I said, and dad looked up from talking with a customer.

"Ah, hey Celine. This is my daughter, Celine DelaFiore." Dad introduced me to the man as I bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Celine- DelaFiore?" The man raised an eyebrow as I grinned.

"A proud Mrs." I answered as his eyebrows shot past his hairline.

"Well, I'm being rude. My name is Christopher Lakes." He said with a bow, and I shook his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Lakes. I'm sorry to cut you short, but the family van doesn't wait forever." I winked as he chuckled.

"Not a problem, Mrs. DelaFiore. I had finished and was just chatting with Mr. Ravid here." He said.

"Of course. And I'll be sure to have that piece done for you by Thursday, Mr. Lakes." Dad replied, finishing his clean up. Just then, the door opened as I hung up dad's apron for him.

"Your phone's ringing, love. You left it in the car." Glorfindel said, handing me my phone as he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Loren." I replied, answering the call as I went to hang up dad's tools.

"Hey Míleth. Ivrinel here. Mind if you pick me up at the library?" She asked.

"Ah, hello sir. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Loren DelaFiore." Glorfindel shook hands with the obviously bewildered Mr. Lakes.

"Oh sure, Ivrinel, it's not a problem. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, that Okay?" I asked, and she affirmed it. We hung up, and I turned.

"H-Hello Mr. DelaFiore. I was wondering who was the lucky guy who married Mr. Ravid's charming daughter." Christopher managed, and Loren laughed heartily. Christopher smiled almost involuntarily, and I giggled as dad brushed off his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Lakes. A high compliment indeed." Loren replied.

"Yes, well, I must be going. Thank you, Mr. Ravid. I'll be here in two days." Christopher let himself out, obviously flustered in the presence of two elves and a Maia.

"Charming, hmm?" Glorfindel teased me as dad locked the doors, and I smacked his shoulder.

"Oh hush, you." I replied playfully as we climbed into the car and mom greeted dad with a kiss.

"We're going to go pick up Ivrinel and Uncle Jonathan, Kay guys?" I called, and there was a yelled agreement.

Ten minutes later we reached the jewelry shop, where Jonathan was obviously waiting as he came out a minute later, locking up and hurriedly getting into the car. "Even for an elf, this is getting cold." He said, greeting his wife as everyone else called greetings and agreement. Ivrinel rushed out and climbed in as soon as we pulled out, and she said something much along the same lines. She sat next to Nelyo in the back, and I caught some knowing grins as Nelyo smiled at her and gave a soft greeting. She flushed and returned them, much to general amusement.

"What should we eat for dinner, anyone know?" I asked, and there were thoughtful looks all around.

"Well, depending on what we have in the fridge I think we have the ingredients to make pasta. We've booked tickets for the theater at nine, right?" Mom spoke up, and I nodded.

"Yep. Pasta it is then. I wonder what'll be reactions to the Two Towers this time." I chuckled.

"Well, let's see." Dad replied lazily, and the rest of the drive was made with little comment, everyone content to look out at the slowly falling snow.

Dinner, when everyone arrived home, was filled with conversation and laughter, as everyone compared notes on the day.

...

I sat in the theater with Mairon in my lap and Glorfindel's arm around me, sharing popcorn with Mairon. He munched happily, watching the movie with all glee. Again, Elíl and Lir and I exchanged hilarious ósanwë comments throughout the movie.

*They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!* I sang terribly out of tune, making them almost bend over double trying to stifle their laughter. The elves ignored us and went on watching in amazement.

Lir was sobbing when Haldir died, to my surprise, even if I did shed a few tears. I snorted as Legolas surfed down the steps on a shield, which was met with eye-rolls from the elves, especially Beleg.

"Not practical." He complained in a loud whisper.

And of course, one could not forget to comment on Gandalf's return as the White Wizard. I grinned at Elíl as we remembered Olórin, the movie becoming personal now. I looked back at the screen in time to catch the scene of the body count, snickering inwardly along with my sisters. The elves were rather captivated by the movie, popcorn almost entirely forgotten. Ivrinel was happily watching, looking relaxed and mouthing lines along with us earthians.

The movie finally ended, and I sighed in disappointment, wishing there were more. The elves groaned loudly as the credits rolled on, making me laugh as we filed out of the room.

"So, opinions?" Elíl queried, and we all got an earful of good things and bad things in the movie. Of course, Legolas stunts were picked apart to satisfaction, even as the scene with the ghost King was praised for ingenuity. Some of us wandered away towards bathrooms while the rest waited and finished off popcorn and drinks.

I took Lir to the bathroom, as she was feeling decidedly unwell from the smell of the popcorn, and she slowly got over her strange fit of nausea. "Sorry. I don't know why- I usually love the smell of it. And I don't know why I cried so hard either, I usually don't do that. I really feel out of sorts." She sighed.

"Oh well. I'm sure it'll pass, Lir. It's almost like you're going through the time of the month all over again." I said, giving her some water, and she looked stricken.

"That's true, I'd forgotten about that. I haven't had it as an elf, so..." She gave me a sheepish look as I laughed.

"Very true. Now, let's go, shall we?" I asked, and helped her out. When we arrived back where the others were, it was to see a gaggle of girls gathered around the elves, my parents and other earthians nowhere to be seen. The elves looked both embarrassed and uncomfortable, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's go save these hapless elves, hmm Lir?" I asked dryly, and she laughed her head off as I approached.

"Hey guys! Let's go!" I called, mentally asking Elíl where the rest of them were.

*Bringing cars to the front.* Was the reply, and I sighed.

"Cars outside!" I said, moving through the group of girls who looked like they were salivating.

"Coming, little sis." Moryo drawled, and calmly made his way out to the car in the wake of disappointed girls. Maeglin immediately stuck to my side, and I kissed his hair.

"Aww, is my little brother okay?" I cooed, and he nodded.

"I'm f-f-fine." He stuttered, and Glorfindel wrapped an arm around me lazily.

"Come on, love, best not keep them waiting." He said, and there were several sighs. Káno did the same with Lir, and we managed to make our way out to the van. I leaped into the backseat as Dad drove.

"Next time, ONE experienced person stays with the elves at ALL times." I growled.

"Oh dear, sorry." Aunt Carrie said, as they looked out the window and realized what had happened.

"Anyone have a brush? I think I need to scrub my brains out." Nelyo asked dazedly, and everyone burst into laughter.

"Hmmph." Was all Tyelko said.

"Oh I forgot, Tyelko is the one who's experienced." I said dryly, and Lir giggled as Tyelko glared.

"Not sorry." I retorted unrepentantly, sticking my tongue out at him as I made sure Mairon was safely buckled in. Beleg talked with the Fëanorián twins in the back as we slowly wended our way through traffic back home.

"So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Moryo asked.

"Nothing special, I think." I replied, and everyone else nodded.

"Regular day then." Tyelko said, and then lost himself in his phone again.

The rest of the evening passed peacefully, and I fell asleep contentedly, wondering what the following days would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Zach! How're you?" I asked, plopping myself next to him in etiquette class.

"J-just fine. I t-think I'm doing a little bet-etter with my stutter." He replied, and I nodded.

"Sounds like it! That's great! I assume Lark gave you some advice?" I asked interestedly, tapping my pencil against my notebook, and he nodded.

"Y-yeah. She said that I n-need to try to chant t-things because I don't stutter while s-singing." He said, and I grinned.

"That's great! So you're supposed to meet her today too?" I asked, and he nodded shyly.

"Y-yeah, at the café." He said. Then there was no more time to talk, because it was time for class to start.

There was no fencing class that day, so I got off early and was heading out the door to go for my shift at the café when a young man walked up to me.

"Excuse me." He said politely, and I paused.

"Hello." I answered with an easy smile.

"My name is Ben Cedric, and I was just noticing your- um- name tag. Do you happen to work at the new café in town?" He asked, and I smiled, nodding.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ben. Yes, I am the founder and one of the workers of the café." I answered.

"Oh, that's a relief. I was actually wondering if I could come over later and speak with you? After my classes? Would that be alright?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

I shifted my bag. "That would be just fine, Ben. My shift gets off at four this afternoon, so anytime between now and then will be fine." I answered, my curiosity peaked by the interesting request. He nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be there sometime around two then." He said, waving and walking away.

I hit the door and pushed it open, moving out into the cold with a faint sigh. I was realizing how much responsibility came with being an adult, and even though I was a Maia, that even worsened it because of the duties I had to my master. Not that I regretted it, but it was a rather large and daunting task.

When I finally made it to the café, it was to see that it was packed again. I went into the locker room to change and went back out with my hair up and skirts down. When I got to the main desk, I was faintly surprised to see Elíl still there. She gave me a slight grin.

"I'm getting off my shift now, I'm running late." She said, and I nodded.

"How's Lir?" I grabbed her arm, and she nodded.

"Had another sick spell this morning, but she's fine now like it never happened. I honestly can't figure out what would make her do this." She answered, and I shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll manage just fine as long as she stays healthy." I remarked, and she nodded.

"I'll be back at two to meet Zach." She said, and throwing off her apron, headed for the locker rooms. Moryo was already there, and I gave him a wave as I went to my first table. Although being a waitress was somewhat tiring, it was still a fun job because of all the questions and comments I got as an elleth. Glorfindel and Maeglin came in soon after, and I stopped in front of the wolf pen to say hello to the children and Mairon, along with the wolves of course.

Esgal leaped into my lap as I cuddled him and he yapped. "Aww, you cute wittle thing, you're happy to see me, aren't you my wittle wolfie?" I cooed as he panted happily. Mairon gave me a sloppy kiss as I grinned back and squeezed him before going back to work. After washing my hands, of course.

I made my way to a booth with a couple seated at it. The male looked up at me with a smile, and my heart leaped into my throat. His face was pale and fair, while his eyes were the color of wet slate and his hair was very dark. He wore a hat with the emblem of a skull and crossbones, and he also wore a black duster with a deep purple turtle neck and deep blue jeans. I swallowed heavily as the woman also smiled, deep violet eyes framed inside a fair face and dark ringlets falling over her forehead and shoulders. She was also dressed in a lavender-colored shirt and black tights. I bowed.

"My lord, my lady." I managed, and he chuckled.

"My name is Nate. It is good to see you as well, dear one. Why don't you bring us all a drink and sit with us for a while?" Námo asked, and I nodded.

"Of course- sir Nate. What drink would you like?" I answered, feeling both overjoyed and yet faint from their presence, not to mention bewildered at the name. Vairë smiled.

"The Weaver's Wonder, of course." She answered, a twinkle in her eye, and I smiled wryly.

"Blame Lir for that one." I said, and she laughed lightly, her voice like bells.

"I'll have whatever you recommend." Námo said off-handedly, and I just had to roll my eyes as I scurried off.

"Cover for me." I said hurriedly. "Got some eminent guests." Moryo didn't question what I meant and just nodded, grabbing a tray and making the drinks while I took another order. I came back to get the finished drinks and went back to the table, where Námo and Vairë were obviously talking.

I set them down and slid into the booth next to Námo, placing the tray on the table as well. Vairë took her pale purple drink and Námo looked down into his muddy brown one.

"And this one is called?" He asked as I took a slow sip. I nearly choked, bending over to cough as Vairë giggled and tears rose to my eyes. Námo hummed and patted my back gently.

"Námo's Nightmare." I coughed, my face flushed as he raised an eyebrow and Vairë went into a spasm of laughter. "Couldn't help it." I rasped, taking another steadying sip. "And yes, master, it's a compliment." I said, taking a long pull from the tall cup. He gave me a sardonic look as I hid my devious smile in my straw. Then he took a large drink. His eyes widened, and I couldn't help it, stuffing my face into my napkin as Vairë leaned back with helpless laughter as Námo swallowed convulsively.

"That is- strong." He managed as I burst into a paroxysm of laughter.

"Revenge!" I choked gleefully, and Námo gave me a withering look. I remained stubbornly un-withered, however, and he sighed.

"Nevertheless- Vairë, stop laughing dear- I came here to ask- oh for the love of Atar, stop laughing." Námo said in irritation as Vairë and I struggled to calm down.

"I wish I'd had a camera, dear." Vairë giggled, and that sent me off again.

"I would've put it on my bedroom wall! Or even better, in the family album!" I gasped, and Vairë veritably shrieked with laughter as Námo groaned. He probably would have done a face plant into the table if he weren't afraid of ruining his reputation.

"Would you pay attention?" He asked with a scathing glare, and I swallowed my laughter.

"I'm a-all ears, A-Atto." I managed, and he took a ginger sip of the drink.

"Right." He went on, ignoring Vairë's giggling. "Now, tell me what has happened so far." He folded his hands, and I took a deep breath to gather myself.

By the time I finished my report, he was nodding and Vairë was happily sipping away at her drink. "That is good. I knew about Zach, of course, and I am glad to see-" then he stirred himself. "Well, that is good." He smiled faintly at me.

"Now, I am pleased with you, yeldë. Here. I was told to give this to you." He said, and I raised an eyebrow before taking the paper and nodding.

"Of course, thank you Atto." I replied, tucking it into my pocket.

He bent to kiss my forehead. "Better get back to it." He winked, and I smiled, standing to bow and take the empty cups back to the desk. By the time I went to clean the table, it was empty with nothing but a few bills on it. I smiled amusedly and took it, handing it to Moryo and going to take another order.

Two o clock passed and Zach and Elíl appeared, taking a seat. I dropped off two drinks and left them to it after a quick greeting.

By the time two thirty rolled around, Ben came in and I asked Moryo to fill in for me again as I went to greet him. "Mae Govannen, Ben. What can I get you?" I asked with a smile, and he looked up from his menu with an uncertain smile.

"Hello Miss. I'd like to try the Balrog Slayer, if you don't mind." He said, and I smiled.

"Good choice. Please, just call me Celine. I'll be right back." I said, and went to get the drink. I stopped by the wolf pen to drop off a child on the way, and took the drink back a few moments later, sitting in the opposite chair.

"Here you go. Now, you wished to speak with me?" I asked, and he took the drink.

"Thank you. Yes, I did." He took a sip of the drink and looked into it with surprise. "This is really good." He said.

"Thank you." I laughed, and he grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I wanted to ask for help. I asked president Roy if I could join the Ohtar en Oionaaru, and after a few days was accepted. Then he gave me this to study. He said it was a history manual. I don't get it. Isn't it just a book?" He slid me a copy of the Silmarillion, and I took it with a faint smile.

"Ah. That's a very good question. This is my answer to you- are you familiar with the Lord of the Rings?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm familiar with the Silmarillion too." He answered.

"Then you will remember Tolkien said he wrote this as a possible history for England." I said simply, and he frowned even as he nodded.

"But it's just a fantasy. I mean, there are no such things as elves or dwarves or hobbits." He said, and I discreetly used my Maia skills to project a discreet sound barrier all around us so that people would hear us talking about something else.

"Well, where do the stories of them come from, then? Doesn't every legend have a grain of truth from whence it sprang to life? I think Shakespeare said it best. There are more things in heaven and earth than is dreamt of in your philosophy." I answered, handing him back the book.

"Are you saying that it's real?" He asked skeptically, looking down at his book.

"No. I never said that. What I said is that there is always room for something more. It all depends on your point of view. What do you think? Do you believe there's a chance that such beings existed? Is it possible there are such creatures or beings that exist today? Perhaps even descendants of them?" I replied calmly.

"Then why don't we see them?" He scoffed.

"Why did you come to me?" I countered. He stared at me. "Why me? Why not Roy or Dan? Why not any of the other students?" I pointed out.

"Because- because Roy seemed to- I don't know, look up to you or something." Ben struggled to explain. "And you seemed like the best person..." He frowned.

"Or maybe it's because on a deeper level you sensed something different about me." I said gently. "Maybe it's because deep within, you never lost that childhood hope that fairies and Santa and elves existed. Maybe it's because you are being faced with something that you don't understand, and it frightens you. You are searching for reassurance of what's tangible in this world, the proof of the cold hard facts that you've grown up learning. And you came to me because you sensed that I wouldn't give you that." I said softly, and his face grew more and more pale as I went on.

"You are on a cusp, Ben Cedric, and there's no going back once you fall over. It's your choice which way you go now- forward or back. You can be safe, but that's your choice and yours alone." After a moment, I stood. "Well, I'll go get you a refill and come back, shall I?" I asked kindly, and took his glass as he nodded absently, eyes vacant.

Moryo gave me a questioning look as I asked him for a refill and a frumenty with king's bread. "New recruit?" He queried mildly, and I nodded.

"Seems like it." Was my noncommittal answer, and he nodded before handing me the drink. I took an order while waiting for the frumenty, and came back to find Glorfindel at the desk. He gave a questioning look, obviously having heard from Moryo, and I nodded.

"Good luck." Glorfindel said with a smile, and kissed my cheek as I returned the smile.

"Thanks Glorfi." I replied, turning back to the table and gathering it up onto the tray.

I returned to Matt to see him holding the book in his hands and staring at it blankly. He looked up at me as I sat down, ignoring the drink in front of him.

"I don't know." His voice was hollow, and there were dark rings under his eyes. "Before I came here, I kept having dreams of skiing on the steep slope of a mountain. And when I came here, I saw the exact same mountain here in Wiseman, the one named Red Peak." He put his face in his hands as I listened. "And as I was skiing, there was a sudden Avalanche that buried me in it. But the Avalanche- it was caused by..." He seemed to be struggling for words, and I sat there quietly, waiting patiently.

"It was caused by a being." He rasped. "A guy with black hair and red eyes, huge and frightening..." He looked haunted, and I reached over.

"Drink." I said firmly, and he automatically complied at the quiet authority in my tone, his face slowly regaining a bit of color and life.

"But I was saved by a woman, one with brown hair streaked with red, and tired, hazel eyes. She was... Beautiful, but also she looked so, so tired. There was hand on her stomach, and she reached out to me with her other hand. It was like... She was supposed to be my mother or relative." He said hoarsely. My gaze sharpened.

"Your mother or relative?" I asked keenly, and he nodded, shakily taking a drink. I leaned back, my mind whirling.

The description was undoubtedly Lir. So she was meant to look over Ben, who I now knew to be a throwback. But if he felt related to her- how could that be? My mind leaped to his name, and I suddenly pulled out my phone.

"I want to know."

I looked up to see Ben looking at me with a pale but determined face. "I will believe."

I smiled faintly, looking at him with an approving look. "That is good, Ben. Welcome to a new world." I said softly, and turned my head so he could see my ears. He gasped faintly, and I turned back to face him.

"So- they're... Real?" He asked faintly. I nodded.

"As real as yours. And my name is Míleth." I said simply. I glanced down at my phone.

 _Benjamin Cedric- Benjamin: Hebrew origin for 'son of the right hand.' Cedric: Celtic origin for 'chief.'_

I swallowed and saved it, then reached out my hand, as he took it with a firm grip. "And they-?" He asked uncertainly, and I winked, standing.

"Why don't you take a peek at their real names on their nametags, child?" I asked, then picked up my tray. "And eat that before it gets cold." I fussed before walking away calmly, leaving him looking down in surprise at the mysteriously still-hot frumenty and bread.

My shift finished without any other mishaps, and I went to the locker room to meet Lir. She gave me a strained smile and I frowned, taking her by the arms.

"What is wrong?" I asked anxiously, and she shook her head.

"I'm fine, I promise, just tired and hungry." She sighed. "My lower back hurts, though."

I shook my head and took her arm. "Nope, that's it. I'm taking your shift today. Don't say a word, I'm officially concerned about you now. Plus, I have to tell you something." I said, leading her back out and helping her sit in a corner booth.

She sighed reluctantly. "Are you sure? I can still do this-"

"Not a word." I said sternly. "Now, tell me everything you're feeling." I gave her a sharp look and she gave in.

"Well, I've been feeling really bloated recently, my lower back hurts, I've been sick every morning, and I've been having a salt craving recently, not to mention really weird mood swings, plus some foods that never bothered me before really turns me off or the smell makes me feel nauseated." She said, wrinkling her nose, and I frowned. All of that sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember why...

"I'll check on that later, okay? I'll talk it over with Elíl and see what sort of medication to give you." I said, and she nodded, absently rubbing her stomach. That seemed familiar too, but I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"Anyways, today a student named Ben Cedric was added to the Army of Light that's being formed." I said, and told her about Ben. She frowned and nodded slowly.

"Sounds like I'm supposed to look over him. But why did he feel related to me? Because I'm supposed to look over him? And why did I seem tired?" She frowned.

"I thought that too, and when I looked up his name..." I handed my phone to her, and her eyes widened.

"Aragorn." She breathed. "Son of Beren OneHanded, who lost his right hand- chief of the Dúnedain." She handed me back the phone. "My great-grandson by adoption. That explains it." She noted.

"I'd say so too." I shook my head. "His dream makes sense. Obviously he saw Morgoth. Looks like lord Irmo is doing his work again with dreams and visions." I murmured thoughtfully. Then I heaved myself up. "You stay here and rest while I take this shift, Okay?" I said, and she thanked me.

"I'm sorry you have to shoulder this for me." She said regretfully, and I scoffed.

"Your health is more important than a few extra hours of work." I replied, and kissing her cheek went to the counter.

"Míleth?" Káno asked in surprise as I picked up a tray.

"Hi Káno! Hey yonya." I kissed Beleg who smiled shyly and hugged me back. "I'm taking Lir's shift today. I think she caught a small virus or something." I said, and hurried to assuage the fear rising in Káno's eyes. "I'm sure it's not serious, Káno. She should be just fine. Elíl and I will check her tonight."

He nodded in relief and thanked me softly, his blueish-grey hair falling in wavy strands around his face. I nodded sympathetically and went to the door where Glorfindel and Maeglin were.

"Sorry guys, I'll have to take Lir's shift. She's not feeling well. I'm sure Roy and Dan could take you." I apologized, and they frowned.

"Will she b-be alright, m-muinthel?" Maeglin asked, tugging on my sleeve, and I bent to kiss his cheek gently.

"I'm sure she will, hanno." I answered, and he nodded, mollified. Glorfindel drew me into a swift kiss.

"Are you sure she will be well?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I think so, but I can't be sure until Elíl and I check her tonight." I answered, and he nodded.

"We'll take a taxi home. Be safe." He said, and I nodded as they left.

I could only hope that Lir would be alright.

...

When we finally arrived at home, things were not so well. There was chaos everywhere, the Peredhil twins were arguing, Tyelko and Moryo were trying to separate them without much success, Nerdanel was looking put out, and Elíl was trying to get everyone's attention to no avail, while the rest of them were looking bewildered.

Lir immediately tried to help, and I frowned as it didn't get any better. Glorfindel and Amroth looked rather upset as well. Then Elíl threw up her hands and turned to me, while I sighed. I hated to use the wrath of Mandos on anyone, but this time it couldn't be helped.

"Daro, a pústa." My voice was not raised, but the sheer amount of power in it made everyone suddenly pale and look to me as everything went silent and the temperature in the room dropped by a few degrees. Those who were under my care in Mandos actually whimpered and cringed away from me. "Will you kindly explain what is going on?" I asked icily, turning to the twins with the light of Mandos in my eyes.

"Sorry." Elladan whispered, like a miscreant elfling. "Elrohir and I were arguing about the school."

I stared at them in silence for a moment. "I trust you know how to sort this out and you do not need me to mediate between you like you are some wet behind the ears young elflings?" I asked quietly, and then shook their heads, looking ashamed. "Good. Take it into the library and don't come down before it's resolved." I finished, and they went up.

There was a dead silence, and then I turned to Lir, taking her arm. "Elflings." I snorted. "Come on, Lir. Let Elíl and I take a look at you after dinner." I said in a normal tone, and she nodded calmly as the rest visibly wilted in relief as we exited the living room.

Once in the kitchen, I saw that dinner was already set out and helped Lir sit while I brought out the drinks. Everyone slowly filed into the dining room, and normal conversation started among them. Several of them looked nonchalant while the others looked visibly shaken, including my parents.

"Well, let's eat." Nerdanel said warmly, and Mairon and I cheered, making everyone laugh. At length the twins came down, and everyone welcomed them as though nothing had happened, easing their embarrassment.

Just as dessert was about to be brought out, the doorbell rang. For a moment everyone froze and stared at each other, shocked. No one had ever come to our house before, and it was disconcerting to hear it suddenly ring.

"I'll get it." Amroth gathered himself and calmly stood, walking towards the hallway. We remained frozen for no more than another second before shrugging and going back to our food.

The door opened, and there was a pause before we all heard a sudden shriek. A female shriek. We looked at each other, wide-eyed, just as there was a cry. "Amroth!"

My mouth suddenly popped open, and I leaped up, scrambling for the door. I peered around the corner of the hall to see Amroth and a beautiful woman- no, clearly elleth- locked in a passionate kiss. I grinned and slipped back, shooing everyone back towards the table with a jubilant grin.

"Who is it? And why do you look like the cat that got the mouse?" Moryo demanded, and I hushed him.

"It's Mrs. Wood." I giggled. "In other words, don't go out there unless you want to barge in on a fond reuniting." I sang gleefully, and Roy and Dan and Ivrinel gaped while the rest looked confused.

"You mean Nimrodel?" Elladan asked in a strained tone, and I nodded happily. The rest gasped as Elíl and Lir squealed happily.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Ivrinel exclaimed. "Amroth would pine after her sometimes." She said with tears in her eyes, and everyone chatted happily while eating dessert.

Soon Amroth came in with a flushed, dark-haired, deep blue eyed elleth. "Family, this is Nimrodel, my wife." He said jubilantly, and there was an immediate scramble to welcome the newest member of the family.

...

Elíl, Lir, and I stayed home from the movie along with Amroth and Nimrodel who had some catching up to do. There were a lot of knowing grins at that, while the two ignored it blissfully.

Elíl and I took Lir into the empty nursery that had been turned into a music room with a piano and a few music stands and various instruments scattered about, making her sit on a couch.

"Give me all your symptoms." Elíl demanded, and Lir told her all of the ones she had told me. Then she hesitated.

"And- it's embarrassing to admit, but my chest also kinda hurts and feels heavy." She admitted slowly. That made the lightbulb go off in my head, and they looked at me at my sharp intake of breath.

"How long has it been since you've felt this?" I asked.

"Umm, I've been feeling bloated and tender since maybe two weeks ago." She replied confusedly, and I leaned back in my chair, speechless and dizzy.

"What?" Lir sounded scared. Elíl shook me.

"Tell us!" She all but shrieked.

"Lady Nienna, is it true?" I asked dazedly, and there was a sudden light as the Valië appeared in the room beside Lir, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Eru has allowed it, child." Was her gentle answer.

"Snap. How is Káno going to take this?" I asked weakly.

"Take what!?" Lir wailed as Elíl got it, turning pale and slumping into a chair as well.

"Calm down, dear." Nienna said softly, hugging Lir gently. "You are with child, Lir."


	18. Chapter 18

For a moment there was nothing but silence as the gravity of the situation set in. Then Lir suddenly placed her hand on her mouth and shook, crying silently. Nienna gathered her up gently, hugging her and whispering into her ear.

"This is... Wonderful." I managed. Elíl nodded dumbly, and Lir looked up.

"I'm happy," she sobbed, "but this is such terrible timing-"

"Hush now, child." Nienna said firmly but gently. "Eru's will comes at the perfect timing. Normally Maiar do not have children, but it is not to say that it has never happened, as you well know. Do you not see that this is the right timing? You are to ward over one who is also a child of a Maia, however distantly related." She said, and Lir nodded, sniffling.

"I really am happy." She whispered, smiling tremulously. Elíl and I hugged her.

"We will watch after you too, Lir." Elíl said with a smile. "After all, they will be our nephews or nieces." She winked.

And then suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth as I sighed. "You and your big mouth." I groaned as Lir's eyes widened.

"You mean-?"

"Sorry Lir. I sensed it, and it just... Came out. Yeah, you're having twins." Elíl said sheepishly, and Lir looked down at her hands that cradled her stomach over folds of cloth, then looked up at a smiling Nienna before bursting into happy tears.

"See what you've done!?" I demanded in mock-horror as Elíl sighed. Lir burst into laughter amidst her tears, and Nienna laughed along.

"Well, don't feel too bad, Lir. I mean, what with the new reunion, you might not be the only one expecting soon." Elíl said with a somewhat wicked grin. After a moment, all of us burst into laughter.

Two hours later found the three of us in the living room chatting away on how to fix the music room into a proper nursery, with Lir still in a slight daze and wondering how to possibly break the news to Káno. Elíl and I laughed ourselves to tears every time we thought about it, even going so far as to suggest a bet. Lir, of course, ignored us, as was only proper.

*Did someone say bet?* Námo's voice said nonchalantly, and I nearly expired with laughter along with the other Valar and Elíl.

*I'll bet my next nap in a star core that he'll faint!" Elíl said in unholy glee, while I collapsed to the floor. Lir was not in on the conversation, being too busy trying to think of a way to drop the b-bomb.

*I bet one week's borrowing of Olórin that he will smile softly at Lir and give her his thanks in their room.* Manwë remarked off-handedly, and there was a silence on the ósanwë frequency.

*Now, what would I do with an Olórin?* I asked innocently, and there were roars from the Valar. Elíl was bent over double on the couch.

*I bet the services of my apprentice for a week that Makalaurë will be stunned and just sit there staring at Lir and scare the poor thing halfway to my brother's demesne.* Irmo said dryly, and Elíl shouted indignantly as it was my turn to howl at her expense.

*I bet he will merely give a strangled exclamation before turning pale, kissing Lir, and then slumping into the couch- and if I lose, I will wear pink for a day.* Námo drawled.

Dead silence. Then I let out a strangled gasp. *Please win, master.* Elíl's groan was drowned out by a veritable explosion of laughter from the Valar.

*Alright!* I yelled, getting their attention. *I bet my services for a day that he'll turn white, mutter something about Peredhils, then faint.* I said slyly, and Námo hummed.

*I will be sure to win, then.* He remarked, and I rolled my eyes as the Valar snickered.

*But really, uncle Manny, what would I do with an Olórin?* I asked petulantly. Silence.

*Manny?* Tulkas' voice was strained, as though he were trying not to burst into hysterical laughter.

*Oh, did they not hear of that one, uncle?* I asked innocently.

*... I honestly wonder if you are Námo's flesh and blood.*

The family came home to find me lying on the floor curled up into a ball of pain and laughter while Elíl sprawled on a couch gasping as Lir sat on another couch in a daze. They all stopped and stared, until Káno finally came forwards and sat by Lir, drawing her into his arms. "What's wrong, sweet?" He murmured softly.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, tears streaming down my cheeks. Elíl let out a suspicious noise like she just had the wind knocked out of her. Lir finally seemed to snap out of it and saw the family and Káno. Her eyes suddenly widened and her face turned white and then rose red.

"I- I-" she stuttered.

"You can do this, Lir! Support!" I yelled, while the Valar listened on with great interest.

"Oh shut it, Míleth, she has to do this on her own." Elíl gasped.

"What's going on?" Moryo demanded as everyone filed in and took a seat.

"I have news." Lir took a deep breath, and then clutched Káno. "I'm... Káno, you're going to be a father." She finally blurted, and then looked up at him anxiously. I swallowed my hysterical laughter, and heard Elíl do the same.

*Oh, here it comes!* Elíl yelped.

"What?" Káno suddenly turned white.

"Are you... Not happy?" Lir sounded vulnerable.

Káno looked down at her dazedly, and then suddenly kissed her hard as everyone stared with mouths open. I squeaked. Then he pulled back- and fainted dead away on the couch.

I leaped up. "Ahhhhhh!" I shrieked, and then collapsed onto the floor in a dejected heap. Elíl almost died of laughter while the room burst into commotion. Everything was chaos, with many congratulating Lir with huge smiles while the Peredhil twins looked to Káno and the rest just sat there with dazed smiles. It was too much. The Valar were roaring, and Elíl and I were laughing ourselves to the point of insanity.

Finally everything died down as Káno came around and the rest finally settled. I staggered over to Glorfindel, moaning. "I'm so dead."

Then there was a silence. "I'm... I'm going to be a father?" Káno asked, and Lir nodded shyly. Then a sudden, beatific grin spread across his face. "I'm going to be a father!" He said jubilantly, picking Lir up and spinning her as she laughed through her tears and the family cheered wildly.

Soon the congrats died down, which were accepted with all joy, and Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at me. "Care to explain why you said that you're dead?" He asked dryly, and I sighed dramatically as Elíl shrieked with laughter.

"I made a bet." I groaned, and my mom gaped.

"Celine, since when do you make bets!?" She cried in disapproval, and I threw back my head to laugh.

"I bet my complete services for a day on Káno's reaction. Unfortunately, I lost- to Námo." I said in amusement, and Glorfindel laughed as everyone stared, nonplused.

I went over to mom and kissed her cheek. "It just means I'll be out tomorrow and won't return until the next day." I chuckled, and she sighed.

"I will never understand your job." She said morosely, and I laughed.

"Well, being an angel isn't easy." I winked, and everyone laughed.

"You can- erm- retire, Káno, Lir. You've got alot to- discuss." Elíl bustled them out as the rest smirked knowingly. Lir was heard to sigh loudly as we snickered.

"I _will_ get you back for that, sister mine!" Lir was heard to call as they disappeared, while Elíl smirked.

"Nah, you'll be too beatific to think about me." Was the saucy retort as I sniggered.

"Meh. I'm actually rather frightened now. After all, what's master gonna do with me?" I wondered aloud with a despondent air. "Someone hide me." I begged, crawling next to Glorfindel and trying to hide under his arm. Then I suddenly popped up.

"Pui-en-orch, I almost forgot!" I yelped, and leaped up to bring back the envelope Námo had given me earlier at the café. With a frown, I looked down at it before opening it. I read it aloud.

 _My dears, I hope that this request will be enough for you to consider. I would ask for your permission to work in your café at times to conduct our own necessary business. If this is amenable to you, please reply promptly._

 _Estë_

I raised an eyebrow as I looked up and addressed the ceiling. "And you're asking for permission why?" I asked wryly.

*Your property, child. Should I not?* Was the amused answer, as everyone looked on in various degrees of confusion. I snorted.

"Then of course, you know my answer, dear aunt." I drawled, and there was nothing but an answering laugh. "You're welcome." I said in satisfaction, before yawning and stretching.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but this has been too much excitement for one day, not to mention I'll be rather busy tomorrow." I gave them a sardonic look, which was met with laughter and agreement.

We all exchanged our good evening's before going to bed. I fell into not-so-peaceful sleep, dreaming disturbingly of Námo standing in front of me with an idiotic grin on his face, dressed in vibrant pink, and saying "I won" over and over again.

...

I woke up the next morning in what was certainly not my own bed, disoriented and half frightened from my dream. For a moment I nearly panicked before realizing that I was staring up at a dark stone ceiling that was familiar in its intangible quality. I took a deep breath to calm myself, then slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching.

The feeling of unfamiliar fabric against my skin startled me as I looked down to see that I was dressed in a silver nightgown that came only to my knees. There were no sleeves to it, and I had on no shoes either. My hair was loose and tumbling messily down my shoulders, and there was no one in the rather desolate room.

Obviously, my day of service had already started. But where in Mandos was I anyway, and where was I supposed to go? Looking to my side, I noticed a vanity with a few items scattered on it and stood, swinging my legs over the bed to stand on the stone floors that were not cold. Walking over to the vanity and sitting on the stool, I picked up the comb and brushed my hair until it was sufficiently under control, pinning it up with the provided coronet of a thin band of mithril set with a ruby. I picked up the necklace of black silk set with the emblem of the sun-in-eclipse and tied it around my throat.

There was nothing else and no other outfit to change into, so somewhat bewildered but trusting my master and willing to go along with his... fancy, I stood and walked to the door that had suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed. It opened without a sound, and I stepped out to find myself in a hallway I didn't ever remember seeing before. The door shut behind me, and I was not surprised that it had disappeared when I looked back.

I wandered through the bare, quiet hallway, trusting my instinct to guide me to where I was supposed to go. My feet led me through seemingly random turns or twists in the hall, until I finally reached a simple room where there was a statue of Námo holding a butterfly in his hand in the middle of a fountain. For a moment I stated at it from the doorway, feeling a frisson of fear pass through me at the sight of it. What it meant I didn't know, and something within me shied away from the thought.

Then I realized that I was already in front of it and reaching for the outstretched hand that held the butterfly. For a brief moment I hesitated, then placed my fingers on the statue's. There was a slight give, and then a grinding of stone as the statue slowly revolved until the hand was pointing towards a doorway in the wall that had not been there before. Almost without conscious thought, I made my way towards the door, descending the spiraling staircase that wended its way deeper into the bowels of the earth.

I finally reached the bottom and found myself in a circular room with several doorways that were decorated with different patterns and symbols, a mirror in between each door and two Maiar guarding each door. There were ten doorways, although something told me that there might be more that I couldn't see. The Maiar that guarded the doors were dressed in surcoats of unrelieved black with the emblem of Námo on them and grim, forbidding looks on their faces, and though none of them looked directly at me, I knew that they were were aware of my every movement.

For a moment I stood there, unsure of what to do but no expression on my face. I was led here for a reason, but what? What was this room anyway? Then a mirror caught my eye. I rotated to see it, and saw my reflection. And yet, it was me and it was not me. I was dressed in much different clothes in my reflection, with a different look altogether, although I could tell that it was still _me._ Then I slowly turned, seeing in each mirror my reflection.

Until I came to one that showed the reflection of what I was wearing now. Without hesitation, I walked towards the doorway, pausing in front of the two Maiar. Not of my own volition, my mouth opened and my voice came out in a detached, wispy tone. I spoke words that I knew, and yet did not know. It was almost a primal knowledge- a language everyone could understand but none except for the Valar and Maiar could speak. The language of the beginning.

The Maiar said nothing, but on a visceral level I knew that they would not hinder me from going through the door now, unlike before. I walked through mechanically, feeling both detached and yet hyper-aware of everything going on. The hallway was dark and I could see nothing, yet I walked blindly and trustingly, miraculously not stumbling on anything. As I walked, I saw a faint light at the other end, while a noise began to swell in my ears.

As I drew nearer, the sound grew louder, until I could distinctly hear men yelling and great crashing. Finally arriving at the opening, I paused for a moment as something seemed to snap and I suddenly gave a gasp, reeling against the wall. For a moment I clutched it, slowly coming back to myself and connecting with reality before concentrating on the scene in front of me- and wincing.

There were men diving behind upturned furniture, guns going off everywhere and yelled incentives in rather colorful language that made me want earplugs. Already quite a few bodies were scattered on the floors, blood pooling around their still forms. I walked over to them, checking their pulses and hanging my head in sorrow. As I was not in incarnate form, I was not afraid of being seen or hurt. Sending a quiet prayer to Námo to have mercy on the poor souls who were now in his care, I stood and looked about the room calmly, holding up a hand.

For a moment time seemed to stop as everyone seemed frozen. The truth was, I was moving swifter than the speed of thought, making everything else seemed slowed from my point of view. Looking around calmly, I noticed each man. Moving through the scattered furniture and deftly side stepping a bullet suspended in midair so as not to disturb its extremely slow flight, I looked at each and every man in the room.

Moving to the other side of the room, I noticed the only man there, ducked behind a thick oaken desk that had apparently been upturned and was now riddled with bullet marks. I bent to see his face, grim and splattered with blood, eyes dark and dangerous and almost horrific. I took in his light brown hair and eyes that seemed to fluctuate between grey and a grey-blue color, then stood decisively as everything once more sped up.

The man I was now standing behind bolted to his feet and made a dive for another piece of furniture, but before he could reach it I was there. With an almost negligent hand, I plucked him by the scruff of his collar and bodily carried him into the corridor from whence I had come. There were startled yells from the other men as he seemingly disappeared, but their voices were faint now.

I stood in front of the man as he shook his head and slowly seemed to come to himself, having been stunned from the sudden toss. Then he looked up and saw me. For a moment he just sat there, staring at me stupidly as I stared back without emotion on my face. Then a blank look came on his own face, though I could clearly sense his fear.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly, his hand fiddling silently with his gun.

"It is no use here, child." I said softly, while he started. We locked eyes, and I saw who he was. Lost, broken, poor child, desolate and desperate. His feä screamed in anguish, and I knew him to be the one that I had connected with in my dream that one time.

"Who are you?" He rasped, shaking as he held up his gun.

"My name is Míleth, Alex Jasper." I replied calmly, and he stood up.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or where I am, but I don't want to be here." He snapped, clearly afraid. "Just get me back to where I was."

"Is that what you want?" I asked, and then motioned to the doorway. "Your way out is there, child. But if you leave, then your call for help will go unanswered forever." I said coldly, and he turned to look at the door with a startled look on his face. He seemed to pause for a minute, then his arm dropped.

"I- I didn't call for help." He whispered.

"You did, child, whether you realize it or not." I said baldly. "It's your choice to accept help or not."

He turned to look at me. "I'm not a child." He said, and then blushed angrily at my raised eyebrow. "I'm not." He reiterated irritably, not realizing how much like a child he sounded at that moment.

"That is beyond the point, Alex. The point is, what will you choose?" I replied, unruffled.

"And what will be asked of me if I do accept?" He asked resignedly.

"Your life." My voice was emotionless and sure in its shocking answer.

He gave me a glare. "Oh, so you'd save me only to kill me? Rather defeats the point, doesn't it?" He sneered.

"Not death, Alex, _life._ " I replied, giving him a piercing look. He turned pale and staggered back against the wall at my unforgiving tone, stammering an apology. "Choose." My voice, as low as it was, held undeniable command.

He paused uncertainly. "Why do I need to be saved?" He whispered, sounding lost.

My eyes softened as I looked at him. "You must be saved from yourself, Alex. There is a purpose for you, should you wish to accept it." I smiled faintly, and despite himself he grinned wryly, looking more stable emotionally.

"Then I will accept my mission." He said firmly, looking me in the eyes. I looked back cooly, though I was inwardly pleased. "Don't tell me something's going to blow up now." He said sarcastically, though he had the grace to blush at my raised eyebrow.

Then I walked forwards and took his head into my hands, kissing his forehead gently. "And this choice you have made is yours and yours alone, child, do not forget it. Go now, and remember this conversation." I whispered, and gently pushed him in the direction of the door. For a brief moment he hesitated, looking back almost wistfully, then he stepped out back into the world as I turned back, walking back down the hallway.

But when I reached the other end, instead of the circular room I found myself in a familiar section of the halls of Mandos. I didn't even pause in surprise, for something in me knew that the circular room would appear again when I needed it. I made my way to my master's room to report, thinking about the young man. Young, because he could not have been more than twenty four, surely. Pity he was a CIA spy- excuse me, intelligence agent.

"Alex Jasper." I murmured to myself. "Obviously he's a throwback, but whose? Alex means 'defender of men,' and Jasper... That means 'keeper of treasure.'" I thought carefully, discarding all implausibility and making my way through the lines of men in the third age. Then I suddenly paused.

"Faramir." I whispered. "Of course, Faramir. Faramir was a captain, just as he is an agent. A defender of men. And keeper of treasure- Faramir was steward of Gondor." I muttered, just as I reached the sought-after door.

Pushing it open, I went in and bowed to Námo, who looked up as I came in. "Ah, welcome, Padawan. I was wondering when you'd ever get here." He said with a wry smile, and I laughed.

"Pardon for making you wait, dear master. I'm here now." I grinned, and he chuckled before coming up to me.

"Well then. You will help Maranwë today." He winked, and I grinned.

"Paperwork drowning him again?" I asked wryly, and he chuckled.

"And mouthing incentives all the while, I'm sure." He said dryly as I walked off to find said Maia, my laughter ringing through the hallway.

I found said Maia in the room where all the paperwork was done, piles of papers everywhere and Maranwë nowhere in sight, though I could hear him muttering sourly. With an exaggerated sigh, I walked to the first pile of papers. "I mean, really, Maranwë? Can't I leave for one month without you getting into trouble?" I asked, and his head popped up from the center of a particularly massive pile.

"Ah, you're here Míleth! Just when I needed my lifesaver." He said in relief, and dragged me into another race against time and papers.

It was a full three hours before I finally stood back and shook my head. "You're worse than Eönwë at paperwork." I said morosely, and he shot me a glare.

"Am not." He sniffed, and I snorted.

"At least Eönwë knows where to find his desk." I retorted, and he refused to answer, muttering under his breath as I smirked. Námo came in just then, and we made our obeisance as he looked at the now-tidy room.

"Perhaps I should ask you to help Eönwë." He said dryly as Maranwë and I burst into laughter.

"Or maybe the Maiar should go to school where I learned to keep my papers neat." I said wickedly, making Maranwë protest loudly as Námo threw back his head and laughed along with me.

"What an endearing child you are." Námo chuckled, kissing my brow as I grinned impishly.

"As I always will be, I'm sure." I said, suddenly looking past my master to the wall and seeing my mortal friends through time. A sudden shaft of pain went through me at the thought that I would live on while they died, seeing ages pass...

Námo gently tilted my face to him, a compassionate look on his face. "You know what you sacrificed for the sake of love and duty. We know, child. Know that there are many who love you in return." He said gently, and I nodded.

"Thank you master. Tye melin, Atto." I whispered into his cloak, while he gently kissed my head in reply.

"Well." Maranwë said after a moment. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you were on Arda." He said wryly, and I burst into loud snickers along with Námo.

"Bets, Maranwë, bets." I sniggered, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna know." He said dryly.

...

"Really? I mean, _really?_ " The stress put into the word did not go unnoticed.

"Sorry."

I stared at the mess in front of me, feeling utterly lost. I mean really, where had this come from? This... Complete mess?

"Salmar, I can't be your launder all the time." I said wearily, looking at the badly colored and damaged tabard a sheepish Salmar had handed to me.

"I know... But I can't help it, and Tegaladwen said that you could fix it for me." He rattled off nervously as I continued to look morosely at the utterly ruined tunic.

"I owe her, it's true," I admitted ruefully, "but I'm not a miracle worker." I sighed, then rolled it up.

"I'll fix it for you, don't worry Salmar, even if I have to make a new one from scratch." I said with a not-so-reassuring frown as I tucked the poor tabard under my arm.

"Thank you, Míleth." He sighed in relief, and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, learn how to exercise caution while you engage in the consumption of seaweed soup and all such sundry foods that are highly capable of staining your clothes beyond recognition." I grumbled, while he blinked for a moment.

I gave him a dry look. "Don't eat fast, and don't spill anything on yourself." I simplified, and he nodded.

"I know. But why'd you have to say it that way?" He puzzled, and I snorted.

"Your face, dear Salmar." I replied, sauntering away. "The expressions of the Maiar are just too precious when faced with something bewildering to them among their own kind." I smirked, then walked off to find my master and turn in for the day, leaving behind a bewildered Salmar.

*Rather wicked of you, my dear.* Ulmo noted wryly as I sniggered.

*Sorry not sorry, uncle dear! Do you think I could handle Ossë at this rate?* I replied slyly as he chuckled.

*Perhaps. Care to try?* He offered innocently, and I backtracked quickly.

*Ah, I think in hindsight I may need a bit more practice.* I replied hastily before he laughed as I bowed to an amused Námo.

"Master." I said smoothly, and he merely gave me a raised eyebrow before crooking his finger at me.

"Come with me. There is something I would have you assist me with, and then you may be freed." He said, and I followed after obediently.

"Of course, master." I replied, thinking about my rather rigorous yet thoroughly enjoyable day.

"Tell me, how was your day?" The sudden question took me by surprise, and I visibly started before tripping over apparently nothing and nearly falling onto Námo's heels.

"Ah-" I blushed furiously. "I- it was most enjoyable, if rigorous." I finally managed, pushing the coronet back onto my head haphazardly.

He didn't blink at my stumble, merely nodded gravely. "And did you learn something from it?" He asked, giving me a keen glance.

"If you mean to do everything with love and joy, then yes." I replied, confused.

He began to think himself away, and I swiftly followed after. When the disorienting feeling of the universe spinning had stopped, I was unsurprised to find myself on Arda. Námo was dressed in his Nate disguise, and I was dressed in normal clothes. He beckoned and entered a café, and I slid into the booth, sitting across from him. He folded his hands on the table calmly.

"In case you are wondering, we are in America." He began, and then rapidly changed topics. "What I meant was this morning." He elaborated, and my blood seemed to freeze.

"You mean him." It wasn't a question, but he nodded anyway.

"But you already know." I stated, a sudden suspicion dawning in my mind.

"Perhaps. But if you are to watch him, then it is only natural that we know what you think of him." Námo pointed out, but my frown had deepened.

"What do you mean, watch? I am merely here to guide him, not spy on him." I protested, and Námo gave me a sharp look.

"And I meant nothing of the sort, child." He replied. His voice was mild, but yet there was an edge of steel to his tone.

"No." I shook my head. "There's more to your question that you're not telling me. How can you expect me to trust you, Atto, when you don't tell me what you want? You may have forgotten I was a human before. Something here smells fishy, and I'm not being funny." I replied flatly, looking him in the eye.

For a moment his eyes darkened as the temperature around us dropped, although no one seemed to notice. I didn't break gaze, and after another moment his mien lightened somewhat. "I do not forget, yeldë." He finally answered softly. "But can you trust me when I say that we mean no harm to Alex, and that I merely wish to see your view on him?" He asked gently.

For a moment I sat there, thinking on his words. Then it hit me. "You already have." I gave him a thoughtful glance. "You tested me." My tone was non-accusatory, merely stating a fact.

He nodded gravely. "And you certainly passed with interesting results. I believe Elíl and Lir would react the same about their charges. Very interesting." He murmured.

"Interesting, master?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Lir's connection to her ward makes sense, seeing as they are related, however distantly. However, you and Elíl's protectiveness over your own wards do not. It transcends the boundaries of a normal guardian Maia's level of protectiveness." He said calmly. "It is highly unusual, especially considering your visit this morning." He said, and I started.

"You mean the- the round room?" I asked, feeling bewildered. "I don't understand. Didn't you lead me there?" I asked.

"No, child." He replied. "None but the Valar and a few chosen Maiar know the location of that room, and only One can grant permission and access to it." He said, giving me a significant look as the implications of the statement sank in. I leaned back, feeling troubled.

"I- I don't understand. Why?" I asked faintly.

"Sometimes we don't know why He does things, only that He does." Námo answered me, placing a hand on mine gently.

"Even you?" I asked quietly.

"Even we Valar." He answered with a serene nod. "We stumble blindly in the dark just as you do sometimes, but whereas you falter, we keep on because we have perfect confidence in our Atar that He will be there to catch us." He said with infinite patience and kindness. "We are here to look after you children, but we are not infallible, child."

I nodded slowly, soaking in the words of wisdom before giving him a considering look. "I hope you know that I love you, Atto." I suddenly said with a faint smile, and he chuckled.

"Maybe I love you- just a little." He drawled with a wink, and I protested loudly, earning a few amused glances from others sitting nearby as Námo laughed.

"Hello sir, ma'am. I'm sorry to be late." I waitress bustled up looking flustered, and Námo smiled reassuringly.

"Quite alright, thank you, Lilia." He replied in the familiar soothing manner that I knew, taking the menu she offered. She seemed to start before remembering her name tag, and nodded in a bewildered sort of manner. I glanced at the menu and ordered a Coke, while Námo ordered the same. She nodded and scurried off again, while I pursed my lips as I looked down at my folded hands.

"I don't understand master... What am I supposed to do about Alex?" I asked wearily, and he placed his hand on mine again.

"When the time, comes, you will know." Was his amorphous answer. I just nodded resignedly, knowing it was the best answer I'd get.

We drank our cokes in silence and soon were heading out the door into the chilly night air. "Atto?" I asked wistfully, and Námo turned to look at me with a faint smile.

"Can I stay with you and Ammë tonight?" I asked meekly, scuffing my toes in the snow.

"Of course, child." Was his warm answer as I smiled brightly and skipped after him as he walked calmly down the sidewalk, ignoring the double takes people gave us.

That was my master and Atto, and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	19. Chapter 19

_Well, how I managed to squeak this out in only two days, and two extremely **busy** days, I'll never know, but I managed it. Somehow. *melts into puddle* I barely went over to check it for typos or errors, so if you see any please forgive me but I'm admittedly tired and a bit too lazy to do it. _

_But at any rate, I hope the next update will be next week, and in the meantime, please_

 _Read!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Review!_

* * *

Chapter 19

I woke up to feel a pair of slightly cool arms wrapped around me, and looked up blearily to see Atto looking down at me with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well, yeldë?"

I nodded, yawning and absently snuggling into the Vala. "Yea Atto," I replied faintly, and he chuckled before letting go and sitting up.

"As much as you are warm, I'm afraid to admit that it's time to get up, Míleth," Námo said, getting out of bed as Vairë stirred behind me.

"Unfortunately so, dear," she agreed with a sleepy voice, and I sighed.

"Yes Atto," I groaned, then sat up, rubbing my eyes. "Don' wanna get up..." I sighed, stumbling out of the rather large bed and then promptly tripping over my own feet and landing on my stomach with a yell of mingled pain and shock.

"Snap!" I yelled, fully awake. I sat up with a grimace and rubbed my chest, banging myself on my head. "Stupid stupid stupid-" I mumbled, and Námo sighed before picking me up and setting me back on the bed.

"How does Glorfindel put up with you in the morning?" he grumbled, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Atto, really? I mean, after all, it's me who puts up with him," I said dryly, and he chuckled wryly in defeat.

"Point taken," he winked, ruffling my hair. My face lit up as I grinned at him happily. "Be good, yeldë," he said, sweeping out the door. I watched him go wistfully, then rubbed at the sudden, aching pang in my chest.

"Are you alright, dear?" Vairë asked gently, drawing me into a hug as I looked up at her with a troubled look on my face.

"I don't know, Ammë. My chest suddenly hurts..." I replied, feeling a stab of pain.

Vairë sighed. "You know, Námo loves you very much, Míleth. Never has any of his Maia dared to act around him as you do. You truly treat him as your Atto while they only see him as their master and nothing more," she said. I looked at her with my eyes wide, just as a knife seemed to pierce into my very heart.

I let out a cry and bent over, clutching my neckline as I attempted to claw out my heart. Vairë caught me and held my wrists gently, murmuring into my ear. "Don't worry, dear, it's fine, just let it hurt. It'll go away," she said as I whimpered and tried desperately to escape. But soon the feeling dissipated, and I fell to the bed sweaty and panting.

Vairë leaned over me gently, rubbing my chest soothingly. "It's alright, dear," she comforted. Soon my tears abated, and I sat up gingerly.

"What happened?" I asked weakly. She hugged me gently.

"Your love for Námo as your Atto is very strong, dear one. Because of this, you are connected to him on a very deep emotional level. You felt what he does when a soul enters his halls. It is something that you did unconsciously, showing your level of connection and love for him. It does you credit, dear," she replied gently, and I curled into her, weeping.

"I love him, Ammë, I do," I whispered, shaking. "It hurts..."

"Shh dear. It'll be alright," she replied softly, and then brushed a hand across my brow. "You'll learn to shield yourself," she replied comfortingly, and I managed a jerky nod. "Love him, Míleth. He needs it."

 _Love him, Míleth. He needs it._

The words wouldn't stop ringing in my head. Even as I arrived home that evening to have everyone bombard me with questions as I laughed my head off, it still rang through my mind. It disturbed me on a very deep level, and I didn't understand it. Námo _was_ loved, wasn't he? By his Maiar, by his brethren, by his wife, by Atar. The implications were disturbing.

I looked down at the soiled tabard in my hands, sighing as I grabbed the bleach from under the kitchen sink and put it in the sink. I rolled up my sleeves, getting ready to try to work a small miracle on that pitiful tabard.

"Nana?" Beleg wandered into the kitchen, and I hummed.

"Here yonya," I replied. "Do you need something?" I asked, looking back at him.

"No, not really. I was just bored so I wanted to find you," was his reply as he plopped down on a chair and stared at me.

"Oh? Where's Maeglin and the twins?" I asked curiously, vigorously trying to scrub a certain stain out of the tabard.

"Well... Upstairs... But I wanted to see you," he finally admitted. I shot him a smile and returned to my scrubbing.

"And I'd be glad to have you," was my reply. "I have to clean this out, but after that I'll go up with you, deal?" I asked.

"Okay!" A moment of silence. "Umm, what are you doing, Nana?"

I glanced at him as he came up behind me and peered over my shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, I'm trying to clean this tabard for Salmar..." I sighed.

"For who?" Glorfindel wandered in, peeking over my other shoulder.

"My friend, a Maia of Ulmo. He's always spilling his seaweed soup, and I promised to clean this for him because I owed him a favor," I sighed, giving it another scrub.

"Can't you just use your Maia skills?" he asked, pecking my cheek.

I gave him an amused smile. "It's a Maia tabard, Glorfy. Of course I can't- that would destroy it," I replied dryly. "And I'd rather not expend energy to make a new one out of nothing," I said, poking at the limp and wet tabard. He hummed and went out again, while Beleg watched my progress quietly.

I finally managed to clean it to an acceptable level, leaving only one very faint spot on it that was unnoticeable even to Elven eyes. With a weary sigh, I rolled my shoulders and hung it up to dry, turning to see Beleg frowning at me.

"Something wrong, yonya?" I asked, concerned, and he grabbed my hand before dragging me up to the second floor balcony in the living room where Maeglin and the twins were playing. Then he sat me down on a stool, bending down and beginning to rub my hands softly. I noticed that they were red and raw from the cleaning, and smiled at him thankfully.

"You work so hard Nana..." Beleg said softly, and I laughed gently.

"True. But I love my work, and it's worth it to see my family happy," I replied, and he smiled up at me.

"We love you too, Nana!" he exclaimed, and Maeglin and the twins turned to nod affirmation. Maeglin scrambled over to my side and took one of my hands, rubbing it gently as well.

"What d-did you do, m-muinthel?" he asked with a frown, and I grinned.

"Wash a filthy tabard," I replied amusedly, and his mouth opened in an 'o' as he blinked.

"Oh," he managed, and the twins clambered to welcome Lir just as she walked in, sitting down on the couch and rubbing the small of her back with a faint groan. I kissed Beleg and Maeglin's cheeks before standing and sitting next to Lir.

"You okay, sis?" I asked sympathetically, and she grinned at me ruefully.

"I love the idea of having children, but they sure take a lot out of you even at such an early stage," she replied dryly, and I laughed as I patted her hand.

"I can't agree or disagree, but I'll take your word for it," I replied with a grin, and then began to plan with her about converting the music room into a nursery.

"But then what about the piano and other instruments?" she asked with a frown, and I smiled.

"We'll put the piano in the living room so anyone can play whenever they want, and the little antechamber off the living room can be used to store the other instruments," I answered, and she nodded thoughtfully.

"That would work," she mused as I agreed.

I began to rub my own hands absently just as the main door opened and the rest of the household came in, calling greetings and scattering to their different floors to prepare for dinner. It was Maglor's turn to prepare dinner, and we were looking forwards to his frumenty and King's bread, as per usual. It was in great demand among the household.

Mairon came in later with wet hair, the wolves pattering after him and beginning to play with the twins as Drago and Saphira trailed after Mum, Dad, Uncle Jonathan, Aunt Carrie, and Naneth Nerdanel. I smiled up at them wearily in greeting just as Glorfindel and Ecthelion and Elíl came in as well. I moved to another small love seat to make room for Elíl to check on Lir, and Glorfindel sat next to me, beginning to take over rubbing my hands.

"What happened to your hands, dear?" Mom asked with a frown, and I laughed.

"Just bleach and strong soap, Mom," I replied, and she subsided, mollified by my explanation.

Pursing my lips, I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's our plans for tomorrow?" I asked Lir and Elíl, who also thought for a moment.

"I'll take over my shift tomorrow again, since I know I'm not sick or anything," Lir said slowly. "How am I supposed to meet Ben though? He doesn't even know of his heritage..."

"Oh he doesn't need to. I think we'll keep that under the table for now and have him meet you just whenever he will; in fact, why don't I invite him over to dinner tomorrow night on pretense of answering his questions?" I offered, and Lir nodded.

"That would work," she replied.

"You can work, just be careful Lir," Elíl warned. "Ben's dream concerns me because he emphasized on how tired you looked. I think that's a warning to take it easy," she cautioned, and Lir nodded calmly.

"I promise, Elíl," she smiled.

"As for me, I'll be meeting Zach tomorrow at the café for another session. Has he expressed any interest in joining the other classes?" Elíl turned to me, and I smiled faintly.

"The fencing class," I answered, and she nodded, unsurprised.

"As expected," she remarked cryptically.

"Then I'll just continue my schedule of going to school tomorrow morning and resuming my job at the café afterwards," I said. "I'll also drop by the archery classes to see Beleg teach," I said with a smile, and they nodded.

"You're the only one who hasn't found their ward yet," Elíl looked at me with a frown, and I smiled back in reply.

"Oh, I think I have - he just hasn't appeared _here_ yet," I answered, and they just gave me a look to say that they would be talking with me later before turning to other topics.

That night, my dreams were filled with Námo and Alex.

...

The next morning, Roy and Dan drove Beleg and I to the school, with Dan leading Beleg to the archery grounds as Roy and I walked into his office for a few minutes.

"Zach applied for fencing classes," Roy said without preamble, and I nodded calmly.

"I expected. Did Dan say anything?" I asked, and Elrohir gave me a long look.

"He passed with a perfect score. That _never_ happened before, not even with you," he said flatly.

Not at all offended, I hummed. "That actually doesn't surprise me. He is... surprisingly innocent," I said thoughtfully, and Roy sighed.

"I hate to think of how much that will have to be spoiled before the end," he said softly, and I have him a sharp glance.

"That is not for you to be concerned with. Such innocence cannot be retained in any long run in this life. Besides, I think we all know that he will be an invaluable asset in the gathering Army of Light," I said, and he looked stricken for a moment before nodding.

"True," he replied lowly, and I bowed curtly.

"I should get back to class, principal," I said without emotion, and he stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Of course," he answered, but I could see that I had triggered some old hurt within him. I didn't regret it. It had festered too long now. Such a hurt needed to be cleansed.

I walked into the classroom, sitting in my normal seat and idly taking out my necessary utensils for the class. The tip of my pencil clicked absently on the desk as I thought deep and hard. How would I ever meet Alex anyway? I would not be joining the government as an agent, oh no way in Mordor. But as an active agent, how would he come here? He didn't even know where this was, but I trusted Eru and the Valar to do that much.

Just as a thought began to form in my mind, Zach threw me out of my thoughts by sitting down quietly next to me. I turned to him with an easy smile, showing none of my thoughts on my face. "Hey Zach!" I said cheerily, and he turned to give me his usual, awkwardly bashful smile.

"Hi Celine," he replied, and I grinned widely.

"You are definitely getting better," I said approvingly, and he laughed quietly.

"Thanks. I c-certainly hope s-so," he answered, and then slid me a piece of paper. "I got accepted into t-the fencing cl-classes yesterday," he said, and I picked up the acceptance paper with a delighted grin.

"Awesome! That means I'll get to see you there soon!" I beamed, and he grinned back.

"Yeah. I'm a-also looking forwards to s-seeing Mrs. Lark to-today," he said, and I nodded.

"She is too! She's really fond of you - I think you remind us all of my little brother Galen," I replied, but before he could answer the door opened and the teacher and rest of the students came in.

As the class commenced, I kept looking down at the piece of paper that had been slid into my desk by Elrohir. _Dan wants to speak to you before you leave today._

I merely gave him a nod after class was over and headed for the woodland studies class. Gordon greeted me with a calm nod that I returned before beginning classes, and I couldn't help but fidget slightly, thinking about Zach. To think that he had passed with a perfect score... It had some sort of import but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

I finally made it to martial arts class, and once there I was approached by Ben who was there for the first time that day. "Hi Ben," I welcomed him with a smile.

He returned the greeting, then blurted, "I didn't know you were a Maia."

I raised an eyebrow. "You catch on fast," I replied with an amused smile, and he shook his head.

"Teacher Roy told me, and I didn't know you were a teacher either," he said wryly, and I laughed.

"There are many things you have yet to learn about the world, Ben," I replied with a wink, and he gave me a strained smile in reply. "I'm sure, though, that you have many questions that should be answered, and I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house tonight. You can meet my family, and there's also someone I think you should meet," I added, and he gave me a surprised look.

"O-oh. Thanks then, I'll accept. Mind if I drop by the café this afternoon to settle the time?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Not a problem. Now, let's get started," I said, and clapped my hands to indicate that the class would start.

After an hour of coaching and teaching, I dismissed them with a smile, answering a few questions on the way out.

"Hey teacher, what time do you work at the café? I seem to have missed your shift," Mark grinned at me, and I laughed.

"I work the eleven to four shift," I replied amusedly, and he and Evelyn promised to be there sometime then.

"Hey Celine, I was wondering if you could use this," Justin jogged up, and handed me a flyer that listed sale days at Walmart. I nodded, pleased, and put it in my bag.

"Thanks Faelon, I could use it," I answered with a nod of thanks, using his Elvish name.

"Sure thing! See you later!" he waved and headed off while I went to fencing class. Zach wasn't to join until tomorrow, so all in all I just watched and once in a while challenged another student to help out Roy and Dan.

After that, I went out to the archery grounds. Beleg was standing by with his longbow, checking over bins of bows and arrows with a critical eye. Roy came out and called for attention to the twenty odd students that had gathered.

"I know I've been teaching you archery for the past weeks, but we've recently hired a new teacher who is far more experienced than I am and can train you better," he said, causing a slight stir that was quickly quelled. "Here is your teacher, Brian Cad DelaFiore," he said, and gave the floor over to Beleg, who bowed shortly and re-introduced himself softly.

I was amused to see some girls sending shy glances his way, and one look at Roy made me bite my lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the smirk he sent my way. I sat on the sidelines and watched as he patiently and expertly taught the other students how to shoot accurately. Many of them improved rapidly under his careful and meticulous guidance, and I nodded in satisfaction at his tutelage skills.

After class was over, I stood and stretched, absently noting that the students crowded around Beleg, peppering him with questions as he sweat dropped and laughed awkwardly, stammering answers. Now that he was out of his line of expertise, his reborn tendencies were returning full force. I had just gotten ready to head over to Roy when I heard Beleg call me.

"Naneth!" he called, and I immediately turned and walked his way.

"Yes, yonya?" I replied with a smile, earning the attention of the girls.

"Umm, they're asking about my family," he said awkwardly, and I laughed.

"Oh, so you come to me first?" I teased gently, and he blushed.

"Y-yeah. This is my adoptive mother," he told the class, who turned to look at me in clear shock.

"But you can't be more than twenty," a young man said in bewilderment.

"And you would be right! I am twenty and happily married to Loren DelaFiore. I adopted Brian here two years ago when he was sixteen. He was a friend of the family," I replied easily, squeezing Beleg's shoulder and kissing his temple. "Well if you will excuse me, President Dan is calling me," I said, and with a short bow, walked away and left a nervous Beleg behind to extricate himself from the buzzing crowd.

Elladan raised an eyebrow at me but merely quirked a smile, walking with me to his office. Elrohir followed soon after, and I sat down in a chair. "You requested an audience," I remarked emotionlessly, and he nodded.

"It's about Zach," he replied. "It's not that I don't trust him. But you already know that he passed with extraordinary results, and I want to know what that means," he not so subtly demanded, and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I have an explanation?" I replied curtly, making him do a double take.

"You don't know?" he asked, stunned.

"No. But does it matter? It's meaning will reveal itself in due time, not a moment too soon nor a moment too late," I replied steadily.

Elrohir broke. "But what if it does come too late?" he snapped, banging a fist on the table. "What if it means something and we didn't know what it was supposed to mean?" he demanded in frustration.

I sat there stonily, waiting for him to finish. Elladan looked shocked before grabbing his brother. "Ro! Calm down! What's gotten into you?" he asked, and Elrohir shook.

"You were right, Míleth," he whispered. "He is so innocent... And by joining us that will be stripped from him... I don't want to see that happen to anyone I know ever again. I promised myself that I... I'd stop such a thing from happening again," he whispered, not looking anywhere in particular. Comprehension dawned in Elladan's eyes, and he winced.

"Ro," he whispered sadly.

"Some things cannot be prevented, nor undone, Elrohir - but nothing ever happens the same way twice," I said softly, standing and placing a hand on his white-knuckled fist. Then I turned to Elladan, and knowing that there was nothing more that I could do, nodded and quietly took my leave. Beleg was waiting at the front door, and I smiled at him faintly as he took my hand and we began to walk down to the café.

"Are you okay, Nana?" he asked, feeling my sorrow. I sighed.

"I will be, Beleg," I replied. "In time, I will be. It's sad to know that not all can be reborn."

Beleg looked up in understanding, and sighed, squeezing my hand. "I see, Nana. Tye melin," he tried his best to comfort me, and I brightened up.

"And I you, yonya," I replied cheerfully. Now, let's go to the café shall we?" I asked, and he nodded, seemingly relieved at my turn in manner. But honestly, it was just a facade. I knew that I would cry tonight in bed, undoubtedly distressing Glorfindel.

...

When I entered the café with Beleg, the first thing I saw was the full booths. The second thing I saw was Glorfindel, Maeglin, Mairon, and Moryo waving at us as we waved back. The third thing I saw was Zach sitting at a booth with Elíl. But the thing that surprised me most was seeing Nerdanel, Mom, and Aunt Carrie sitting at the front bar stools while the Ambarussa twins played in the wolf pen with Mairon.

Beleg took his place behind the bar, relieving Moryo, who decided to exchange glasses for a tray and notebook. I went and greeted the ladies with surprise.

"Naneth! Mom, Aunt Carrie! I didn't expect to see you here," I said delightedly, and they smiled.

"We decided to see the café now that things are running smoothly," Naneth answered, and I nodded.

"Well, please enjoy. I'm afraid I have to go change and get to it - we seem to always be short of hands," I winked, and they laughed and waved back.

I quickly changed and grabbed a tray as Glorfindel came up. "Have a good time?" he greeted with a brief kiss to the cheek, and I nodded.

"Well, I do think you need to talk with Elrohir... But otherwise it was fine," I answered, and he frowned.

"What about Ro?" he asked in concern, and I sighed.

"He's... Apparently got his own Balrogs to fight," I replied quietly. "I am not close enough to him to do anything," I said softly, and he gave me a swift hug.

"I will talk to him tonight," he murmured, and I nodded.

"Well, enough of gloom. Beleg did exceptionally well today," I said fondly, and he chuckled.

"Good," was his short answer as I greeted Maeglin with a kiss to the cheek and swept off with a tray.

The first table I served was that of a young couple, obviously on a date. "Should I make that a couple cup?" I asked with a wink, and they nodded shyly.

I came back to the table shortly after with their order, but before I could leave the young lady asked a question. "Oh, wait, can I ask you something?" she asked, and I paused, looking at her.

"You just did," I teased with a grin, and she giggled as the young man grinned at me.

"Umm, your nameplate says your Míleth of the House of the Golden Flower... did you choose that house for a particular reason?" she asked curiously, and I laughed.

"Well funny you should ask," I replied, shifting the tray to my hip comfortably. "I suppose I should have allied myself with the Sindar considering the hair and all, or even the Vanyar, but the truth is its because of this," I held out my hand to show them the ring.

"Glorfindel over there is my husband," I said in faint amusement, and her eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh that's wonderful!" she gushed, clasping her hands together while the young man tried to look interested.

"Thank you," I bowed. "Please, enjoy," I dismissed myself politely and scurried off again, looking up in time to see Mark and Evelyn wave at me as they sat at a booth.

I walked over to them and grinned. "Anything I can do for you, fair mortals?" I teased subtly, and they snickered.

"Oh, we get to be served by a Maia? Now this is rich," Mark pretended to preen as Evelyn snorted.

"Forget him Míleth. I'd like a Minstrel's Madness with a custard please," she chirped.

"Oh spoilsport," Mark sulked. "I'd like a kings bread with frumenty with a Sweet Shire Supreme please," he said, and I nodded.

"Coming right up!" I replied, and then walked away to give the order to Beleg.

Just then, someone touched my arm, and I turned to see a woman dressed in pale blue, covered with a red apron that had a white Fëanorián star embroidered on it. I looked up into pale blue eyes surrounded with dark locks of hair and grinned.

"You look very good, Aunt Esther," I said gravely with a bow, and she threw back her head to laugh.

"Your insolence is absolutely refreshing, dear niece mine," she said, pinching my cheek warmly as I smirked.

"I must balance respect with flippancy, mustn't I, dear aunt mine?" I replied smartly, and she kissed my cheeks.

"Indeed dear. Now, if you wouldn't mind showing me where the trays are," she said, and I nodded, handing her mine.

"Here Aunt Esther, you can have mine while you're here - I'm guessing there's someone to, er, nudge in the right direction?" I asked, and she nodded as she took the tray.

"Indeed there is," she answered simply, and with a wink, headed off - but not before I saw a new name tag on her apron that read 'Esther' on it. I grinned and grabbed a new tray that Beleg slid over to me.

Ignoring Aunt Estë and taking the order back to Mark and Evelyn, I took a moment to chat with them idly before noticing Ben come in. Then I excused myself and walked over to his table, smiling.

"Good to see you, Ben. Anything I can get you today?" I queried, and he smiled at me faintly.

"Just any drink you'd recommend, please," he said, and I gave him a keen look.

"I'll go get something that might calm you, then," I replied, and headed off before he could say a word. "Beleg, yonya, mind making a cup of Earl Grey tea really quickly?" I asked, and he nodded as I took two orders to another table. When I came back the tea was done and I took it back to Ben, sitting across from him.

"Here, this should help," I said softly, and he looked at the cup.

"Earl Grey?" he asked, and I nodded. "Thank you," he said quietly, sipping from the cup. Then he sighed. "I'm having a hard time accepting all of this," he finally admitted. "I believe it, but... It's just hard to get accustomed to it and all. It's just such a big concept and..." he frowned in frustration.

"I know. It's mind boggling," I sighed and leaned back. "You know, I was a human once," I said, and his head shot up in clear shock. I smiled at him wearily.

"Yes, I was. When I was fifteen, my entire world came to a halt. I learned of the existence of Elves and Valar and Maiar as well - because I was the soulmate of an Elf. I was given the choice to go to Aman or stay on Earth; you can guess what I chose. However, my soul was considered too bright to be an Elf. Instead, Eru Ilúvatár changed me into a Maia, and I pledged my allegiance to Námo Mandos, judge of the dead. However, going between the tenth dimension where Aman is and coming here... Time isn't the same. I aged rapidly, and now..." I shrugged. "So I understand what you mean."

Ben seemed to think about it for a moment, and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked back up at me. "But more than anything, to be honest, it's my dream that bothers me. I know my brain will catch up to reality soon enough, but no matter what I try I can't reconcile with my dream. Now I realize that the figure who started the Avalanche was probably Morgoth, but the woman just... she _haunts_ me," he said with the air of a man who feels his life slipping through his hands.

"I cannot yet determine what exactly your dream means, but I can solve that one mystery for you. However, that will be answered tonight," I answered, and his head snapped up. "No, I won't tell you anything more; it is something you need to find out for yourself. But that will come soon enough," then I stood.

"Drink all of that tea before you leave, it'll do you good. And will six o clock be fine with you?" I added, and he nodded absently, obviously thinking on my words.

"Yes, thanks," and he took another absent sip.

I looked around to see that Aunt Estë was gone, and then nodded to myself before going about my duties once more.

...

"I'll go get Dad!" I said, closing the door of the van behind me as I trudged through the wind to the car garage where my dad worked. I was driving the people who had finished their shifts home to prepare dinner, and stopped to pick up Dad on the way.

A bell jingled as I closed the door, and with a "whoo, that wind is fierce!" looked up to see Dad and Mr. Lakes talking again.

"Well this is a nice chance meeting once more, Mrs. DelaFiore!" Christopher exclaimed, and I heartily returned the greeting as I shook his hand warmly.

"And unfortunate that I must once more interrupt your conversation to tell Dad that the bus won't wait forever," I answered, eyes twinkling as he laughed merrily.

"Unfortunately so!" he answered. "And how is Mr. DelaFiore?" he asked genially as Dad closed up shop.

Eh? Oh, he's doing very well!" I replied cheerily. "He's as hale as ever," I answered, and he smiled and nodded.

"Very good. Now, I should excuse myself. I hope to sit down one day and have a good chat, though, not just saying hellos and goodbyes," he remarked, putting on his coat.

"Actually I'd like that as well. I work an eleven to four shift at the Elf Café that opened up nearby the school recently, if you'd like to drop by one day," I said, and he turned with a nod.

"That would work splendidly. I hope to see you sometime, then!" and with another handshake with Dad and I, he hurried off. I hummed and turned to dad, who escorted me out after locking the doors.

"A nice, genial man," dad remarked, but I said nothing, just nodded.

When we arrived home with Ivrinel and Uncle Jonathan in tow, it was to see that dinner was almost finished being prepared and that it was Elíl's turn. I quickly washed up before setting the table, mentioning to Elíl that we had a guest. She merely nodded, and slowly the family gathered at home, the final shift being over for the day.

I slipped away to check on Lir and help her a bit, and then gently began to talk to her. "You remember who's coming home for dinner right?" I asked, and she nodded. "Any particular way you want it done?" I asked calmly, and she pursed her lips as I took a moment to study her.

She had tied her hair up into a slightly messy but attractive bun, little wisps of tendrils falling around her face. There was a touch of weariness in her eyes already, but the effects of pregnancy had made a healthy glow about her and there was a distinctly motherly air about her. Her face was content as she laid a hand absently on her stomach. Then she shook her head faintly. "Not really. I suppose when he sees me he sees me," she replied, and I agreed.

"Before dinner how about you go scope out the nursery a little more? I asked the ellyn to move the piano, which they did, and Elíl told me she moved the other musical instruments to the little powder room. She says it's all yours now," I said cheerfully, and Lir nodded with a smile.

"You mind coming with? I'd feel better if you had some say in it; never know if you might be in my shoes one day," she winked at me as I blushed but laughed.

"Well if that day comes I will be ecstatic, but right now I think I'm a little too concerned about you to even think about attempting to have a child," I replied amusedly. "Gotta make sure the most delicate of our sisters makes it through first," I said, guiding her with our elbows linked.

Lir raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was delicate!?" she demanded in mock-outrage.

"All of us," I replied smartly with a smirk, and she subsided with a half hearted glare but twitching lips.

We moved into the empty music room, and Lir took a moment to frown and look at the walls. "Ive been thinking about the walls, and I thought it would be nice if we could ask the elves to paint the walls. With their most fond and memorable scenes," she said slowly, and I visibly lit up, hugging her.

"That's genius Lir! This would be the most beautiful room in the house!" I squealed as she laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I know right? I've always wanted something like that," she said contentedly, and I giggled.

"You do realize that your twins will be the most spoiled children on this planet, right?" I asked teasingly, and she sighed in mock horror.

"I know," she groaned, and then we both burst into hearty laughter.

"How about the cradles?" I wondered. "Are you gonna have one, or two?" I queried, and she pursed her lips.

"Probably two large ones, that way we can see how they react. I have a feeling they're gonna be clingy twins. I think you know how I can come to that conclusion," she gave me a wry look that sent me into spasms of laughter. "Anyway, two large ones will be more than enough. Not to mention I should leave room for the baby shower gifts..." she mumbled, and I hummed in agreement.

"You should think about the floor too. I think a nice coconut matting underneath a plush, furry carpet would work well," I remarked, and she nodded.

"You're right, I hadn't thought about that. But that'll work," she murmured, and then walked into the center of the room just as my ears picked up the doorbell ringing.

"Be right back Lir," I said, and she nodded absently. "I got it!" I yelled into the house, and then headed for the door.

"Can I help?" Nimrodel's voice asked softly, and I turned to see her smiling at me hesitantly. I grinned and gave her a hug.

"Thank you lady Nimrodel -"

"Please, it's just Nim. Or Della White," she said with a smile, and I nodded in understanding.

"Sure," and I began to open the door. "I think if you ask Elíl she could use some help in the kitchen," I remarked, and she nodded before heading that way and I swung the door open all the way to see Ben standing there, shifting his feet a bit awkwardly as he smiled at me.

"Hello Celine," he said.

"Hey Ben!" I exclaimed, hugging him swiftly. "Come on in, it's windy out there," I urged, and he stepped in as I shut the large door with some effort. He looked around in awe, and I took his hat from him.

"Coats off, we've got fires in fireplaces and heaters on!" I said cheerily, and he gave me his coat.

"Thanks. Your house is amazing," he said in an awed tone, and I smirked.

"It certainly is - though admittedly, it is said that this house was haunted..."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Exactly," I grinned at him as he laughed slightly.

"Well come on, dinners almost ready. I'll introduce you to the family before dinner, but in the meantime come into the living room," and I began to bustle him that way before remembering something.

"Oh right, do you happen to know someone who does carpeting and wall padding?" I asked, and he looked at me in some surprise.

"Umm, actually that's my dad's job. I learned how since I was young, so I could do it for you if you want. It's now necessarily how I want to spend my life though," he said, and my eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh that's perfect!" I crowed, and then changed direction. "My sister is expecting twins soon, and she wants to renovate our old music room into a nursery," I said. "Here, I'll let you talk to her, and I'll call you when dinner's ready," I said cheerfully, maybe a little too much so.

Then I shoved him into the room and slipped out the door, though I admittedly peeked in a moment later, unable to help myself. Ben seemed confused and disoriented for a moment, then he caught sight of Lir.

She slowly stood from where she had been bending to inspect the caulking on the walls and turned with a heavy sigh, rubbing her stomach gently. As soon as she saw Ben, her eyes held surprise, but then a moment later a small smile curled the corner of her lips and she held out her hand in greeting, almost exactly the way Ben had described in his dream.

"You must be Benjamin Cedric," her voice was soft but held a strained note of tiredness. "I am Lir Fëanturiel, though some call me Lyric Russ," she smiled, and Ben let out a strangled sound, stumbling back a step and staring at her with wide eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm sorry. I really am. I've been ridiculously busy recently with a lot of stuff and... well, you don't need to hear my sob story. Additionally, I've been traveling so... But I had intended to update sooner. Life got in the way though._

 _Anyways, not withstanding my stupid excuses, I really am sorry guys. But,mheres the next update. It got really heavy at the end... Looks like this story has taken a slight turn. But anyways, happy reading! Lir, I'm sorry. Thanks for kicking *coughthreateningcough* me back into gear. ;) You da best!_

* * *

Chapter 20

"You - you're -" Ben choked, and Lir stepped forwards to steady him gently. He flinched slightly from her touch, eyes shocked and bewildered.

"Be at peace, Ben," Lir soothed, letting go of him. "My sister has told me of your dream," she said gently, low and smooth like she was talking to a skittish animal.

*You and your love for drama.* she berated me through ósanwë, and I sent her an impish smile.

*Sorry not sorry... Unfortunately in this case I cannot regret it.* was my gleeful reply.

"I don't... I don't understand," he croaked finally in an apt description of his thoughts, and Lir touched his arm.

"Then why don't we explain after dinner. I think you need something in you - your entire demeanor is strained, and that's not good for your health mentally and physically. Come on, we should go get something in your stomach and see what we can do for your mind before it breaks, hmm?" she steered him towards the door, and I hightailed it to the kitchen before I got caught dropping eaves. Though of course, Lir knew.

Almost everyone had gathered at the table, and by the time Lir and Ben arrived, they were sitting down. Most of them gave Ben curious looks, but otherwise merely nodded at him and exchanged soft greetings, sensing his fragile state, before being seated.

Uncle Jonathan said a blessing before we began eating, and a low buzz of conversation started up. Mairon sat next to me and chattered away through his mouthfuls of food all about his day, to which I listened with a faintly amused smile. Glorfindel sat next to me and listened to Beleg talking about his morning classes, nodding seriously as they exchanged thoughts on technique. Ben, however, ate slowly and with a slightly troubled air, and it was obvious from his frequent glances at the other occupants of the table that he was having a difficult time adapting to the atmosphere, however welcoming.

I finished first, and immediately began clearing away my dirty dishes and restocking some of the near-empty dishes on the table with more food to pass around. Elíl finished next and did the same, while I handed around more napkins and helped Mairon refill his plate. Elíl took care of Pityo and Telvo, to Nerdanel's gratitude, and I leaned over Maeglin's chair.

"Need anything, hanno?" I asked, and he turned to smile.

"No th-thanks, muinthel," he replied, and I nodded before clearing away other empty plates as their respective owners faded away to do their own things. Mairon was soon finished, and I helped him down from his chair, sending him off with Maeglin to brush their teeth and play with Pityo and Telvo in the living room.

By the time all the dishes had been stacked and two people had taken their places at the sinks, Lir had led Ben to the smaller, more private living room on the second floor balcony, while Elíl and I slipped away and joined her. We found Ben sitting on a chair, his hands shaking as he held a glass of water and tried to make his trembling lips not spill any. Lir gave me a sad look and I merely inclined my head, moving about the room and drawing curtains, sending a pleasantly warm and cozy feeling throughout the room.

Elíl soon came back in with a bowl of steaming hot water, setting it next to Ben on a side table and humming, crumbling some leaves into the water. Soon the air was filled with a clean, pure smell, and Ben began to visibly relax and calm down, breathing in the air with a stupefied sort of look. Then he turned to us.

"Sorry, I think it may have caught up with me," he said sheepishly, and Lir laughed lightly.

"And we are glad that it is now out of the way," she replied graciously, and he smiled thinly.

*I'll leave this in your capable hands. If you need anything, I'll be a call away.* I told Lir, and she gave me a discreet nod as I calmly went out the door and headed downstairs. Elíl stayed behind as a physician.

Walking into the lower living room, I saw that only a few people besides the children were about, while I stretched and padded over to where the dogs laid, bending to give both Drago and Saphira a fond scratch. Then I plopped myself down next to Maeglin, who gave me a shy smile and then promptly dropped a happily squirming Esgal in my lap. I gave him a lopsided grin and picked up the whining bundle of furry joy, kissing the pup and rubbing his chin and belly as he panted in delight.

I noticed that Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel were not there and guessed that they were talking somewhere in one of the large libraries upstairs, then noticed keenly that Dad and Uncle Jonathan were talking animatedly about something. Ivrinel was busy writing something down, apparently for the city library, while Nimrodel talked with her about something as well.

"Nana?" Beleg asked uncertainly next to me, and I turned to him immediately.

"Yes yonya?" I replied warmly, while he looked down slightly.

"Did I..." he shifted slightly. "Did I do well today?" he finally blurted anxiously.

I laughed lightly at his concern, though I was also touched that he seemed to seek my approval. "Of course yonya. I was very proud to call you my adopted son today," I replied gently, drawing him into a one-armed hug and kissing his temple. He gave me a relieved smile and went back to entertaining the twins, while I ruffled Mairon's hair as I walked over to Dad and Jonathan, Esgal still curled contentedly in my arm.

They looked up as I approached, and I gave them a small smile. "Would I be interrupting?" I asked, and they shook their heads as I took a seat. "How is business, Uncle Jonathan?" I asked, and he gave me a faint smile.

"Doing well, actually," he replied. "I was just talking to David about how I might have to hire someone to help me with business. Quite a few tourists who pass through have come in and bought a few pieces, and I've struck up a friendship with the owners of the small Aurora Borealis Bookstore and bakery on either side of me," he replied, pushing up his glasses with one finger. "Their business has been doing better too since I came, so we all get a benefit out of each other."

"That's great!" I replied. "And if you want to have someone to help you, I could try to find someone for you if you'd like," I offered, and he nodded.

"That would be nice, thanks," he replied gratefully, and I nodded back.

"I'm planning on trying to install an intercom system in the house," Dad told me, his face screwing up slightly. "It won't be exactly easy, but it can be done, and I think it would come in handy," he said, and I hummed.

"It would," I answered, and bit my lip before nodding slowly. "That would work. You could ask Ben to help you - he's experienced with working with the walls and floors," I added, and they gave me curious looks.

"Who exactly is he?" Dad asked. "He looked a little green around the gills at dinner," he remarked, and I chuckled slightly at the expression.

"He's a... erm... direct descendant of the line of Aragorn, who Lir is supposed to watch over," I replied simply, and their eyebrows raised.

"Well that's interesting," Jonathan mused, as I grinned.

"That's a mild way to put it."

They laughed in agreement, just as Elíl came down. She gave me quick look. *They're fine. Ben is asking questions. But you and I need to have a chat.*

I frowned but nodded back slightly, excusing myself to stand up and walk towards her as she went into the kitchen. I found her leaning against the counter, holding two spoons in one hand and a jar of peanut butter in the other.

"Want some?" she offered, and I wordlessly took the spoon and helped myself to a liberal amount of the creamy crunchiness.

"We need to buy some Nutella next time," I mumbled, and she nodded absently before turning to me.

"I'm worried about Lir," she said bluntly, and I immediately snapped to.

"What's wrong?" I asked tersely, and she shook her head.

"Whenever I monitor her, I keep getting the results that the children are draining her more than is normal of an expecting woman, even elleth," she said uncomfortably. "I'm not sure if that's normal for a Maia or not - in fact, I should probably ask Melian about it. But still, Ben's dream really worried me. As much as I hate to admit it, Lir has always been fragile even as a human. I know as a Maia she can't die, but still, it _really_ worries me. It would cause her pain later, and complications, if her body can't keep up with the demands of carrying the children. Míleth, she could _lose them_ ," she wrung her hands as I went white.

"I mean, it could be nothing, just a warning to be careful, but it still bothers me and I'm probably exaggerating it but I still think she shouldn't work in the café when she gets to five months," she rambled, and I grabbed her arm to get her to stop.

"Stop rambling," I said sternly, and she snapped to, swallowing. I took a deep breath. "She'll be fine. We just need to make sure she's healthy and lend her our own strength if we need to," I said quietly, and she nodded, looking a bit better. "She can handle it. We'll just help her as much as we can, and warn the others to watch out for her. Don't make it look unnatural though, just natural concern," I said calmly, and color came back into our faces.

"Yeah," she agreed, and we gave each other determined looks. She'd be fine. Lir was strong.

"Anyway," she said after a moment. "What about your ward? You've been awfully sketchy about that," she remarked, though not accusingly.

I leaned back against the counter, dragging a hand through my hair. "I know, and I'm sorry Elíl," I replied with a groan. "I've been so busy that I almost forgot to tell you, and I've also been racking by brains about quite a few things now."

She looked at me sympathetically. "It's alright, Míleth. I think we all forget sometimes how much you actually have to balance on your plate. You're doing a lot to keep this family together," she said gently, and rubbed my arm as I gave her a tired grin.

"Thanks, sis," I answered. "My ward is named Alex Jasper, throwback of Faramir," I said, and she sucked in a breath, nodding. I told her how I'd met him and what he was, and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh! I can see why you're worried," she frowned. "Not that _we_ would have any problems," and here she gave me a wry look, to which I snorted, "but that makes it a bit more complicated... you always seem to get the weirdest and hardest situations," she remarked, and I groaned loudly.

"It's because of my Atto," I grumbled, making her laugh.

*Hmm, should I do something about the insolence of that statement, dear one?*

*Eh heh, try what you like Atto, I'm pretty sure I can handle almost anything now.*

*Shall we test that?* teasingly.

*...Please don't.*

Low laughter made me roll my eyes as Elíl continued laughing at my expense. "Oh hush, Elíl, it's not _that_ funny," I said dryly, and she snickered. "At any rate... I suppose I'm trying to say that I need a lot of time to think and a lot of wisdom," I sighed, smiling faintly at her.

She nodded. "True," she replied gravely. "I think we all do... Is there anything I can do? I feel like we've been a bit insensitive, leaving you with almost everything to do. Plus, you're always taking care of Beleg and Maeglin and Mairon and all the rest," she frowned, and it was my turn to pat her arm, but with gratefulness.

"Thanks Elíl. I'll take you up on that, actually," I pursed my lips slightly. "For one thing, I need you to keep a careful eye on Zach. I know you will and have, but I meant as far as his skills go. I have a feeling that despite the fact that he signed up for fencing classes, that's not his area of expertise," and I noticed that she immediately nodded.

"I know, as soon as you told me I felt the same. I think we need to think about what he will be best at. For another thing, moving on, if you don't mind I'd also appreciate if you'd be willing to handle some more of the house stuff. I'm usually the one who goes out to get groceries, but now it's becoming a bit difficult because of everything else," I grimaced, and she nodded.

"Sure, I'll do that," she answered readily.

"Thanks," I said genuinely, and she hugged me.

"I think I feel Lir calling. Let's go see what we're needed for, eh?" she asked, and we headed back up as I reassessed in my mind what needed to be done, now that a few things were out of the way.

There was finding the new recruit for Uncle Jonathan's shop, which I already had a plan for, there was the issue about Alex, and what I'd do about him, there was the meeting with Christopher Lakes at the cafe at four tomorrow, and not to mention handling business with the Elf Café and being a student. Oh, and the everyday duties of doing household work and all sundry things.

"... of course, that would help," Lir was saying softly, and I followed Elíl in with a smile as Ben looked up to see us.

"Help what?" Elíl asked cheerily, and Lir smiled.

"We were just talking about Ben coming to do the renovations for the nursery," Lir replied with the same cheeriness, and both Elíl and I exchanged satisfied feelings on the stabilized condition of Ben's fëa. It was a lot calmer and more settled, to our relief.

"Oh right!" I interjected. "Ben, if you wouldn't mind my Dad was also looking to hire someone to help him with installing an intercom system in the house," I remarked.

Ben nodded. "Sure, I can do that," he replied readily, and we nodded in satisfaction.

"Thanks then," I replied contentedly, and then turned to Lir and Elíl. "You know, I think maybe next Saturday we should set aside some time to test out the basement. It would be a good break for the family, and we could invite Ben and Zach to join us," I said, and they perked up.

"To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about it," Lir admitted sheepishly as Elíl and I grinned.

"As is typical of you, dear sister," Elíl teased, and she huffed.

"Well you try being pregnant and see how _you_ feel," she sniffed, and Elíl laughed even harder. Ben looked amused, and I could sense a tinge of wistfulness from him.

"So Ben? Will you accept the invitation?" I asked, and he turned to me.

"Hmmm," he pretended to think, though a small twitch the lips gave him away. "I don't know... Who knows what's in your basement... It might be a torture room," his eyes widened comically as Lir and Elíl laughed even harder and I grinned.

"Just kidding," he grinned. "I'd be glad to, thanks for the invite," he replied, and we nodded.

"I'll show you out, Ben," Lir said, placing one hand on her stomach as Elíl gently helped her up. "I think someone would be willing to give you a ride to the campus if you'd like; the weather out there isn't fit for walking in," she said, and Ben thanked her as they headed out after saying our farewells.

Elíl went to find Amroth and Nimrodel to drive Ben home, while I wandered absently towards the second floor balcony where a lot of the family had been gathered. In this house, we found that you could go all day without running into someone, it was just that filled with different people and so large. A moment later a hand wrapped around my waist, and I turned to see Glorfindel walking alongside me, a glass of water in his hand.

"You've been busy, melda," he noted conversationally, sipping from the cup as we sauntered through the halls together. I smiled up at him, grateful for the small time of company.

"I'm sorry Glorfindel," I sighed in reply. "I'm afraid my plate's been full. I'm sure it'll calm down as we settle more but..." and I shrugged helplessly as he drew me closer, rubbing circles into my waist comfortingly.

"There is no need to be sorry, Míleth," he murmured back, kissing my cheek. "You've been doing much to help the family," he replied simply. "You should take a break though," he frowned.

"Well, that's actually what Elíl and Lir and I were planning on doing," I answered with a light laugh, and began to discuss with him plans for the day of family fun and rest from work.

By the time we headed to bed, I was feeling more hopeful for the coming days and much more refreshed than I had before.

...

I walked into school with an absent air, clutching a bag in one hand and fumbling with my phone in the other, muttering under my breath. Someone fell in beside me, and I started and looked up, taking a half-step back.

"Oh, I d-didn't mean to scare y-you," a familiar voice said timidly, and I looked into the face of Zach. For a moment, I blinked, then with a shock realized that today was the day when he'd _find out._

"Zach! Oh sheesh, I'm so sorry! I was really preoccupied and I didn't see you and -" then I laughed at myself. "I've really lost it, haven't I?"

He gave me an awkward grin. "It's fine," he replied.

"So, you excited for today?" I asked eagerly, and he looked down with a shy smile.

"Yeah, I really am," he replied softly. "I did a bit of fencing in my last year of College, but haven't done any since then," he shrugged.

"I'll be looking forwards to it!" I replied cheerfully. "Oh, I gotta stop by the office before classes. See you at class?" I asked, and he frowned slightly.

"I think Dr. Roy said we'd be switching seats today," he said, and I pouted.

"Well then, I'm just gonna ask President Dan if we can still sit together," I replied, and he blinked.

"O-okay," he stumbled, then with a wave, pushed up his glasses and headed off.

I walked into the office to see Dan get off the phone. "Oh Míleth. You need something?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Mind if I request two things?"

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, I heard we're changing seats in class, and I was wondering if I could still sit next to Zach," I asked, and he nodded.

"If you wish."

"And secondly, mind if I request that Elíl break the news to him?"

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't question and merely nodded. "As you wish," he answered calmly.

"Thank you. I'll go to class now," and with a perfunctory bow, headed back out.

When I entered class, people were just shifting. I managed to squeeze my way between people and just barely snitch the seat next to Zach, who looked nervous but immediately relaxed in relief when he saw I was next to him.

"I hope you've chose your seats, class, because this will be your permanent seat from now on," Roy announced, and a few groans were heard. I grinned smugly at Zach, and he ducked his head to hide his own grin.

As soon as class was over, I grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him over to the lunch tables in the cafeteria, choosing a seat out of the way as I whipped out my phone. "Okay Zach, so just let me say something. In order to be ready for the new classes, you'll have to learn some information. Lark has been chosen to do so, so... if you don't mind, you'll have to meet her in another room."

He nodded with a blink. "S-sure, I guess," he replied with surprise, and I called Elíl up.

"Hello?"

"Got a job for ya, sis," I answered promptly.

"Be right there!" she replied cheerfully, and I hung up.

"She'll come here to meet you. If you don't mind, I've got another class to attend," I said, and he nodded.

"O-okay, thanks," he answered, and I headed off towards the next classes.

I just hoped that Elíl would have good success.

...

The café was extremely busy as usual, and as I served, something kept bothering me. There was a thought niggling in the back of my mind, and when a slightly familiar figure came in and sat down, it hit me like a lightening bolt. Christopher Lakes! I was supposed to meet him today, and the feeling came back full force.

"Cover for me please," I murmured to Caranthir, and he nodded calmly before I set my tray down and went over to Christopher with two drinks in hand.

"Why, hello, Mrs. DelaFiore!" he said cheerily, and I returned the greeting with alacrity.

"And hello back, Mr. Lakes! A pleasure to finally get to sit down and talk," I replied, sitting down and nodding at him.

"It sure is," he answered, and the feeling just continued growing. A feeling of faint danger, and yet of caution.

*Atto, is this... you?*

*Dance, yeldë.*

I would get no more than that. With a gasp of effort from connecting to him, I suddenly grimaced and placed a hand on my forehead. "Are you alright?" Christopher looked concerned, and I nodded faintly.

"I'm sorry, just... headache. Must be sinuses," I managed, and he winced.

"I know what that's like."

 _Dance? Does that mean..._ "So, what brings you to Wiseman? Relatives? Family? Job?" I asked curiously, waving his concern off.

"Oh well, partially my job as a inspector for affiliate business, and partially as a vacation," he replied with a faint grin. "In fact, I finished my official business and technically I'm not here at all..." he smirked faintly, and I nodded.

"I love traveling," I said with a grin. "Absolutely love it."

"Well, my job requires lots of trips and lots of paperwork," he replied. I just nodded calmly with a smile.

"I can tell. I'm sure big businesses require that sort of thing." I replied almost naïvely, and he smothered a smile.

"They do. At least, my position does. And you?" he leaned forwards lazily, taking a drink. "What brought you here?" he asked, and I looked into his eyes. There was nothing there, only a slight curiosity. I stared back into the brown pools, then sighed.

"Well, it was my father's wish we come here to live. He loved it here, so I... I couldn't say no," I replied quietly. "He was close to death a few years ago so... I suppose I'm indulgent," I smiled in a self-derogatory way and shrugged. "The thing is, though, the whole family wanted a new start, so we came up here and actually found a few friends already here so... We pooled resources and made - well, this," and I gestured around.

 _Dance, yeldë._ "I met Loren a few years back in my hometown... apparently I caught his eye and when I moved, he actually followed me. I couldn't resist such fidelity; I had to keep him for myself," I grinned, and he leaned back and chuckled.

"Well, he's a keeper. I'd keep his safe if I were you," he smirked. I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"Too true." _He's made a mistake. Dance. Wild. Free._ "My two sisters and I had parted ways a while ago but then got back together when we made a life for ourselves so... This was a chance to help ourselves to a free future. America is such a free country," I smiled widely. "The opportunities are amazing."

"They certainly are, and we have such good laws to hold up those freedoms. American history is incredible," he shook his head.

 _Blatant wording. Dance faster._ "Well, I hope you'll stay here longer so we can invite you over!" I said with delight, and he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I leave soon. I'll be sending someone else though to take my place. I think we'll be setting up a branch here, but that's not my area of expertise, so my time is up. But if you don't mind, I'm sure whoever I send would be happy to be recommended to some friendly company," he suggested, and it was my turn to feel triumphant.

"We'd be delighted to welcome him," I said with a firm nod. "My dad will be sad to see you leave," I said, shaking my head, and he frowned.

"I took a liking to him," he sighed. "Such a genial man, and he was at death's door before you said? He looks amazingly hearty for such a thing," he said admiringly, and I grinned.

"It was actually an internal disease that we hadn't caught until almost too late. Fortunately, my sisters and I could afford the highest possible medical care, so... Plus my sister Lark is a doctor." I shrugged. "Thankfully."

"Well, perhaps I can visit within a year or so," he shrugged. "Maybe we'll meet before then," he said, and prepared to stand. I nodded and stood as well.

"Perhaps so!" and I showed none of the irony that was going through my mind at the moment.

"Ah, well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. DelaFiore," he nodded and shook my hand. "I'll tell the next person who comes about you," he said warmly, and I bit my lip with a happy smile.

"Thank you!" and I had tears in my eyes with thanks. Oh, this would make things so much easier. "It would make Da so happy."

"And thank you," he answered, and took his leave.

I walked over to the front bar slowly, leaning against it heavily. _I didn't expect this to happen... I don't know why. It only makes sense, considering... But I should tell the family... But how-? When? How do I even make this work? So much to do... I have to perfect my dance fast..._

"Celine? Are you alright?" Moryo's voice asked, and I slipped behind the bar to lean against him for a moment. He placed a hand on my forehead as I sighed.

"I have a lot of work to do, Moryo," I replied quietly. "And I can't waste any time."

For a moment he said nothing. "Are you alright?" he reiterated quietly.

I smiled up at him faintly. "I will be. Right now, I need time to think," I replied.

"Good," and he gave me a long, searching look,mother bent down to my ear. "Be careful, little sister. Whatever you are doing." then he let go and went back to his work.

I merely nodded curtly at him before resuming my own duties. When I clocked out for my duties for the day, it was to immediately head for a place where I could think in peace. I went into the nursery and sank down onto the floor, allowing my face to go blank as I placed myself into a thoughtful sort of trance.

*Sister?*

My eyes cleared a while later to see Lir sitting in front of me, face concerned. "You missed dinner," she said softly.

"I won't be eating," I replied faintly. "Thanks anyway."

"You look terrible. Are you sure? What's happening?" she asked, clasping her hands.

"Lir, I'm fine. I need to think. A complication has come up with my ward that I need to sort," I said, and she lowered her head.

"Alright," she whispered. "Just... tell me if you need help."

I reached out to press her hand gratefully. "I'll be fine," I mumbled back. "Thanks."

 _This is a dance I don't know how to do. Of all I have learned, I don't know how to do this. I was trained for physical war. Do the Valar really trust me to do this? My whole family is at stake here, but it's a dance only I can perform... Do I tell them? They deserve to know... but where's the line? What can I tell them and what can I not? My personal duties have clashed with my family! I didn't ask for this!_

 _Eru, help me! I don't know how to do this... I need Your help! I can't do this alone. Of all the souls I've dealt with, this is different. This situation, if it gets out of hand, could lead to irreparable damage to not only our cause but our lives. You were right, Atto. This is a dance. But, it is also a battle. This is **my** battle. This is my part in the beginning of this war. I never expected Morgoth to act this quickly. _

_I need help... Where do I go?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Well. Somehow I managed to crank out this super long chapter in time for an update. *faceplant* At any rate... I hope y'all enjoy... I have this bad feeling that a lot of people have given up on these updates..._

* * *

Chapter 21

I was standing in front of a door.

For a moment I blinked and just stood there stupidly before realizing that I had a stack of papers and folders in my hands, and that I was dressed differently than I had been before. I frowned, then looked down at the stack in my hands and began flipping through them. They were all folders and documents belonging to the CIA; and they all pertained to the Elf Café and the elves. All of us were there, our fake backgrounds and everything, all legal papers.

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, then adjusted the glasses that were mysteriously on the bridge of my nose before opening the door and stepping inside, making sure to close it beside me. To my slight surprise, when I turned back around, it was to see Christopher Lakes sitting at a large desk.

He glanced up for a moment. "Ah, thank you Miss Kim. If you would just set them on my desk," he gestured vaguely, and I merely nodded wordlessly and set them down on the edge of his desk.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Lakes?" a voice that was mine but not mine asked.

"Just sit there for a moment please," he pointed towards a chair, and I sat. A moment later, someone came in the door again, and I was hard-pressed not to start violently.

"You called, Chris?"

Christopher looked up from his typing and leaned back. "I did. Please sit."

The new man that had entered sat down in front of the desk, barely glancing my way.

"Washington sent me to Alaska recently to check out a small case of mild suspicion. It wasn't major enough to send out an active field agent, so I just dipped my toes in and did a little digging," Christopher began. "What I found seemed to be harmless, just an interesting coincidence. Every story checked out, and there was no suspicious activity," here he paused for a moment, then looked to me.

"Miss Kim, please give me the file on Mr. Jasper's last field report," he ordered, and I stood and walked over to a cabinet, automatically knowing which drawer to pull and handing the right file to him. I sat back down at his wordless command and listened with interest.

"In your last mission report, Alex, you know we found it to be dubious," he looked keenly at Alex, who merely nodded, though his fingers twitched violently under the desk. "We expected hallucination, drug-induced or otherwise, poison, or some other form of adrenaline-based inconsistency in your story, but when we did the blood tests there were none. I personally don't know what Washington thinks about you, but what I do know is that you're the best field agent I have under my command and I'm unwilling to take you out for a little incident," Christopher's voice went hard. Alex merely sat there and listened, face impassive.

"I think you've been playing the game well enough for me to give you the benefit of doubt, so while Washington has me put you out of official duty until they sort out those hare-brains of theirs, I'm going to throw you a bone," he said, and tossed Alex the files I had brought in a moment ago. My heart leaped into my throat.

Alex grabbed the files to keep them from falling but didn't look in them, just staring at the director. "What's in it for you?" he asked bluntly, and Chris sat back raising an eyebrow.

"I've got business to do. I've sent a report to Washington already about this issue being a dead end; but I have a feeling this isn't what it seems to be, and if those idiots at the capital are going to make a big fussing issue about this thing, then by George I'm going to do this my own way to get down to the bottom of this issue," and he pointed a finger at the files. "You're the best agent I have, and you're the only one available."

Alex shook his head. "I can draw obvious conclusions, director. What I can't do is read your mind. Why do you want to look into a case that checks out?"

Christopher's lips thinned. "Miss Kim will debrief you on the mission, and when she does, maybe then you'll figure it out for yourself. It doesn't take a genius, and you might as well be one," and with that, he turned back to his typing.

I stood at the silent cue and made my way to the door, while Alex stood slowly and made his way towards me. "If you will follow me, Mr. Jasper," I said curtly, then headed out, heels clicking on the floors while my head spun. This was something I hadn't expected. It looked like my prayers were answered. Eru had heard, and he had shown me that he was working behind the scenes long before I even knew what was going on.

Alex and I made it into a smaller, more private office that was out of the way from the other more bust parts of the area, and I walked in and closed the door behind him. "Please sit."

I quickly debriefed him on the mission, then pointed to the files. He went through them calmly, and when he saw the last picture that was of me, I had to admire his self-control. The only sign he showed of being visibly disturbed was a quick flash of the eyes, a minuscule tightening of the lips and fingers, and a quiet intake of breath. If I hadn't been watching for it, I never would have noticed.

"Your mission is to sign up for this school and work from there to smoke out any suspicious activity within the group," I droned on before standing. "You are free to leave at any time."

He stood and walked towards the door again calmly. "Thank you," he answered tersely, then left. I stood there by a cabinet for a moment, closing my eyes and leaning against the cool metal.

"Thank you, Eru," I whispered. _You've answered my prayers. I know what to do now._

 _Dance, child._

 _._...

"Míleth? Wake up, onónë!" a voice whined, and I was startled awake, hands clamping around someone. I looked down to see that Mairon was pouting at me. "Onónë!" he complained. "You missed dinner and then you slept here all night!"

I sighed and shook my head, standing and working the kinks out of my neck and back. "Sorry little brother," I replied softly. "I had a lot of thinking to do."

He gave me a thoughtful look for a moment as I held him, and then nodded. "You look better than yesterday," he informed me, then squirmed. "Come on onónë, I'm hungry!" he exclaimed, and I chuckled softly as I headed out.

"Yes Mairon, little tyrant," I teased back as he wailed over my unfairness. When I came into the large dining room, everyone turned to look at me. I nodded calmly and set Mairon in his chair.

"Are you alright?" my mother spoke up quietly, and I straightened. For a split second, as I looked at them, I could tell that my form flickered between human and Maia, and saw a few wince.

"I had some business to take care of," I replied slowly but mildly. "And many things to think of. In fact, I would like everyone to gather in the living room after breakfast, if you would. There are some things you should know - and yes, all of you," I said, nodding to the younger ones of the family. Lir and Elíl gave me searching looks, but I knew that they had faintly guessed what was going on.

Everyone murmured an agreement before we started eating, the atmosphere lighting a bit in the light of a new day. When breakfast was finished and everyone had gathered in the living room, I entered calmly and took a spot next to the fireplace. Silence fell, and everyone looked to me expectantly, though a serious pall had settled over the room, as though they knew that what I was about to say would affect them all irrevocably.

"You all know already that Elíl and Lir and I have our own little missions here that pertain to the preparations for the Dagor Dagorath," I said, and they nodded. "That task was to find and personally watch over certain people around the globe who have a firm link to important people from the past. They are, in fact, throwbacks of their ancestors. In this crucial time nearing the last battle, the bloodlines of important men from different ages and times have thickened considerably until we have enough to form throwbacks. A throwback is one who is most similar in thought patterns to their ancestor yet still being their own person. They are also able to tap into genetic memories of their ancestors, though such things are normally passed off as wild dreams," I added, and nodded to Lir.

"I found my throwback first," she said quietly, drawing attention. Fascination had spread across the room thickly. "Ben Cedric. If you break down his name, it means Right-handed chief. He is a throwback of Aragorn, who was chief of the Dunedaín and descendant of Beren Erchamon, Left-hand," she explained, rubbing her stomach absently as Maglor held her hand. There were a few small stirs from those who had known Aragorn personally. "Now that I'm pregnant, I have to watch over him and my children as well," then she nodded to Elíl.

"I found my ward next," she said easily. "Zach McScott. His name broken down means son of the wanderer remembered by Eru. He is a throwback of Wídfara, a proficient warrior of Rohan and proclaimed Gwador of Aragorn during his time as Thorongil," she finished, and was met by less recognition but understanding nonetheless, though the Peredhil twins were surprised. Then she looked back towards me.

"I found my ward last," I said, and a thin smile stretched across my face. "And I suppose it serves me right for being so irreverent at times, but at any rate - my ward is Alex Jasper. He doesn't live here, though. His name means Defender of man and treasurer," I raised eyebrows at them, and a moment later Glorfindel spoke up.

"Faramir," he said softly, and I nodded calmly.

"Yes. He is a throwback of Faramir. Unfortunately, he is also a sp- excuse me, _intelligence agent_ ," I drawled, and there were mingled gasps and quiet titters of laughter. I sobered, then ran a hand through my hair. "The enemy has begun his assault a lot sooner than I had expected," I said miserably. "I was trained for physical war, not the political arena; and now, Alex is hot on my trail. I met him once, in a very dubious situation, and ever since then he has been trying to trace me with everything he could possibly get his hands on. You could, in fact, say that he is now obsessed with trying to figure out who I am," then I gave them all long and hard looks.

"I need all of you to realize that you need to be more careful now than ever," I said sternly. "The Christopher Lakes that my dad befriended is not just an innocent businessman. He was a high-ranking CIA agent sent to check us out. Our unusual circumstances raised suspicions, and though he has decided that our stories checked out 'officially' -" I crooked my fingers in the air - "he's sent one of his best field agents to check us out undercover," and I pursed my lips, eyes hard.

"I _need_ you guys to help me out," I stressed. "All of you. I know you can handle yourselves; that's not my problem. I trust you guys implicitly. The thing is, the field agent that's been sent is the one who is now obsessed with me - yes, Alex. Even as we speak, he's probably coming to register into the school," I glanced at the twins as everyone broke into loud questions and chatter.

"A pústa!" Elíl yelled, and everyone settled, though reluctantly.

"One question at a time, and let me finish first," I said, raising a hand. "He's a good candidate for the upcoming war. And while I'm not going to tell you everything, since that's between he and I only, he's leaning heavily towards our side. He knows that I'm the one he needs to find to get the answers he's looking for, and this is all carefully orchestrated by Eru behind the scenes, but his coming here will start things that we cannot stop. This is becoming a political _dance._ " I told them, and saw that I had their full attention, a dead silence in the room.

"Do you understand?" I pleaded. "We must work together. I need your help to tip the balance towards our side with him, and if we can, then we will have gained an invaluable ally in the coming war. Alex has already begun to join our side, but it's still up to him to take the plunge; and don't forget, he's a trained agent. On one side of us, there is the American government just waiting to get their hands on us - I don't think I need to tell you what they'll do if they find out what we are. On the other side, if we bail out to escape their clutches, we've got ruin for Eru's cause looming. This is a _dance_ , and there is no way around it. I need you guys to work with me. I need you to stay alert, and realize that we're not on vacation anymore. We're here for _work_ , guys, and that's work has just started," I finished, and silently motioned for questions.

After a thick silence, Amroth spoke up. "I think we all understand the gravity of what you have told us. This isn't just about one person: we're all at stake here. What I want to ask is what we need to do," he said with a troubled air, while Nimrodel sat at his side.

Elíl spoke up to answer. "Train. Physically, train yourselves. You were once puissant warriors, and you still are. Train yourselves again, because despite the safety of our world, we're entering the shady realm of the FBI and MI5 and all the rest. We need to be ready for physical as well as verbal battles. Also, remain alert at all times, and be careful of what you say and how you act. Anyone could be a spy," she said gravely.

"What about you?" it was Nadie who beat my mother to the question. "You seem very troubled, Míleth dear, and I think that's bothering all of us."

I actually took a step back, feeling her words almost literally drive me back a step as color drained from my face. When I looked at their faces, I saw their concern. They had come to depend on me so much here on earth as far as our mission, that now that I was faced with a problem they didn't know what to do. I bit my lip harshly, gritting my teeth.

"I'm sorry," my voice was small. "I - I don't think you all understand," and tears welled in my eyes as my voice grew thick. "I see now that I've made a mistake. You think I have all the answers," and I swallowed. "I'm - I'm just a _servant_ , guys. I'm not the one in charge here; I get orders from higher up. There are a lot of things that I have no idea are happening, things that could directly affect us later. I'm a Maia, yes, but I'm not all-knowing. In fact, in many ways I'm just as in the dark as you all are. I've got my orders and I fulfill them; that's it."

Everyone looked either ashamed or on the brink of tears. "You - you've put a dependence on me that I didn't realize I was carrying, and-" my voice cracked. "Guys- I'm sorry, but I don't have the answers. I was late last night and this morning because I had to struggle with my own doubts. How do I tell you guys all of this? Would you hate me for not telling you sooner? Would you trust me? Would you believe me? How do I handle this? I'm not competent! What do I do?" I tried to make them understand. "I had to once again place everything in Eru's hands and admit that _I can't do this on my own._ I'm _just_ a _servant_ , and I'm helpless here; my hands are tied," I flapped said hands weakly.

"I've had to balance managing family affairs, this whole throwback business, my duties at the café and school, and a seeming hundred other things, then I realize too late that you guys are trusting me for all this and I didn't realize it-" by this time I had almost begun to panic when Glorfindel came up and held me tightly. I began to weep silently into his shirt, unable to cope. For a moment, there was a stone silence.

"We're sorry, Celine," it was Maedhros who spoke up. "I think we did so without really realizing what we were doing. We just expected you to have everything under control, and we forgot that you are also just a servant and have your own limits," he said slowly.

"I think we all need to take this as a rain check and shoulder a little more of our own duties," Celegorm spoke up grimly. "We'll start taking care of the household affairs and smaller things, and start pitching in a little more in the café."

By now, I had dried my tears and everyone was working themselves up into a fever. "The café provides a lot, so I think we'll drop out of the daycare and start working more at home," Aunt Carrie was saying.

"Are you alright, melda?" Glorfindel murmured softly in my ear. I gave him a faint but grateful smile, and leaned against him without a word. He kissed my ear gently in reply. "We are here for you," he whispered back.

"Thank you, everyone," my voice cut through the busy babble. "I'm sorry to let you down."

"Don't talk like that," Caranthir snapped. "It's our fault you're in this mess anyway; let us fix it like we should have," he replied. "It's time we get ourselves serious about this entire affair."

There were murmurs of agreement, and I inclined my head in his direction. Lir took control in her gentle but firm way. "Okay, I think we all know what we need to do," she said, standing up carefully. "We'll sort out things today, and buckle down for duty," she said, then raised a finger. "But let's not be hasty - Elíl don't you _dare_ say what you're about to say - and take this extremely slow. For all of us to suddenly change would be suspicious in more than one way. Elíl?"

Elíl stuck out her tongue at Lir before striding forwards as everyone paid close attention. "Amroth and I will continue in the real-estate business. There's no reason to close it, and we might need it later anyway. Nimrodel can also join us. As for quitting the daycare, that's up to you to decide, mom, Aunt Joy, Naneth," she nodded at them as they returned it. "Uncle Jonathan, I think I'm going to integrate Zach a little more firmly into our family by giving you the opportunity this Saturday at the party to invite him to work for you in the shop," she said, and his eyes lit up as he nodded.

"Uncle David, your shop won't be necessary to close if you don't want to. It's a good business and is in great demand here. Frankly, it'd be unwise to shut it down. We'll get more of us elves to work at the Café, including Pityo and Telvo now, and leave Míleth a little more free to do her business of juggling legalities and delicate situations. Personally I think she should only drop in from time to time when it's necessary and let someone else formally take her shift," she nodded at me as I thanked her with a small grin. "She's got the main burden here as a Maia of Námo anyway," she shrugged. "Ivrinel should stay in the library, and I personally think Maedhros should join her for a few days a week or when he's not on his shift. Since he's the oldest, I think it would be good if he could get his hands on the resources in that gold mine and see if there's anything in there that would help us. The history of this place - anything he can find. The Peredhil twins will obviously continue with the school, and Míleth can finish her course early to move on to teacher," she finished with a curt nod. "As for duties around the house, leave Míleth out and we'll sort it between ourselves."

"Thank you, everyone. I'm sure we can do this together," I said with a nod, and they nodded back determinedly before scattering to do their duties and get to work. I kissed Glorfindel quickly before moving to do my own things.

Lir snagged me for a moment, and dragged me to the nursery. "Are you sure that we'll be alright here, as we are?" she asked gently, and I nodded.

"We'll be fine, Lir," I answered, smiling at her. "Our numbers will grow surely but steadily, and we'll be fine."

She just hugged me before we also parted to go our own ways. It was my turn to grab Elíl and drag her into a corner as well. "Oh, you are a devious little matchmaker," I smirked at her, and she giggled back.

"Well... I won't deny it..." she grinned, and I rolled my eyes as we headed off.

*Míleth, yeldë, come to us.* Námo's voice said, and I stiffened before nodding hurriedly.

*Yes Master, of course.* and with an effort, I thought myself to the Mahanaxár.

When I arrived, the last thing I expected was to see all of the Valar there, even Ulmo. Paling despite myself, I bowed and licked my lips, feeling white-hot panic flash through my chest. "Masters," I croaked, and noticed that Irmo shook his head and stood, looking to Manwë.

"I told you she wouldn't take this well," he frowned, and Manwë smiled apologetically.

"Be at peace, Míleth. You are not in disgrace," he said, and it was then that I realized that I was crying in nervousness. With a surprised look, I reached up uncertainly to feel the warm tears that had spilled down my cheeks.

"P-please uncle Irmo," I faltered. "I-I need help," I said weakly, and was almost immediately enfolded into his arms, shaking violently.

"Hush, child," he murmured softly. "We have been keeping careful watch on you three, and have been expecting a breakdown," he informed, and I nodded jerkily.

"I-I kinda was t-too," I choked a laugh, and he chuckled.

"We had expected Lir to have complications most, but you took us by surprise, dear," he said, gently smoothing my hair.

"Your transition from Human to Maia didn't go exactly as we expected," it was Estë that came forwards this time. "You stabilized halfway between the two. You have fully Maia and fully human characteristics, with both sides' full pros and cons," she went on gravely but not unkindly. "Lir and Elíl are the same, of course, but you seemed to be doing better than they were for a while."

"I suspect that the residues are catching up to you now; it hasn't helped that you've been shouldering many burdens," Irmo frowned. "You've also been lending strength to Lir. That, we hadn't quite foreseen, neither had we expected you to do so much. You've been surprisingly and pleasantly capable and unpredictable, child."

I found that my lips were trembling so badly I could barely speak. "W-with all d-due resp-spect, my l-lords, I thought y-you'd see how I work and k-kno-ow that I d-don't give less than a-all I h-have for something I b-believe in-in."

Manwë sighed and stood, coming over and taking me from Irmo, setting me in his lap as he sat back down in his chair. "That is true, child, but we were banking on your reactions as a Maia, not as human. You are entirely new and fascinating to us," he explained gently. It was almost worrying me at how badly I was shaking, unable to stop.

"You are passionate beyond measure, Celine, and as a result you have been able to do things within yourself no human or Maia can because you are both," Varda's voice was gentle and soothing, but it made me began to cry again, this time partially out of vexation and partially in sorrow and fear.

"I'm so terribly confused, and I know it's not your fault and I have made my own choice-" I hiccuped slightly - "but sometimes I feel like I'm being tugged in a billion different directions, and if I didn't firmly believe in what I'm doing, I would just ask to live at Atto's feet and be content to do nothing but love and serve him for the rest of my days!" I cried out in an overflow of emotion, and heard a dead silence fall upon the Ring of Doom. For a moment, I tried my physical best to tamp down my uncontrollable sobs, biting my lip so hard that I broke the skin.

"And why, my child, would you ask for that above all other things?" Ulmo's voice was like the sea at night, gentle eddies washing against the empty shore.

I made an effort to speak rationally, but it was like I lost control of my own mouth. For a second, I almost thought I could feel Someone touching my mouth and breathing in my ear. _Tell them, child. Through you, I will teach my children a lesson that is long due._ Instinctively knowing Who it was, I immediately obeyed.

"Because he has no one else!" I blurted. "Ammë told me that none of his Maiar think of him as anything but their respected master and that bothers me so much because I could never be able to describe what he is to me because he's so very much more-" it was like I was pouring out my soul without my own volition, under the influence of puppet strings that played me as I willingly submitted.

"I don't understand! How is he the one that is so overlooked!? I know you all respect him but is that really all you think of him as? I look at him as my Atto and I see that he's so much more than just a judge of the dead!" By now I had staggered to my feet and was teetering on the floors, half-horrified at my own stream of words. It was embarrassing. I was telling them the depths of my love for Atto, not knowing if he would even be accepting of such sentiments.

"He's so wise and _kind_ , and I feel so guilty that I can't love him enough because he needs it so much! No one else thinks of him as a father, and no one else seems to realize that he's so utterly full of _cracks_ even if I don't know why, and no one _cares half enough_ to see him for who he is except for Ammë!" I clapped a hand over my mouth, and vaguely realized that Nàmo was staring at me, something akin to _tears_ in his eyes.

"I love him heart and soul because _he is my Atto. Is this not enough_!?" and I think everyone could tell that I had no idea who I was asking. Perhaps myself.

With a gasp, the puppet strings loosened, and I staggered backwards, catching myself against a pillar, cheeks flushed and horror written all over my face. There was a shocked silence.

"I- I'm so sorry, I-"

"Námo?" I was temporarily forgotten as Manwë's voice questioned Námo. I hung my head, tasting blood from my split lip in my mouth as I awaited with trepidation what Námo would say.

"Yeldë?" I flinched as Atto's voice addressed me, a strangely husky quality in his voice. I opened my mouth and shut it, wincing visibly as blood splattered on the floor from my heavily leaking lip.

A finger tilted my head up, and my blurred eyes saw Námo in front of me. "My dear one," he whispered, and this time, I realized that _he_ was crying.

I stared up at him, mouth popped open as my eyes widened, forgetting our audience. "You - you're crying?" red liquid landed on his robe as I made a futile attempt to lick it away. "I - I've embarrassed you..."

Instead of whatever I'd expected, I was held tightly to his robe. "No, Míleth, no," Námo breathed, and I clutched his robe in confusion, still looking dazedly into his face as his tears fell on my upturned countenance. "Precious one..." and Námo suddenly laughed, a mingled joyous and bitter sound. "Truly, I am tempted as never before to keep you secreted away from the world, to have for myself alone!"

I ignored the rusty taste pooling on my tongue and blinked. "I -I don't understand, Atto... I'm afraid," I stammered, and he bent to kiss my cheek tenderly.

"Do not be afraid, my daughter," he replied, smoothing away my tears. "You have given me a gift beyond measuring worth. You are right, and you have done what I thought no one could; you have seen me as no one but Vairë has been able to, and has dared to express it to me," he replied, and swept a thumb over my lower lip. I felt my lip heal as he wiped away the blood lingering on my chin.

"You - you don't mind that I - I said... all that?" I looked up at him wonderingly.

"No one else has before," he answered, and a new look crept into his gaze, one I'd never seen before. "Indeed Míleth, I think you will go far before I will be able to claim the gift Atar has seen fit to grant me," he said, half to himself.

Half faint with an overload of emotions, Námo caught me as I buckled, and through dim eyes I saw that the Valar were looking at the scene with mingled expressions. Vairë's face was soft and her eyes luminescent with happy tears. Many of the Valar looked stricken or humbled, and Manwë had a beatific look on his face as he stretched out his arms.

"Younger brother," his breezy voice declared with solemn joy, "I think we've been reminded of something we had forgotten." His golden-ringed blue eyes landed on me gently. "And I think that Atar might have heard and answered some prayers we were not aware of."

Námo inclined his head. "I have been gifted," was his quiet, suddenly uncomfortable answer. That was the last before I lost consciousness, exhausted by the drain.

...

"Míleth?"

"Sister?"

"Naneth!"

"Onónë!"

"Muinthel..."

A conglomeration of whimpering, panicked shouting, and calm questioning met my ears. With a groan, I opened my eyes slowly and looked into the faces of Elíl, Caranthir, Glorfindel, my mother and father, Mairon, Beleg, and Maeglin. For a moment, mingled disappointment and relief washed through me as I placed a hand on my forehead and sat up slowly, grimacing. I was half-disappointed that Atto wasn't there, and half-relieved that I didn't have to face him right at the moment. Later, when I'd managed to caught up with everything would be better.

"Ohhh," I whimpered.

"Are you alright, dear?" mother asked gently, and I flinched.

"Don't call me that!"

There was a heavy silence for a moment, and I looked at them. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm terribly disoriented at the moment."

"As long as you're alright..." but mom's voice was a question.

"I'll be fine if I can gather myself," I replied faintly. "It isn't fun and games to be a puppet, no matter what Pinocchio says," I laughed weakly.

"What?" Elíl sounded confused.

"I was called away to the Mahanaxár for a checkup - I haven't been so stable recently - and apparently Eru decided that He'd ask me to be a puppet for a little while to teach the Valar something..." I said unsteadily, trying to recall everything that had happened.

"Don't ask," Elíl said sharply, and everyone subsided, sensing that I wasn't going to say anymore.

I smiled at them, exhausted, but they relaxed, seeing that the gesture was genuine. "I'll be fine, I promise with all I have. I've been having a bit of a rough ride as both Maia and human - it is taxing - but I'll sort things out soon and be normal in no time," I said, and they nodded in understanding. "Since you guys are helping me, it'll be even faster," I thanked them, and after some quiet words, I was left alone in my bed to rest.

I already felt refreshed if very exhausted, and knew that if I could just regain my physical strength that I could throw myself back into my duties with renewed vigor. The breakdown had been good for me to get things off of my chest, but I felt that I had opened a new can of worms.

Mentally, I knew that dealing with Alex would now be the least of my concerns. I felt confident enough that I could successfully handle it, and that issue had become a back-burner thing. But this new conundrum - that was nagging me. Did Eru take over and make me say that to make the Valar realize that they'd been ignoring Námo as far as some issue I wasn't aware of was concerned? Why had Atto mentioned a gift? Why had he wanted to - for lack of a better word - hoard me?

My head spun, and with a confused sigh, I decided to forget about it for a few hours, and fell asleep. I didn't know that Eru was watching me closely, neither could I hear his quiet whisper in the dark room.

 _My child, I know you don't know what I have in store for you. I know you are confused and unsure; but your trust and faith in Me have never wavered. I promise that I will never push you past the breaking point, but I also know that I will be testing your faith in Me as never before. I promise that you will understand all things in good time. Sleep, and wake refreshed... For I love Thee and all Mine children... And you shall be a gift to one._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys! I think I just managed to squeak this in under the deadline I promised a friend of mine. Anyways, sorry for the delay, but what with the length of these chapters it takes a while to actually get them out - especially with exam week coming up. Hope you enjoy, and I'll be happy to answer whatever questions you have. Oh, and I hope you realize that I'm giving y'all a humor break on account of the somewhat heavy previous chapters and the somewhat heavier chapters to come. *totally not hinting*_

Chapter 22

I stretched, long and languidly, yawning. It was Saturday morning, and I was preparing to get ready for the afternoon fun. Lir and Elíl and I had planned the entire thing, setting a few hours on Friday afternoon apart for setting up the basement while Saturday morning would be for food and snacks preparation.

With a weary groan, I heaved myself up and over the side of the bed, steadying myself as the world teetered around me. Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. "Melda? Are you well?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"I'm fine, just got up too fast," I replied, smiling back at him. He gave me a keen look, then nodded and got up himself.

The door suddenly burst open just as I managed to slide on my shirt, and I started and looked to see that it was Mairon who came charging in and glomped me. "Onónë!" he wailed, and I managed to somehow right myself and pick him up, bewildered.

"Mairon?" I asked, and he buried himself into my side with a sniffle. "Little brother?" my voice was a little more urgent.

"I had a bad dream," he whimpered, and I held him, unsure of what that might mean. Maiar don't dream. They walk the path of dreams at times, but they don't actually dream like we humans do.

"What did you dream?" I murmured, cradling his head to my chest.

"I dreamed that you were hurt," he whispered tremulously. I could feel more than see Glorfindel stiffen, but I shook my head.

"Mairon darling, I'm already hurt," I said wryly. "Are you sure it wasn't just concern for me?"

He sniffled and nodded. "I know. It scared me, onónë."

I kissed his head gently. "I know, Mairon. I know. I'm sorry," I whispered with a heavy heart. "You've seen too much hurt already," I sighed. "Shh, little brother," I said softly. "I am here. I am alright." I kissed his cheek. "You will go down with me?"

He nodded, tear-stained face still half-hidden in my shirt and clutching a handful of my hair. "Come on then, little man of mine," I said, and shifting him slightly on my hip, headed out the door and down the stairs. "We'll make this a happy day for everyone, hmm?" I asked, and he nodded, slowly perking back up. He was young. Once broken, but young, and more prone to rebound.

I met Elíl at the bottom of the steps, and she gave me a curious look. *Nightmares* I sent, and she made an 'o' with her mouth as she nodded.

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" she asked brightly, and Mairon lifted his head and waved over my shoulder. I turned to see Pityo and Telvo come tumbling down the stairs, arguing in their usual twin-fashion.

"Nuh _uh_ , Tyelko only guessed half the time and he _still_ didn't get it right!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah well Ammë always gets it right - or rather, four out of five times," the other frowned thoughtfully.

Mairon giggled as Elíl and I rolled our eyes. The twins were always arguing about whether the ability to tell them apart was hereditary or not. The point was moot anyway, since they were always trying to confuse everyone, both their family and strangers. Nerdanel was the only one who could tell them apart, and that only most of the time but not always.

"Pityo! Telvo! Stop your arguing of whatever it is you're going on about this time and put your hair up properly!" Nerdanel appeared at the head of the stairs, motioning at the twins in motherly agitation. Elíl grinned at me before calling back up the stairs.

"Toss the hair ties down, Naneth, and let me do it," she called, and with a grateful smile, Nerdanel tossed the ties as Elíl grabbed the twins and bustled them off, while Mairon squirmed down and followed after to complete the Terrible Trio.

Lir touched my arm as I turned, and with a delighted smile, I took her arm as we meandered towards the kitchen. "Sleep well?" I asked, and she gave me the tired grin that was becoming habitual to her.

"As well as I can," she replied with a faint sigh. "Can't even feel them yet, or see a bump, and they're already eager to make themselves known," she snorted, and I snickered.

"Well think about their genes," I teased, and she smacked me as I went into a shriek of laughter. "You know, we ought to group up some of the elves and give them names, so we can refer to them more easily," I said thoughtfully, after my mirth subsided somewhat.

"You mean like the Terrible Trio?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Like we could call Ecthelion and Glorfindel the GD," I said, and she giggled.

"Gondolin Duo? How original," she teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"You make up one then," I sniffed, and she pursed her lips.

"How about... the FAWD?"

"FAWD?" I repeated, bewildered.

"The Fire And Water Duo," she elaborated, and I gave her a considering look.

"Should've let you name the cafe," I said with a wry grin, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hush, Celine," she patted my arm as we began stirring about in the kitchen. "How about the children?" she asked at length. "Maeglin, Pityo, Telvo, Beleg, and Mairon," she added.

"Good point," I replied, bringing out the cake to frost from yesterday's baking. "How about something simple, like..." I scrunched my nose.

"Just please don't say something like 'the Kids,' because that's just annoying," Beleg said, coming into the kitchen still in his pajamas. Elíl and I laughed.

"Hush, yonya, I'm not _that_ cruel," I reached up to pull on a lock of his hair as he grinned at me sleepily.

"Of course not, Nana. Say, is there any milk?" he poked his head into the refrigerator as Elíl tapped his back.

"Here on the counter, Beleg," she said wryly. "I'm preparing a light breakfast-"

"Light!?" Beleg yelped, hitting his head on the shelves of the refrigerator as he attempted to retreat. He emerged with a grimace and looking more awake. "But I'm starving!"

"Poor baby," I deadpanned. "You'll have to wait till lunch. Save your appetite, cause we've a lot prepared for that," I said, and reached around him for a spoon. "Although come to think of it, my baby is taller than me," I looked up at him with mischief on my face, tapping his nose with the cold spoon.

"Nana, please," he sighed back, though amusement was written plainly in his moss green eyes.

"Well sorry to embarrass you, yonya by opposite adoption," I said slyly, beating eggs with the spoon as Elíl listened and worked with a grin and Beleg threw up his hands and retreated with an elaborate bow of defeat.

"How about something like 'the Pentalents'?" I suddenly said, just as Maeglin walked in, rubbing one eye and yawning.

"For what, muinthel?" he asked in a thick voice, making Lir silently 'awww' as I smiled and gave him a hug.

"For you and the other four youngsters," I replied with amusement, and he looked up at me with his mouth slightly propped open.

"Oh... Huh?" he finally managed, and I grinned.

"We want to give you five a name, dear hanno, so we can refer to you collectively and not take the time to name every single one among the family," I explained.

"So what does it mean? I mean I get that Penta stands for five, but 'lents'?" Lir queried, putting the large plate of toast aside to fill another.

"Take the jam out of the fridge please, hanno, and Lir will pour you some milk," I said distractedly before answering her question. "You could think of it two ways," I replied, "either as a short version of 'talents' since all of them really are proficient at something; or you could see it as being just something like 'lings' or 'ets' as in hol _ics_ or earth _lings_ and wingl _ets_ , if you know what I mean," I explained, and she lit up.

"That'd work," she agreed. "What do you think?" she addressed the still-sleepy Maeglin, taking the butter and jam and handing him the glass of milk.

"I think it's fine," he yawned, and padded off again.

"I suppose that settles it," I said in the palms-up gesture, and Lir nodded, a smile hovering around her lips.

"I suppose it does," she replied ironically. "And oh, we have _got_ to make a name for Tyelko, Nelyo, and Moryo," she said, shaking her head.

"You do?" Tyelko's voice drawled as he came in to sit at the table, undoubtedly smelling breakfast.

"I would be tempted to use the 'Bad Touch Trio', but that doesn't quite match with Moryo," I drawled, and Lir laughed herself silly as Tyelko gaped. "And then I would say the 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome Trio,' but then oh! I realize that that's just one of them," I went on, causing Tyelko to sputter indignantly as Lir almost bent over double laughing.

"And _then_ ," I continued to pretend that Tyelko wasn't there, just as Moryo sauntered in, hands in his pockets as his loose hair trailed over one eye. "I have to think about the possibility of 'Ginger, Blonde, and Jet,' only to scrap that cause Ginger sounds horrid and Blonde indicates that all three are dumb and not just one, and Jet doesn't do justice," I added morosely, causing Lir to lean against the counters and attempt to wipe away her tears.

"Impressive, sister. I may have to remember that one," Moryo drawled, settling himself at one end of the table.

"Shut up, Moryo!" Tyelko wailed. "Just because you're her favorite doesn't mean you have to rub it in our faces!"

Moryo's face began to turn red as he glared at Tyelko wrathfully. I pointed at his face with a forkful of ham. "I still think that's called 'blotching,'" I said, and Lir was knocked breathless again as Moryo stood and stalked towards me.

"Oh shoot, I'm in trouble," I squeaked, tossing Lir the fork as I tried to edge away. However, I was trapped against the table in no time as Moryo leaned over me, eyes narrowed. "Trouble? Just trouble?" he suddenly smirked at me. "Oh, I think you'd better come up with a proper name soon, dear _schwester_ ," he said, and I paused, before grinning up at him.

"Is that so, _bolshoy brat_?" I retorted, then poked his nose before crossing my arms. "Well then... Three out of the question, who knows how many more to go," I mused. "How about... The Insane Trio, the Awesome Trio, the Idiot Trio, the Lovable Trio, the-"

"Come up with a _proper_ one," Moryo's voice was irritated. Lir giggled.

"Well what then, The Tall Mixed and Handsome Trio?" I snorted, and Lir went into another fit of amusement as Tyelko and Moryo groaned at the same time. "Alright alright I'm trying! It's never easy under pressure you know!" I complained. "Ummm... The Heartthrob Trio?" I offered, and Lir actually sat down to try to catch her breath.

"I approve!" Tyelko shouted, while Moryo groaned.

"I do _not_ approve. Try again," he demanded. I made a moue at him.

"Oh wait!" I perked up. "I've got it! It's the Fair and Dare Trio!" I said in satisfaction, then flounced away from Moryo's grasp with a sniff. "And that's the best you'll get."

"Fair enough," he sighed, and sat back down.

"Exactly," I grinned, and he closed his eyes and pinched his nose as Tyelko snickered and Lir choked. "Breathe dear sister, breathe," I said in amusement as she wiped her eyes.

"You are wonderful," she sighed.

"I know, darling," I winked, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh shut it," she snorted, but winked back.

"Oh oh, and what about the Sweet and Sour Trio?" Tyelko put in with a wide grin. "Consisting, of course, of Moryo, Amroth, and Elladan," he added, and Elíl and I nearly expired with laughter as Moryo let out a shout of indignation.

"Oh, don't forget the Smithy Trio!" I suddenly piped up. "My dad, Maeglin, and Mairon," I grinned.

"What about me? What's all this?" Dad sounded mystified as he and most of the rest of the family came in. Lir set the dishes of food on the table that I had set, while I counted heads.

"Nothing dad, just a little joke - ah, and that's... not all," I frowned, glancing over the room with my hands on my hips. "Beleg, yonya!" I yelled. "Get over here for breakfast!"

"A light breakfast," Beleg grumbled, coming into the dining room, while the corners of his lips twitched.

"Sorry, dearest," I said sweetly, giving him a shark-like grin.

"And Terrible Trio, _no_ stealing treats before lunch," Lir pointed at the three, who gave the 'who me?' looks that fooled no one.

"Ivy, would you mind sitting next to the Fair and Dare Trio?" I asked absently, sliding a large platter of ham on the table from my hip.

"The what?" poor Ivrinel looked baffled and half-amused as she stood uncertainly.

I smirked at her as Lir began laughing. "Guess, honey," I replied, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Assuming that you are referring to the looks of the elves, that doesn't give me much to work with, but let's see what I can do. Let's see, scratch out the younger ones. Perhaps a reference to hair? But no, that doesn't quite match, since it could describe several here... Of the elves who we have joined, who here has been the most daring towards life? Or perhaps let's start with Fair..." she pursed her lips as everyone listened raptly. "Oh right!" she snapped her fingers, then frowned at me.

"You just had to put me with _them_ ," she pouted, and Lir started laughing again, causing Maglor to smile as he helped her sit down. "Anyways," Ivrinel sighed, "Celegorm the _Fair_ , obviously, and then one of the more daring ones has been Morifinwë... So that only leaves the obvious conclusion that the third - since it's a trio - must be one of the Fëanorions, which means that refined Maglor is out of the question for such a gaudy trio. That leaves Nelyafinwë," she concluded, and then promptly sat between said copper top and Tyelko.

"Thank you for the compliment," Tyelko grinned, and was immediately face-planted into the table by his collar, courtesy of Ivrinel's inhuman reflexes.

"Thank you for the peace," Moryo told her, and she smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome," she replied, and smothered laughter went around the table. A plan began to form in my mind as I went over her deductions. You thought that was just a joke? Oh no. I think Master might be rubbing off me with his deviousness -

*Care to come here and try?*

I visibly started from where I was leaning over the counter, and immediately my head crashed against the cabinets. I retreated with a yelp and grimace, drawing not a few stares. "I'm fine!" I said hastily, laughing ruefully. "Just got a start there for a moment..."

*Ehm, well, why don't you and Ammë join us, Milor? Of course, Uncle Irving and Aunt Esther are welcome as well...*

A roar of laughter greeted my comment. * **Irving**?* a familiar voice bellowed. *Irmo, do you hear what your niece has dubbed you?*

"Friar Tuck, that's not nice!" I slammed a cup on the table, glaring into the air. Everyone at the table stared at me. Elíl and Lir looked like they wanted to die right then and there from suppressed laughter. There was a dead silence on the ósanwë frequency.

Then: *I think it suits you, Tulkas. Hearty, laughing, laughable, robust, a mean punch, fond of his pies and drink and hunts and dogs - need I say any more?*

That did it. The ósanwë frequency erupted, as did Lir and Elíl. They bent over double laughing, while the rest of the family clamored for an explanation. "I'm a genius," I replied complacently to their demanding questions. "And by the way, we'll be having four other guests - excuse me, five," I said with a nod, sitting down.

"Who, dear?" Nerdanel asked, a bit anxiously.

I grinned at the rest of the table. "Oh don't worry, they'll being some refreshments as well. Nate, Violet, Irving, Esther, and Nina will be our - erm - esteemed guests," I said, barely managing a straight face. There was a confused silence before sudden recognition dawned among the Valinorian elves and a clamor of laughter and babble arose. Elíl was leaning back in her chair and crying with laughter, while Lir clung to Maglor and laughed hysterically.

"Oh, eat up," I told them good-naturedly. "I honestly don't see what's so funny about it," I huffed.

"So dubbing lord Tulkas 'Friar Tuck' isn't funny?" Elíl gasped, and I buried my face in my hands as the table erupted with amusement again.

"Shut it," I mumbled, and it was with difficulty that they calmed and began eating. By then, of course, the food was a bit cooler than they were used to, but they didn't say a word when I raised eyebrows at them.

...

"Okay okay, gotta ask here, what exactly are we doing?"

"Is that the first thing you ask when you walk in someone's door?" Lir sounded amused as she pinched his cheek. He grimaced but laughed.

"Oh, sorry _mother_ ," he replied with a cheeky grin, and she smacked his shoulder.

"She always smacks, Ben, take it as a compliment," I called, walking towards them down the hall.

"I do not!" Lir protested as I laughed and gave Ben a half-hug.

"Move aside, Ben, you're such a large bulk you cover up poor Zach!" I laughed, sliding around the youth and smothering the blushing Zach in a large hug.

"A-ah, thanks for inviting-ing me," he managed, pushing up his askew glasses as I let him go.

"No prob Zach, now come on in! Elíl is-"

"Right here and eager to see you, Zach!" Elíl called, and smothered him again. I ushered them in, but before I closed the door, I stood on the porch and looked out into the light snow. A young man was passing by the road, apparently just taking a leisurely stroll, earbuds in his ears. He looked up just as I turned to walk back in, and our eyes met. After a moment of staring at a familiar blue-grey, I smiled and winked, then walked back into the house, shutting the door carefully.

"See something?" Glorfindel asked, slipping his arm around my waist and escorting me to the basement. I smiled at him.

"Our child," I replied softly, and he gave me a look before nodding.

"Ah," he replied knowledgeably, before pausing to let me sweep Mairon up and head downstairs.

Ben and Zach were standing in the doorway, mouths open as they stared at the pool and game stations and all the chairs, tables, towels, and snacks set out. "This. Is heaven," Ben breathed, and the family laughed heartily.

"Oh no, heaven is so very much better," Lir answered with a grin, and they snapped out of it to grin sheepishly and shuffle in. I set Mairon down, and he immediately ran for the red-headed twins. Just then, there was a ring at the door.

"Oh, you guys start the fun, I'll get that," I called, and after an affirmative recognition from the rest, headed back up. I walked to the door and after a slight breath, closing my eyes, opened it with a smile.

As expected, there were five smiles to greet me as well. "Hello family," I said with a grin, and let them in. "I half expected you to just appear in the basement," I said in amusement, and Irmo scoffed.

"And scare the poor children half to my brother's demesne? Not a chance, child," he replied with a wink, and I laughed as I closed the door.

"Of course, uncle Irving," I replied with a saucy curtsey. "Make yourself _entirely_ at home," I said with an exaggerated flourish before flouncing away, gentle laughter following after me.

"Do I get no greeting, yeldë?" a gentle voice asked at my elbow, and I stopped, looking straight ahead. His presence at my side was almost unbearable in its intensity. My breath shook as I closed my eyes.

"I am always honest with you, m'lord, so you will forgive me if I say that I feel awkward," I replied quietly, and felt that he folded his hands into his sleeves. The rest had gone downstairs already.

"And why would that be?" his voice was so mild that it was impossible to believe that he felt disturbed in any way.

"You know why," I replied, not accusingly, merely stating a fact.

"Your essence is troubled, dear one. It fluctuates wildly," was the calm rejoinder.

"You truly think that our relationship will be unchanged?" I asked, voice cracking.

"No. But I would like to think it has progressed, not regressed," was his answer, just as quiet as mine. I finally turned around to look at him.

"I don't understand," I whispered, searching the deep purple, slate eyes. "I feel ashamed of myself... I _must_ have embarrassed you," I said miserably, and the eyes softened into liquid twilight.

"No, dear one," he replied, his voice low and rumbling. "You have pleased me and honored me more than you know. Any embarrassment is on your part only," and for the first time, he reached out to touch my cheek.

I hesitated one last time. "Atto... wilt thou accept my confession, though it was not my purview to disclose my heart to those within the Ring?"

His hands came out fully to draw me closer. "My child, only if thou wilt accept mine aching yearning to greedily hoard such love as thine, filled with cracks though I may be," was the answer, and I finally relaxed, clutching handfuls of his shirt in my hand.

"I need your help more than ever, Atto," and when he gently stroked my hair, I knew that we had understood each other and had come to wordless acceptance. Then with a sigh, I pulled back. "Well, I will count on you to give me guidance when I need it, Atto - but, let's put that aside for now and go down and have fun!" I said with a smile, then did something I was sure that he'd never expect; both in attempt to surprise him, and also in attempt to show him my thanks.

In a quick movement, I reached up on tiptoes and grasped his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss the pallid cheek before pulling back and giving him a cheeky grin, skipping downstairs. It was with a laugh that I arrived downstairs to find that Elíl hadn't let go of Irmo yet, and that Lir was chatting with Nienna. Estë and Vairë were happily chatting with the other women, while the children were in the pool with the Fëanorions, Peredhils, Zach, Ben, and Glorfindel. Ecthelion and the older ellyn were talking with Irmo, and as I came down they turned to greet me.

"Where's Nate, dear?" Vairë asked as I went to hug her. I gave her the Cheshire cat grin.

"Probably getting the blush off of his pale face before coming down," I replied with a giggle, and she raised an eyebrow. "Oh Ammë, you know that Atto has never handled cheek kisses very well, much less in _publiiiic_ ~" I cast the teasing word in Atto's direction, who had just arrived, before quickly going to change before he could so much as say a word. Riotous laughter broke out as I heard Atto sigh.

"Onónë! Hurry up!" Mairon whined, and I laughed as I eased myself into the pool.

"Alright, little bro- oomph!" my statement was cut off as Mairon tackled me underwater. I came up with a gasp. "Oh you little-! You'd better swim, Annatar!" I cried, and he swam away with a shriek as I plunged after. A moment later, Maeglin came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Run, Annatar!" he cried through his laughter, while I spluttered and protested.

"Ai, no fair hanno! Brian, come and help your poor Naneth over here!" I called, but Beleg was far too busy laughing himself silly at me to listen. "Stop laughing!" I said pettishly, but it only drew forth a new burst of laughter. "Fine then," I muttered, then with a quick twist, dunked Maeglin underwater and dove for the cackling Mairon, managing to snag him as he shrieked.

"Got you!" I cried, then swam over to the side to sit on the edge of the pool and haul him into my lap. "Now what are the odds, sweetie?" I asked in a sickly-sweet voice, while he giggled and tried in vain to escape. "Hmm, doesn't this seem like deja-vu?" I asked him in amusement.

"It does!" Elíl called from the other side of the pool. "In fact, I'm hoping no one will drop from the sky this time," she said, and grinned and winked.

"What's that look fo-" I was cut off as someone pushed me into the water. I came up with a splutter to see a laughing Maeglin. "You- hanno!" I shrieked, splashing him mercilessly as he ran away. "Brian Cad DelaFiore, stop your laughing or else I _will_ drag you to your doom," I called, shaking a finger at him. He sat up with a straight face and innocent look.

"I thought that was my job," Námo called, amusement lacing his tone.

"... I told you to be careful, Atto," I replied with all solemnity, or as much as possible while climbing out of the pool dripping wet. "Children are supposed to follow in their parents' footsteps; it's not my fault you chose undertaking," I replied with a straight face, causing roars of laughter to break out afresh. Námo threw a towel expertly on my head, shaking his own.

"Impertinent child! Have you dealt with this much, David, Joy?" he beseeched my parents, who gave him the 'I've-seen-it-all-now' looks.

"Welcome to our wonderfully terrible, horrifyingly fantastic world," my Dad replied with a flourish and a suppressed grin.

"Oh come now dearest parents," I broke in with a grin, "where else are you going to find such sass and class in one stupendous package?" I asked petulantly, while Elíl and Lir nearly passed out from laughter.

"What am I then?" Elíl broke in amidst the indulgent groans.

"Oh I don't know, snit and wit," I shrugged, and she sulked while her parents gave me looks like I was a genius. "And don't forget that dearest Lir is... you know what, I just can't be harsh on Lir. She's too sweet," and with that, I pranced away to Ivrinel who was looking at the sweet tables.

"Thank you dear sister!" Lir called, and I waved her comment away airily.

"Ivy, have you tried any?" I asked.

"Well.." she gave me a slightly sheepish grin. "I tried the fairy cakes by - erm, Miss Nina, and they were heavenly.."

"Oh well then, I must try them too," I declared, and with a wink of thanks, grabbed three and went to the pool.

"Ben, Zach, try these! My aunt made them," I said cheerily, and tossed them the cakes.

"What are they?" Ben asked curiously. Zach studied his through fogged glasses.

"Fairy cakes!" I replied, and crammed one into my mouth.

"... Isn't that a b-bit much for one b-bite-?" Zach seemed extra nervous and timid around me now, though I was expecting that. His feä was surprisingly steady considering that he had just been informed the day before that he was dealing with non-humans. Ben was much steadier then he had been, but he didn't have the same calmness that Zach did. It was impressive and told much about his character.

I chewed and swallowed. "Nope!" I replied cheerily with a wink, licking honey off my fingers.

"Oh, so they get one and I don't?" Glorfindel swam up, mischief in his eyes as he frowned at me.

"Go get your own, mister," I teased back, standing to wrap myself in a towel and get a plate of treats. I plopped myself down next to Námo and Vairë, munching on my plate of goodies. Atto reached for a honey cake made by Ammë, and I snatched my plate away.

"Atto!" I cried with a scandalized voice. "Don't you know it's a terrible wrong to steal!?"

Elíl snorted. Námo sighed, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "Very well child, what shall I give you in return?" he asked, resigned.

I pretended to think, pursing my lips, when Dad let out a gasp. "You've done it now, Nate!" he exclaimed. "You'll be enslaved forever!"

"Oh hush Daddy dear, I'm not that cruel," I grinned. "In fact Atto, I'll give you my request later," and I proffered him the plate. He raised an eyebrow but took it nonetheless, raising the cake in a toast.

"And I shall show my trust by accepting the bargain in advance," he replied, and began to eat the cake as Dad let out an exaggerated whistle.

"You must have great faith in your child, brother mine," Irmo noted with a straight face, sipping at a cup of tea.

Námo raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Should I not?" he replied calmly, though amusement overlaid his tone subtly.

"Say Atto," I remarked, pretending as though I hadn't heard a word, "I was wondering-"

"Now Atar preserve us all," Námo muttered, and smothered laughter went around.

"It's rude to interrupt Atto, really, where have your Valar-ly manners gone?" I scolded before going on. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you've ever tried to write fluffy poetry. I honestly don't think it would work too well. Your handwriting is just so _sepulchral_ it's like reading about 'sugar and sweets and everything nice' on a tombstone. Doom and gloom straight from the doom-master's pen," I finished, and was privileged to witness the lord of Mandos choke on his cake as the rest howled with amusement.

"You'd better write that reaction down for future reference, uncle Irmo," I said calmly, polishing off my cake. "I do verily believe that that is the first time I've seen him any other color than white or Crimson. _That_ is a lovely burnt orange, I dare say."

Irmo chuckled indulgently at me and winked, while Vairë leaned back and laughed herself to tears. "Oh my dear, you are too much not to love," she choked, while I smirked in self-satisfaction.

"I'd love to get up and stroll away right now in a wonderfully heroic exit, but I think I've eaten too many cakes," I replied merrily, brandishing said sweet in my hand before taking a hearty bite. Lir was gasping for breath, and Elíl was on the floor.

"I don't know why I haven't made you into a mannequin for my halls," Námo groaned, and I snickered.

" _Dearest_ master, I'd haunt your halls to the end of the ages while poking fun at my own poor mannequin self, and use it as a court jester when the Valar gather in the Ring of Doom, and you know it!" I replied cheerily, and everyone lost their breath.

*Somehow I do believe she'd be the end of our reputation if you did, Námo.*

"Hence why he is the all-wise pronouncer of Doom, Uncle Manny. Though, he is also the shortest of the Valar. Don't think I don't know that Atar wanted to be able to say that Atto is His 'little predictor' of fate and fortune," I went on, so relaxed and causal in my insolence that it was impossible to take me _too_ seriously.

My remark was drowned by laughter over ósanwë. "Note to self, Uncle Irving - cracking jokes make Valar laugh themselves to silence," and we toasted our medical observations with proper aplomb.

*I'm not sure whether to be offended or not.* Oromë remarked, laughter thick in his tone.

"I am," Námo attempted to regain his tattered dignity.

I turned on him with wide eyes. "You know I love you, Atto," I said in my best baby voice, and saw his eyes soften as he looked at me, knowing the more serious meaning behind the comical phrase.

"I'm tempted to doubt at times," he mock-growled, though _I_ saw his slate eyes turn to violet liquid.

*Adorable* Tulkas snarked.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve you haven't forgiven me for, dear Friar Tuck?" I asked sweetly, and more roaring commenced.

*Yes.* was the answering sulk.

"Dear me, I'm sorry aunt Nessie, I've given you work to do haven't I?" I asked, twiddling my thumbs like a chastened child while others looked on in eager amusement.

*Welcome work, dearie.* was the only sly answer.

"..."

"Cat got your tongue, Padawan?" Námo asked innocently. I looked at him.

"0_0. I'm not Scottish but I just realized I called her _Nessie._ "

Elíl and Lir lost it completely while the others looked bewildered. I refused to elaborate. How do I explain _that_!?


End file.
